Rainbow Spark Rocks
by Power Master
Summary: Set after His Light, Her Darkness and Transformers: Age of Extinction, Dazzlings caused some problems at Canterlot High. Twilight, Spike and Nyx return and unite with her Human Friends, Sunset and their newly allies Autobots to face them, Decepticons and Dark Terrorists off. Can they save the Earth, help Human Shadow Dragon overcome his PTSD and win Azure Phoenix's trust?
1. Prologue: A New Evil

**Author's Notes:**

This will not be part of JusSonic but sequel to both His Light, Her Darkness and Transformers: Age of Extinction. This will be my second crossover of two films. Unlike JusSonic's MLP Fiction, I will include Autobots and Human Casts as Main Casts. No Offense to him...

Let's Get Started...

* * *

**Prologue: A New Evil**

In the Realm of Human, the whitish lunar light shined below the Earth itself. Within the small cafe building, everyone had a big argument against each other while shouting and screaming in anger. All of them were unaware of the ground was filled with green mists as they were flowing to the end of the cafe's corner.

At the very end of the cafe, there were three girls; covered their faces by the hoods; sang calmly yet darkly. The greenish mists drained and absorbed into the small crimson diamonds. As soon as the greenish mists were absorbed, the three girls stopped their singing. They then removed their hoods. The first one was Aria Blaze with purple hair and a stripe of greenish in twin pigtails bind by stars while another was Sonata Dusk had blue hair with dark navy stripe in ponytail.

Aria groaned in annoyance, "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of a fast food! I need a meal."

Adagio Dazzle removed hers as revealing her orangeous and a stripe of yellowish curly yet funky hair bind by her hairband huffed in anger as well, "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria." Her eyes narrowed in upset and anger as she continued, "We can only gain so much power here."

Aria groaned in disappointment, "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

Adagio huffed as she shown her barely smile with her pleasant look, "Really? I love it here."

Adagio then shown her annoyance yet frown face.

"For realsies?" Sonata asked in surprise as she looked at the window, "Because I think this place is the worst."

Aria huffed in annoyance, "I think you're the worst, Sonata!"

Sonata groaned in annoyance as she turned and glared at Aria, "Oh yeah? Well, I think you're—"

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more -" She clenched teeth, "-bearable."

**_BOOM!_** Three girls yelped in shock and surprise. They turned to the window case. They witnessed the powerful bluish beam shot straight to the dark sky. Adagio gasped in surprise and shock. She quickly exited the cafe. She stood there as she witnessed the event.

As soon as the bluish beam dispersed, the twin spiral form of Rainbow launched and blasted up to the sky before clashed together for the moment. It then launched and blasted the powerful rainbow beam to its target. As the moment had passed, everything had disappeared. Not without the hint of a spark on Adagio's Ruby. Adagio gasped in surprise.

"Did you feel that -" Adagio smirked darkly, "- do you know what that is?"

Sonata and Aria thought for the moment befor shrugged, "I 'unno."

Adagio groaned in annoyance as she grabbed Aria's hood and spoke, "It's Equestrian Magic!"

Aria scoffed, "But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic."

"It does now. -" Adagio spoke as she turned and headed to the front, "-And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!"

Aria had her eyes rolled over, "But how are we gonna do that?"

Sonata nodded her head in concern, "Aria's right. How are we gonna find that magic? It could be anywhere. And not to mention, we're on our own. Dark Curse hadn't contact us. I had the bad feeling that he's dead."

Adagio growled in annoyance and anger, "Could this things get more annoying?!"**_ BEEP! _**She took the phone and answered it, "Who is this?! What do you want?!"  
_  
"Adagio Dazzle... It is me..." _The dark yet cruelty voice spoke darkly.

Adagio gasped, "Megatron? You were alive? How? The news about Chicago claimed that Optimus Prime has ripped your head apart from your body?!"

_"Never mind of my death," _Megatron said darkly, _"but... I've received some news and reports. I have what you needed. Your so-called **'magic'**."_

"Yes, we are aware of that. Do you know where it was?"

Megatron chuckled darkly, _"Yes, I do..."_

Adagio smirked, "Can you help us get there?"

_"No... I'm in process of making my own plans... But I know someone who can. Seek the leader of Dark Terrorists: Dark Curse. He will help you and me while we help him to achieve it."_

"Good enough... And how do we find him?"

_"You don't... He finds you... And once you did, you will had what you needed while he had what he needed, unless you take control of Humanity first. And he shall approve it..."_

Adagio smirked, "Indeed. That is the plan, Lord Megatron. And we intended to fulfill our objective by fueling our hunger." She shut her phone down and spoke, "Now... we have the lead of what needed to be done. Girls, it is time to find our contact."

Aria and Sonata smirked darkly as they turned and stood besides with Adagio. Whoever they were, they were no friends or allies to Equestria yet ally to Megatron himself. Dawn of the New Threat had begun...

* * *

_A Month Later..._

At the very late night, 17-years-old Chinese Teenage Boy dressed in black hooded-jacket and the dark greenish pants while holding his black bag-pack as he continued walking on the long road with the hallway of some residents and houses. He looked down as he had lot of thoughts. He gritted his teeth while he hissed in pain. He heard some voices in his head...

_"Iris! Iris! Stay with me, Iris! Don't die!"_ The male voice shouted in pain and feared, _"you'll be fine! I promise you! We'll be together! Iris, please!"_

_"My love... Live on... Please... Live on..."_ The female voice said painfully, _"don't let hate... destroy you..."_

_"Iris?! **IRIS!**" _He screamed in pain and fear, _**"NOoooooooooooo!"**_

The boy gasped in shock as he awaken from the screaming voice. He breathed heavily, with his looks of fear and worry. He then looked up and found the familiar school in front of him.

"This must be it..." He said calmly. He activated his right com-link ear and spoke, "Mr. Secretary. I've reach the destination."

_"Good... Rendezvous with your team and find them, Shadow Dragon..."_ The voice said firmly, _"and bring them to me... I want some answers from these intruders..."_

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Understood..."

With his earphone shut down, Shadow Dragon looked up and stared at the Canterlot High. He has his eyes narrowed in suspicious and anger. He was on the mission in uncovering something that the high school was hiding about the alien...

"Time to find out of what's really going on..."

* * *

Seven months had passed since the Canterlot High Incident, the Earth was under attacked as Autobots had met their nearly extinction, the awakening of new Decepticons and Seed of Destruction. Thanks to Cade Yaegar and his allies, they had saved Autobots before they saved the Earth from danger yet Megatron's Reincarnation: Galvatron survived and escaped the battle.

On July, leaders across the whole world had been gathered at the United Nation Headquarter of Manhattan, New York; including Cade Yaegar, Joshua Joyce, Bumblebee and Drift. Two Autobots acted as the Commanders in the place of Optimus Prime since he had left the Earth in search of the Creators and determined to end their cruelty and ruthlessly searching and attacking on him...

Within the United Nation General Assembly, the United Nation Leaders and Members seated in their seats. They argued and complained about the incident from China and Hong Kong. They were in concern, feared and upset about dealing with more of Transformers, and as well as Joshua's choice and decision about building and creating more of Transformers.

President Barack Obama sat on his Council's Chair, along with his United States' Staffs and Military Officers. Joshua Joyce and Cade Yaeger were standing before the microphone stage desk. The large screen had the picture of both Drift and Bumblebee since they were too big and large to fit in, so they had to stay out in seeing, hearing and communicating with them.

"This is outrageous," Xi Jinping shouted in anger as he stood up from his seat, "Hong Kong is completely in ruined and destruction site! It's Chicago Incident over again! This is completely unacceptable! Tell me! What can be done?! You told the world that you had the powerful weapons to protect from the aliens!"

Iran President nodded his head and shouted, "We are more in concern with your Transformer Prototype, Galvatron! He is the only creature had not been dealt with!"

Korea President nodded his head, "We must destroy him before he could destroy us!"

"If what you say is true about Galvatron being Megatron's Reincarnation," Africa President said in concern, "then we need more Transformers to kill and defeat him! We cannot let that monster to kill us!"

United Nation Council members cried and screamed in anger about Galvatron. They were in concern and feared about him. He needed to be dealt with.

Joshua was in shaken of fear and worry as he knew that the world would need his weapons for defense; but then again, Optimus Prime warned him about trying to create the artificial Transformers could bring disastrous and especially it was his first and finest creation that turned against him.

"Councilmen," Joshua spoke calmly and firmly. The Hall went in silent. They turned to him as he continued, "Yes... It's true that Galvatron is Megatron's Reincarnation. And we overlook for that fact because Optimus severed his head off. He should be shut down or dead. But we don't know how or what. But the answer to your plead is... no. I will not build and create more of Transformers."

Everyone shouted and cried in disappointment and concerns about Joshua Joyce's refusal in producing the army of Transformers. Joshua sighed in upset deeply.

Cade Yeager came and helped Joshua Joyce as he spoke, "Mr. Joyce has his own reason of not doing this. It's because... Galvatron may not be the only Transformer to survive from his nearly death. There could be more of Decepticons else to survive that. And if he indeed survived that and infected more of KSI Transformers, they will turn and kill all of you. So, it is best not to do that."

Everyone went in silent before chatted and muttered softly in concern and worry about Cade's and Joshua's decision about creating the Transformers.

Joshua sighed, "And there's more... Harold Attinger and his Cemetery Wind had killed so many Decepticons. That's the good thing. But they also killed our only defense of protecting our home from them. Yes, I'm talking about the Autobots. And that is the cost I had paid for bringing destruction and chaos at Hong Kong and many innocent lives."

Cade nodded his head in agreement as he spoke angrily, "We killed the very same guardians and friends, who risked their sparks to protect us from dangers and our enemies. And what we repaid them? Murdering of them and their Human Allies?! Greed?! Destruction?! Extinction?! This had led us to our nearly extinction!"

"Therefore, United Nation Council," Joshua sighed in concern, "I must deny your desperate begging. And the only way we can defend ourselves is to ally with the Autobots again. We need to rebuild the NEST Team! There are some who can still fight against Decepticons while helping the Autobots."

United Nation Council members muttered and chatted in concern and feared of what Cade and Joshua had said. Will the Autobots helped them after what they had done to most of their kind?

Cade sighed, "You've got to have faith, everyone. If I can't convince Optimus Prime, then no one can. And all would have been lost."

Everyone looked at each other for the moment as they had some thoughts to think about. For the moment had passed, they looked up and glanced at two Autobots, and even United States Staff too. It was time to ask...

President Obama cleared his throat, "Bumblebee and Drift, I have no knowledge of what he had done to you and your kind but to end the joint military alliance. I am truly sorry. But... I must ask you again... Will you help us, for old time sake? Because... I never had doubts of trusting in you for saving our home."

Drift and Bumblebee looked at each other for the moment. They both were angered and upset. Everyone and everything they had known were gone because of Harold Attinger's twisted and paranoid fears and nightmares. But at the very end, it was him and Lockdown alone for bringing destruction and massacres on their kind and friends while the others had no knowledge of it. And they knew Optimus Prime would have done something for those who know nothing about the truth.

Both Drift and Bumblebee nodded their heads in agreement. They turned to the front while facing at United Nation Council members. Bumblebee beeped for few times since he still unable to had his voice active...

Drift cleared his throat, _"President Obama, despite your congress had some - 'difficulty' about us. But I know, deep in your heart; you are not a liar. Optimus Prime had requested us to be defenders of your world. And we shall work together again."_

Everyone cheered and cried happily as they gave the loud applause to the Autobots. President Obama, Cade and Joshua smiled in relief and happy about it.

_"But -" _Drift spoke firmly and seriously as most United Nation Council members ceased their applause and cheering, _"- We only accept the members, friends and family of all the NEST alone and only, including Azure Phoenix's Military and Dragon Strike Force."_

President Obama smiled in relief, "It is done. Azure Phoenix predicted your suggestion. And that is why I made him and Morshower only as your liaison to me and my member staffs only."

Drift and Bumblebee smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Joshua and Cade smiled in relief and happy.

Azure Phoenix smiled in please as he slowly got up from his chair. Joshua and Cade departed from the table stand. They took their seats. He approached to it as he made his speech and important announcement.

"Now that is dealt with," Azure Phoenix spoke calmly and firmly, "we have more important matters to deal with. And I'm not talking about Galvatron, Decepticons or Transformers' Creators. There is another creatures we must deal with."

Azure Phoenix used his remote. With the push of a button, the another screen shown various scenes of Twilight and her friends' doing and especially they had pony forms and their battles against demonic Sunset Shimmer. It happened last year.

Everyone chatted and muttered in concern and worry of what they had witnessed, and even Joshua, Cade and two Autonots. They questioned of who were they, were they in their customs or mutant dresses and wondered if there was special effects on the screen.

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat, "No... These are very real. These clips, information and sources were all came from Canterlot High and the residence. The one threat we should be more concern is these people: Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike. They took the appearance of my students and creatures, just to blend in at Canterlot High. We do not know where they came from, but I know one thing for certain, they are not from this realm nor from the outer space. But they need to be carefully to deal with..."

Everyone chatted in concern and worry about Azure Phoenix's latest reports about 'another extraterrestrial beings', and especially when they had Decepticons to deal with. Bumblebee and Drift looked at each other for the moment. They were all in concern and worry. There was another race came to the Earth?

Cade turned to Joshua for the moment as he wondered of what Azure Phoenix had said was true. Joshua nodded his head in confirmation since he and Azure Phoenix were partners and friends. He also knew what had happen to Canterlot High Incident. President Obama sighed in concern about the new alien to deal with.

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat calmly, "There is still no confirmation if these doppelgangers were friends or foes. But I do know one thing. They were here to study us. They were testing us. They were learning more about us. Whether you had hard time to believe in me or not, we all must be cautious of any of them in the future. Not just Cybertronians, but any creatures came from different planets, realms or worlds. We all must be prepared for anything."

President Obama cleared his throat as he spoke to Azure Phoenix through his microphone, "Mr. Secretary, what do you suggest about these extraterrestrial beings?"

Azure Phoenix smiled calmly, "All is done. Dragon Strike Force Squadron were at Canterlot High, questioning the students about these doppelgangers. They will do anything to learn more and understand these creatures. But if they're truly the threat, we must fight back. We must invade the enemies' world before they invade us. And the only way we can do that is to find the portal that allow her and her alien friends back here."

"And how were you going to do that?"

"By means of necessary to protect not only our kind but everyone we can trust than just scumbag beast Dark Terrorists! If they are our enemies and if they dare to attack any of our kind, we will fight till the end."

President Obama gulped in concern, "Azure Phoenix... I don't mean to question your judgment and trust. But I believe you should be more patient and considerate of your decision."

Azure Phoenix slammed his hands on the table stand hard as he spoke, "Our world and any world must be defended and secured from the danger. We will not let them, Decepticons or Dark Terrorists defeat and conquer us! We will not let them do as they pleased. And we will not surrender. We are the United Nation Humans of Earth! We built our countries and world as one to defend it from the Terrorists, Monsters and Aliens who wanted our extinction and destruction! I vow that no one will do as they pleased to come to our home, without the fight! I am Azure Phoenix! It is my duty to protect this world from danger. And I promise you of that! I will not bow to any creature who desire to experiment us or use us like slaves! Never again! We are the Humans! It is our duty to protect the Earth! We will not fear or our enemies. We will not let it be our extinction! Never!"

Inspired and touched by Azure Phoenix's speech, United Nation Council members cheered and gave the applause for his determination and loyalties to their world and even to the Autobots.

Drift and Bumblebee looked at each other for the moment, with the masks of concern and worry. Cade and Joshua were also in concern and feared. Azure Phoenix was concern about the creatures from another realm, and was he willing to take the fight and chance in against them?

Will he became Harold Attinger? Will he let invasion of another realm be the Humans' downfall?

President Obama took a deep sigh, "Very well... I declared... Azure Phoenix be in-charge of defending the Humanity and Autobots as well. And I also wish to request the remaining Autobots to help us as well. And if these creatures were indeed our enemies and help either Dark Terrorists or Decepticons, they are meant to be terminated as Azure Phoenix had said."

Drift and Bumblebee looked at each other for a while. They had to do it since Earth was their only home and they had to find Galvatron before he could do anything more harm or damages. They turned to the screen as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Azure Phoenix smiled calmly, "Thank you, Mr. President. And I assure you that I will not make mistake as Harold Attinger did. I trust the Autobots with my own life. I will stop this invasion. I will not let the world meet its extinction. I promise you that."

United Nation Council members gave the applause and cheering to Azure Phoenix again. Joshua and Cade looked worry and scared. They looked at each other for the moment. This reminded them about dealing with Harold Attinger, who had same dilemma of defending the world from aliens. They feared of what happen next. Will their home be saved from danger or doom to meet its extinction?

* * *

**Hasbro Studios Presents:**

The picture of Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike arrival at Canterlot High. It then shifted into another picture where Cade Yaegar and his before-deceased friend Lucas found the old yet broken cab truck within the theater.

The Rainbooms: _We used to fight with each other  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Transformers!_

The picture of Twilight standing up for Fluttershy in against Sunset Shimmer. Then the second picture revealed Cade, Tessa and Shane stood before Optimus Prime and his remaining Autobots.

The Rainbooms: _That was before we discovered  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

Hyper Linking Dragon:_ More than meets the Eyes!_

The picture of Applejack drinking her Apple Cider, Pinkie Pie decorating the hall in party while Rainbow Dash scored the goal by kicking it very hard to goal net. The third picture of Optimus Prime and his team stormed to KSI Headquarter at Chicago as they faced at Joshua Joyce about the attacking his deceased friends. Optimus Prime battled against Galvatron before got shot by Lockdown's Gun Mode. Then, the last one was Cade, Shane and four Autobots charged and jumped on the ship to rescue their friends.

The Rainbooms: _That when your friendship is real  
(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Transformers!_

The next picture revealed Twilight Sparkle and her friends rallied the students in standing up and unity together for her to be the Princess of the Fall Formal, not Sunset Shimmer. As for the next picture, Optimus Prime and his team escaped from Lockdown's Bounty Ship by using the Legendary Knights' Ship.

Sunset Shimmer became the demonic version of Anthro before she battled and fought against Twilight and her friends. Galvatron awakened the army of newly yet powerful KSI Prototype Transformers into his personal Decepticon Army before charged straight to Hong Kong.

Twilight and her friends transformed into their Anthro Ponified as they unleashed their power and magic of Friendship at Sunset Shimmer. Autobots mounted on four Dinobots as they battled and fought against the numerous numbers of all Decepticon. Optimus Prime and Cade Yaegaer battled and fought against Lockdown.

The Rainbooms: _Yeah, you just say what you feel  
And the music, yeah, the music_

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Robots in Disguise!_

The Rainbooms: _Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow..._

Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon: _**Rainbow Spark Rocks!**_

Hyper Linking Dragon:_ Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise_

Applejack: _You can pick up the bass_

Blazefist and Saber Dragoon: _Transformers!  
More than Meets the Eye!_

The Rainbooms: _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**"Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle" **

**"Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime"**

**"Matt Lanter as Shadow Dragon"**

Rainbow Dash: And you can play the guitar

Tailtech and Shorty Thinking: _Transformers!  
Robots in Disguise!_

The Rainbooms: _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**"Ashleigh Ball as Applejack &amp; Rainbow Dash"**

**"John DiMaggio as Crosshair"**

Pinkie Pie: _You can bang on the drums_

Laxtinctm Aquastroke and Icy Princess: _Transformers!  
More than Meets the Eye!_

The Rainbooms: _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

**"Adrian Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy"**

**"John Goodman as Hound"**

Twilight Sparkle:_ Or you can sing like a star_

Shadow Dragon: _Autobots are watching over You!_

**"Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity"**

**"Ken Watanabe as Drift"**

Hyper Linking Dragon:_ Autobots wage their battle  
To destroy, end the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons_

**"Cathy Waseluck as Spike"**

**"Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer"**

**"Daveigh Chase as Nyx"**

**"Mark Walhberg as Cade Yaegar"**

**"Nicole Petlz as Tessa Yaegar"**

**"Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson"**

The Rainbooms: _And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow...  
Rainbow Spark Rocks!_

**"Latham Gaines as Dark Curse"**

**"Josh Keaton as Swipestrike/Drake Blackstar"**

**"Frank Welker as Megatron/Galvatron"**

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise_

**"Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk"**

**"Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze"**

**"Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle"**

Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon: _As we learn how the rainbow..._

Rainboom: _Equestria Girls..._

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Transformers..._

Rainboom and Hyper Linking Dragon: _Rainbow Spark Rocks!_

**TRANSFORMERS AND EQUESTRIA GIRLS  
RAINBOW SPARK ROCKS**

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) The music opening is combination of _Transformers Theme Song _and **_Rainbow Rocks Theme Song._**


	2. C1: Better than Ever

**Chapter 1: Better Than Ever**

_A month later..._

Ever since the end of Galvatron's Coup in regaining his lost powers and control, the Autobots were once again in defending and protecting the Earth from danger and Decepticons, but now they were in joint-military with their former yet surviving members of NEST Team in searching and hunting Galvatron down before he could assemble and gather the remaining forces of KSI Drones and even surviving Decepticons from the stars...

Three Lockheed AC-130 were flying over the land of ice called Iceland. Upon reaching to the area, they lowered and opened its hatch. NEST Soldiers and their Hummers charged straight out from the hatch as they jumped off. They dived down in midair. The greenish 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray and the yellowish 2014 Chevrolet Camaro charged out as well. They both transformed into the robotic modes of Crosshairs and Bumblebee. They dived as well.

While on midair, both Autobots and NEST Team Soldiers activated their parachutes as they floated on the midair. Upon reaching to the ground, they landed their feet on the ground. They armed themselves with their guns and blasters as they prepared to battle and fight against Decepticons. They headed straight to the front while keeping their guards up and aiming their blasters at any sign of their enemies.

For an hour had passed, the alliance of Autobots and NEST Team continued searching and finding of any sign of their enemies. And so far, there were none. Upon reaching to some town they spotted the snow tractor neared to the abandoned factory-like.

**_BEEP!_** Knowing the beeping sound, both Autobots and NEST Team armed and loaded their guns as they prepared to attack. As soon as they approached to the snow tractor, it quickly transformed into 30ft tall whitish robot with twin blaster. He then blasted his Freezing Gun at the NEST Team. They screamed in fear and panicked as they dodged and moved to different direction before firing their guns and blasters at him.

Crosshair and Bumblebee jumped and rolled to behind of two buildings as they armed themselves with their guns and blasters.

"Snow Cat... What am I not surprise? What the hell is he doing here," Crosshairs asked dryly.

Bumblebee huffed as he spoke through the radio, _"It's winter! We're having so much fun in the winter like playing snowboard or skiing!"_

"Point taken, Bee. Snow Cat did like the snow. -" Crosshairs came out from the building as he aimed his gun at Snow Cat, "- But no way, he's getting away just because he equipped with his snow gears! Eat my rust, runt!"

Crosshairs fired his twin blasters at Snow Cat for three times as the latter jumped and hovered back for four times before getting hit by the chest. Snow Cat turned and transformed into his Snow Tractor and headed off.

_"He's getting away! He's getting away! He's getting away!" _Bumblebee screamed like soldier crying.

"No kidding! After him!" Crosshairs exclaimed in anger.

Crosshairs and Bumblebee transformed into their car modes as they charged and chased after Snow Cat. NEST Team followed them in chasing after Snow Cat. Some troops remained behind as they launched and fired their snipers and missile launchers at him for few times. He had manage to avoid and dodge the attacks.

Snow Cat had his back knocked by Bumblebee for three times. Crosshairs charged and rammed Snow Cat's back hard. The latter was thrown up and transformed into his robot mode before landed on the ground hard.

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as he charged in. He punched on Snow Cat for five times before kicked him out. Crosshairs slammed his fists on the latter to the ground hard as he aimed his blaster at him. Snow Cat jerked on Corsshairs's head before jumped up. He was about to attack his enemies.

Snow Cat has his chest and shoulders blasted and shot by snipers and missiles for few times. He then had his head blasted and knocked for few times. Crosshairs then punched him hard before kicked his chest hard. Bumblebee charged in and thrust his blade on Snow Cat's back before firing out. Snow Cat yelled in pain. Bumblebee took his gauntlet out before pushing him to the ground.

NEST Team cheered and cried happily for victory. Bumblebee and Crosshairs turned and walked away as they chatted and talked.

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "I don't know why we keep doing this. I actually still don't trust them but the NEST! I mean whose fault of starting the mess? And I meant why worked with the government?! President - he ain't the problem, but his Black Ops and Congress guys - are..."

Bumblebee sighed before spoke through radio, _"Dude... you had no idea. But doesn't matter man. We've got our orders from the big boss himself, remember?"_

Crosshair had his eyes rolled over, "Don't I know it? I'm just saying... can we really trust them after what they had done to our buddies of ours and Humans, especially Sam..."

Bumblebee groaned in annoyance, _"Don't remind me..."_

"Sorry, Bee. I didn't mean it."

_"No hard feelings, man... Sam... wouldn't want me go down without the fight..."_

"Yeah... Hopefully that everything is not crazy and nuts again. Hopefully..."

Both Crosshairs and Bumblebee transformed into their car modes as they drove and headed off back to their KSI headquarter.

* * *

At the Canterlot High, the young teenage, pre-teen and young students had been gathered at the gym as they were painting, crafting and working on the arts and posters. Everyone was happy and grateful as they were working their projects for the latest event called 'Mane Event'.

On Cutie Mark Crusaders' side, Apple Bloom was finishing her painting while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were setting the stickers up on the banner. Sweetie Belle held her can with the brush as she was about to paint. **_GRAB!_** The paint brush was taken. Crusaders turned and looked up. They found the worry yet nervous Sunset Shimmer was holding it.

Sunset smiled uneasily, "Want some help?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "No thanks, Sunset. We're almost done. But thanks for asking."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh... Okay..." Sunset said calmly before sighed as she returned the brush to Sweetie Belle's paint can.

"It's okay," Sweetie Belle said calmly, "we know you want to help."

Scootaloo nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. It's cool that you want to help."

Sunset smiled gently. She was relief to have some friends to accept her. She was then called by someone. She turned and found familiar faces from the entrance's corner. They were calling her. She was about to move, but glared by some of the students. They chatted and muttered angrily behind her back.

Instead of talking back at them, Sunset chose to ignore as she headed straight to Main Five. She sighed in upset.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here."

Fluttershy patted on Sunset's right shoulder gently. Main Five looked worry and concern about Sunset's resentment to herself. Ever since she was reformed and transformed by Twilight Sparkle, she struggled to redeem herself and prove herself as the new her. No one cares...

Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked at each other for the moment before they smiled. They held poster of musical showcase. They both smiled.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement," Rarity said proudly, "if I do say so myself."

Pinkie nodded her head, "And it smells like cake!"

Surprised by Pinkie Pie's comment, Fluttershy took two sniffs on the poster. But instead the former pushed it on her face. Pinkie then removed it as she commented, "I used frosting instead of paste!"

Spotted some frosts and glitters on Fluttershy's face, Applejack spoke calmly while pointed on her own face, "Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh..."

Noticed where Applejack's pointing, Fluttershy used her left hand in wiping the dirt off before looked at her friends, "Did I get it?"

Applejack scoffed uneasily, "Not exactly."

Taking her hankies out, Sunset helped Fluttershy in wiping the dirt off from her face. Fluttershy's face was cleaned.

Both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna entered the gym. The former greeted, "Good afternoon, students." The students turned and looked at her as Principal Celestia continued, "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!"

The students of Canterlot High cheered and cried happily for the announcement Principal Celestia had made. Vice Principal Luna smiled as well.

Principal Celestia cleared her throat as she continued, "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. But there's more. By this weekend, we're going to have some special guests. And guess who were they?"

Students smiled as they guessed, "Actor! Mayor! Celebrity! Commander! President!"

Vice Principal Luna giggled, "Not quite, everybody. The Yaeger Family and Autobots are coming here! They won't be just our guests but as your judges."

"That's not just it," Principal Celestia continued with her smile, "but we're having a great surprise for you at the finals. The winner of this competition will get the chance in singing together with the legendary Hyper Linking Dragon." Students cheered happily and wildly again. She smiled, "So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset had their eyes widened in shock and worry. Students turned and glared at Sunset. Not everyone was happy about that event much since she tried to manipulate and control them. Embarrassed, pained and humiliated by her past action, she leaned on the wall as she slowly landed on the ground. She covered herself by having her hands grab and held her legs.

Main Five looked worry and concern about Sunset, and even Crusaders as they looked at each other for the moment. Nothing can be good for her...

* * *

At Egypt, there were more explosion and blasting sounded in the area of Pyramid of Giza. Thrust the skinny robot with cone-shaped helmet and wings and his five Decepticons were running through the ruined city of Egypt while firing their blasters back at their enemies. NEST Team continued chasing and running after the Decepticons while firing their machine guns and missile launchers at their enemies.

The first two turned and fired their machine guns at their enemies. Managed to kill three of them, but they got themselves shot and killed by triple or quadrant missiles firing. Ordered by Thrust to split up, Thrust taken the left road while his three Decepticon Trooper took right path.

While running as fast as the Decepticon Troopers can, they were heading straight to the abandoned and ruined city. As they kept running away, one of them had his head shot. They yelped in fright as they turned to the south direction. They found the smoking Hound who was smiling and holding his Gatling Machine Gun.

Decepticon Troopers took their guns and aimed at their enemy. Just as they were about to fire. Hound screamed in anger as he dropped his gun down. He took his knife out from his right sheath. He threw it right at the second's chest while throwing his military hat at the third. He charged in. He jumped and slammed two of them down. He thrust his fists in punching and slamming on their heads for ten times. He took his twin blasters and fired their heads off. Hound huffed as he got up. He then took his gears and put them back.

Thrust continued running as fast as he can. He was about to transform into his jet mode. But instead of escaping from the battlefield, he had his back blown up as he fell to the ground. He turned and encountered the bluish helicopter. It transformed into Drift.

Thrust gasped in shock as he quickly got up. He tried to swing his sword at the moving Drift for three times. The latter used his first katana in blocking the his attack before thrusting his second thrust on the his stomach for four times. Drift then gave Thrust a quick slash on left hand and leg before kicked Thrust off.

Drift approached to Thrust as he aimed his katana at Thrust, "Do you surrender or wish to die?"

"I rather die... than following you traitor! Go to hell!" Thrust exclaimed.

Drift sighed, "I tried... But you chose the wrong path for your selfish deed."

Drift swung his katana on Thrust's neck. After slashing, the latter's head dropped to the ground. He then sheathed his katanas on his back.

Drift, Hound and the remaining NEST Soldiers had been gathered at the abandoned city. They were chatting calmly and softly.

Hound groaned softly as he gave himself a large stretch, "That's more like it. Fighting alongside with Humans again? It sure does bring some memories back."

"Indeed..." Drift nodded his head, "If I remember correctly, this was the very same place where Optimus Prime fought and defeated the rogue Prime called The Fallen."

"Yeah. This is where we decided to show the world that the Autobots are watching over them and defend them from those freaking Cons."

"Indeed. And those days of siding with Decepticons was my truly grim, but no more..."

"Good enough. But more importantly," Hound scoffed, "we don't have to worry about the Humans stabbing back at us or NEST again."

Drift sighed and nodded his head, "Very true indeed. All of our comrades who gave their lives in defending both us and this world will not be forgotten."

"Yeah... I wonder how's everyone and especially Bee and Crosshairs. It sure was quiet without Optimus again."

"I do not know. I can only hope that we can end the war soon. We must find Galvatron and end him."

"Here's one thing I don't get. How the hell Megatron survived?! His head connected to spark, right?" Hound asked in worry. Drift nodded. He sighed, "When Optimus ripped that freak's head out, that Megatron should be dead. How the hell he survived and became Galvatron?!"

Drift sighed, "I do not know. All I can say is this, Hound. We must remained vigilant and aware of our enemies. If Galvatron indeed show up, we will finish of what Autobots had."

Hound smirked, "Good enough for me, partner. Let's go home."

Drift transformed into his helicopter mode. Hound jumped and held Drift's shoulders. They both flew up to the sky as they were returning to KSI Headquarter...

* * *

At the Musical Room, Main Five and Sunset were gathered at there. Main Five grabbed their instruments as they prepared themselves for practice. Applejack held her bass standing. Rainbow Dash held her electronic guitar while leaning on the piano. Pinkie sat near to her drum set. Rarity held her keytar. Fluttershy was neared to the instrument shelf. Crusaders entered the room as they were checking on their sisters and friends. Sunset looked upset and pain while sitting on the piano's top.

Sunset sighed in defeat, "I am never gonna live that down."

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal," Fluttershy said in concern while taking her tambourine.

Sunset looked down as she commented, "A demon? I turned into a raging she-demon."

Pinkie bounced in front of her as she finished the sentence," And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies -" Mimicking her zombie acting, before lowered her head back and down while looking at Sunset, "- for your own personal army!"

Sunset gulped in concern while having her frown face. Rarity approached and patted on her left shoulder gently.

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past..." Rarity cleared her throat as she turned and headed to the middle, "... booboos."

Applejack smiled and nodded her head, "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience -" She held her bass as she set its tone carefully, "- brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!"

Rainbow smiled as she stood up while heading to the middle, "Are you girls ready?!"

**"YEAH!" **Mane Four exclaimed wildly as they headed and gathered on the middle.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "One - two - three!"

Mane Five or known as Rainbooms played their instruments; Rainbow played her guitar, Applejack played her bass, Rarity played her keytar, Fluttershy played her tambourine and Pinkie played her drum as they all sang together.

Rainbooms: _There was a time we were apart  
But that's behind us now  
See how we've made a brand new start  
And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh  
And when you walk these halls  
You feel it everywhere  
Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!  
We are all together_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

While continued playing their instruments and singing, Rainbooms sensed the magical feelings and sense within their bodies. They all smiled happily as they continued singing for the moment. The ears and tail that attached to their hairs magically appeared. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had their wings magically appeared on their backs.

Rainbooms: _Now it's better than ever_

_(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Rainbooms: _You can feel it, we are back_

_(You... can... feel... it...)_

Rainbooms:_ And I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Inspired and touched by Rainbooms' performance and song, Sunset Shimmer smiled as she started shaking her body gently and slowly. Rainbow Dash smiled as she sang.

Rainbow Dash: _There was a time we couldn't see  
Past the differences_

Applejack took over the role while playing her bass slowly and gently.

Applejack: _That separated you and me  
And it left us on our own_

Excited and happy, Pinkie hit the drums hard for two to four times.

Pinkie Pie: _But now you walk these halls  
And friends are everywhere_

Rainbooms: _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!  
We are all together_

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sunset got down from the piano as she shaken herself a bit.

Rainbooms: _Now it's better than ever_

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Rainbooms: _Now that we are back on track_

(Now... that... we... are...)

Sunset gave her feet tapping for three times while snapped her little finger.

Rainbooms: _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

With the music ended, their pony ears, wings and tails disappeared. Sunset and Crusaders smiled as they gave them applause. The Rainbooms smiled proudly and happily.

Rarity giggled happily as she put her keytar down, "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh!" She got surprising idea when she thought of it, "I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh!" Again another idea struck her, "Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

Sitting on the stage's stairs, Applejack looked concern and worry as she spoke, "I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

Fluttershy nodded her head in concern and curious.

Rainbow Dash scoffed and smirked proudly, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!"

**"YOUR BAND?!"** Rainbooms asked in shock.

Rainbow nodded her head as she spoke proudly, "Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

"What a ego," Apple Bloom mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Sweetie Belle nodded.

Scootaloo sighed, "Come on, guys. Cut Rainbow some slacks."

**_KNOCK! _**The girls turned to the door. It was opened by the familiar friend.

"Uh, heard you outside," Flash smiled, "you guys are sounding really tight."

Rainbow sighed in upset, "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Both Applejack and Rarity gave the annoying and disappointed looks at Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle glared at Scootaloo since Rainbow was her idol for insulting their sisters.

Flash had his head scratched while smiling in excited yet nervous, "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

Applejack sighed in concern, "Sorry Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."

Flash nodded his head while laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know." He turned to Sunset, who smiled in worry and nervous. He smiled gently, "Whatever happen from before, we're okay. We're friends. Got it?"

Sunset nodded, "Yeah... Thank you... for being nice to me..."

"Yeah, sure. I mean Twilight ask Rainbooms, Crusaders and me to look after you. And I'm willing to keep that promise. Besides, you really did say that you regret the mistakes you've made. I understand that. If you need anything, you know who to call."

"Of course, Flash. And thank you too..."

Flash smiled while looked at the rest of the girls, "Keep on rockin' it."

Flash turned and left the musical room.

Sunset sighed in upset, "Somehow... I really wish I could express my true feelings for him. I really liked-him liked him than just using him to become more popular. He was really sweet and gentle guy." Realized her mistake, she groaned in upset, "The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

Main Five and Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement with Sunset's concerns.

"But the important thing is -" Applejack said calmly as she approached to Sunset while patted on her shoulder, "- that you've turned yourself around."

Sunset smiled, "Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else but you girls and your little ones at CHS feels the same way."

"Well, you're not the only one because Joshua Joyce did something bad before. And people are having troubles in trusting him too since he quit producing the Transformers Army." Pinkie said happily.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Pinkie's right. I'm sure Mr. Joyce felt the same way."

**_BEEP!_** P.A. system's speaker spoke out through Vice Principal Luna's voice, "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run," Sunset smiled, "I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."

Sunset smiled nervous. Rainbooms and Crusaders smiled, waved and given a good luck thumbs to her for making a good introduction to the new students.

Rainbow turned to her Rainbooms, "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'?"

Shy and curious as Fluttershy held her diary and asked, "Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

Ignored and anxious of doing her song, Rainbow waved it off, "We'll get to it."

Fluttershy sighed, "Oh. Okay."

Rainbooms gathered their instruments up as they prepared themselves for the next song. They began playing the instruments.

* * *

On the outside of Musical Room, Sunset exited the entrance and headed off. At the very cornered, Laxtinct the 15-years-old greenish boy with gentle yet short black hair dressed in his greenish T-Shirt with rock and black pants and another was Tailtech the 8-years-old orange boy dressed in white shirt with orange vest and blue jean and had the goggles on his head were spying on her. They all looked worry and concern.

Laxtinct spoke, "Yo, Tailtech... What's next?"

"We follow her," Tailtech spoke softly while had his eyes narrowed in suspicious and concern, "let's find out more about this Sunset Shimmer. I wonder what else she, Rainbooms and Crusaders were hiding. I had the feeling that they know something about the extraterrestrial beings here."

"Right, sure. We spent nearly a year for that, and we found nothing!"

"Stop complaining and follow me. Shadow Dragon needed results, not complaints. Or would you rather want me to tell him about troubling with Wild Maniac's horse again?"

Laxtinct yelped, "Let's follow her!"

Tailtech smirked, "Good enough."

Laxtunct and Tailtech came out from the corner and followed Sunset Shimmer. Something strange was about to happen...

* * *

At the KSI Headquarter, Cade Yaeger; freed from charges of against the Humanity, was now working under Joshua Joyce. But unlike before, the KSI were now focusing on building more products of saving energy and economics from being wasted than building the mass weapons and destruction or even building Transformers Army. Unlike before of his time, Cade's inventions were no longer malfunction but well-functioned. He was gaining some good salary.

At his office, he was working on his security dog project. Tessa and Shane entered the office as they went and checked on him.

"Hey dad," Tessa greeted happily.

Cade turned and smiled at her, "Tessa and Shane! Glad to see you both here. So, how's the college?"

"Pretty amazing and great. So, dad; are you excited for being guests of honor at Canterlot High?"

"Well... I'm not pretty sure of that one. Maybe I should skip it."

"Come on, dad. Don't be scaredy cat."

"I'm not scaredy cat, Tessa. It's just that... I never had done before as being famous or hero."

"Dad... You of all people, had saved the world. You're like the 'New Sam Witwicky'. You saved and convinced Optimus Prime to stop from leaving the Earth and saved it. And more importantly, you rescued me and accepted Shane."

Cade sighed as he turned to her, "That's true, Tessa. But my point of doing is that I'm doing for the right and for you. Nothing else. I didn't do it for the money. I did it for the right way than going after the easy way."

"Dad... I know. The kids liked you. You're the hero. You've gotta come with us for that show. It's gonna be fun. You being the judge of the music. You know what kind of songs and music. And I'm pretty sure you know who will be fit for the winner," Tessa begged.

Shane nodded his head, "Your daughter's right. Being judge is gonna be fun. Working with the Autobots are so awesome! Being famous and heroes are so awesome! Besides, you said that all you want was for your daughter to be happy."

Turned away from them, Cade thought for the moment before sighed in defeat. He turned to them, "Okay, guys. You win. I haven't had fun since the very day her mother passed away and I struggled to earn money for her. I want to make sure that her future was never been ruined. So why not?"

Tessa giggled happily as she hugged her father, "Thanks dad. Trust me, you won't regret about it."

Cade sighed, "Why do I get that feeling?"

Shane cleared his throat, "By the way mates, I wonder what happen to Optimus Prime. He hasn't been calling us yet."

Cade and Tessa departed as they and Shane looked at the cleared sky. Cade sighed, "Who knows? All we can do is hope he is safe from danger."

Tessa and Shane nodded their heads calmly. They prayed he was okay from his journey...

* * *

In space...

Optimus Prime screamed in anger as he battled and fought against the charging and attacking metallic armored Mercenary Transformers on the armored warship. They continued firing and blasting their blasters and machine blasters at him. He held his armored shield tightly in protecting himself from the blasts. As soon as he was closed to them, he swung his shield at three of them away. He turned to his right side as he swung and slashed his sword at three to six mercenaries to pieces. He then turned to his left in firing his shielded-gun at five of them to death. He turned to the front as he charged and rammed all of mercenaries out.

As soon as Optimus Prime had defeated all of mercenaries, he quickly slapped and slammed his shield at the Mercenary Captain for three times. He then grabbed the latter and then closed to him.

"Who send you?!"

Mercenary Captain moaned painfully, "Our Creators... They sends us to get you to them... If you defeat us, they tell me to give you this message."

Optimus demanded, "What message?"

"He said... 'Even you come for them, they will still use Earth as experiments. Your race ends. Decepticons are spared as their greatest creation. Cybertronians are dead. The new Cybertronians shall rise as the true Cybertronians'. You've lost, Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime snarled in anger before cried in anger. He pounced his shielded-gun right on Mercenary Captain's chest before firing it on his chest. He then threw the dead body to the ground hard. He then looked up and stared at the stars.

Optimus Prime had his mask deactivated and had his eyes narrowed in anger, "You will not harm any more sentient lives. Cybertronians and sentient lives are slaves to no one. Freedom is right for everyone to choose. I'm coming after you..."

Optimus Prime had his leg jet boosters activated as he flew straight to the sky. His quest for finding his enemies continued...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) _Snow Cat_ is based on **_Snow Cat (Energon)_**

2) _Thrust_ is based on **_Thrust (Armada)_**


	3. C2: Message of Danger

**Chapter 2: Message of Danger**

Outside of Canterlot High, the grayish truck had arrived on the location. Upon reaching to its destination, it stopped and opened its door. They revealed to be Adagio Dazzle dressed in her dark purple shirt with sleeves of light purple and even her dark purple shorts, light purple lighter pants and high heels; Aria Blaze in her white sleeveless T-Shirt with sleeveless greenish vest, purple pants and high heels; and Sonata Dusk dressed in her darker color of office suit with pink skirt and boots. They came down from the truck.

_"Remember girls..." _The voice spoke darkly. Three girls turned and looked at the shadow figure as he continued, _"find what were you looking for and achieve it. But most importantly, report anything that is related to this incident to us.."_

Adagio smiled calmly, "Don't worry, my friend. Everything will go according to our plan. We'll make the world to adore us. And soon... they all will be yours to command. You have nothing to worry about."

Shadow's crimson eyes glowed darkly while showing his dark smile, _"Good... Enjoy your school, girls..."_

With the door shut, the grayish futuristic truck headed off. Three girls turned and glanced at the Canterlot High. They all smirked darkly and evilly as they headed straight to the area. They were about to get what they were looking for...

* * *

Heading to the Canterlot High's Lobby, Sunset Shimmer spotted three students coming through the entrance. She smiled calmly and happily.

"Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?"

Three shadow figures emerged from the shadowy area as they smiled darkly. Adagio spoke calmly, "We are."

Sunset smiled as she introduced them to the school, "Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something...-" Adagio smiled darkly, followed by the exciting Aria and Sonata smiled as well, "-magical about this place.

Three girls followed Sunset across the school hallways, rooms and classes as she introduced and explained about it. Spying on them was Flare Tiger was the orange 16-years-old American-Chinese girl with blazing-like hair with crimson and yellowish hair dressed in her gray T-Shirt with black vest, navy long pants and black sneakers. She followed them.

"I've seen them before but where..." Flare Tiger said in worry.

Three new girls remained calmly as they smiled. Spotting the musical showcase poster, Sunset gasped happily as she approached to it. She turned to them as she explained,

"We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

Adagio gasped, "A musical showcase?"

Sunset nodded her head, "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested."

Aria scoffed, "We have been known to sing from time to time."

"Hello?" Sonata exclaimed happily as she continued, "We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."

Aria gasped in shock. Adagio growled in anger as she gestured her 'sliced on throat'. Sunset looked confuse and worry.

Sonata looked worry as she shrugged, "Wha-What did I say?"

Adagio sighed in annoyance, "What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students."

Understood Adagio's talking, Sonata gasped as she spoke, "Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say."

Aria scoffed as she muttered, "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst."

Sunset looked confuse, worry and concern about three new students. She felt her guts telling her that they were something else than being ordinary. She wasn't sure about it. Upon spotting three rubies Adagio and her friends were wearing them as necklace, she smiled in impress.

"Those are pretty. Where did you-!" Sunset spoke.

Her hand was about to touch Adagio's necklace, but grabbed by the latter. Sunset yelped in concern. Adagio's eyes widened in worry and shock as she nervously giggled while releasing her grab on Sunset's, " Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. So, we should go now..."

As Adagio, Aria and Sonata were heading straight to another location, the third one spotted Laxtinct and Tailtech from the left's distance corner. They gasped in shock as they quickly acted normal by playing video games. Laxtinct took a hint on the girl again. He looked surprise and amazed by her appearance. She gasped in surprise as she turned and approached to the surprised Sunset Shimmer.

"Who- Who's that?" Sonata asked in surprise.

Surprised and puzzled Sunset looked at Laxtinct, "That kid? He's the new one from last year. He maybe random and crazy like someone I know." She then smiled, "but he's a good friend..."

Sonata sighed happily as she looked at the slow-motioned Laxtinct playing his video game, "Who wouldn't... He's such a dreamy prince from Mystic Realm..."

"Um..." Sunset looked worry and puzzle as she waved her hand in front of Sonata's face, "excuse me?"

Adagio came in between Sunset and Sonata as she spoke, "Excuse her! She's an idiot! Gotta go!"

Adagio quickly took Sonata's hand as she quickly escaped and ran away from Sunset Shimmer. Sunset looked worry, concern and puzzled by the new student's reaction. She wondered if they had learned about her.

From Laxtinct's and Tailtech's location, Flare Tiger approached to her friends as she spoke.

"Did you guys see that?" Flare Tiger asked in worry.

Tailtech nodded his head, "Whoever they were, something was not right with them." He held the detector device up as he checked on the reading, "ever since those girls came in, I'm getting the strange reading... This is the same as the previous incident..."

"Then, don't you mean that they're extraterrestrial beings?"

"I don't know. But it's worth to learn and know about these girls. I don't trust them..."

Laxtinct sighed happily, "I don't know... but I'm in love with a new student girl... The one with cute ponytail... She maybe older or 1,000 years older than me, she's still amazing and beautiful... I wonder if she could be my girlfriend."

Tailtech groaned in annoyance before having his foreheads slapped. Flare Tiger gasped in worry as she grew suspicious and worry of what Laxtinct had said.

Flare Tiger's eyes narrowed in determination, "Come on... Let's check out about them..."

Three students got up and followed three mysterious students. They were about to find out more about these students...

* * *

As far and hidden away from any students, Adagio and her friends hidden within the closet as they were having some chats.

Adagio turned and glared at worry Sonata, "What were you thinking?!"

"What? All I want was just talk with Laxtinct... I haven't seen him like over thousand years..." Sonata said innocently while puzzled.

Aria groaned in annoyance, "That stupid Mystic Pony again?! Have you forgotten what he did to us?! He let his friends banished us here! I blame him for that!"

Sonata groaned, "You always blame him for everything! What do you know about him than I do?!" She sighed in relief as she place her two hands together on her chest while saying romantically, "He maybe not be the smartest or the greatest pony, but he'll always be in my heart."

Adagio groaned in anger as she grabbed Sonata's shirt to her, "Let me explain properly. That is a Human, not pony! But Aria's right, your boyfriend is responsible of everything and especially our downfall. So, I say forget about him. If I see you date with him, I will have your head! Got it?!"

Sonata gulped in worry, "Got it..."

Adagio smiled, "Good... Let's go now. To the principal's office and then to cafeteria. This is our chance of taking our Equestrian Magic back."

Aria sighed in annoyance, "Let me guess. We're gonna use the same trick again? We're gonna use our voices make those students want something so badly, they'll fight to get it? So, we can feed off their negative energy? That's some plan..."

Adagio groaned, "It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday," Sonata said happily, "and then I could have it with my prince..."

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "What did I just said about dating with that idiot?!"

"Sorry," Sonata said embarrassingly.

Adagio sighed in annoyance, "Just follow my lead. Let's go..."

Adagio got out from the closet, both Aria and Sonata came out as they followed her to another location for something they were after.

* * *

At the cafeteria, students were chatting with each other while eating their own foods. Sunset returned to her friends' sides. She sat on her seat down. Applejack turned to Sunset Shimmer as she asked.

"So, how was the tour?"

Sunset sighed, "I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them." Main Five and Crusaders looked at her as they wondered of what she meant. She continued, "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me."

She sighed, "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." Sunset looked down, "So much for making a good first impression.

Main Five and Crusaders looked at each other as they were having same thoughts and worry about her welfare. And so far none had appreciated her redemption and reformed.

The cafeteria's doors were opened in two as Adagio and her friends entered. They vocalized gently and calmly that echoed across the area. Upon hearing the strange voices; Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset turned to the front as they found three new students entering the area while singing.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped their chatting and eating as they turned and looked at three singing girls. They marched separately yet in one straight line as they continued singing. Everyone stared at them in surprise and amazed.

Adagio: _We heard you want to get together  
We heard you want to rock the school_

While walking in one straight line, Adagio touched and patted on each and every one's heads gently and calmly as they were surprised by her.

Adagio:_ We thought of something that is better  
Something that changes all the rules  
Why pretend we're all the same_

Adagio and her friends had been gathered at the middle as they raised their hands up while their rubies glowed darkly and reddishly.

Adagio: _When some of us shine brighter?_

Aria and Sonata:_ Shine brighter..._

Approached to a brown haired boy, she smiled while gently touched his chin. She then departed before leaving him a thought about it.

Adagio smirked: _Here's a chance to find your flame  
Are you a loser or a fighter?_

The Dazzlings gathered on the middle as they sang and performed their gestures together again. And soon students glared at each other as they were suspicious and suspecting on their rivals and enemies. They smirked darkly as they sat on their chairs and gave the students the thumbs down.

Dazzlings: _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

Adagio approached to Trixie as she gave an encouragement. The latter smiled proudly.

Adagio: _You're a star and you should know it_

Aria and Sonata helped and carried Adagio to climb on the table as the latter marched towards the rocker with blue sunglasses. She lowered down as she gave him a lift for his chin up. He smiled happily while looking at her. Adagio got down as she headed to the middle again with her Dazzling members.

Adagio: _Yeah, you rise above the rest  
It doesn't matter who you hurt  
If you're just proving you're the best_

Dazzlings smirked darkly as they began encouraged and convinced everyone in the room to change their 'Mane Event' to a 'better' event: 'Battle of the Band'. And soon, everyone slowly had their joy and harmonic expression with each other turned into aggressive, hatred, angered and raged expression as each other. They shouted and argued against each other.

The Dazzling's eyes slowly glowed darker as well as having their eyes turned into dark green...

Dazzlings: _Ah, ahh-ahh  
Battle! You wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands  
Battle!_

Naomi the fashion girl with sunglasses exclaimed in anger, "I can beat you!"

Dazzlings: _Battle!_

Cherry Crash the funky girl with greenish spiky hair scoffed, "Ha! You wish!"

Dazzlings: _Battle!_

Trixie awed in upset as she stood up, "I so want this!"

Dazzlings: _Battle!_

Captain Planet the boy with greenish sash on his forehead exclaimed in anger, "Not if I get it first!"

Dazzlings smirked darkly as they continued singing along with the corrupted, controlled and darker students. The students continued arguing and shouting at each other about 'winning the competition' while glaring at each other.

Dazzlings and students: _Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
I'm going up and winning the audition_

Dazzlings and their corrupted students cried and cheered wildly as they were rallied to rise up for the challenge. Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset were in deep shock and concern about the situation.

Seeing the event before in her life, Sunset had her eyes narrowed in suspicious. The Dazzlings continued singing and rallying them to support the event.

Dazzlings and students: _Battle! We wanna win it  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands  
Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle  
Battle of the bands!_

As the students continued arguing and shouting at each other, he greenish thick fog emerged from the ground as well as the students' bodies. They were slowly absorbed by the Dazzlings.

Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset looked worry and concern about the situation they were facing and dealing with.

"Ohhhh. They're that kind of 'off'." Pinkie exclaimed in worry.

From the cafeteria's entrance, three familiar people were spying and looking at the event. They were in concern and shock about the event. As they looked at each other for the moment, they firmly nodded their heads in agreement. Another danger has begun...

* * *

Sunset, Main Five and Crusaders were heading straight to Principal Celestia's Office.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." Sunset explained in worry, "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

Applejack nodded her head, "Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic."

"Er... Sis..." Apple Bloom said in concern as she pointed at Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack gasped before gulped in worry, "Er, no offense."

Sunset Shimmer sighed in defeat, "None taken."

Upon arriving to Principal's office, the gang of Rainbooms and Crusaders explained to both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna about the situation they were having. But the latter looked shocked and unimpressed by their story.

Principal Celestia spoke, "Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

Vice Principal Luna nodded her head in agreement, "Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

Sunset looked down in pain and upset. Rarity and Sweetie Belle got in to defend her.

"Sunset would never do such a thing! You should know that!" Rarity defended.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! Sunset is becoming more good person than the bad. She even apologized the mistake she had made."

Rainbow shook her head hard, "We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"

"But isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase," Principal Celestia asked calmly. Rainbow Dash nodded her head in admit, "Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight."

"The _'Dazzlings'_?" Applejack asked in worry.

Vice-Principal Luna nodded her head, "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase."

Principal Celestia smiled, "They even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

Applejack gasped in worry, "They did?"

Principal Celestia nodded her head, "Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea."

Both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna's eyes glowed darkly yet greenish. Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset gasped in fear and worry. They were too late to warn them about the situation. The whole school had been under the Dazzlings' control. What can be done...

* * *

In the classroom, Shadow Dragon the 17-years-old pale Chinese teenage boy with spiky black and green haired dressed in black T-Shirt with white sleeves and Golden Dragon symbol on it, and blue jean was sitting on the teacher's seat. He was discussing and chatting with his team called Dragon Strike Force.

Blazefist the crimson 18-years-old Chinese teenage boy with black spiky hair dressed in brown coat with crimson scarf, pants and black sneakers leaned against the teacher's desk. Aquastroke the cyan Chinese Teenage Girl dressed in black singlet with her tummy shown, navy longs pants with her black jacket tied around and navy sneakers sat on the desk. Terrorcreep the 15-years-old pale European boy with black straight short hair dressed in black coat, cyan suit and black long pants was standing on the ceiling. Shorty Thinking the light-orange 16-years-old Chinese Boy with light brown short hair dressed in crimson shirt with scientist coat and brown pants was siting on the student's desk. Saber Dragoon the light yellowish 16-years-old Chinese boy dressed in dark green T-shirt with brown shirt, silver long pants and greenish sneakers leaned on the entrance's corner. Icy the light blue 8-years-old girl with blond hair in braided dressed in light cyan dress and worn the small blue jacket and blue shoes was leaning against the chalkboard.

Ever since they were sent to Canterlot High, they were searching and looking for Twilight and her friends from the Equesrtia. Their mission was to bring them back to Pentagon for Azure Phoenix for interrogation and questioning of their purpose. They had been doing it since the beginning of the year.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Alright, guys; what do we have?"

Blazefist sighed, "I'm afraid it's nothing. And we've asked lots of students about the incident, and they said it was prank or joke only. I get the feeling that they were hiding something from us. Laxtinct asked Pinkie since they both were birthday partners, but all she did was talking and talking. He had forgotten of what needed to do."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding," Aqua said in disappointment before sighed, "I was with Rainbow Dash. I asked her if there was anything happen at Canterlot High."

Blazefist's left-eyed raised up, "Did she answered?"

Aqua sighed as she shook her head. Terrorcreep sighed as well, "Since I was Fluttershy's boyfriend, I asked her about the incident. But she kindly denied in telling me about it and not to mention: she was too soft for me to hear. I can't blame her for that..."

"Being Apple Family's Partner, I've asked her to be honest about the incident," Saber spoke calmly, "And so far, she claimed that it was a prank. She was completely honest, and not a single lie."

Shorty sighed, "Rarity didn't tell me much, despite me being her father's former partner..."

Shadow Dragon groaned in defeat as he slammed his head on the desk, "Damn it. This is hopeless... Those students had no idea of what they were doing. We need to find, capture and interrogate the intruders about their purpose! Does anyone had a good plan?!"

Everyone hatted in concern as they thought of how they captured 'mysterious doubles'.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Well... There is another way. If we follow Main Five and 'Sunset Shimmer', they can lead us straight to the portal. And that is where we will capture them..."

Aqua huffed, "Well, too bad for that, Vampire boy. Those girls won't be so stupid to let us follow them to the portal, unless there is danger occur at Canterlot High."

"Speaking of danger, where are Laxtinct, Flare Tiger and Tailtech," Blazefist said in concern before groaning, "I swear if my brother was the one messing things up, I'm so gonna give him piece of my mind."

Saber had his eyes rolled over, "Knowing your brother and Flare, they would probably make some excuses about their lateness. We should never had make Laxtinct our spy. Flare Tiger had been odd lately..."

**_BANG!_** Everyone turned to the door's entrance, they saw the panting Laxtinct, Flare Tiger and Tailtech standing before them. They were sweating and looking very tired and exhausted as well.

"Where were you three?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger and upset.

Laxtinct panted, "Okay... This time... I'm not making up..." He took a deep breath as he explained, "I was there to keep an eye on Sunset Shimmer when she had a tour for these three people called Adagio Dazzling, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk throughout the school. And it may sound weird but that sweet Sonata tell Sunset Shimmer about something 'we sing all the time! It's how we get people do what we want!' And when Sunset tried to touch Adagio's necklace, Adagio quickly grabbed hers and show her angry face while saying it was awfully important to them! It sound suspicious and weird like it was too important to give or use for something."

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "That is very stupid, Lax. It's probably a private. Girls are very extremely sensitive and upset when their private got invaded."

Aqua groaned in annoyance, "Excuse me?!"

Flare Tiger growled, "Guys! We're not finish! When those girls came to cafeteria, they started singing! And the students acted strangely!"

"Strangely? How strange?" Saber asked suspiciously.

Shorty nodded his head, "It's that gotta to do something with mysterious doubles?"

Tailtech nodded his head as he shown his laptop to his allies about the graph's reading, "All of the students started to argue and fight about winning the 'Battle of the Band'! And the next thing, the greenish aura smoke appeared! And they were absorbed by the new students! Those three girls... They're not normal. And it's possible to tell. They're Siren-types Aliens or Mutants. The readings shared the similarity with Azure Phoenix's report."

Everyone mumbled and muttered in concern and feared as they wondered of what they can do to stop the alien invasion. Shadow Dragon remained calm and firm as he had some thoughts to think. Blazefist turned and noticed his best friend was in thinking.

Blazefist spoke, "Got the plan? Do we need to inform Azure Phoenix to start the invasion?"

Shadow Dragon shook his head calmly, "We'll inform him about the situation and the latest intruders. I have the plan to get those intruders back here." He cleared his throat calmly as he caught everyone's attention, "There is way to kill two birds with one stone. We're gonna use this situation to our advantage. We're gonna leave this to the hands of 'Main Five and Sunset'."

Everyone gasped in shock and worry while Blazefist nodded his head calmly. He understood Shadow Dragon's plans and past.

Flare Tiger gulped in worry, "He can't be serious... He wouldn't do such a thing."

"Look... I know what Rainbow Dash did was stupid for not telling me about the aliens and sometimes doing crazy stunts," Aqua said in concern, "but letting her deal with those Sirens was out of the questions! I won't put her in danger! No way. I don't want her to get killed. She was like a sister to me!"

Shorty nodded his head, "Agreed! Rarity and I had been friends when I worked for her father's company! I'm not willingly put her at risk to deal with those monsters! It is completely illogical!"

"They're right. We can't let the girls do it! It's like putting the world into the faith of teenagers. And I can't let Applejack do it. Her family and mine had been together for very long time. If she died, and the only person I blame is me." Saber Dragoon said in denial.

"No! No! No! No! NO! No way I'm gonna give Pinkie Pie some damn problems to deal with! She and I are like best buddies! I don't want her to lose her life to Sonata Dusk!" Laxtinct exclaimed in worry before took a deep breath, "Aw man... Sonata Dusk... She's so pretty and good..."

Terrorcreep dropped to the ground and glared at Shadow Dragon, "As Fluttershy's boyfriend, I refused to let her be involved with those monsters! Do it, I'll kill you."

Tailtech nodded his head, "Don't do it. If you involve the Crusaders to help Main Five and Sunset in this, we're gonna put the world in danger."

Icy nodded her head, "Please... Reconsider your planning. Don't put lives in danger."

Blazefist looked at Shadow Dragon as he spoke, "You better clarify this before things got messy."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head calmly, "They won't. All they need to do... is ask some help from their 'friends' and then we'll deal with them at once. And this time, we're gonna watch everything from here. If those creatures are indeed... dangerous to be trusted, then we are at war. Azure Phoenix will send all the help we need to deal with this mess. With Autobots behind of our back, we will win this fight till the end."

Everyone but three team members looked concern and reluctant. They looked at each other for the moment before they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good enough. Dismiss, everyone," Shadow Dragon spoke calmly, "If you find anything that Main Five and their friends can reached to the intruders, report to me. So we can finish of what we had started."

"Yes sir!" Dragon Strike Force saluted.

With the discussion had ended, Dragon Strike Force stood up from their seating positions as they were leaving the classroom.

Flare Tiger looked worry and concern, "Cousin... This ain't what Iris wanted. She never wanted you to become like this. You've gotta overcome that nightmares, and move on..."

* * *

Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset had been gathered at Canterlot High's Horse Statue. They were all looked worry and scared.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy said in worry and scared.

Rainbow looked upset, "They've gotten to everybody."

"Not everybody," Pinkie giggled happily.

Understand what Pinkie Pie meant, Applejack nodded her head and spoke, "Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."

Rainbow smirked proudly, "So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Realized her error, Rainbow turned to Sunset as she apologized, "Uh, no offense."

Sunset Shimmer looked upset and annoyed as she sighed, "None taken. Again."

"But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us," Fluttershy said in concern, "but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."

Feared Fluttershy was right, Rarity sighed as she spoke, "If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal closed," Rainbow spoke in disappointment as she knocked on the Horse Statue's box down for three times.

"So, how now?" Sweetie Belle asked in worry.

"We can't give up now!" Apple Bloom said in worry.

"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from," Scootaloo said in disappointment.

Scootaloo's sentence struck Sunset's head as she knew the answer, "I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!"

The girls turned and glanced at her. She turned and took her bag as she was searching for something. Taking the book out with her Cutie Mark, Sunset showed it in front of them.

Sunset explained, "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works."

Rarity sighed while her having eyes rolled over, "That's a book, darling. What do you mean, 'maybe still works'?"

While Rarity had doubts, Sunset continued her explanation, "It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, then she could get a message to Princess Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Rainbow exclaimed excitedly.

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she opened the book. She took her pen out as she readied to write it, "Been a long time since I've written these words. -" Sunset wrote the book's page, "-_'Dear Princess Celestia...'_."

Spying on what had happen from the bushes, both Tailtech and Icy looked at each other. They nodded their heads in agreement. They pressed their com-link in contacting Shadow Dragon about the latest report they had found out from Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset.

From distance to Canterlot High, a crimson car called Pagani Huayra parked neared to the house's roadside. An eye came out from one of car's light eye, it turned and glared at the statue where Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset were standing.

"Lord Galvatron," The voice spoke darkly and calmly, "I have found something interesting. Subject Sunset is trying to contact her ally from another world."

Galvatron's voice sighed calmly, _"Well done, Stinger... Keep your optic on them. They maybe the key to find her. Their 'magic'... is truly incredible and interesting Energon Source. If I had those, the army of Decepticons will be unstoppable..."_

"Understood... I'm honored that Dark Curse manage to salvage my parts and reformatted them to better form. And now... I want my revenge on Bumblebee..."

_"You will have it... But for now, keep an eye on them. The Dazzlings may have their own objective, but both Decepticons and Dark Terrorists had our own to deal with. If Subject Twilight returns, captured her and returned to the Base. She will be perfect source of locating more raw Energon Source at her world."_

Stinger huffed, "It will be done, my master. Stinger out."

With his com-link shut off, Stinger turned and kept its sharp eye on Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset as they continued contacting Twilight through Sunset's book.

Within the large and dark laboratory, Galvatron pressed the computer's buttons in shutting the contact with Stinger. He turned and glanced at Blackout's Model but blue armored yet a bit muscular robot with five wing blades.

"Soundwave... What were those Dazzlings doing now?" Galvatron asked.

Soundwave spoke darkly, "The control of Canterlot High students, staffs and teachers is 90% under Dazzlings' controls. The resistance is 10%. They were only nine of them."

"Nine? Who? And how?"

"Unknown... No Mutant Genes can be found in those nine Human females, but unknown energy source was protecting them."

"Hmm... There is one way explanation of how they resisted the girls' controls..."

"Conclusion had been made: Subject Twilight from Another World. Her powers had been infected and affected these flawed specimen in complete immune against the Dazzlings' controls."

Galvatron chuckled darkly, "Excellent conclusion, Soundwave. I was glad that I put Stinger in keeping an eye on Subject Sunset and these girls. They are the key of bringing Subject Twilight here. And to our success..."

Soundwave nodded his head, "What of Dark Curse? He was the one who had rebuilt and resurrected Stinger, Barricade as Breakdown, Bonecrusher and Brawl as Lugnut and me."

"Inform him that everything has gone according to our plans. If Dazzling had powerful source in taking control of this world's populace, then we can proceed Protocol Control. If not," Galvatron smirked darkly, "then we proceed to Protocol Extinction."

"As you command, Lord Galvatron," Soundwave said darkly.

Soundwave turned to monitor as he typed and response to Dark Curse. Galvatron smirked darkly and evilly as the plan that Decepticons and Dark Terrorists had made...

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Shadow Dragon was sitting on the carpet as he meditated within the empty room. He was facing at the walls, with his eyes closed. As the door was opened, Nyx entered the room. She giggled happily as she slowly sneaked behind of him. Upon reaching to him, she stood herself up while raising her hooves up for readied to do something.

"Don't even think about it, Nyx," Shadow Dragon spoke.

Nyx awed in upset as she stood down. She headed to the front of her adopted father as she asked, "How did you know I was there, dad?"

Shadow Dragon opened his eyes. He nuzzled her head gently, "Silly, girl. I'm your father. I taught you everything, but not good enough I'm afraid. I'm gotta say... Lance was very good in sneaking around."

"Is there anyway you can help me to improve my sneaky skills?"

"One: beware of your sneaky brother."

Nyx looked confuse, "Huh? Sneaky brother?"

**_"Peek-a-boo!"_** Lance's voice exclaimed happily. Nyx yelped in shock as she got knocked to the ground. She looked up and found Lance smiling at her. He chuckled happily as he blew on her stomach loudly while she giggled happily. He smiled as he nuzzled her face gently, "Got you again."

Nyx giggled happily, "Thanks a lot, bro! How did you do that? I mean you are a Pegasus, shouldn't your wings flapped very loud?"

"It's Mystic Pegasus, Nyx. I used my Stealth Magic to hide myself."

"I knew that..."

"Yeah... Always fall for the oldest book's trick, sis."

"Very funny, Lance. I wonder how mommy handled her big brother before. Shining Armor sure likes to tease her when they were kids but they're still good. I don't mind to have one."

Lance smirked, "Bet having a little sister like is fun!"

Shadow Dragon's eyes rolled over, "Okay, kids. Knock it off. Come on, let's find tour mother."

"Okay, dad!" Lance and Nyx exclaimed in agreement.

Shadow Dragon stood up and exited the meditation chamber. Lance and Nyx followed him out as well.

* * *

Entering the library, Shadow Dragon and two children spotted and found Twilight and her friends were checking on books as they were making sure that everything was in library. Since her old home: Golden Oak Library and all of the books were destroyed by Tirek, Princess Celestia sent some of her old books to her.

"Twilight," Shadow Dragon called.

Twilight turned to her back and found Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Lance approaching to her. She approached to him as she gave him a nuzzle, "Hey, Shadow Dragon. How's your meditation?"

Shadow Dragon stretched himself out, "Feels great and good. Meditation makes me calm down from the stress like Mystic War. I'm glad that War is over. I can finally relax and enjoy my time with you."

Twilight giggled happily, "I'm glad you like it, Shadow."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he nuzzled her head gently, "You know you can call me 'Dragon Hope'?"

"I know... But I'm still trying to get used to it. I felt Shadow Dragon was good name to call you than just Dragon Hope. No offense, your first name was good name. So, why do you have two names again?"

"Well... My father named me as Dragon Hope because he believed in me having faith and hope to defend the lives. Shadow Dragon is my Fallen and Dark Name when I joined Dark Curse and Dark Mystic Ponies. And I chose that name as the curse because of betraying my own kin and allies for the sake of revenge. It was very personal, Twilight. But now... Thanks to you, I finally accept it as good name to use. And I found my peace..."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm truly honored and happy that you accept Nyx as her adopted father and me as Lance's mother. Wow... It feels like I'm having my own family before I could get married. This is quite interesting."

"Yeah, I know... And once we're done with the library, you and I had some unfinished business," Shadow Dragon winked at her.

Twilight giggled happily, "Oh you... I definitely like it. But go easy on me when we're on bed together, okay?"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight laughed together happily as they gave each other a kiss gently and passionately. Mane Five, Nyx, Lance and Spike awed happily in seeing them both together.

**_BUZZ! _**Spike turned his back as he heard something buzzing noise. He spotted the pinkish glowing yet vibrating book on the eastern book shelf. He took it out before turned to Twilight and his friends.

"Twilight," Spike called. Twilight departed from kissing Shadow Dragon as she and her friends turned to Spike. He held the book up, "You've gotta check this out."

Twilight levitated the book as she opened and flipped it in checking on what was going on. Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Lance, Nyx and Spike turned and looked at her. She shown worry and concern yet surprise as she read the book carefully.

"What is it, Twilight," Fluttershy asked.

Twilight spoke in concern, "It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High."

"How is that possible," Rarity asked in worry.

"I have no idea, but -" Twilight's eyes widened in worry and fear as she spoke, "- it sounds like they need my help."

"Twilight... Who are your friends? Where they came from?" Shadow Dragon asked in worry and serious.

Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon, "My friends were another version of this world's but they had hands and long legs, and they don't have tails, pony ears, hooves, horns or wings like us."

Shadow Dragon gasped in worry, "Human..."

"Do you know anything about them," Twilight asked.

Shadow Dragon sighed in worry, "Yes, Twilight. The friends you had described... They were called the Humans. And you had your right to befriend with them, but there were some can be evil and twisted enemies."

"Like ours?"

"Yes. But don't worry, if those Humans you had mention can be trusted, I can rest at ease. So, what was the problem?"

"I don't know. The message Sunset had wrote... might be something to do with one of Equestria's Encyclopedia. I had the feeling that it's not going to be a good one."

"Let's find out. To the Library. It might have the answer you were looking for."

Twilight nodded her head. She and all of her friends headed straight to the Library as they began researching on what Twilight was talking about from Sunset's Message...

* * *

At KSI Headquarter's Basement Area, Yaeger Family were having family time, discussion and chats with four Autobots, who had returned from their mission. Azure Phoenix entered the area as he was heading straight to them.

Cade Yeager turned to Azure Phoenix. He quickly got up and saluted to the latter, "Mr. Secretary! What can I do for you?"

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat, "I need the Autobots' help."

"Oh yeah? What is it now?" Crosshairs demanded, "Better hope it's not 'End our Military Joint' again. I'm pretty sick of that."

Hound nodded his head, "Yeah... That was very mean and unfriendly too."

Azure shook his head gently, "No... This one is different. And I need you to help Dragon Strike Force from Canterlot High. And this is something that all of you must keep Decepticons from reaching Subject Twilight."

"Really? Who is this Subject Twilight?" Drift asked in concern.

_"Something tells me it's not a good one,"_ Bumblebee beeped in concern.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head as he held and pressed the remote's button. The HD screen lowered down and revealed Equestria Twilight, Nyx and Spike in Human Versions at Canterlot High's Pony Statue while another picture revealed Twilight was teaching with Nyx on Maths. Autobots, Tessa and Shane looked confuse and surprise.

Cade looked suspicious and concern, "This must be them you mention from the U.N Headquarter?"

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "Yes... If they fell right on Decepticons' or Dark Terrorists' hands, there is no telling of what secrets and plan they were copping up for. No matter what, bring them here..."

Crosshairs huffed, "Whoever they are, they better worth our time. Hopefully, those Cons won't bother us since they were looking for more destructive and terrifying powers to conquer the Earth."

Drift nodded, "Indeed, but we must be weary and aware of the situation. Otherwise, everything would have become more difficult for us to deal with it."

"Well, we'd better get started," Hound exclaimed.

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "Good enough. All you need to do is wait for Shadow Dragon's signal. When that happens, take the subjects here for both interrogation and answers."

Autobots nodded their heads in agreement. Cade, Tessa and Shane looked worry and concern about Azure's mission and decision in taking subject from another world to here for answers. What would happen next...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. C3: The Rescue and The Capture

**Chapter 3: The Rescue and the Capture**

Twilight Sparkle used her levitation spell in taking the brownish book called Equestria's Encyclopedia from Southern Book Shelf. She placed the book in front of her family and friends.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like..." Twilight gulped in concern, "the sirens."

Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike gasped in worry. They knew about the Sirens before...

Pinkie then gasped in worry, "Not the sirens!" She turned to Fluttershy as she whispered softly, "I don't actually know what that is!"

Nyx had her eyes rolled over, "Oh Pinkie... You're so random as always..."

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat as she opened the book.

The page revealed three half-horse and half-fishes' tails-like: The Sirens. They chanted and sung a song across the Equestria. Most of Equestrian Ponies: Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi battled, fought and argued with each other through the sense of hate, anger, rage, violence and heartless. The greenish mists emerged from the ponies as they were absorbed by the sirens. The latter floated in midair and across the land of Equestria as they continued singing darkly and evilly in making ponies to fight and battled against each other while the greenish mists and fogs of negative emerged and absorbed by the Sirens.

Twilight narrated, _"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."_

Main Five, Nyx and Spike looked worry and scared about the story Twilight was narrating. Twilight was about to explain as she was about to turn the page. The page revealed Star Swirl the Bearded and Mystic Tao unleashed their Ancient Banishment Spell on three Sirens into the black portal.

Shadow Dragon continued, _"The Sirens would have divided and conquered all of Equestria until a brave wizard Star Swirl the Bearded and my father Mystic Tao came. Thanks to my father's powerful spell, he cursed the Siren's powers. If their powers ever be harmed, their singing voices shall be smiten. But for safety measures, Star Swirl found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost."_

Twilight thought for the moment before gasped in worry, "That world the Sirens were banished to was where the Canterlot High friends and Humans live. But why that world?"

"Because Twilight... Humans don't believe in Magic. So, they thought of it as a make-up story, myth, legend, folktale and fairy-tale. And for example, there was no such thing called Alicorns, Pegasus, Unicorn, Griffin, Chimera, Hydra and many mythological creatures to exist."

"That must be the reason why it was the perfect place to weaken their strengths."

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago," Applejack said in concern, "How come they're just surfacin' now?"

Twilight sighed in concern, "I don't know."

"I do," Shadow Dragon spoke, "even though the Human Realm may not have much of Magic, that doesn't stop them from feeding on Humans' negative emotions. Because with that much negative, they were able to live and survive over the thousand years. And today proves it..."

Twilight nodded her head in agreeing with her loved one as she continued in concern, "If my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them."

Twilight turned as she prepared to leave but Rainbow Dash flew over and block her as she explained, "I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm afraid Rainbow Dash is right, Twilight. I can sense the connection between here and that world's had been cut off." Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Mystic Ponies can sense the magic and even through the use of dimension's magic."

Nyx sighed in concern, "But we can't just do nothing. Our friends need us!"

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?!" Pinkie complained as she ran in between Twilight and Rainbow Dash, "And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?"

Twilight thought of what Pinkie Pie had said before gasped in surprise and happy, "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

Pinkie smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot." She turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Now about those bubbles..."

Twilight trotted off. The smiling princess had her levitation on some metallic stuffs, woods and materials as she trotting towards the Magic Mirror. She started to built them up. Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Nyx, Spike and Lance looked concern and worry yet surprise of Twilight's action.

For the moment had passed since Twilight built something, it was ready. It revealed itself to be a booth with Magic Mirror placed on the middle while its top was the battery connector which connects to the bolt pillars and machinery box-like. She smiled happily. Her friends were gathered before her as they stared and looked at the machinery.

Lance looked surprise and shock, "Mom... What-is-this?"

Twilight smiled as she explained about the theory and function of the mechanism she worked on, "...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

Her friends and even Shadow Dragon looked confuse and tried to think of what Twilight had said. They shrugged in worry and concern, with their puzzle and confused looks. No idea what she had said about the machine.

Pinkie's eyes rolled over, "Duh! I'll explain."

"She's gonna take the magic in here-" Pinkie explained as she pointed at Celestia's Book and then pointed at the Magic Mirror, "- and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there."

Pinkie then randomly pointed between the book and the Magic Mirror while blabbering, "There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here-!"

Got annoyed by Pinkie's continuous pointing and talking about the portal, her friends looked dizzy and having some headaches.

Applejack quickly spoke, "We get the idea!"

Pinkie smiled happily before she trotted off. Twilight then took over Pinkie's place as she glanced at the Magic Mirror, "Now to see if it actually works."

Twilight smiled as she levitated Celestia's Book and placed it on top of battery connector. With the book been placed, it glowed brightly before shot the powerful purple lightning-like out at both the bolt connectors. It then slowly transferred the electrical energies through other machinery parts such as battery powered-up box, then through the hose; they entered another bolt connectors with sphere. Reaching its full powers, the bolt connectors blasted the powerful magic on midair. It created the portal. The portal fired right on the Magic Mirror hard. With it been hit by the blast, it blinked in the eye.

For the moment had passed, the Magic Mirror slowly revealed the swirling form of Magic Mirror. Twilight and her friends awed in surprise and relief.

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight shook her head, "Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you."

Main Five thought for the moment about what Twilight had said. Realized and understood her meaning, they nodded their heads in agreeing with her opinion and reasons.

Spike waved his claws at Twilight as he exclaimed, "But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant."

"Me too! I'm going too! I can't wait to see my friends again," Nyx raised her hand up.

Twilight nodded her head calmly in allowing both of them to go with her. Nyx and Spike gasped happily as they turned and gave each other high-hoof. She turned to Shadow Dragon who looked concern and reluctant, and her adopted/step son Lance looked excited and nervous about it.

Twilight smiled, "You can follow us if you want. Besides, I haven't met your Human Version. That means no one knows about you. So, you don't have to worry or reluctant about following with me."

Shadow Dragon shook his head gently, "It's not going to that world makes me reluctant. It's the Humans." Twilight looked confuse and worry, as well as her friends and the children. He sighed, "Twilight... Humans and Ponies don't mix very well."

"What do you mean?"

"When Equestria and Mystic were united and before birth of Royal Sisters, the settlements of hairless creatures with two legs and two hands in their uniforms and dresses called Humans came to Equestria. They claimed that they had come for peace with us. And we did lived in peace together for nearly hundred years, but a group of evil Humans wanted to conquer our land and used us as the weapons. So, we have no choice but to battle and attack them. After we apprehended them, we Mystic Ponies executed the traitors and presented as warning to them for trying to take our lands, relics and artifacts for their own uses. As for the good Humans, we told them to return to their homeland and never come to our land again. So over thousand years had passed, we have not seen any sign of them."

Twilight, Main Five, Nyx, Lance and Spike were in great shock and concern yet surprise of what Shadow Dragon had said.

"So... Is that why you're worry about me going back to the Human Realm?" Twilight asked in worry.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Yes, Twilight. I'm not saying that I don't believe in you. Some can be good and friendly as you had said. But most had some difficulties to accept us as friends, unless you shown them you mean no harm. Others treated and abused the poor creatures like tools, weapons and products. I just want you to be careful of whom you can trust."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Good... But be very careful of anything because that realm is filled with dangers and fears of extraterrestrial beings than before you remembered. They caused the wars. I don't know how, but I can sense some unbalance on that world a lot. The Darkness is looming over the world."

"Alright... But aren't you coming with me? It would be great time to spend together with our children?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No, I can't." Everyone looked confuse and wonder of why he refused. He explained, "I need to do more research about the Sirens. I'm afraid they won't be easy to deal with, Twilight. If I consult with my father, he might have the answer of dealing with them. And I will contact you through my mental-links if I found anything interesting to help you deal with the situation. Or you can contact me for any question and need."

Twilight smiled happily as she hugged Shadow Dragon gently, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon. You're the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I did for you and my family." They departed, he turned and looked at Lance, "Lance, I want you to follow your mother, sister and brother to the Human Realm."

Lance gasped, "You're letting me to go with them?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yes. This will be your first mission to do. Besides, I need a good and brave pony to keep his family together, plus you can have some fun with your sister. Can I count on you?"

Lance saluted to his own father, "Yes, dad. You can count on me."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head. Lance quickly gave his father a hug before the latter return him a favor. Twilight, Nyx and Spike joined in hugging. Mane Five joined as well, as they chatted happily and praying Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance a luck.

Shadow Dragon and Main Five departed from hugging. Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance readied themselves for running towards the portal.

"Ready, everyone?" Twilight asked.

Nyx, Spike and Lance smirked, "Ready!"

Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance charged straight to the portal before they disappeared from sights. Shadow Dragon and Mane Five can do was watch them go in. They sighed in concern and worry.

"Good luck, Twilight," Shadow Dragon spoke calmly.

* * *

As the Human Version of Twilight's Friends were waiting; Rarity helped Fluttershy in painting her fingernails, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were playing the poker, Crusaders chatted and dicussed happily, Sunset Shimmer checked on her book and Rainbow Dash was playing her football. Rainbow took a peek on the horse statue and found nothing happening...

Rainbow sighed in upset, "I'm starting to think she's not coming...

With the bright light shined from the Horse Statue's box, four people thrown out from it before hitting on the ground. The tricks had surprised Main Five, Crusaders and Sunset. Spotting two familiar girls and a puppy. They smiled happily.

**"TWILIGHT!"** Main Five and Sunset exclaimed happily.

**"NYX and SPIKE!"** Crusaders exclaimed happily.

The group quickly headed towards them. Twilight moaned and groaned painfully as she slowly got up. She smiled, "We're back."

Spotting yellowish hand in front of her, Twilight looked up and found Sunset Shimmer in front of her. She glared at her former enemy as she had not forgotten of what the latter had done before. Seeing Sunset smiled, she reluctantly yet concerned in accepting her. After some thoughts through, Twilight gave a smile to Sunset as she let her hand touched by the latter to get up. Nyx got up as well.

Main Five and Crusaders gathered and surrounded Twilight, Nyx and Spike as they greeted happily to them for coming back to Canterlot High.

Twilight's happy face turned into frown and concern, "And I've got some bad news about those girls."

Main Five, Sunset and Crusaders looked upset, scared and worried of what Twilight Sparkle had said. They looked down to both Nyx and Spike, who also nodded their heads in agreement. Things were about to get ugly...

"Ow... That really hurts a lot..." Male's voice grunted painfully yet sickly.

Everyone got shocked and surprised by the male's voice. Twilight's eyes shrunken in shock and worry as she had forgotten about someone else.

"Lance!" Twilight exclaimed as she turned to her back and found some was down. She, Nyx and Spike helped Lance up. As soon as they did, they met a light black 15-years-old teenage boy with his spiky golden hair with stripes of crimson and blue dressed in his grayish T-Shirt with golden dragon within white jacket, white pants, had the black and white wristband and gray sneakers. Three of them had their mouth wide-opened in surprise, "Lance? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." Lance hissed in pain as he slowly and gently rubbed his head before looking on his right hand. He yelped in surprise. He then looked around of his body as he awed in surprise and shock about it. He whistled, "I'm... I'm Human... Wow... This is so cool and awesome!"

"Twilight... Who is this kid?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

Twilight giggled uneasily as she turned to her friends and answered, "Everybody, this is Lance Justicestrike. And he's my... son."

**"YOUR SON?!"** Main Five, Sunset and Crusaders exclaimed in shock.

They turned and looked at both Nyx and Spike for answer. They nodded their heads in confirmation. Main Five, Sunset and Crusaders' eyes were widened in shock and surprise about the event. First Spike can talk and Nyx was Twilight's daughter, and now Lance was her son now yet older than Nyx? Surprisingly and shocking as well about the event...

Lance smiled nervously, "Yup, that was very true."

"How?" Sunset asked in surprise and shock.

Twilight sighed, "I'll explain to you later. But first, we need to find a place for our discussion."

Main Five, Crusaders, Sunset, Nyx, Spike and Lance nodded their heads in agreement. Twilight and all of her friends exited the Canterlot High's Area. Stinger's Car Mode was still parking near to the house. His eyes narrowed down in determination and anger as he contacted his master.

"Lord Galvatron. Target has been sighted. I found them. They're on the move," Stinger said firmly.

_"Excellent; Stinger," _Galvatron's voice spoke,_"Keep an eye on her and her friends. And bring them to me and my contact. She is the key to both mine and Dark Curse's plans. She may had something we need..."_

"Understood, Lord Galvatron. Stinger out," Stinger spoke firmly.

As soon as Twilight and her friends headed off from Canterlot High's Front Lawn, Stinger's car mode moved out and followed them. Far away from Canterlot High, the familiar yellowish Camaro came out from the house's narrowed alley. It then followed Stinger from the back. thing were about to get intense...

* * *

Twilight and her friends continued walking and heading straight to the Sugarcube Corner. Lance groaned and moaned in annoyance and panicked as he struggled in walking with his two legs. He had tried to walk but fell to the ground for three times. He was about to fall again. Twilight quickly grabbed his chest before holding him up.

"Easy, Lance... You need to calm down and walk... slowly and gently," Twilight advised Lance, "The last thing I want was a son with broken legs."

Lance sighed, "Yes, mom..." He grunted painfully as he tried to stand his legs up gently yet wiggled and struggled, "Being Human is sure not easy to do. I wonder how dad handles it."

Nyx shrugged while patted on her brother's back, "I bet it's not easy for him to do when he transformed into a Human." She smirked as she whacked on his back hard, "Besides, me and Mummy had the hard time in getting use to two legs. But we've got it right. Just give it time."

Lance was nearly fall down, but quickly moved his right leg to hold up. He turned and glared at the giggling Nyx and chuckling Spike. He sighed in annoyance. Crusaders looked at each other before shrugged while giggling with their pony friend since they loved to make fun on their older siblings.

Main Five and Sunset looked worry and shock yet surprised about Twilight's having another child among her family. They were very used to Nyx as her daughter but now having an older son was new to them. But they knew that Twilight will explain to them about this.

Twilight and her friends were sitting on their seats with table. Applejack, Fluttershy who was holding Spike and Rainbow Dash were sitting on the chairs. Twilight, Rarity and Sunset were sitting on the sofa. Crusaders, Nyx and Lance sat on the small cushion chairs. They were drinking their shakes and drinks.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis," Rarity said in concern before smiling, "There's so much catching up to do."

Applejack nodded her head, "For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you."

Twilight gasped, "Flash Sentry was asking about me?! Was he checking on me?!" The girls gave the smirk looking at her. She blushed in nervous and excited as she wiggled her left small flinch's hair before cleared her throat, "Isn't that nice? I'm glad that both him and I are good friends."

Twilight then quickly took a large sip through her straw on her chocolate shakes while leaving her friends smirked slyly.

Rarity smiled before taking a sip of her tea, "Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?"

Spike smirked, "She's got an official tittle now." He imitated in playing his fanfare with his crunchy dog bone food before bowed, "The Princess of Friendship!"

Impressed and surprised by Twilight's tittle, Sunset smiled and nodded, "Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil."

Nyx giggled happily, "Mommy's even got her own castle!"

Lance nodded his head, "And mom is in love with my dad. They're the official couples and parents to us!"

Rarity gasped in surprise as she grabbed Twilight's arms while looking at her, "A Castle?! You have your own castle?!"

"And you have your own boyfriend or husband?!" Applejack asked in surprise.

"Whoa..." Crusaders spoke in amazement.

Twilight gulped while blushed in embarrassed, "Yes. And it happen during the _Third Mystic War_." Her Human Friends looked surprise and concern. Twilight then explained how the event went and especially what Mystic Ponies were, how Twilight and Shadow Dragon met, having Lance as her son and won the war. They were in shock and surprise by her story. She smiled as she asked, "What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head as she took her cell-phone out and shown her video of herself being transformed into her Anthro Form, "Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance were looked surprise and shock about the event. Rainbow smirked, "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

Twilight hummed softly as she make some thoughts about it, "My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!"

Main Five and Crusaders gasped in shock. Nyx poked on Twilight's left hand before pointing at Sunset. Twilight gasped in shock as she turned to Sunset, "No offense."

"None taken," Sunset sighed, "Heh. I'm used to it..."

"Anything else?" Twilight asked.

"About Shadow Dragon - he's your boyfriend right," Sunset asked in concern. Twilight nodded. She sighed, "We did met him before but as in Human. He's kinda different from what you had described on him. He's the new student at Canterlot High."

"Shadow Dragon is at Canterlot High as the student?! Wow! That's some surprise." Twilight sighed happily, "I can't wait to meet him again. He was brave, kind, smart and most important of all: amazing warrior I ever met and had in my life."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, "Wow... This is so awesome. I can't believe that we're working together again, just like before."

Nyx nodded her head, "But in this world, we'd better stick to the siblings again. The last thing we want is to confuse and freak people out about us."

"You said it," Crusaders remarked and agreed.

Spike nodded, "No kidding about it."

"That's not just it, Twilight," Applejack said in concern, "this Shadow Dragon is way different than yours. He's a loner, trust no one and wanted to be alone because of his painful past, though he met up with some of his own friends than others. Principal Celestia told us not to bother, question or stress him since he has PTSD from the past."

"As in Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Twilight asked in concern. Applejack nodded her head. She sighed in concern as she muttered, _"Iris Crystal... She must have been killed by Drake Blackstar again. And I bet he blamed himself for the mistakes he made. He must have had hard time to get over it."_

"Forget about S.D," Rainbow Dash exclaimed wildly, "We've gotta focus on the Dazzlings! They'll never even know what hit 'em!"

Rainbow Dash showed off her karate moves. Applejack nodded, "We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy said in concern before smiling, "But it won't be the sirens."

Twilight nodded, "The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

Pinkie poked on Twilight's shoulder in gaining her attention while drinking and finishing up her milkshake. She sighed in relief before explained, "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings."

Heard of Pinkie's information, everyone in the cafe smiled in agreement with her. Twilight spoke and smiled, "Looks like we've got a party to crash. So let's move on."

Her friends and children cheered happily and wildly. Twilight and her friends got up and exited the cafe. Unknown to them, Shadow Dragon; worn his shades, was sitting on his seat while having his chair leaned and legs crossed on the table. He turned and glanced at them exiting the cafe. Shadow Dragon placed his com-link on.

"All units... Be prepared. Get ready to capture Subject Twilight."

* * *

Twilight and her friends exited the cafe as they were preparing to go to Canterlot High.**_VROOM!_** Heard by that noise, Twilight and her friends quickly headed to the front. They spotted the crimson and black mixed Pagani Huayra was charging up its wheels for few times.

"What- What's the carriage doing?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Technically, it's called car," Rainbow corrected yet looked worry as she and her friends looked at the charging car, "But yeah... What's it doing?!"

Pagani Huayra charged up as it charged straight at the girls, Rarity gulped in worry, "Hopefully, it doesn't crush us! DUCK!"

The girls screamed in fear and worry as Twilight, Sunset and Main Five jumped on the right side while Crusaders, Nyx, Spike and Lance jumped on the left side. As the crimson car transformed into the upgraded version of Stinger and slammed on the ground hard. They gasped in shock and worry as they encountered and found the giant crimson robot. He growled in anger.

"Can cars do that magically?!" Twilight asked in shock.

Nyx yelped, "What is that thing?!"

"Is it a Metal Colossal?!" Spike asked in fear.

Lance gulped, "Guess I understand why dad is worry about the Humans. More crazy monsters!"

"Technically, they're called Transformers! And it's not magic, Twilight. It's technology," Rainbow corrected Twilight. Stinger growled in anger. She yelped in fear, "And he's no friend of ours!**RUN!**"

The girls and two boys screamed in fear and worry as they quickly got up and started to ran away from Stinger. They ran through the main road. He growled in anger as he went after them. Being tall and bigger than any Humans, he can outrun his enemies.

Arriving on the downtown, the girls and two boys turned to the alley. Upon closed to his target, Stinger swoop his arm right on Twilight Sparkle up while she screamed in fear. The girls and boys stopped at once. They turned to their backs. They gasped in shock and worry. Stinger had Twilight Sparkle in his right grasp as she struggled to get his out.

**"MOM!"** Lance, Nyx and Spike exclaimed in fear and worry.

Twilight moaned in upset, "Somehow, I really wish I had wings and four hooves to outrun the giant metal monster!"

Stinger roared in anger, "Are you _Subject Twilight_?!"

"Subject what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Are you _Subject Twilight_?!"

Twilight gulped in worry, "Technically yes... I am Twilight Sparkle..."

Stinger roared, "What is your specialty behind the Energon Supply?! Where do you get them from?! Where do you come from?!"

"Hey Buddy! Let our friend go!" Applejack exclaimed in anger.

Main Five, Sunset, Crusaders, Lance, Nyx and Spike charged in as they punched and kicked on Stinger's foot and leg for few times. After some punches had passed, they all had their fists and legs pain and hurt a lot. They screamed and shouted in pain and fear.

Stinger growled in anger as he looked at his enemies. He gave them a hard stomp on the ground. The wave blew the Humans away from him. He turned and glared at nervous and worry Twilight.

Twilight gulped in worry, "What do you want from me?"

Stinger growled, "I want answers now?!"

_"Hey buddy!" _Tough man's voice shouted.

Stinger turned to his back but got his mask punched while letting Twilight off from his palm. She was about to fell to her death. Her friends and children gasped in worry and fear. But instead of that, she was rescued and held by the yellowish metallic hands. Twilight gasped in surprise. She turned and spotted the yellowish robot Bumblebee.

Twilight gasped, "Please, don't hurt me! I don't know anything!"

_"Lady! You're safe from the troubles." _Bumblebee radioed through the superhero's voice. ZAP! His voice changed into another advertising reporter, "Don't let the cheap knockoffs fool ya."

Twilight looked confuse and concern, "What?"

Bumblebee turned and lowered his hand down. Twilight got down from his palm. Her friends and children gathered up and surrounded her. They chatted happily and relief in seeing her safe from danger. She smiled in relief as well. She looked up and stared at Bumblebee who was looking at her and her friends.

"Who is he? What is he?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Applejack smiled, "That's Bumblebee. One of the Autobots and the good guys."

"We've got nothing to worry about," Rainbow remarked proudly. BOOM! Bumblebee beeped in fear as he was thrown to the end of the alley. Rainbow looked worry and scared as she and her friends turned and saw Stinger armed with his Canon Blaster. She gulped again, "On second thought, we're got something to worry about! **RUN NOW!**"

Twilight and her friends quickly ran towards the end of the alley at once. Upon reaching to the end, Stinger was about to grab Twilight. Bumblebee jumped and slammed Stinger to the ground hard. They both got bounced each other to the ground on and off while punching on each other's faces hard and quick for seven times. They got slammed on the walls hard. Stinger punched on Bumblebee's face for three times before kicking on him, but the latter quickly kicked the former off to the walls.

Twilight and her friends hid behind the trash boxes as they watched and witnessed the battle between Bumblebee and Stinger. They were all looked worry and scared. Rainbow Dash was amazed as she imitating Bumblebee's moves in battling and fighting with Stinger.

As they continued watching the battles, Twilight's left shoulder was touched. She gasped in shock. She and her friends turned and found three Humans.

Tessa shushed softly, "It's okay. We're friends."

"Hey... I know you," Applejack said in surprise, "you're the Humans who helped Autobots stopped those Decepticons and Lockdown. Not to mention, you told the world about Cemetery Wind."

"Yes... We're truly thankful of you when NEST Team and the rest of heroes were gone," Rarity said in relief.

"Huh?" Twilight looked confuse and concern, "You know them?"

"Yes... Everything is from the net and news," Pinkie explained happily.

"Yeah, can we talk about us and Transformers later, mate?!" Shane asked in worry, "We can't stay here, mate. Otherwise, we get ourselves blasted and knocked off by those freaking Giant Bad Robos!" Shane exclaimed in worry.

Cade nodded, "Shane's right. Those Decepticons were after Twilight and her friends, we can't stay here. Just follow me and we'll get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked in worry.

Cade nodded, "Trust me. It'll be okay. I promised."

Both of them continued punching and blocking on each other for ten times. Stinger gave the uppercut punch on Bumblebee's head before kicked his chest hard to the walls. The former charged in and punched on the latter's chest for three times before giving him another uppercut. Stinger was about to give another punch. Bumblebee slammed Stinger to the ground hard. Bumblebee gave the hard punches on the latter's head for five times, before grabbing his legs and swung Stinger around for three times. Bumblebee thrown Stinger to aside.

Bumblebee armed himself with his Canon Blaster; readied to finish Stinger off. Got instead, he got himself blasted to the walls hard. He then landed on the ground hard. He moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly got up. He spotted three more SUV Vans transformed into the whitish armored Vehicon Troopers while third one was purplish armored with two demonic heads. They armed with their blasters and guns.

Bumblebee gulped in worry, _"Uh-Oh!"_

Stinger and his Two Vehicon Troopers fired their blasters at Bumblebee, who quickly rolled over to the front. He quickly struck his bladed canon right on the first Vehicon's chest and fired the blast. Bumblebee turned to the second one as he gave the latter a hard punch. He turned and kicked on the third one's chest. He turned to Stinger as he kicked the latter to the ground. Upon landed on the ground, Stinger fired his grappling hook on Bumblebee's legs and pulled his back hard, causing the latter to fall down. Stinger and his two Vehicon Troopers gathered around and readied to fire at Bumblebee.

**_SLASH!_** The second Vehicon Trooper had his chest struck by the katana. Both Stinger and Vehicon Trooper turned to their back and found Drift armed with his single katana. They quickly fired their blasters while moving back and away from the former Decepticon. He swiftly blocked and deflected the crimson blasts from him with his katana while moving forward. He quickly helped Bumblebee to get up. He gave the latter a nod, which he return it. They both turned and charged straight at both Stinger and Vehicon Trooper.

Bumblebee and Stinger continued attacking and blocking at each other through punching and kicking while Drift swung his katanas at the angry purple Vehicorn Guard.

Vehicon Guard swung his punches at Drift for three times but making the latter to dodge them. He then thrust his first katana on the trooper's chest before swung his sword on the chest for three times. He then jumped and hovered over to the trooper's back. Drift swung his both katana on trooper's both arms and then slashed on the trooper's both heads and then his legs. The Vehicon Guard fell to pieces.

Bumblebee thrust his fist at Stinger's head, but the latter dodged down and swiped at the former's legs. Stinger then grabbed Bumblebee's neck as he held the latter up and aimed his left canon at his chest.

Stinger chuckled evilly, "Cheap knockoffs, huh? I'll show you who's knockoffs, old fashioned-bot!"

**_"SON OF THE-!" _**Bumblebee cursed as he was being insulted. He quickly blasted his Canon at Stinger's hand that was grabbing and grasping him. The latter screamed in pain while leaving the former to get down and radioed, _"Talk to me like that one more time, dude. I'll show you my bad sides!"_

"Accursed Autobot Scum!" Stinger cursed in anger while checking on his right damaged arm. He growled in anger, "I'm gonna rip you apart, original freak!"

Stinger charged at Bumblebee. He tried to punch on the latter's body for three times, but dodged down before swiped on the former's legs and then kicked him off. Stinger growled in anger as he got up and punched on Bumblebee's head and then on his chest before kicking him off. Drift jumped in and punched on Stinger's body for ten times before kicked him off.

Recovered from the fall, Stinger shook his head hard before charged in and battled with his enemies. He tried to punch Drift but blocked before allowing Bumblebee to punch. Stinger tried to attack the Bumblebee but blocked and let Drift to punch back. They both did the routine for three times while making Stinger injured and tired. Both Drift and Bumblebee gave the hard punch on his face.

Stinger growled in anger, "I'll get to you!"

Stinger transformed into his crimson Pagani Huarya and drove off. Bumblebee sighed in relief as he gave Drift a thumbs up. Drift nodded and bowed in Japanese Style of Respect to the former.

* * *

The Yaegar Family ran as fast as they can while keeping 12 teenagers in safe from danger through the downtown road. While running as fast as they can, they stopped at once. They spotted another group of 10 Decepticon Troopers were waiting neared to the large area. The latter group spotted the former as they charged in and armed with their blasters and guns.

**"SHIT!"** Cade exclaimed in fear, "Everyone, get back! Hid behind the walls! I'll hold them off! Tessa, Shane; keep them safe!"

"Got it!" Tessa and Shane exclaimed in agreement.

Tessa and Shane quickly guide Twilight and her friends to the eastern buildings and hid there. Cade took his Cybertronian Blaster and fired at the charging Decepticon Troopers. They quickly hid behind the pillars and walls while firing their blasters and guns at him. He hid behind the trash cans and some cars for cover before stood up and fired his blaster at them.

While hiding on the building's walls, Twilight and her friends breathed heavily and exhausted. Shane held his Cybertronian Gun as he prepared for any sign of his enemies' coming while Tessa kept an eye on her new friends.

Twilight breathed heavily, "Will someone tell me what the hay is going on?! What were those things?! How did they transformed from their- cars?!"

"Somethings tells me that the yellow and red robots weren't friendly. They're like enemies. This kinda reminds me of the Third Mystic War..." Lance remarked in concern.

"Yeah! We wanted to know what's going on! Why do they want with my mommy?!" Nyx demanded. Shane and Tessa gasped in shock as they turned and looked at her. She yelped in worry, "That came out wrong! That wasn't what I meant to say!"

Spike sighed, "Secret is out anyway."

"No worries, kids," Shane spoke calmly, "Besides, I've been on the weird stuffs before. I'm used to it like talking truck turned into a giant robot. And for the talking dog, that is so classic."

Tessa nodded, "And to be honest... We don't know. But if you're what I think you are, they may think you hold something they want."

"What's that?" Applejack asked in worry.

Rarity nodded her head, "Please tell us. And do quickly, we need to get back to school to deal with some group else."

"What is it that those Decepticons want with Twilight?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

Shane sighed in worry, "Let's say... It happens from the Canterlot High Incident from last year. Whatever happen from that time, it got those Decepticons and Autobots' attention in learning and researching about it." Everyone but Tessa gasped in shock and worry. BOOM! Shane hissed in anger, "**SHIT!** I hate those Cons! They're good in destroying lives! Not gonna happen, mate! Take this, buster!"

Shane fired his Cybertronian Gun at two Decepticon's heads twice. Cade quickly fired his Cybertronian Blaster back on the first Decepticon Trooper's chest hard before dodged down from the blast of Decepticon Troopers. Both Shane and Cade continued firing their blasters at them who hid while firing at them.

**_HONK!_** Cade and his friends turned to their backs. They found a charging Military Truck was heading straight to the Decepticon Troopers who kept on firing back at it. It then rammed on them hard before transforming into Hound. The Decepticon Troopers got up as they prepared to fight and battled with their enemies. Both Decepticon Troopers' heads got shot. They looked up and saw the diving Crosshairs was going straight for the Decepticon Troopers.

Five Decepticon Troopers were about to fire at both Crosshairs and Hound. The first one got the katana struck on his chest but his head got sliced while taking his katana back by Drift. Bumblebee blasted his Canon on the second one. Hound swung his Gatling Blaster on third one before firing at him to pieces. Crosshairs dived straight on the fourth one and kicked him straight to the ground hard.

Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Hound and Drift turned and glared at the last one who was frightened and scared by their attacks. Before he could do anything, four Autobots thrust and slammed their punches right on his head hard to pieces.

The battle was over. Yaegar Family and Canterlot High Teens came out from their hidings and met up with others. The latter was in impressed and awed by the Autobots' rescue and battles.

Bumblebee lowered himself down and looked at Twilight as he radioed like a woman, _"You okay, hon?"_

"Wow..." Twilight said in shock and surprised. She shook her head hard, "Thank you for rescuing us, but we had to get out of here now! Thank you and bye!"

Twilight and her friends turned to their back as they prepared to leave. But they got their faces sprayed by the mysterious smoke. It gave the them hard to breathe as they coughed out loud and sickly for the moment. They fell to the ground hard. As soon as the smoke dispersed, the Black Ops Soldier and his friends came out and looked at Twilight and her friends.

Cade approached to the Black Ops Soldier, "You know I could have talk to her than just hurting her, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon huffed, "Commander wants them back to KSI Headquarter at once. And I will bring them Time is of the essence. Let's go."

SUV Vans came and arrived at Shadow Dragon's location. Black Ops Soldiers took and carried Twilight and her friends into the van before entering the vehicles. Yaegar Family sighed in worry and concern, and even Autobots were worried as well. The Autobots transformed into their vehicles. Yaegaer Family entered Bumblebee's vehicle. As soon as everyone got on the vehicles, they drove off to the next location...

* * *

At his office, Azure Phoenix was reading the documents as well as signing them off. His office telephone rang. He took it up and listen.

_"We have them, ," _Shadow Dragon spoke firmly and calmly.

Azure nodded his head firmly and seriously, "Understood. I'll be there soon..." He closed the office telephone before getting up, "Time to find out of who you really are, Twilight Sparkle and her intruders..."

Azure Phoenix exited his office as he headed straight to the location for answers...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1\. Originally, I was going straight for kidnapping part by Shadow Dragon and his team, but as I went through the transcript and film of _**Rainbow Rocks** _again. I decided to against it and used differently...


	5. C4: Alliance

**Chapter 4: Alliance**

The Helicopter was flying and heading straight to the KSI Headquarter of Chicago. It then landed on the landing platform. The Military Soldiers were armed with their devastating and effective weapons and guns, as well as mounting on their Antiaircraft Turrets and Machinery Guns Turrets. They were in high alert and serious in protecting the person-in-charge.

Within the Hall, the navy Military Army Squadron were gathered on both sides while wielding and holding their guns up. Joshua Joyce headed straight to the lift as he was waiting for someone to come in.

For the moment had passed, the door was opened automatically and revealed Azure Phoenix himself. He entered the area and walked together with Joshua Joyce to the elevator. When reached to the lift, it closed down and headed straight down as well.

Joshua gulped in worry as he nervous of facing Secretary of United States but he knew he had to speak, "Mr. Secretary, thank you for coming to my headquarter again. I am relief and honored of you, sir."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "The only thing I'm truly honored is the captured intruders. Where are they now?"

Joshua cleared his throat, "They're at the basement. Commander Shadow Dragon is keeping an eye on them. And I'm truly surprised that he was treating her... her... her..."

Azure sighed in annoyance, "That girl is the doppelganger of my student. I know that. But I can only hope that he wasn't distracted by his past and present of love."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He is your trusted Lieutenant of the Operation."

"Joshua, I had a mission for you and Mr. Yaegar to do something for me. This is very important, and only you and him can do it."

"Sure... What is it?" Azure passed the small thumb-drive to Joshua. The latter took it and said, "Whatever it is, I'm sure KSI can handle it."

"You better, Mr. Joyce. The last thing I want was letting this planet being invaded by my enemies. Find out of how to solve the Sirens' problems, so my Black Ops can be more prepared for this mission. I want those aliens terminated."

"Understand, sir. It will be done. I will do research on it before figure the solution about it. And as for the intruders, Mr. Strikespell and Professor Schemetrick were researching and working on the aliens' stuffs and supplies."

"Good enough. Here's my stop now. Take care of analyzing and working the solution on Siren's problem."

"Yes sir..."

Upon reaching to his location, the lift opened and allowed Azure Phoenix to enter and headed straight to the laboratory chamber while Joshua Joyce headed straight down. On his right sides, the rest of science laboratory chambers revealed the human form of scientist Strikespell and his scientists were checking and researching on Main Five's bags of supplies and works as they hoped to find what they were looking for. And another chamber revealed another human form of Schemetrick and his scientists were checking on Spike, who was chained down and growled at them angrily and furiously.

Upon reaching to the end, he spotted Human form of One-Eyed Anger standing neared to the gate. The latter saluted to the former before entering the chamber.

* * *

Upon waking up from her discomforted sleeps, Twilight moaned and groaned painfully as she slowly got up. Before she could do anything, she heard the metal clinging and clanging. She gasped in shock as she looked down and found the metallic yet advanced handcuffs on her hands. She then looked around of her surroundings: her friends and family were down within the empty white chamber.

"Oh no..." Twilight said in fear. She turned to them, "Everyone, get up! Wake up now!"

Main Five, Crusaders, Sunset, Lance and Nyx moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly gotten up and regaining their conscious. They checked on their hands and found themselves trapped on their handcuffs. They complained angrily and upset as they tried to get out from the handcuffs as well as about their stuffs and belongings been taken.

"Okay... This is so not good," Lance said in upset, "My first mission became the worse..."

Nyx sighed in upset, "Tell me about it. But who and why did to us?"

Twilight shook her head hard, "We need to get out of here. We need to deal with the Dazzlings at once before things could get ugly." She groaned angrily as she struggled to get out of the cuffs, "Come on! Get off of me! I need to help the others from school!"

"Don't bother," The voice spoke firmly and seriously. Twilight and her friends looked up and found the Black Ops Soldier standing before the glass case while looking at them. He continued, "You won't be going anywhere unless I'm told to free you. And by the way, I wouldn't push yourself too aggressive or you get zapped."

Twilight gasped as she heard and recognized the voice somewhere but spoke calmly, "Who- Who are you? And why?"

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed! We're innocents!"

"Until proven guilty!" Pinkie playfully exclaimed.

Rainbow groaned angrily, "Not helping, Pinkie!"

"But the point is," Applejack said angrily, "you should be ashamed of what you just did to us and the young ones! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Black Ops Soldier sighed, "My orders are clear. We were ordered to apprehend and taken any custody of aliens that posed Humanity's Threat."

"So, you're saying that we're the ones?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"But we didn't do anything bad," Crusaders exclaimed in worry and fear.

Sunset nodded her head, "In fact, we were trying to stop something bad from happening before it's too late!"

"I've heard of that for thousand times. And you expect someone to believe in you," The voice spoke firmly and darkly. The Black Ops Soldier turned to his right and saluted to the arrival of Azure Phoenix, who looked at Twilight and her friends, "Hello there..."

Twilight gasped, "Lord Azure?"

"Lord? In modern days, there were few countries has the monarch to be called by that. But in America, we called them 'Presidents'," Azure spoke calmly and seriously, "And now... I demand some answers... Who are you? Why have you come here?"

Twilight gulped in worry, "I... I don't understand."

"Don't pretend, Subject Twilight. I know you, Nyx, your dog and Sunset Shimmer don't come from this world."

"Prove it."

Azure Phoenix took the pad out. He shown the left picture of Twilight Sparkle's group arriving at Canterlot High while the right one shown Twilight and Nyx having ice-cream to eat. Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and worry.

"Was I right? It was the same day where Twilight and Nyx were having ice-cream on their Saturday Off while you had arrived on that High School." Azure turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "As for this one, I have my team investigate on her background and found nothing about her. That was where my suspicious begins that she did not belong to this world. She tried to invade our world for her own conquest..."

Sunset looked down in upset of what Azure Phoenix had said. She sighed in defeat, "He's right. I did tried to do that."

Twilight gave Azure Phoenix a firm and serious expression, "Please, sir. Stop. Sunset Shimmer is no longer the enemy. In fact, we did not come here to invade. We came here to help our friends. Because there's a new enemy to deal with."

Azure nodded his head, "Yes... I am aware of that. But before we go to that, give me proof and reason why did you come to our world in the first place."

"When Sunset was an enemy, she came to her own home to get the crown from me to control the students from Canterlot High. Me, Nyx and Spike were forced to go after her and get the crown back from her. We've managed to defeat and reform her to the better one. And we got the crown back to our home."

"So, tell me... Are you saying the truth or deception?"

"If I'm lying, I wouldn't have told you my existence, now would I?"

"Hmm... Perhaps you were right... But tell me, if the power you possessed in defeating Sunset, did you know that power could have attract other any suspicious enemies? Or was this part of your invasion?!"

"To be honest... I didn't know it because Sunset was the only pony I thought be here. I didn't expect or realized that the Dazzlings would be here as well. And I would never tried to invade this world. Honest!"

"Fine. How will you achieve your mission in defeating the Dazzlings as the reports claimed to be... They told me that they have some kind of hypnotism ability through singing. And I wondered how you deal with it."

Twilight gulped in worry as she remembered what Shadow Dragon had told her about it. Humans didn't believe in magic and mythological creatures, "Well... It's... It's complicated..."

"Simple! We used Magic! Our _Magic of Friendship_ can beat anyone and any monsters!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

Twilight gasped in fear and worry, as well as Nyx and Lance. Azure Phoenix's eyes narrowed in suspicious and annoyance as he spoke angrily and firmly, "Do you take me as a fool? This is reality, not fairytales! All of you think 'magic' can defeat the Dazzlings?! What a joke. Your world would be easy to deal with."

Twilight sighed in concern, "But what Pinkie had said is true. Believe me. The world where I came from had everything exist in that world than this one. But please, leave them alone. They had nothing to do with this. They're full of innocent creatures. I beg of you don't!"

Azure Phoenix did made his eyes flinched or narrowed. He looked at Twilight's Human Friends, who nodded their heads in agreement with her story. He sighed and groaned in annoyance as he gave some thoughts to think about it. He then spoke, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it or not. But I do know one thing. If you can defeat, then I shall reconsidered about not attacking your world."

Twilight sighed in relief, "Thank you, sir. I'm relief."

"But... You'll be watched by my Elite Squadron called_ Dragon Strike Force._ And I shall be the judge of your action. Is that clear?"

Twilight gulped and nodded her head, "Yes- Yes sir."

"Get both her dog and their belongings back here," Azure Phoenix contacted his com-link before turned to Black Ops Soldier, "Shadow Dragon, let them out."

"Shadow Dragon?!" Twilight asked in surprise.

Black Ops Solider removed his mask and helmet off and revealed the face of Shadow Dragon with his short spiky hair. Twilight gasped in surprise. He approached to the cell as he opened the gate and then opened their handcuffs. The scientists brought and gave both Spike and her friends' belongings to both Twilight and her friends.

"Spike! You're okay?" Nyx asked in worry as she nuzzled Spike's face gently.

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as I don't get myself stung by the injection, somehow I really wish my scale would be here to protect me."

Lance helped Twilight up and asked, "You okay, mom?"

Twilight nodded her head, "I'll be fine."

He sighed in concern, "Something tells me that this Human Azure hates us a lot..."

Twilight sighed in concern, "No, Lance... We just need to win his trust. I read all about Azure Phoenix. When you joined or earned his trust, you need to prove to him that you can be trusted and relied on. And something tells me that winning his trust could be the problem and especially when we had Human Version of your Dad to deal with."

Lance nodded his head, "No kidding... This is going to be pain of the neck."

Twilight and her friends had their stuffs and belongings packed up in their bags. They were ready to move out.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Alright then... Let's get move on. And one more thing, I want to introduce you to my team first and especially Autobots. And of course, all of you are going to have some tour around at KSI Headquarter until the time of returning to the High School."

Twilight's Human Friends exclaimed and cheered happily about meeting the Autobots.

"Cool! I've always want to meet the Autobots especially Hound and Crosshairs! Both are the best!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Scootaloo said happily.

Fluttershy sighed happily, "I've always want to meet Bumblebee. He's so cute and cuddly."

Rarity sighed, "Hopefully one of them is a pleasant and gentle as Drift."

Applejack had her eyes rolled up, "I doubt of that since I saw how rough and tough Hound can be."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Let's move out, everyone."

Shadow Dragon exited as Twilight and her friends followed him and left Azure Phoenix behind. He gave a long sigh about the situation he was having. He hoped his decision was right.

* * *

Shadow Dragon guided Twilight and her friends through the use of lift as they were heading straight to another level. Upon reaching to the top, they exited it. They had arrived on the large hallway of NEST Team's property, Cybertronian Artifacts, Earth Weapons, and statues of Human Heroes and Autobots. Canterlot High Students gasped in surprise and shock as they quickly headed straight and looked around of their surroundings.

Twilight turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, who then walked straight. She, Nyx, Lance and Spike followed him while looking around of NEST Team Property and Artifacts. Twilight and her family looked amaze on the artifacts.

"These artifacts... They're amazing..." Twilight remarked impressively. She then turned to Shadow Dragon, "They all looked like an ancient weapons, but with more alienated and techno-thing patterns. They're incredible."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Yes... they are, Twilight. They are very rare yet dangerous. They all needed to be cautious and taken care of, otherwise they would put everyone in danger."

"I see... So, I was told that you came to school. So, were you there for study?"

"We were there in research, search and capture of you, Twilight. And so far, we nearly wanted to give up until the Dazzlings came into the show."

"In other words, you used that as a bait to trap me?"

"Yes... But effective."

"Listen, there's something I need to ask you." Twilight said in concern. Shadow Dragon gave a nod for her to speak. She continued, "I was told by my friends that you wanted to be alone because of your PTDS. That must have hurt you a lot."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "You had no idea. For a year, I've tried to overcome it but it continued return and hunt me down. It never leaves me."

"Was it because of Iris Crystal?"

Hearing the name, Shadow Dragon gasped in shock. He witnessed something shocking and scaring him a lot: his past. He saw himself being trapped in the water canister as he was being electrocuted and experimented by the blackish scientists in their radioactive suites. He was fighting and battling with the scared and wounded Drake Blackstar, along with some soldiers. He saw Iris Crystal dressed in white T-Shirt with yellowish short pants screamed in pain, along with his best friends. He held deceased Iris Crystal to him while crying in despair and pain.

Shadow Dragon clenched his head tight when it gave him a big headache while breathing heavily. As he continued to struggle keeping himself together, he was about to fall down. Twilight and Lance quickly grabbed and held both of his hands up. Shadow Dragon continued breathing heavily. He took a deep breathe before letting it out.

"Mr. Shadow Dragon, are you okay?" Nyx asked in worry.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head as he got up. He shrugged his arms off from Twilight and Lance's grasps. He turned and glared at her before snapped, "Never do that again! You almost got me killed!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to," Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "How did you know about my past so much?"

"That was simple... Because my boyfriend is you; your pony counterpart."

"That's no surprise since your Human Counterpart is my girlfriend. Let me guess. He told you everything about me?

"Yes. He told me about him - I mean - you, your past and Iri- I mean your relationship with someone. But he never developed any kind of PTDS before, unless..."

"He manage to control that past well... Impressive. I wish I could do the same thing."

"Look, I'm very sorry for what I just did. I didn't know that... using her name could affect you. So, what happen? How did you developed the PTDS?"

"I rather not talk about it. It... It was too painful for me to handle it."

Twilight looked upset before looking down, "I... I understand. I'll wait until you feel better."

Nyx smiled, "Besides, we'd be honored to help you get comfortable and good."

Spike smiled and nodded his head, "You said it. We're the team and friends now. And we're working together to get rid of the Sirens at once."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Don't get comfortable. My pony counterpart maybe nice and gentle to you kids, but here-" He gave them a stern glare, "- I won't be very pleasant friend to make with. Make one wrong move, or I'll give you a hard time."

Nyx and Spike gulped in worry and concern. They looked at each other before they nodded their heads in agreement for best behavior.

Lance gulped, "Something tells me that this one could be difficult."

"I have to agree with you for that one, Lance," Twilight agreed.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Come on. Let's continue our tour as well as visit to our guests before we returned to Canterlot High."

"You're all gonna love it here." The gentle Taxes's voice spoke.

Turned and looked at the familiar face, Twilight and her family gasped, "Flare Tiger! You're here?!"

She smiled, "Good to see ya all, partners."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his suspicious eyes on her, "You actually knew about them? And you kept them from me and us?"

Flare Tiger smiled and shrugged nervously, "What can I say? I can't help it. I promise my other self that I make sure the Equestria's Portal is safe and sound. And I make sure that no one tells you about the incident or Twilight and her friends."

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Thanks for the help."

Nyx approached to Flare Tiger, "Were you from the future to help Shadow Dragon?"

Flare Tiger giggled happily, "Yes, but not from the future. I'm Shadow Dragon's distant cousin. I promised his loved one to help him through his pain and sufferings. I just need to make sure that he's an okay boy to be healthy and good state."

Spike sighed, "Yeah... Like that's gonna happen when Shadow Dragon is still pissed off."

"Spike, that was very rude," Twilight scolded Spike while turned to Shadow Dragon, "Sorry about that."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "None taken. Come on, let's keep on moving."

Shadow Dragon headed off. Twilight and her family followed after him as he showed around the area and the artifacts for them to watch. They then approached to the Monuments of Human Heroes and Autobots: Jazz, Arcee, Elita-One, Chromia, Jolt, Skids and Mudflaps, Jetfire, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin, Ratchet, Sam Witwicky, His parents, Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Leo Spitz, Dutch and NEST Soldiers.

"Oh my gosh... These are..." Twilight asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon sighed as he answered, "They were the monuments of all the heroes that had fought besides with us. Most of them had died in battling and fighting with Decepticons until this year - it was the worst. Most of Human Allies and Autobots were killed by Cemetery Wind."

"Why would they do that to them?! The Autobots risked everything to protect the Humanity from danger. And this is how the Humans repay them: death and destruction?!"

"I used to think that, Twilight. I wasn't very proud of what Cemetery Wind did. They killed the very heroes who saved the lives of Humanity and everyone. The Humans risked their lives to save their friends. But at the very end of Summer. The Autobots saved the World again and Cemetery Wind had been disbanded and arrested for attacking both Autobots and Humans."

"Serves them right for what they had done."

"Indeed. I'm glad they deserve the long punishment. I was so relief that the Autobots are freed and safe from danger again. Now both Azure Phoenix's Military and NEST Team are in together again with Autobots. And this time, Decepticons gets what's coming."

"I see. Evil doesn't pay," Twilight nodded her head, "Can you tell me how Humans and Autobots work together?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Sure. It all started with someone who is older than me..."

Shadow Dragon continued explaining the story to Twilight, Lance, Nyx and Spike about how Autobots and Humans work together as one team. Her Human Friends and Sunset looked around of both artifacts and monuments of NEST Team and Autobots. But at the same time, they were discussing and chatting with their very own guardians.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were talking with Aquastroke; her very first childhood friend yet sister-like.

Scootaloo whistled happily, "Rainbow Dash! You never told me about Aquastroke, the best and greatest Athletic Woman in the world. That was awesome!"

"Well... Yeah, she and I are the coolest and best athletes and team. But we'e got a little sidetrack because-" Rainbow sighed in upset, "she was very busy with her 'stuffs'. I always thought that she and Blazefist got the thing together."

Aqaustroke sighed, "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I really am. I really do liked Blazefist. He was the best guy I could ask for, but that doesn't stop me of thinking about you. You did pretty well in your sports. And you're pretty mad at me."

"Pretty 'mad'? I was upset and angry," Rainbow snapped a bit upset before sighed and then smiled, "And yet... Proud and happy. I'm glad to know that my very own couch and sister was the Military Ops Soldier. That was awesome. If we had never met, I wouldn't have become the best and awesome athlete today like you. And not to mention, I've showed those boys of who they're messing with. And I've got my own fan. Coz Rainbow Dash, Aquastroke and Scootaloo are the best athlete team for those punks to mess with."

Aqua giggled before laughing happily, "You bet it is, Rainbow Dash. I've got something just for you and Scootaloo! Noogie Time!"

Aqua grabbed both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo on her right side as she gave them both a noogie . They all laughed happily.

Looking at Monument of Sam and Mikaela hugging and looking at each other, Fluttershy smiled happily in looking at the the statue. Both Angel and Naughty the Vampire Bat came out from the bag and looked at the scene. They both chatted happily about it. Terrorcreep approached to her from her behind. He had his head land on her left shoulder before nuzzling on her left cheek gently and passionately while hugging her stomach.

Fluttershy giggled happily as she turned and looked at Terrorcreep. She smiled while having her hands wrapped his neck, "I miss you so much."

Terrorcreep sighed as he placed his forehead gently on hers, "I know... I'm sorry for everything. You must have been in pain and suffered from the bullying..."

Fluttershy nodded her head as she shed some tears out, "Yes... I was so lonely and scared before I met Rainbow Dash and others. They were great and best friends I could count on. But you..." She cried and sobbed before hugging him, "You're the best I could ask for. Ever since my family died, no one bothered to care about me until you came and see me. You checked on me. You brought me home, foods, gifts, birthday, school, pets and even my happiness. I was so happy to have you. I thought of you as my brother. But I know what I want and liked about you. You're my boyfriend."

Terrorcreep smiled, "From here and now, I'll be there for you, my dear Fluttershy."

Terrorcreep gently pushed his lips on Fluttershy's lips as she gently pushed hers back. They both kissed together happily and passionately.

Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Short Thinking were having discussion.

"It's very hard to believe that you were actually a spy while working for our dad as his employee," Sweetie Belle commented, "It's so amazing and surprisingly."

Short sighed, "I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you, Rarity. I hope you forgive me."

Rarity gasped, "Forgive you? Why? Because of you being a spy?" Shorty nodded his head. Rarity sighed before gently placed her hand on his left shoulder, "Shorty, it's okay. I understand why you were so... distanced and busy. You were the spy and scientist for the government. I was so upset and disappointed that all three of us never get a chance to have fun together. But at least, I know what was really going on."

"Well, at least, secret is over. But I'm glad that you were safe from danger. I never wanted to part from you again."

"I'm glad you thought of it. Though I was hoping your friends would be more gentle with me and my friends..."

Shorty chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that, Rarity. Black Ops are meant to be rough and tough on the mission."

Rarity sighed, "Thanks for the info."

"If it makes you happy," Shorty took a pad with pen to Rarity, "I've brought you a latest version of pad. That would help you much on your design."

"Ooh! That's even better and good!" Rarity said happily.

Pinkie randomly and happily bouncing around on the area while making both Blazefist and Laxtinct followed and chased after her as they had to make sure she didn't make mess on the area. While she looked around of her surroundings, she turned and talked with her friends.

"It's so hard to believe that you both were actually the spies. Wow, that is so awesome," Pinkie said happily, "I mean - I already know that Blazefist is one serious and unhappy man who is always about the work and work. But at least, I've got one customer that makes me happy and proud to be the party planner. And that starts with 'L'. He's the clown. He's the inspiration. He's the best comedian! And he's my number one customer: Laxtinct."

Laxtinct breathed heavily, "Really? Thanks, Pinkie. You're the best party planner I could count on. I'm really proud of it. Thanks!"

Pinkie giggled happily, "Don't thank me yet. While in this story may not have make Blazefist to propose marriage to Aqua, but that doesn't stop me said 'Happy Marriage to you Two'!"

Blazefist sighed in annoyance, "Pinkie... You're so random. We've just become a couple, besides... I rather not talk about our other stuff."

Saber Dragoon approached to both Applejack and Apple Bloom as he gave them apple cider to drink. Three of them drank three drinks up.

"Thanks for the drink, Saber," Apple Bloom said happily, "Wow, our close partner was the farmer, but now, he's the spy. Who wouldn't thought of that?"

Applejack nodded her head, "Yeah... You always taught me to be caring and loving daughter for my own family no matter what. And I did. I always thought of you to be a best brother and friend I could count on. I wasn't expected you yo be government spy."

Saber Dragon shrugged, "Sorry about that. You know the 'classified' stuffs as usual. But what can you expect? When you're a spy, you've gotta be classified and stealthy-type agent." He sighed, "I'm sorry about lying to you, A.J. I really am."

Applejack smiled as she hugged Saber gently, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

Saber hugged Applejack back. Apple Bloom hugged them both passionately and gently.

Sunset Shimmer was talking to both Tailtech and Icy while looking at the glass case of all Cybertronian Artifacts and frames of all Autobots and Heroes in the battlefields or trips.

"So, you both were actually became the youngest members of science," Sunset asked in surprise. Both Tailtech and Icy nodded their heads. She smiled, "Wow... That was impressive. Both of you sure had the best future ahead. I sure wish I could have one."

Icy smiled, "Thanks for the comment. And don't worry about the future, you'll get the chance to prove yourself worthy."

Tailtech smiled, "You just need to be patient."

Sunset smiled as she looked up. She gasped in surprise. She approached to the glass case where two familiar characters were arguing and fighting with each other. Twilight, her friends and Dragon Strike Force approached to the glass case as they watched and saw both Wheelie and Brains arguing and punching at each other's faces about 'incident'.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wheelie argued.

Brains huffed angrily, "Oh yeah?! If it's not you, then who, buddy?!"

"Don't look at me! After you got left behind, Simmons and I got sentenced to jail! **A JAIL!** I can't stand of that! Luckily, Simmons figured it out of how to get out! I was lucky!"

"Oh yeah! What about me?! I was working for those KSI! They threaten and used me like a machine! Blasted KSI! Kick their asses! But first, you're the one needs to be kicked off!"

"Hey!" Sunset called. Both Wheelie and Brains turned and looked at her. Wheelie gasped in surprise. She smiled, "Hey there, Wheels."

"Goddess of Sun! You're back!" Wheelie exclaimed happily.

"You know him/her?!" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

Sunset smiled, "Yeah. I've saw Wheels been 'tortured' by some kids. So... I kinda... _'scold' _them back."

"Hey, it wasn't our fault," Apple Bloom insisted, "we didn't know that toy was alive! Yeesh! You don't need to be mean to us for hurting 'Simmons' toy'." She huffed while smirked, "I didn't know you had soft spot for a toy."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads before giggling happily and amusement.

"Hey!" Wheelie exclaimed in anger while Brains chuckled happily. He continued, "First off, I'm not a toy! I'm a Transformer! Second, watch your words! One insult to Sunset, you're gonna be sorry for that! You got it?!"

Spike chuckled happily, "And I thought I'm the only one who got crush on Rarity."

"Tell me about it," Brain said in annoyance, "Did I ever told you that Wheelie had actually had someone he loves?"

"Back off, Brains! Or I'll kick your ass!" Wheelie exclaimed in anger.

"Make me, Twerp!" Brains exclaimed in anger.

Wheelie and Brains fought and battled against each other hard and quick for few times while leaving the rest gave annoying and concern looks. Someone shouted angrily in making two Minicons from arguing and fighting. Rainbooms and Crusaders gasped in surprise and shock upon seeing someone dressed in white working shirt and black long pants they knew.

"Mr. Seymour Simmons?!"

Simmons gasped in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me! Of all the people, you're the ones?!"

"You know him?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. Our both Discipline and Detention Teacher. He is not one nice guy."

Rarity nodded, "Especially Rainbow Dash did nothing but break the glass when she played her football! And all of us get the detention - a lot!"

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed in anger and upset.

"Well... It is true," Fluttershy said in upset.

Simmons groaned angrily, "Would someone tell me why?! And I thought dealing with the kids was the worst!" Shadow Dragon explained to Simmons about the situation. Simmons groaned in annoyance, "Just what we need? Another Alien to deal with. And I thought _NBE-1_is the worst. And now, we've got some crazy 'magical' girls to deal with. This gets any better..."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "What is it that you want, sir?"

Simmons explained, "A report from Mr. Joyce. He said he found some solution to our problem, kid. So, go ahead now."

"Yes, sir." Shadow Dragon saluted.

Shadow Dragon guided his team, Twilight and her friends to Joyce's location as they may had some answers to deal with their enemies...

* * *

At the large and long science lab, Twilight and her friends had been gathered at the area. They spotted and met up with the Autobots and Yeager Family.

"Hey, you're the people and Transformers that rescue us!" Lance exclaimed in surprise.

"That's us, kids," Crosshairs nodded his head, "Nice to meet you for real, _Magic Girls_."

"You knew about us?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Hound chuckled happily, "Of course, little girl. We knew about it. Azure told us about you." Twilight and her friends looked worry. He smiled, "Don't you worry about that. We know you didn't mean to do that. You were just doing what you had to do."

Cade nodded, "Hey, sorry for what those Black Ops did to you. I tried to talk. But Military-" He chuckled a bit, "Crazy... They just like to do the rough stuffs."

Twilight smiled, "Apology accepted. But introduction would be nice."

Twilight and her friends introduced to both Yaegar Family and Autobots as they made the important acquaintance. Joshua and Darcy came in the room as they made the room turned into black while leaving the projector shot straight to the long blank screen. Joshua and Darcy made introduction to them.

"As you all know about what was really going on, Dazzlings' singing voice will affect on the Humans' ears and turned them to slaves," Joshua explained calmly as he gave them the screen of a test subject becoming more aggressive and angry when it was played by Dazzlings' song. He continued, "The more angry and negative you had, the stronger these witches get."

"Yeah, we get that part," Rainbow said in unimpressively, "So, what's the point?"

With the screen of Crosshairs and a Humanoid Fish Subject, Joshua cleared his throat, "As I was saying, the only creatures are immune to their songs are the Mutants and Transformers. Transformers are completely immune to the songs but Mutants can be immune as long as those Dazzlings don't get stronger and powerful."

Everyone muttered and mumbled in concern and worry since Yaegar Family were the only Humans and soon they will entered the competition as the judges while leaving Transformers and Dragon Strike Force were immune to the song.

Joshua smiled, "Don't worry. There was a way to stop that." He held the headsets, headphones and earplugs up, "These little things maybe small, but helped us from stopping those Dazzlings' beauty voice in entering your ears. So therefore, all of you will be saved when you go to the... 'Battle of the Bands'. I think that's what they called it."

**_"BATTLE OF THE BAND?!"_** Rainbooms and Crusaders exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Everyone had forgotten about that. They had to be there and stopped the Dazzlings at once. They muttered and chatted in concern and worry as how they were able return to the school and stop their enemies at once.

Drift smiled, "Do not worry, my friends. We shall help you to get there."

Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement, _"You've got that right, bud."_

Hound smirked, "So stand back! We're gonna on the ride. We'll be there soon!"

"Transform and Roll Out, Autobots," Crosshairs exclaimed before chuckled, "Always wanted to do that."

Four Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes: Drift as blue and black car, Crosshairs as greenish and blackish car, Bumblebee as yellowish car and Hound as the greenish military truck. Rainbooms and Crusaders awed and exclaimed in excitement and happy as they always wanted to drive in the car. Everyone got into the transports.

Yaegar Family got into the Camaro Car, along with Shadow Dragon, Flare Tiger, Twilight and her family. Saber Dragon, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sunset Shimmer, Simmons, Wheelie and Brains entered Military Truck. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Shorty Thinking, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy got into blue and black car. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Aquastroke, Blazefist, Terrorcreep got into greenish car. They were headed off to the Canterlot High.

Twilight and her friends must stop the Dazzlings before things would have had gone wrong...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) From original plot I gave for JusSonic's plot; Simmons, Wheelie and Brains were supposed to be part of his _**Remake Version**_ but got rejected due to him focused and followed the original film of Rainbow Rocks' plot. But here, I've made my own rules.

2) Yeah, I'm not 100% sure of whether or not the _Human Casts_ from**_ First Transformers Trilogy_** had survived or not. But here is not the pretty one. And yes, I know that Carly is Sam's new girlfriend and wife but I'd prefer Mikaela than her.


	6. C5: The Next

**Chapter 5: The Next**

Four Vehicles kicked their maximum gear-power in speeding and driving. They headed straight to the Canterlot High for nearly an hour, around 4.00 in noon. They stopped and parked right in front of the Canterlot High's outside entrance. Rainbooms, Crusaders got out from their vehicles as they left the Autobots and Yaegar Family behind for waiting.

Shadow Dragon took a glance at Twilight and her friends while rushing and charging straight to the entrance of Canterlot High. He asked, "Are you certain you and your friends know what you all are doing?!"

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes! I promise you that Magic of Friendship is Real! My friends and I will prove it."

Spike nodded while smirked, "Twilight has everything under control! You've got nothing to worry about!"

"Believe in my mother, sir," Nyx begged.

Lance nodded his head, "Trust us. You won't regret about it."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Why do I get the bad feeling about this?"

The team of ponies and mutants rushed into the Canterlot High as they all headed straight to the gymnasium where everyone including the Dazzlings were signing up for their audition.

* * *

Within the gymnasium, most of the students had been gathered for signing up for the competition: Mane Event or known as 'Battle of the Band'. Instead of friendly and gently greeting and chatting, most of the students glared or talk backed at each other. Twilight and her friends remained calm and steady as they pretended not to bother any of the students. The last thing they wanted was troubles...

Flash and his two band members: black and white haired shaded Bassist and cyan haired Drummer were glaring at both Snips and Snails for the moment. The former was about to slap his rivals, but snatched his drink. He turned and away as he wanted to get another drink.

Not watching where he was going, Flash knocked on someone in front of him. Spotting someone was about to fall, Flash had his left hand to grab and held her. Aftermath, he spotted a familiar face in front of him...

"Twilight?" Flash asked in surprise.

Twilight looked shock and surprise in seeing a friend of hers as she hesitated and embarrassed in saying, "Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?"

Flash helped her to stand up and asked happily, "What are you doing here?" He gasped happily, "You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that," Twilight answered sheepishly.

Flash scoffed in confidence, "Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does!"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I can tell of that. You're really into it so much."

"Twilight!" Shadow Dragon's voice called, "Get back to the group! We need to be prepared and vigilant!"

Flash looked shock and surprise as he looked up and spotted the firm and serious Shadow Dragon. He then gave the latter an annoyance and unamuzed look, "Well... If it isn't the moody new guy. I bet he's here for competition to challenge me."

Twilight gasped, "No!" Flash looked at her in surprise and curiously. She gulped as she knew that Flash didn't know her relationship with Shadow Dragon. She nervously and quickly spoke, "I mean! My friend was here to be there and support for me, not the competition!"

"Your friend? Why do you call him that? You and him don't look... friends... I mean... He's strange, freak and jerk all because he wanted to be alone and befriend with his own kind - Mutant Kind."

"He's not strange, freak and jerk!" Twilight exclaimed angrily. Everyone turned and glanced at her. She yelped in embarrassment, "Sorry. I known him since my childhood. He was my close and trusted friend as the Rainbooms. Please, don't offend him. Offend him mean offending me."

Flash shrugged, "Okay, whatever. But as long he's not part of the competition, I'm a-okay guy."

Twilight smiled, "I gotta go."

Twilight turned and returned to her own group while leaving Flash returned to his. She approached to the moody Shadow Dragon. She smiled gently yet nervously.

"Don't give me that look. We are here for the mission, not competition; got it?" Shadow Dragon said firmly and seriously.

Hurt by his unemotional response, Twilight sighed as she nodded, "I understand, Shadow Dragon."

Spike sighed in annoyance as he came out from the bag. He looked at both Nyx and Lance. He complained, "I really don't like that guy. Unlike ours, this one is very rude and focused on the mission than others."

Nyx shushed at Spike, "Spike, don't be rude. Shadow Dragon was just... not used to be with us since we came from another realm."

Lance nodded, "Nyx's right. Our dad was also not used to be with Humans since he heard about them and worried that they might hurt us. You could at least said that both version of him are protective."

Spike sighed, "Fine... I sure hope that he's not up to something angry with us."

As the gymnasium's door opened in two, the Dazzlings entered the area. Twilight and her allies spotted them. She looked at Shadow Dragon, who gave a nod as he and hiss team stand back and witnessed of how the event went. She smiled happily as she and Rainbooms headed off while leaving the rest behind.

Opening Sunset's bagpack, Wheelie and Brains came out from the bag and looked at the event. Wheelie looked at Sunset, "You sure that's gonna work, Sunset? I completely doubt that there's such thing called 'Magic'."

Brains nodded, "Yeah, no kidding. Humans just love fantasy stuffs than science-fiction." He huffed a bit while looking away from Wheelie, "Not that I care about this jerk."

Wheelie groaned in annoyance as he gave Brains a hard whack.

Sunset sighed in upset, "Have faith, guys. I'm sure Twilight and her friends can handle it. Believe in magic."

Doubtful and concern, both Wheelie and Brains reluctantly sighed while nodded their heads in agreement.

The Dazzlings headed to the middle as they witnessed and watched many students glaring, arguing and hating at each other about winning the competition. Adagio smiled in impressed and relieved as she finally had what she needed and wanted.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling," Adagio said in pain and concern before spoke in amusement and calmly, "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

Sonata sighed in unhappiness as she held her cup, "It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!"

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "It's not the fruit punch! It's us!"

Aria nodded her head while closed to Sonata's ear as she whispered negatively, "But the punch is awful, too."

Sonata groaned in annoyance as she turned and glared at Aria, "What do you know about good fruit punch?"

Aria glared at her, "More than you."

Sonata whacked on Aria's face, "Do not!"

"Do too," Aria argued as she waved Sonata's front flinch up in making the latter's messy.

Annoyed by Aria's attempt in making hers mess, Sonata gently put and comb her flinch down straight. Adagio turned and smirked as she spoke sinisterly.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."

Both Sonata and Aria smirked darkly and evilly as they agreed with Adagio's plan.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight's voice interrupted the surprised and shocked Dazzlings as they turned and spotted her and her friends standing before them. She continued, We're gonna make sure of that!"

Sunset nodded her head in agreement. Wheelie and Brains held the flag of CHS as they waved them for Twilight and her friends a luck. Shadow Dragon and his team watched and witnessed of how the event went. Lance, Nyx and Crusaders smirked in please and proud. The students had been gathered and surrounded the Rainbooms as they witness and watched on what was really going on.

"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight ordered as she and her friends held each other's hands. She smirked before shouted, **"Friendship is magic!"**

For the moment had passed since Twilight had shouted, nothing had happen. Most of students were confused and concern of what they were doing. The Dazzlings were confused as well. Shadow Dragon's team looked concern and worry while him himself looked unimpressed and annoyed. Sunset, Crusaders, Lance and Nyx looked worry and scared.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Wheelie asked curiously.

Brains shrugged while remarked, "Cheerleading style - great? I'm so scared..."

Twilight and her friends opened their eyes as they noticed and found something had went wrong. Nothing had change. Most of students looked confuse as they looked at the former while the Dazzlings looked curious and sinister at them.

Rainbow gulped in concern, "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?"

"I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?" Twilight asked in worry.

Coming out from he bag, Spike whispered to Twilight, "You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole 'magic of friendship' thing now." He turned and glanced at the angry and disappointed Shadow Dragon. Spike gulped in concern, "Better make it quickly. Shadow Dragon looked peeved! And I mean literally!"

Twilight nodded while saying in concern, "I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before."

As the students glared at Twilight and her friends suspiciously and angrily, Adagio smirked as she took the advantage, "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up."

The students gasped in shock, rage, anger and hatred of what Adagio had spoken. They booed angrily and cried in anger.

Wheelie gulped, "This is so mess up and bad."

"Really bad, buddy," Brains said in fear as he and Wheelie slowly sank down into Sunset's bag, "really bad..."

Trixie growled in anger, "Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie! Flash Drive is the best band at CHS!" Flash exclaimed in anger.

**"AS IF!" **Snips and Snails exclaimed in anger.

As the students continued arguing, complaining and shouting at each other, the greenish fog emerged from them and appeared on the ground. Twilight and her friends looked worry and concern while Shadow Dragon's team looked concern as well and even the latter looked unimpressed and disappointed.

Seeing their chance had opened, the Dazzlings absorbed the negative energies into their rubies. Aftermath, Adagio took the glance at Twilight and her group. She smirked darkly as she noticed something different about them.

Adagio Dazzle spoke calmly, I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." She then looked at both Aria and Sonata. Aria nodded her head and smirked while Sonata looked confuse making the former slapped her face. Adagio groaned in anger, "Magic!"

As the students continued arguing and fighting with each other, Twilight and all of her friends quickly and immediately headed to the gym's entrance before things had gotten worse.

Adagio explained about the situation to Sonata, "Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. These girls are special." Adagio took a glance at the concerned and fearedTwilight who quickly escaped, "And I bet that teenage girl, dark little girl and teenage boy, and a puppy are the ones that Lord Galvatron and Lord Dark Curse were looking for as well."

Adagio and her Dazzlings smirked evilly and darkly as the leader continued, "Our plans... can finally proceed as we had hope for. And this time, she will lead our army to victory."

Everything had turned into upside down...

* * *

Exited from Canterlot High, Twilight and her friends were gathered at the outside where Autobots and Yaegar Family were waiting. The latter noticed their looks and knew something bad had happen. As soon as everyone seated and calmed down from the situation, Twilight explained to the Autobots and Yaegar Family as the latter looked concern and shock of what had happen.

Blazefist sighed in defeat, "That went well..."

Shadow Dragon gave the girls a stern and angry looks, "What the hell was that?! Are you trying to make fool of yourselves?! I'm truly fooled and disappointed by your performance."

Twilight was speechless and scared by Shadow Dragon's anger. His voice of anger reminded her of how furious and dark he can be when he faced against his former enemies such as Longblade, Nezha and Swipestrike. She looked down and away from him as he dared not face him.

Nyx stood up and spoke up, "Stop it! Mom didn't mean that! You have to believe in us!"

Lance stood up as well, "Look, we don't know what happen, but that wasn't really part of mom's plan. And she wasn't lying."

"They both right. I don't think they did that on purpose," Cade spoke before Shadow Dragon turned and glared at him. He continued, "Don't give me that look. Rather than just blaming them, we should listen and learn to them of what was really going on."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement of what Cade had said. Shadow Dragon was annoyed as he gave them a stern and serious look while having some thoughts of what Cade, Lance and Nyx had said. Aftermath, he sighed in annoyance as he nodded in understanding for giving Twilight and her friends the chance to talk and discuss about what had happen before.

Twilight nodded. She stood up as she gave some thoughts of what had happen. For the moment had passed, she groaned in upset, "It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before."

Apple Bloom looked scared and worry, "Yeah, we saw it with our own eyes! You managed to transform into pony forms! And it work well!"

"All six of you should able to do it," Sweetie Belle spoke in worry.

Scootaloo nodded, "Why it didn't work?"

"Oh geez..." Brains said sarcastically, "Why didn't it work?"

Wheelie huffed before complained, "Maybe... There is no such thing called 'Magic'!"

Sunset shushed both Wheelie and Brains up before she turned and looked at Twilight, "To defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Twilight nodded her head in agreement. She continued, "The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them."

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what Sunset had said. Twilight then began thinking of what Sunset had said.

"Okay... Say what again?" Shane asked in confuse and concern, "Are you sure about that?"

"Seriously," Crosshairs asked dryly and seriously, "Music makes Magic? They don't mixed together, babe. And it's stupid too."

"Gotta agree with Cross," Brains nodded his head, "there is no way it's gonna happen."

Wheelie sighed as he shook his head and hugged Sunset's waist, "No offense, Sunset. But I'm with the Autobots and the gang on this one. It's impossible."

Sunset sighed in defeat as she felt like that no one agreed with her idea.

"No," Twilight spoke calmly, "I think she's onto something."

Everyone looked and gasped in shock and surprise of what Twilight had said. She actually took Sunset's advice and plans of defeating their enemies?!

Twilight looked at her friends as she asked, "It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" The Rainbooms nodded their heads. She continued, "So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!"

Fluttershy gasped, "You mean like a song?"

"So the only way to get your forms back up was singing?" Cade asked in concern and worry.

Twilight nodded, "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

"And how are we going to do that," Blazefist asked in concern.

Aqua nodded her head, "Yeah... It's not like everyone meet up in one place for you girls to play the song and get snapped out from Dazzlings' controls that easily."

"Unless we had something for them wanted so badly to stay put," Tailtech suggested in concern.

Everyone gave some thoughts of how they handled and dealt with the situation in defeating the Dazzlings while freeing everyone from their controls in one large and specific location to battle...

Rarity gasped, "The band competition!"

"You're right about that," Shorty agreed, "That event is perfect for same place and same time."

Applejack smirked while patted on the proud Rainbow's left shoulder, "Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat."

"And I believe you, Twilight," Rarity spoke while looking at Twilight, "just became the Rainbooms' newest member."

Twilight gasped in surprise as well as Lance, Spike and Nyx. She was made as Rainbooms' new member and teammate.

"Really?!" Lance, Spike, Nyx and Crusaders asked in surprise and shock.

Rainbooms and Crusaders cheered and laughed happily as they all approached and surrounded Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance. Yaegar Family, Autobots and Dragon Strike Force smiled happily and proudly in looking at the girls hugging and chatting with each other.

Sunset looked upset and pain as she looked down. Wheelie and Brains patted on her back gently and softly. Tessa gave the former a warm and calm smile at her. She and the Minicons wanted her to be comfortable and good. Sunset smiled back to her friends.

Pinkie jumped in front of Twilight as she asked happily, "So what do you wanna play? Triangle -" She took and played a small triangle, "- Sousaphone -" She played the sousaphone, "- Theremin -" Pinkie then played on the theremin while awed happily, "- soooo magical."

Twilight shook her head and answered, "I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing."

"Like, as in, lead singer?" Rainbow asked while giving Twilight her left eyebrow raised. The latter nodded before the former continued, "Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all."

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "It's our band!" She turned and looked at Twilight while smiling, "And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance before sighed, "Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills."

Lance sighed in annoyance, "Girls... We're here to deal with the Dazzlings, not win competition?"

Nyx nodded, "Lance's right. All we need to do is to have a counter-spell readied for the first round of competition."

Everyone chatted in agreement with both Lance and Nyx about the mission of dealing with the Dazzlings.

"Let's just say that we're gonna use 'counter-spell' song on the crowds, but what kind of song you're gonna use," Tessa asked in concern.

Flare Tiger nodded, "Tessa's right. The song had to be the best and good enough to break Dazzlings' Spells on every students and staff, and transform into your Pony Forms?"

Icy nodded, "And we had to be careful of it too. Wrong move in singing could lead us down."

Hound chuckled, "But if that won't work, we'll have to kick those Dazzling witches' asses out of town!"

Drift sighed in concern, "Hound is right. If you are not prepared for the Dazzlings, then we have left one option to beat them."

Everyone looked at Twilight as they were waiting for the answer of what she had.

Twilight gulped in worry, "Well, that's just it. I don't know any." Everyone looked worry and feared of what she had said. She gulped as she quickly spoke, "But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one."

"Totally," Spike exclaimed happily, "Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria."

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." Spike shrugged while not caring what Twilight was thinking. She smiled, "I've got this. Come on, everyone."

Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Lance headed straight to the Canterlot High. Everyone looked surprise and shock of where they were going. Shadow Dragon stood before her and her family.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow Dragon asked in suspicious.

Twilight sighed as she explained, "Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library."

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what Twilight had answered.

Cade, Shane and Tessa looked at each other; reminded by Twilight's answer, about having no place to stay but to rely on the location they can sleep and hide from their enemies. Hound, Drift and Bumblebee remained silent. Crosshairs, Wheelie and Brains chuckled loudly yet in their amusement. Sunset gave both Minicons a hard yet stern glare as they both stopped at once. Autobots glared at Crosshairs for laughing.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Twilight. You and your 'friends' are not going to the school. No one is allowed to go in after the school." Twilight and her family gasped in concern, and even everyone else. He continued, "I was ordered by Secretary Azure Phoenix in making sure that you and your friends are kept under watch by me and my team. You're not getting this off from me that easily."

Pinkie bounced in front of him as she smiled happily yet innocently, "Then, we're going to have our slumber party together! Ponies-Humans-Autobots in one big slumber party! Can we have it on your home?! We promise not to make a mess at your home!"

Everyone chatted as they smiled and agreed with Pinkie's opinions and suggestion, and even Autobots and Yaegar Family. Shadow Dragon was shocked and concerned of what he had heard. He groaned in annoyance as he should had shut his mouth up. Then again, he had the mission to perform. Better to do it than letting them off.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Very well... All of you can have slumber party at my home. But don't cause so much troubles..."

Bumblebee whistled happily before went cowboy's wildly cheer, _"Yeehah! Slumber Party Time!"_

Everyone but proud and happy Cade cheered and chatted happily and wildly in hearing what Shadow Dragon had said. The latter sighed in annoyance and concern before Twilight approached to him and gave him a smile. He looked concern yet reluctant about it.

Twilight smiled, "I promise you that everything will be fine. We won't let you down."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "You'd better hope so, Twilight. Don't make me regret of it."

Blazefist took a glance around of him as he noticed someone was missing, "Where's Laxtinct?!"

Everyone looked shock and concern as they looked around and found Laxtinct was missing and nowhere to be found.

"Right here," Terrorcreep's voice exclaimed in anger. Everyone turned to the Canterlot High's gate and found him coming out while dragging comatose Laxtinct's leg. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. He continued, "He was doing something stupid again..."

Terrorcreep explained of the event...

* * *

_Flashback:_

With everyone left the gymnasium, the Dazzlings were the last group to leave it. While both Adagio and Aria headed off, Sonata was about to move but blocked by someone familiar to her.

Laxtinct smiled as he bowed while showing the flower in front of her,

"Hello, beauty." _Sonata waved to him. He cleared his throat as he spoke, _"I am Laxtinct! I'm truly honored and proud to meet you, my sweet girl of dream! Your hair and face are the most magnificent and beautiful sight I ever seen in my life! Your singing voice is incredible and best -" He held her hand while bowed down, "- I can assure you one thing, my princess. You're one of the kind that I had admired since this morning! And no girls can replace the love of my life. I need to ask you one thing..."

_Sonata looked at him with her excited and dramatic looks as Laxtinct spoke, _"Will you date with me?!"

_Sonata was in shock and surprise by his action. She smiled happily of how she and him met. She giggled happily, _"I'm happy for it, Lax. I really like the funny guy. And best of all, I want to make the fruit punch just for you. I hope you like it, my Prince of Dream."

_Sonata helped Laxtinct up. She held the flower Laxtinct had presented while she gave him a fruit punch. They both at each other as they leaned and grew closer to each other. They were about to kiss..._

_**SNAP! **Laxtinct screamed in pain. Sonata gasped in shock as she witnessed him being bitten by Terrorcreep. As the latter freed from biting, Laxtinct fell from his back to the ground. Terrorcreep groaned angrily as he dragged Laxtinct straight to the Canterlot High's Entrance._

"Honestly..." _Terrorcreep mumbled,_ "Of all people I had to deal with... it had to be you. You're completely hopeless and problematic, Lax..."

_As Terrorcreep continued dragging Laxtinct, the latter gave a weak smile while waved to Sonata gently. Sonata smiled as she smiled and waved to him back. She then turned to her left and found annoyed and angry Adagio and Aria._

_Confused and concerned, Sonata asked, _"What?!"

_Adagio and Aria sighed and groaned in annoyance. What would they do with her?_

_Flashback Ends..._

* * *

While being silent, Everyone but Terrorcreep and Laxtinct were in shock and surprise of how Laxtinct reacted to Sonata Dusk. He was actually fell in love with her. They groaned and mumbled in annoyance and angrily with his stupidity yet randomness...

Shane whistled innocently, "And I thought I was the one who dare to do something stupid about hanging out with you."

Tessa giggled happily, "Couldn't agree more."

"Loving is one thing," Cade said in concern, "but falling for an enemy? That could be the problem in the future."

"Tell me about it," Brains and Wheelie exclaimed while having their eyes rolled over, "crazy love for your enemy..."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Anyhow. Just follow me to my home. And be sure that no one is left behind."

Everyone muttered in agreement with Shadow Dragon. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes as the people entered and gotten in the former before they drove off to Shadow Dragon's location.

Things had turned to wrong way, but it was the beginning...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	7. C6: Benefits of Doubts

**Chapter 6: Benefits of Doubts**

Four vehicles drove straight through the peaceful and calm town. Crusaders, Nyx and Spike were sleeping back and snoring on the couches. Twilight and her friends remained calm and relax as they chatted happily with each other, along with Dragon Strike Force and Yaegar Family. Bumblebee played most of hard rock and best music for everyone to listen and enjoy. They were pleased and happy with each other company. Twilight turned and looked at quiet Shadow Dragon who was looking in front of him.

Upon arriving at the large shop-like_ 'Tao's Rare Finds'_ with the left side of large garage, Autobots parked on the very location as everyone from within got down and out. They but Dragon Strike Force and Twilight's group all looked concern and surprise about the home.

"So, your home is a shop?" Rainbow asked in concern and surprise.

Shane sighed in annoyance, "Seriously?! I was hoping for something bigger and luxury-like. Kinda like Yaegar's Home."

Cade sighed in annoyance, "Whether it's old or new, you've gotta get used to it. I don't really care. As long it's okay and comfortable for my girl, I'm okay as well."

Shane sighed in disappointment while Autobots and Dragon Strike Force chuckled and laughed in amusement about his looks. Rainbooms and Crusaders looked reluctant and concern about staying at Shadow Dragon's home, but not Twilight's group since they already been and lived in other version of the shop.

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at four Autobots' vehicles as he gave them the order.

"Head to the bunker via the garage. It will lead you down."

Autobots responded in understanding by giving a headlight blinked twice. Everyone but Dragon Strike Force looked at Shadow Dragon who sighed in defeat as he explained, "My father can be paranoid and freaked out when he sees the giant Transformers. And he thinks of them as the demons."

"Seriously?!" Everyone but Autobots, Dragon Strike Force and Twilight's group asked in surprise.

Spike chuckled a bit as he turned and looked at both Nyx and Lance, "No surprise. Our grandpa is so paranoid whenever he sees the monster at his home."

Lance nodded, "But it does take some time for him to get along with them until he learn they're the good guys."

Nyx giggled, "Surely grandpa Tao's Human Version would freaked out when he learned about us."

Twilight had her eyes rolled over while giggled happily. She then pushed Lance and Nyx to move on, "Okay, guys. That's enough. Let's focus on the front than talking." She then looked at Shadow Dragon, "Otherwise, Mr. Shadow Dragon would have lose his temper at us again..."

Everyone laughed and chuckled at Twilight's joke. Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance as he opened the door and entered it. Autobots headed to the garage before it closed down.

* * *

Upon entering the shop, everyone but Dragon Strike Force looked surprise, shock yet amazed by the chamber's interior design. It had the ancient Chinese Design-like yet more modernized and advanced black and white color background while having more of ancient and old artifacts from China and Hong Kong. They took a tour and look at the place and artifacts.

Twilight smiled in looking at the area. It reminded her of visiting her pony Shadow Dragon's old home. Her group smiled as well.

Rarity giggled happily as she held and look at the painted urban vase, "I hate to admit, Shadow Dragon. Your home is quite impressive. And not to mention, these artifacts are quite... unique and dazzle..."

Sweetie hummed softly while nodded her head, "You said it, Rarity. These looked beautiful and amazing." She gasped in surprised before looked at her older sister, "Or maybe you can get them for your inspiration work of fashion designs!"

"Ooh!" Rarity gasped happily, "You're right. These are perfect!"

As everyone kept their eye on the priceless yet ancient artifacts, some were fascinated and amazed by them, others looked curious and surprised by it but a few like Rainbow, Scootaloo, Pinkie and Shane looked bored and disappointed in looking at them.

Shane groaned in upset, "Why are we looking at these stuffs? They're bunch of old junks."

"No kidding, Shane," Scootaloo nodded her head.

Rainbow sighed in annoyance, "Yeah... I don't see why they're sooo precious, priceless and good..."

With the hard push on old vase, it was about to fall. Shadow Dragon spotted it as he quickly charged towards at it. He jumped and landed on the ground as he grabbed it. He got up and put it back on its place. He glared at Rainbow who smiled sheepishly and nervously.

"Don't touch or drop anything! They're completely priceless," Shadow Dragon warned her and the rest. They stopped touching or holding the artifacts and ancient relics as they returned the latter back to the places. He sighed in annoyance, "The last thing I wanted was my dad to get angry with me again..."

"Speaking of angry," The old man's voice spoke firmly. Everyone yelped in shock and surprise as they turned to the back. There was a counter table and counting machine and bell. The curtain opened from left side revealed a 70-years-old grayish man with white and gray spiky hair dressed in white shirt with orange vest and blue jean; and another 40-years-old yellowish Japanese Man dressed in white T-Shirt with black overall. He approached to Shadow Dragon as he gave the latter a stern glare, "Young man... You're a lot of trouble..."

Shadow Dragon gulped in worry and fear while the rest looked worry and feared. The latter did was watched and see how the event went...

The old man approached to Shadow Dragon. The former was about to punch as the latter made himself in defense position and readied to fight. The old man quickly grabbed and hugged Shadow Dragon tightly and passionately while chuckling and laughing in amusement and happy. Everyone looked shock and surprise by the event.

Shadow Dragon smiled in embarrassment before hugged back of the old man. They departed while smiling to each other. The servant smiled happily.

Applejack turned and glanced at Twilight, "Twilight, want to tell us what's going on?"

Twilight smiled as she answered, "That old man is Shadow Dragon's adopted father named Mystic Tao but very special and important to him. And the sumo is Tao's servant and apprentice"

Applejack smiled happily while nodded her head, "I understand. I know that feeling very much..."

Apple Bloom giggled in amusement, "Let's not forget about that big man. He's Way Big."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded their heads in agreement while smiling in amusement about what Apple Bloom had commented.

Twilight and friends turned and looked at the event.

Tao smiled while looking at his adopted son, "My son, welcome home. How is your day?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good and mostly good. Everything is fine, father."

"I am honored to hear that. And how's your recovery? I hope it's a quick one. I do not wish you to be in painful state from your PTDS."

"Sigh... I wish it happen now, father. I'm sorry..."

"So, you still had that..." Tao sighed in pain. He then turned and looked in front of him. He found more group of people. He looked surprise and shock of it, "Are these customers - except Dragon Strike Force?"

Shadow Dragon shook his head as he introduced everyone but his team to his father. He then turned his father to Twilight and her group. He introduced them, "And the little one is Nyx. The second one is Lance. The dog is Spike. And finally, the eldest of her siblings is Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled and bowed her head down before Tao. Lance, Nyx and Spike did the same thing to him. He smiled happily as he held her hand up. He examined her hand carefully before looking at her looks.

He smiled, "Such beauty and good looking, Twilight. You are indeed a smart girl too, I can tell of that look of yours." Tao turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Despite having a PTDS, son; you manage to get a girlfriend. Just like what you had wrote and describe to me, she's indeed a beautiful and wonderful girl for you to pick. She lived up to Azure Phoenix's expectation as his prized student. I sure hope you both are ready for falling in love big time."

Everyone chuckled, laughed and whistled and amusement slyly while giving both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon a sly smirk and looks. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern while having their faces burnt in red.

Shadow Dragon shook his head hard before spoke, "Speaking of which, when's Dragon Kick and Jade coming back from Hong Kong? I hope they're okay."

**_BANG! _**Everyone turned to their backs and found the blackish yet burnt form of 30-years-old ma dressed in his archaeologist suit while a little girl about Nyx's age but dressed in white vest and blue jean. The latter were coughing out loud like they came out from chimney.

"Okay, who are they?" Pinkie asked in surprised.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "And why are they covered by black dusts and dirt?"

Rarity awed in disgusted, "I hope it's not from dangerous and dirtiest place."

"That man is Dragon Kick," Lance spoke to the man before pointed at the girl, "And that's Jade. That man very closed to Human Shadow Dragon, just like how my father had with his pony counterparts."

"Dragon Kick and Jade, welcome home!" Tao greeted Dragon Kick and Jade who were wiping the black marks off from their faces and bodies. He approached them, "How's your trip?"

Dragon Kick groaned in annoyance, "Worst. One thing we found the giant metal dinosaurs and trying to take a picture of them, then the next: they're trying to eat us alive! **ALIVE!**" He sighed in relief, "At least, it was over. I would never wanted to go back and find them again."

Jade had her eyes rolled up, "Dragon Kick... You're so dramatic." She turned and gasped in surprise, "Oh my gosh! Nyx?! You're here!"

Nyx gulped in worry, "Yeah. That's me. What's up?"

"What's up?! It's awesome for you to be here! So, are you coming here for sleepover?!"

"Yeah, sure. That's what I'm doing."

"Cool! Who's your new friends?"

Nyx turned and glanced at the Crusaders as she smiled before pointed from Apple Bloom to Scootaloo in introducing, "That's Apple Bloom. Middle's Sweetie Belle. And last is Scootaloo. They're the Crusaders. They're on the hunt of their special talents."

"And we're still haven't found one," Scootaloo said sheepishly.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "But it's fun for having each other in adventures!"

Apple Bloom thought for the moment before smiled happily, "Hey... Do you think Jade should join in the group?"

Nyx thought of the moment. She smiled happily as she remembered how she and her Crusaders invited Jade to their group. She nodded her head in agreement as the Human Crusaders smiled happily. She turned and asked Jade, "Jade, are you interested in joining the Crusaders? It would be fun and adventures."

Jade gasped in surprise, "Really?!" Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. She screamed happily. She then turned to Dragon Kick, "Can I join the group?!"

Dragon Kick thought for the moment as he recalled the past events. Jade did nothing but troubles to him in his adventures but more friends with her, she should stayed out of troubles. He sighed, "Alright. You can join the group."

Jade gasped in happiness as she and Crusaders cried and screamed happily and wildly about having new member in the group. Everyone covered and blocked their ears tightly from the loud noise while commented and chatted about the little group. Boy were they loud or what?!

"I don't mind of having Jade to take care, but now the rest." Mighty sighed in annoyance, "it's going to be pain of my butt..."

"Stop complaining and help out please," Tao ordered angrily while glaring at Mighty Heart, who nodded his head gently as he didn't want his master to be mad again.

He turned to Shadow Dragon, "So, son; are you planning to bring them here for sleepover?"

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before nodded his head, "You could say something like that, father."

Tao smiled, "I'm glad to hear it! And top floor is almost full since we had five family members sleeping on top."

"But we had a bunker from downstairs. Everyone can sleep on below. The Autobots don't mind of it."

"Yes. The Autobots are fine to stay here. As long as they don't caused the mess, I won't lose my temper. And that goes to everyone as well, understand? If you don't follow the condition, you will have some piece of **TAO!**"

Everyone yelped in shock as they quickly saluted and nodded their heads, "Yes sir!"

Shane turned and whispered to Tessa, "And I thought your father was the worse to deal with. And no way, I can deal with the old man."

Tessa nodded her head, "Yeah, no kidding. We just had to be careful of it, or else we make things worse."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that one wrong move... could make the owner of the shop very angry and upset.

Tao smiled, "Good enough. You may proceed."

Shadow Dragon bowed down, "Thank you, father."

Cade smiled as he gave Tao a handshake, "Thanks for letting us stay, though we can use the motel for our stay. We wouldn't mind it."

Tao briefly blew a bit before spoke, "Aieyah! Never mind about it. A friend of Shadow Dragon is a friend of mine. All of you are welcome to stay and sleepover, but as long as you don't make a mess and fuss of my home. Understand?"

Twilight smiled and nodded her head, "We understand. And thank you too."

Tao smiled and nodded his head. Jade decided to follow them since she joined the Crusaders. Shadow Dragon turned to everyone as he spoke and explain the instruction about staying and sleeping on their own bed chamber.

"Alright then... In my home, I don't want to hear some problems like 'miscommunication', 'fighting', 'argument', 'sexual harassment' and most important of all: 'no messing around on my home'! But no worries, I have settle some solutions: girls will have their own chamber while boys have their own. Lance will be under my watch. Therefore; Tessa, Flare Tiger, Aqua, Jade and Icy will be in-charge of watching out for you. So, is there any problem of that?"

**"NO!"** Everyone responded firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head. Feeling his pants being pulled, he looked down and found the happy yet excited Jade.

"Does that means I'm fully a secret agent?"

**"NO!"** Shadow Dragon exclaimed angrily.

Jade groaned in upset as she had her hands crossed. The Crusaders gathered around her as they comforted her down from being upset.

He guided and led everyone through the curtain as they were heading straight to the end of the chamber. The walls shifted and transformed into a large elevator-like. They entered it while heading straight down to underground bunker.

* * *

Upon reaching to the underground bunker, everyone exited the elevator. They but Dragon Strike Force gasped in surprise and shock of what they saw. The bunker was completely large and bigger than before. The bunker has three levels: one was ground floor which has most of Autobot gears, beds, medical chamber, supplies of foods and weapons and even big chamber from different directions to fit all of Autobots; second one was the living chamber which was located at the end while both sides had both bluish male quarter chamber and pinkish chamber; and third one was the box-like office chamber.

Hound, Crosshairs, Bumblebee and Drift came out from their quarter chambers as they saluted to their friends. And the latter saluted back to the former.

Shadow Dragon ordered everyone to go back to their own chamber as he made some calls for pizza for everyone to eat. And so everyone had their own chambers to enjoy with. Every chamber has some couches, bathrooms, beds, TVs, chairs and desks like hotel's interior designs.

* * *

In the girls' chamber, most of the girls dressed in their pajamas and sleeping clothes: Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Aqua and Crusaders dressed in their pajamas shorts; Applejack, Fluttershy, Flare Tiger and Sunset in their pajamas, Twilight, Rarity, Icy and Tessa dressed in their nightgowns. The girls were enjoying with each other's company for fun and enjoyment.

Pinkie was checking on her laptop for the statues updates. Rarity, Sunset and Flare Tiger took a picture of themselves through the use of her smartphone. **_SNAP!_** They took a look on it, thought annoyed by Rarity while amused by both Sunset and Flare Tiger. Rarity's picture has the three of them smiled happily but had Wheelie and Brains making funny faces. They turned and glanced at both whistling innocently Wheelie and Brains who were playing the chess.

Fluttershy, Icy and Tessa were patting and touching on Spike's fur gently and calmly while talking with each other. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing the Superhero Video Game. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheered for Applejack; and Aquastrike and Scootaloo cheered for Rainbow Dash in playing the game. Twilight and Nyx went through the book as they tried to figure out on how to create and make a 'counter-spell'.

Rainbow Dash looked up as she asked, "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?"

"Huh?" Twilight yelped in surprise as she looked at the book. She gulped in fear and worry as she nervously yet quickly spoke, "Oh, uh, good."

Nyx looked worry and concern about the plans her mother was doing. She smiled as she knew that Twilight Sparkle will overcome and solve it. She turned and looked at Fluttershy.

"Thanks for letting us use your notebook, Fluttershy," Nyx thanked, "I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

Twilight smiled, "Me too. It's beautiful."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thanks." She sighed in upset as she continued petting Spike, "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it."

Tessa patted on Fluttershy's shoulder gently and smiled, "It will come true. Have some faith."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks, Tessa."

Rarity approached and sat closed to Twilight as she spoke, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us."

The rest of Mane Four, Crusaders and Sunset smiled and nodded their heads. Tessa, Aquastroke, Flare Tiger, Jade and Icy smiled and looked at each other. They nodded their heads in knowing that Twilight had always been there for their friends. It was relief and great to have her.

**"YO! EVERYONE, PIZZA'S HERE!" **Shane's voice cried.

The girls gasped happily as they quickly got up and exited the girls' chamber while leaving both Twilight and Nyx behind.

Twilight gave the frightened yet concern about them depending and relying on her since she was the one knows about Equestria Creatures. She took a glance on the book. Her lyrics and ideas were not what she had for. She sighed in concern as she put the book down on the drawer and then took a small photo up. She saw both pony Shadow Dragon and herself enjoying Chinese Black Noodles on the very night both started their honeymoons. She wished him to be there for her...

"Mommy..." Nyx said in concern.

Twilight shook her head gently before looked at her, "I'll be fine. Come on. Let's go get the pizza. Hopefully, it has the vegetable pizza."

Nyx smiled a bit while nodded as both she and Twilight got out of the bed and exited the chamber. They looked down and found everyone were eating the pizzas while Autobots ate and drank the Energon Drinks and Cubes. They quickly came down the stairs in having dinner with others.

* * *

On the very late night, everyone were in sleep in their own chambers after they had their dinner. Twilight woke up and slowly got up from her small bed. She took both pen and book. She looked at the sleeping everyone on the sleeping bags, couches and beds. She slowly passed them by while reaching to the entrance to exit.

At the kitchen area which was located on the very corner from the sleeping chambers, Twilight; with her mouth to hold the pen, writing on the book for the moment. She spitted the pen out before looked at the book. She frowned as she held it.

"No. That's not gonna work," Twilight sighed in upset.

"Hey Twilight," The adult male's voice called. Twilight yelped in surprised as she turned and found Cade dressed in his gray T-Shirt and black shorts coming in the kitchen, "You're up late too?"

"Me up late 'too'?" Twilight asked.

Cade came in, followed by Sunset in entering the chamber, and then Bumblebee who was outside standing and looking at them. Cade headed to the cupboard in getting the coffee ingredient for the coffee. Sunset waved at Twilight.

Twilight quickly covered the book and said, "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect."

Sunset nodded her head as she approached to the fridge in search of a drink, "We really are lucky you're here."

Twilight sighed in upset, "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

Cade turned and looked at her, "You must have been put a lot of pressure." Twilight looked at him. He nodded his head, "Trust me. I've been there before in my life. I worked so hard on my inventions but I was pressured that I wouldn't make a good fortunate to get my daughter to college."

"But you did, Mr. Yaegar. You're the hero."

"Call me, Cade. But I couldn't have done that if I had never met Optimus Prime."

"Why is that?"

"He was the reason why I'm here. He was the reason why the Earth still lives. And he was the reason why so many Autobots and Humans looked up to him and remained friends. He's the real hero."

"So how did it happen?"

Cade explained of how he met Optimus Prime and the Autobots as well as defeating reborn Galvatron and his reborn Decepticons; Harold Attinger and his Cemetery Wind; and Lockdown, and finally gained fortune and home. Twilight and Sunset were impressed and surprised by his story.

Sunset smiled as she had her milk readied before turned to both Cade and Twilight, "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

Twilight sighed, "Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..."

"Let everybody down..." Twilight and Sunset spoke at the same time.

Both of them looked up and at each other. Cade and Bumblebee looked at each other with their surprise and shock looks. They were surprised and shocked. They both then smiled as they realized that they were not so different from each other. They never wanted to let everyone they know to be down.

As Sunset closed the fridge's door, she turned to her left. She yelped in frightened and shock. Twilight, Bumblebee and Cade encountered and found a giant black anaconda was standing in Sunset's way. Recognized the black serpent very much, Twilight knew it was Dragoking.

Dragoking hissed in annoyance while pointing at the fridge. Unsure to trust it, Sunset moved aside while letting it passed. It opened the fridge. It then grabbed the Pepsi Can. It slithered and headed to the end corner where it had the long plastic tunnel-like for it to enter and cross.

Sunset turned and looked at Twilight, Cade and Bumblebee as she commented, "I still can't get over the fact that Dragoking is Shadow Dragon's pet."

Cade and Bumblebee nodded their heads in agreeing with Sunset's concern. Twilight smiled, "You and me both. And trust me, Dragoking is a good snake."

"I was told that you used to be afraid of snakes. I guess your boyfriend helped you to solve the problem."

"Yeah. It's all thanks to him."

"Well... I sure wish I could meet him. You know, your pony Shadow Dragon - the way you describe him, he was nicer than this one."

"It takes time for Shadow Dragon to get over his PTDS. It haunts him down and never stops. I can hope his Human Counterpart is okay."

Sunset smiled before yawned softly, "I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria."

With Sunset left the kitchen, Twilight sighed in concern, "I sure wish I have that confidence."

Sensed doubts and fears, Cade cleared his throat and spoke, "Twilight." Twilight turned to him as he continued, "I can't pretend to understand of what you've been through from your home. But I do know one thing. You've gotta have faith and don't give up. Because if you do, everything we work for is nothing. You've keep on trying until you succeed it."

Bumblebee nodded his head, _"Always know **(ZAP!)** You've got friends behind your back **(ZAP!) **Even they were gone..."_

"I know what you mean, Bee. I know Sam means so much to you, but he and Optimus would be proud of your courage, wisdom and responsible as the de facto leader of Autobots. They know you're doing your best to help your friends and us to get through."

_"Yeah...** (ZAP!) **No sacrifice, no victory.** (ZAP!)** I'm gonna keep you safe. **(ZAP!)** We'll keep on trying. **(ZAP!)** We can do this! **(ZAP!)** Till all are One..."_

Twilight thought of what Cade and Bumblebee had said. She smiled, "You're right. I have to be able to do this. I have to."

Cade smiled as he patted on her shoulder, "Good job, Twilight. Remember... Don't give up."

_"Autobot Victory!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

Twilight smiled happily and in relief of having friends like Rainbooms, Bumblebee and Cade. She asked them to accompany her in working her work. They agreed. With Bumblebee's playing 'Helping Twilight Win the Crown' and Cade's little guidance and help, Twilight focused on writing on the song...

* * *

At the middle of a night, the Dazzlings walked towards the end of cornered alley. They looked around of their surroundings for the moment. They looked suspicious, fierce and concern before headed to the front. Upon reaching to the end of their roads, they stopped at once. Adagio touched on the walls in search of something before pushed a brick a bit. The trap floor opened in two. Three of them screamed as they fell through it. Then, the F-22 Jet came blasted off to the sky while the girls trapped within screamed in fear.

For the moment had passed, the jet flew straight to the Ellis Island which was closed to New York and Canterlot High. It entered straight to the opening large rectangle hanger's entrance. The girls continued screamed in fear as it continued flying straight through the long tunnel of hanger.

Upon reaching to the end, it transformed into the silverish yet darker Starscream Model with right-armed missile launchers and left-armed sniper. He landed on the ground while letting the Dazzlings off from his cockpit and landed on the ground hard. They moaned painfully.

"Get off me Sonata!" Aria exclaimed angrily while pushing Sonata's face hard.

Sonata huffed in upset as she pushed Aria's face hard, "You get off me!"

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "How about you two get off me?!"

Adagio quickly got up, making both Sonata and Aria aside to the ground. The latter got up slowly. They headed to the hanger's bridge as they found themselves in the very large area. It was filled with thousands and more of giant Transformers. They were built and manufactured through assembly lines by machinery builders and thousands of suited radioactive scientists and workers.

Aria smirked darkly, "I like this place." She turned to Adagio and Sonata, "If we had those at the Equestria, we are so the boom! We're gonna rule the Equestria."

"Really? Wow..." Sonata smiled in amaze. She giggled happily, "If we do return to our home, I wish I could see Laxtinct again. He's so sweet and handsome pony."

Adagio groaned in annoyance, "Again with him... Can you please forget about him?!" She turned and glared at Starscream, "You've got some nerve of doing that on purpose, Starscream!"

Starscream huffed in annoyance, "Do I look like I cared about you?! You and those Humans are the same. I care nothing about it."

"Someone really needs some manner teachings," Adagio sarcastically yet angrily said.

Adagio and Starscream glared at each other for the moment while growling.

"Speaking of taught, ladies and Commander..." The German Accent voice spoke gently and firmly. Three girls turned and found the black suited man with his dark crimson skull. He spoke, "Greetings..."

Adagio smiled, "The Infamous General Crimson Skull... What an honor to meet you again..."

Crimson Skull smirked darkly, "Lord Dark Curse and Lord Galvatron awaits you..."

The Dazzlings smirked darkly as they followed Crimson Skull through the long hallway yet large area of factory, training hall, cafeteria, office hall and many more. They then used the elevator in heading to the top. Starscream flew through the large tunnel and arrived on the top area.

Dazzlings walked on the metallic bridge as they headed straight to the command bridge arena where Dark Curse was talking to Galvatron, Soundwave, and two-headed Shockwave with his right-armed canon and left-armed claws.

Galvatron growled softly, "It's so hard to believe that Optimus Prime and his Autobots had forgiven those traitorous humans after what they had done. So pathetic and weak as always, Optimus put his life for them..."

Dark Curse nodded his head, "Indeed. Despite your ignorance of my advice and KSI's abandoned project of Transformers Army, I will continue to supply more of your brethren since your Creators and I are partners. And I assure you that your army will be strong enough to destroy your enemy."

"Good enough. And I appreciate your help in restoring of my trusted Decepticon Officers such as Soundwave, Shockwave, Stinger and even Starscream."

"You did mention you need officers and you asked me to store some of powerful, intelligent, loyal and mighty Decepticons in my databank. And thus, I gave them reborn. But yours... It was very unique and special."

"It's all thanks to the Allspark's power. I've become the true Immortal Transformer. I am Galvatron, Lord of the Decepticons and Emperor of Destruction! As long as I lived, my Decepticons shall rise!"

"Good to hear... But I have another present for you. Another units."

Dark Cruse showed the holographic mat of first was the dark navy Barricade yet shorter than Soundwave: Breakdown; second one was the muscular and strong warrior Bonecrusher-Brawl fused while his hand was armed with machine blasters, shoulders had missile launchers and tail was the spiky long: Lugnut; and the reborn Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak.

Galvatron chuckled evilly, "Good... My revenge will come on him and the Humans dared to help Autobots. I will reclaimed my rights as the Earth will become the New Cybertron."

Dark Curse smirked, "And you will, my old friend."

Galvatron smirked darkly. He then looked up and found Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Starscream, Crimson Skull and Dazzlings bowed down before Dark Curse and him.

Dark Curse smirked darkly, "Well, well, well... Adagio and her Dazzlings... Welcome home. How is your trip to the school?"

Adagio smiled, "Very... very interesting... And to be honest, we enjoy it very much. Thanks to your forging identity, it worked very well. And no one can even recognize or question of us. They had everything of what we need. This will fuel our strength and powers."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it much, my dear."

"There's something you might be interested."

"What would that be?"

"I believe Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike might rang the bell?"

Dark Curse gasped in shock and surprise, "So... They have return to here..." He chuckled darkly and evilly, "Good... Our plans can finally put in place. We have what we needed. The true extinction of Humanity can finally begins."

Adagio smiled, "I know... And I promise to you... They will be yours to take, but my girls need them first."

"Fair enough. But you require negative energy. And my associate shall be assist in your mission."

"Good enough. But I assure for one thing. We will make sure that all Humanity obey all of us. The Earth will become the new domain for three of us."

"Very good... But do not fail me, Adagio Dazzle."

"Rest assure. We will not."

"Have Tech and some of his recruits be ready to assist you from the school. And beware of Dragon Strike Force. They are closer than you think... They could be anyone... If Twilight and her friends manage to convince them, it will be difficult for you to deal with."

"Don't worry. We can handle that. Twilight and her friends won't achieve in convincing Shadow Dragon and his friends to help since they are under watchful eyes."

Dark Curse nodded his head, "But do not underestimate Shadow Dragon and his team. They may not be so foolish and narrow-minded as you think. I know that very well... If you need to accomplish your mission, ask any of us."

"And if they truly wish to deny and resist us," Galvatron spoke darkly, "they will answer to the 'Wrath of all Decepticons'. None will survive that. They will know that Decepticons can never be defeated so easily."

"Everything will go according to our plans..." Adagio smiled evilly and darkly.

Adagio smiled darkly and evilly before giggled and chuckled evilly. Dark Curse and Galvatron joined in the laugh. Their evil laughs echoed across the large room. Three villains will had what they needed to accomplish of what they wanted. Darkness continued to engulf the world...

* * *

An hour had passed, Cade and Bumblebee returned to their bed chamber. Twilight was about to return to hers. She then noticed the door was half-opened from the top neared to the office. She walked on stairs to the bed chamber. She took a peak and saw Shadow Dragon; dressed in his black T-shirt with golden dragon symbol and white short pants, was sitting on his bed while looking down.

Concern of his behavior, Twilight entered and checked on him, "You're okay?"

Shadow Dragon looked up and sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, Twilight. Thanks for asking."

"Oh... Can I ask you something?" Shadow Dragon looked up as Twilight sat closed to him and asked, "what had caused you to be... hateful to the extraterrestrial beings? And I didn't mention anything that involved your past."

Annoyed and upset by her question, Shadow Dragon sighed as he answered, "My team, Iris and I... We used to be Humans. And as you recalled about your boyfriend's past, Iris is my girlfriend and your human counterpart is my friend. We were very close together and dated for a year."

"Drake came in the picture?"

"Yes... He was my friend, but wanted Iris to be his so badly and kill me to get her. But he was arrested until Dark Curse came. Drake sold his soul to that monster and became his spy. Drake caught all of us and brought to that monster."

"What did Dark Curse do to you all?!"

"Tortured. Tormented. Harmed. And experimented us. They were trying to make us into monsters. Iris was too injured and pain to handle it. And I did what I can to save everyone's life."

"What happen next?"

"The last thing I know of... I managed to defeat and scarred Drake, and I saved everyone. But Iris." He sniffed in despair and pain, "I've lost her. She's gone..."

Twilight gasped in shock. As she feared, his past was same as Shadow Dragon's. She sighed in upset, "I'm... I'm very sorry for your loss. So, what happen next?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Even we were test subjects to Dark Curse's latest experiment, the virus Dark Curse created had gotten out to the world. Thousands and more Humans had become Mutants. While we never became Humans again, but we managed to use it for the good and worked under Azure Phoenix as Dragon Strike Force. This world's Twilight and I started to date but... I got worried that I would put her in danger. So, I spend frequently with her. And that's how it began..."

Pained and despaired by his story, Twilight sighed and nodded her head in understanding, "I'll leave. I don't want to ask anymore. Or else I could have hurt you a lot."

Shadow Dragon grabbed Twilight's hand gently. He stood up as he looked at her innocent eyes while she looked at his painful eyes. They closed their eyes and leaned closed to each other. They kissed on each other's lips gently and passionately for the moment.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight gasped in shock as they quickly departed. They knew that they had their own lovers to love, even though they were their dimension's counterparts. Feeling lonely and scared without their loved ones, all they did was looked at each other's eyes. They were... too reminded of their loved ones they truly loved and cared so much.

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight kissed on each other's lips gently and passionately. They both hugged gently and passionately as they had bodies closed and touched. As they continued kissing each other's lips, she wrapped her arms over his neck while he had his right hand wrapped her waist while his left held her head for the moment. He held her by holding her legs up. She had her legs crossed and grabbed his waist as they both continued kissing each other's lips. Shadow Dragon removed her nightgown slowly and gently out of her; leaving her a lavender bra and panty. Twilight then removed his shirt. They both continued kissing.

Shadow Dragon brought her to the bed as he gently put her down. He slowly and gently came to her face. He pushed his lips to her lips as they both continued kissing for a moment. He then kissed on her neck, chest, her belly and her bottom for three times. Twilight breathed calmly and heavily as she brought his head up to her. She then nuzzled on his neck for a moment before kissing on his neck, chests and belly. They both slowly got up and sat straight as they continued kissing each other's lips.

Twilight was about to removed her bra, but Shadow Dragon helped her before removed her panty. She then helped him removed his pants. While panted and breathed heavily; they kissed deeply, passionately, gently and lovely as they had their bodies grabbed, touched and held tightly yet passionately and gently.

_'I miss you... so much... I love you so much...' _Twilight and Shadow Dragon thought happily and lovely.

All they saw was their imagination figures of the loved ones they loved and cared deeply. They continued kissing each other while moving and touching each other's bodies. A lovely night for two counterparts in thinking about their loved ones from their own home...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1\. This chapter is originally part of JusSonic's Rainbow Rocks Remake but rejected again for following the film's plot. But unlike originally idea I had for Ben and Iris to get to know each other and had siblings' relationship, it focused on Pony Twilight's and Human Shadow Dragon's delusional relationship when they were in depressed states and unable to see their own loved ones in their own dimensions.

2\. Originally, I was going to use VISION-KING's idea about scaring the girls off before the pillow fights but decided to move it on the next chapter.

3\. Yeah. I know all of you think that slumber party should be on Pinkie's home and had Maud Pie, but in here; I don't think so. While I admire Maud's personality, but I don't very much of liking her. Sorry to disappoint you, _Maud Fans_.


	8. C7: The Spirit of Music

**Chapter 7: The Spirit of Music**

Two hours had passed since Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle had their time together on the bed, they both slept together gently, calmly, passionately and happily. They also hugged each other in keeping each other's company and warm. They also had a blanket covered them. As Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle slowly opened their eyes, they looked in front of them. They gasped in shock as they yelped and got up at once.

Twilight covered herself with the blanket. Shadow Dragon got up and looked away from her.

"Oh my god!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in shame while looking away from her, "What have I done?! What was I thinking?!"

Twilight sighed as she looked away from him, "I'm sorry. I really am! I don't know what came over me. It was so stupid. I'm so stupid!"

"No. We both are fools..."

"To think the face we had for each other, we truly and actually in love."

"Yes. You were right about that, Twilight. The face we saw, we couldn't bare to ignore it so much."

"We both came from different realm and yet... When we looked at each other's face, we felt like that they were there for us. You remind me so much of him. I wanted him to be there for me. I really loved him so much..."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way for my Twilight. Ever since Iris died, Twilight came and take care of me no matter what. She was kind and lovely girl I ever count on. She's also very smart and understanding too, much like you. I loved her very much."

"Yeah... My Shadow Dragon was the reason why I became so brave and determined. He was the reason why I'm a skilled fighter. He was the reason why I able to solve the problem. And he was the reason why I loved him."

"Even though we told them that we had our mission to do..."

"We were so lonely and despair without them..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle spoke at the same time, "We let it clouded our judgment and make terrible mistakes."

Shocked and surprised by the answer they gave, Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other as they smiled weakly yet calm. They slowly moved and approached to each other while looked at each other.

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat a bit, "Whatever had happen before, let's forget about it."

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes. We should. The last thing we want... is hurt the loved ones we love so much. I can only hope... they understand about it when this is over."

"Good enough. While we're glad that we had good items to prevent a risk," Shadow Dragon sighed before smiled, "I'm truly enjoy it much. It does calm me down from PTDS. I was hoping that once the mission is over, I can go back to my Twilight. I can have some time and fun with her."

Twilight giggled in amusement, "Yeah, I did promise to my Shadow Dragon too about it. But I'm really enjoy it too. And of course, nothing bad had happen. I took the pill while you had the suction thingy."

"We'd better get some sleep and forget about having 'that' again."

"Agreed."

Shadow Dragon took the lavender nightgown from the floor. He passed it to Twilight. She did the same as he passed his white pants and black T-Shirt to him. They both got dressed up immediately while looking away from each other. They were about to depart. She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon.

Twilight asked, "Can I sleep here? I promised that I won't do... something stupid. After all, we both needed each other's company for the sake of our loved ones."

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment of the offer. He knew she was an honest person. He smiled, "Of course, you can."

Twilight smiled as she tucked herself into the bed before Shadow Dragon did. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"Whatever happen just now... I had the feeling something make us do it because of our... despair and struggles," Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "You're right about that. Who or whatever it was, it wanted us to be blind. We've been drugged ever since we looked at each other." He scoffed, "Well, we're not going to fall for that again."

"Agreed," Twilight nodded before kissed on his forehead, "Goodnight Human Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Goodnight, Pony Twilight Sparkle..."

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle had their eyes closed while smiling as they took a good night sleep from crazy time. Hopefully, they won't do that again or things got complicated...

* * *

Within the Girls' Bed Chamber, most of the girls were sleeping and snoring. Main Five; Rarity and Pinkie on their beds while Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the floor, moaned and groaned as they struggled to sleep when they heard a slight yet soft voice...

_"All your friends are more concerned with their personals than the mission," _The voice spoke darkly as Applejack groaned angrily as she struggled while shaking her head in denial,_ "They don't care... To save the world, you're gonna make them to do the mission!"_

Rarity moaned in pain as she heard the voice, _"Your creativity and fashion are very impressive, but wasted for no one to appreciate it. Time to show them that you're the best designer. Show them all that you're the one."_

_"No one's enjoying the fun, Pinkie,"_ The voice said gloomy and upset making Pinkie groaned in upset as she scratched her messy and funky hair hard as she listened, _"It means their happiness was destroyed. And you had to help them regain it by getting more fun. **TELL THEM IT'S ABOUT FUN!**"_

Fluttershy sniffed and sobbed in pain and despair as she listened to the voice, _"Shy, timid and weak... No wonder people never accept you. You're too scared to be on stage. But no more, show them that you had the beauty voice and song. Show them that your song is the best. Show Rainbow Dash that you wanted to be appreciated."_

_"Are you a winner or a loser, kid,"_ The voice asked before chuckled evilly as Rainbow Dash groaned in pain and upset, _"Your friends don't even appreciate and accept you as the leader of the band. But they're wrong. It's time to remind them of who is awesome to build this band!"_

Sunset breathed heavily and painfully as she listened to the voice, _"They will never accept you, Sunset. You are nothing but a monster - desire of powers and fame for herself than friendship. You want to prove yourself as one of them. Show them. Remind them. Let them know that you were the true one who understands friendship than these pretenders! Make them yours! Or else, you will be **ALONE**!"_

Sunset yelped and screamed in fear as she got up. Wheelie and Brains got up as well from their metallic box. They turned to panted Sunset who breathed slowly. Blocked by his former friend, Wheelie groaned in annoyance as he pushed Brains aside hard.

"You okay, Sunny?" Wheelie asked in worry.

Sunset nodded her head, "Yeah... Thanks for asking, Wheels."

"So, what is it, Sunny? You know you can tell me. We're buddies."

"I guess... Wheelie, do you think I deserve of friendship? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I want to do the right thing, like what Twilight did before."

"Why the heck you asked that?" Wheelie asked sarcastically. He then whacked Sunset's head hard, "Of course, you do! Why the heck you asked stupid?!"

Brains nodded, "Besides, you're the only one who want to start a new leaf. Wheels and I used to be the Cons."

"Yup. We're still getting used to being good guy. Did I tell you of how we rescued the Autbots when they were Soundwave's prisoners. HA! we screw their fleet up. It was epic," Wheelie said happily.

"Yeah. The Autobots appreciated our efforts. Sure missed them... a lot..."

Sunset giggled, "That was quite adventurous and amusing for you both to do silly but great stuffs with your 'Goddess of Warrior' and Sammy-Boy. And he said that he couldn't live without you because you're his best friend and brother." Brains looked surprised as he turned and looked at Wheelie. With a glare and sound of scoff, they looked away. Sunset sighed in disappointed, "Maybe not. But I'm sure you both will realize of how important your friendship were. You both were very closed."

After some thinking, Wheelie and Brains sighed in annoyance, "Maybe..."

SWOOP! Sunset, Wheelie and Brains yelped in surprise and shock like something had passed them by. Frightened and scared by the attempt, three of them quickly woke the rest of the friends up. As the girls woke up, they heard more of moving sounds like someone or some group were stalking on them.

Crusaders whimpered in worry as they hugged together while cowered in fear. Flare Tiger, Icy and Aquastroke came closed to them for protection. Wheelie and Brains; shaken in fear, slowly lowered their heads and bodies down within the box. Main Five, Tessa and Sunset stood up as they looked around in finding of whom were making the noise.

As they turned their flashlights on, they spotted a horrified vampire, Frankenstein, werewolf, mummy, scary clown, fire demon, red devil, Chinese Vampire and four Undead Robots surrounded the chamber's area. The girls screamed in fear and worry as they encountered the monsters in front of them. The monsters continued approaching them while giving them a frightened sounds and faces.

"We've got company! Multiple contacts!" Icy exclaimed in fear.

Aquastroke groaned in annoyance, "Just what we need: Monsters in the House." She had her fists slammed and clenched, "I can't wait to knock them out!"

"I thought Decepticons are too scary to deal with," Tessa exclaimed in fear and worry.

Flare Tiger smirked, "You and me both, partner. Whoever they are, they mess with the wrong neighbor!"

**"HELP US!" **Crusaders screamed in fear.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rarity screamed in fear as she held her sister tightly.

Fluttershy cried and sobbed in fear and despair, "I don't want to died!"

"We've gotta do something!" Applejack exclaimed in worry.

Rainbow groaned, "Like what?! I don't want to be bitten into a monster!"

Pinkie took a pillow out, "Pillow Fight?"

"Seriously?!" The girls asked in shock. The monsters growled and roared wildly and loudly. They screamed in fear and worry, "Better than nothing! **PILLOW FIGHT!**"

As the monster continued growling and roaring in anger, the girls took the pillows out from the beds, couches, chairs and sofas. The latter screamed wildly and determinedly as they threw the pillows at the former as hard and quick as they can. The monsters grunted and groaned painfully as they slowly falling back.

Spike barked loudly, wildly and angrily at the monsters while Wheelie and Brains threw the stationary stuffs and rocks at them as well.

As the girls continued throwing rocks and stationary stuffs at the monsters, Aquastroke swung the pillow right at the fire demon's face very hard.

"OW! That hurt!" Fire demon complained painfully.

"Wait! Say what?!" Aquastroke exclaimed in surprise. She took the mask off of his face. She gasped in surprise of what she saw, "Blazefist?! What the hell was that?!"

Blazefist smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't the only one..."

The girls looked confuse and concern. Blazefist turned to the monsters; giving them a nod while they nodded back. They slowly removed the masks and revealed themselves. Vampire was Terrorcreep, Chinese Vampire was Lance, Frankenstein was Saber Dragoon, Mummy was Shorty Thinking, Scary Clown was Laxtinct, Werewolf was Tailtech, Red Devil was Shane and Undead Autobots were Drift, Hound, Bumblebee and Crosshairs.

The girls gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. The monsters were boys from the beginning?!

Icy had her eyes and mouth in widened shock, "Oh my god..."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Flare Tiger said in shock.

"Hey there," Shorty greeted nervously, "Did you all enjoy the scary party?"

Saber Dragoon shrugged nervously yet scared, "Guess didn't expect that, did you girls?"

Drift bowed, "We're truly and deeply apologize of our action."

The girls looked angrily as they glared at the boys. The latter gulped in worry while showing worry and scared expression. Tailtech chuckled, "I think we're in big trouble."

"Care to explain of what was going on?!" Tessa asked angrily, "Are you trying to freak us out, Shane?!"

Shane chuckled sheepishly, "Don't look at me, babe. It was Lance's idea."

The girls turned and glared at nervous and sheepishly Lance Justicestrike.

"Lance's?!" Nyx asked angrily. She turned and glared at the sheepish and nervous Lance. She groaned in annoyance, "Care to tell me of what was going on? And why would you do that?! You gave us a heart-attack!"

Spike nodded, "Yeah! Think that was funny to scare us?!"

Lance smiled sheepishly, "Cool it, bro and sis. I give the idea of scaring you girls was to cool you down from stress and pressure. I thought this would cheer you up. I hope you're not upset and mad at us about it."

"Mad?" Nyx asked in surprise before she giggled, "No, we're not mad."

The boys sighed in relief while commented happily and relief. They then looked up and spotted the slyly and gleefully girls holding the pillows tightly while smirking and smiling at them. The boys gulped in fear and worry.

"In fact... We're happy to return a favor to you," Nyx smirked slyly.

Spike imitating of blowing the trumpet, **"PILLOW FIGHT!"**

**_"CHARGE!" _**Wheelie and Brains exclaimed wildly.

The boys and Autobots screamed in fear and worry as the girls charged right on them, with their pillows at their weapons.

Bumblebee beeped in alert, _"Uh-oh. We're in troubles!"_

"I knew this is bad idea," Crosshairs said in fear.

Hound nodded his head, "Yup, this is definitely bad idea. Bad idea for making the girls mad!"

"We're gonna die, guys. It's good to know you all!" Laxtinct exclaimed in worry and fear.

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "I tried to warn you, and no one listen to me. This is what we get for scaring those girls. They're pretty sensitive and upset of what we did."

Blazefist sighed in worry, "This is going to hurt us a lot..."

Fluttershy attacked on Terrorcreep from his back. Aquastroke and Icy attacked on Blazefist and Tailtech on the front. Applejack threw the pillows on both Saber Dragoon and Crosshairs. Rarity slapped her pillow on Shorty's face hard. Sunset, Wheelie and Brains jumped on Drift's back when he turned and attacked on his head. Crusaders threw most of pillows at Hound. Pinkie slammed Laxtinct to the ground hard before hitting her pillow on his head hard. Flare Tiger grabbed Lance from his back, Nyx slapped her pillow at him while Spike barked at him. Tessa attacked on Shane's face hard.

The girls continued attacking on both the boys and Autobots as the latter yelped and screamed in pain while begging mercy and stop. As everyone continued their fun, they screamed and laughed very loudly, wildly and happily.

Heard the loud and wild noise, Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance as he got up from his bed. Exited his room, he noticed and spotted all of his friends were having pillow fight?!

He groaned in annoyance as Shadow Dragon climbed down the stairs and headed straight to the girl's chamber. Before he could demanded on what was going on, a pillow threw right on his face hard while yelped painfully.

Everyone from the girl's chamber stopped from playing the pillow fight. They yelped and gasped in shock, worry and feared. They slowly turned to their backs and found Shadow Dragon was standing at Living Chamber.

The pillow slowly dropped to the ground as Shadow Dragon showed his crimson face with the mask of anger, rage, tempered and annoyance. He was also had his face and mouth covered by more feathers. He spitted them out while removed them from his face and hair. Everyone wore the masks of shock, feared and worried expression. They gulped in fear and worry.

"We're so in trouble," Shane said in fear and worry.

Crosshairs nodded his head, "Yup. Definitely in trouble."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Would someone tell me -" He screamed in anger, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!"**

Frightened by his scary yet tempered voice, everyone shook their heads from the scream before they explained frantically and fearfully about the girls been scared and shocked by the boys and then having pillow fights with each other.

"We swear of it!" Lance exclaimed in worry, "We didn't mean to do anything stupid! Honest!"

Nyx nodded her head, "You had to believe in us. We... we were just having some fun."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah, totally. After all, we do need some stress down."

**"FUN?!" **Shadow Dragon demanded angrily. Everyone yelped in worry. He continued, "You're telling me that you make some crazy noise because of **FUN?!** I'm not amused..."

"What's going on," Twilight's voice asked in shock. Everyone looked surprise and shock as they looked up and found her coming down the stairs. She looked confuse and concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah mom... Why were you at Shadow Dragon's room?" Nyx asked in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah... What were you doing at Shadow Dragon's room during nighttime?"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight yelped in concern and worry as they were been questioned by their friends. Everyone looked at them closely and carefully; wondering of what was going on between Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle while making the latter nervous and concern about it. Everyone then gasped in surprise and shock as they knew what had happen.

"Did you both sleep together?! Did you really do it?!" Lance asked in surprise.

Everyone awed in surprise and shock about it. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle blushed in red of being embarrassed and worried about it. Everyone then whistled and awed in surprise and sly about both of them while chatted and muttered about them. They looked away from each other about it.

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, "That was an accident. I don't know how or what! We've somehow got drugged."

**"DRUGGED?!" **Everyone asked in concern.

Twilight nodded her head, "But it's not drinking 'drug', it's more like something drugged us from the outside."

Shane nodded his head, "I get it. Something inject when you both talk."

"Then, fallen for each other because your view of that person is the one you loved and thought you could do a 'thing'," Tessa completed the sentences.

Everyone awed in surprise and understanding.

"So, who did that," Blazefist asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "I don't know. Whatever or whoever did it wanted me and Twilight to against each other. I just hope that none of you plan to spread the rumors." Everyone answered in denial about posting and spreading the rumors about Twilight and Shadow Dragon. He nodded his head, "Good. Now get back to SLEEP! We've got some serious work to do! I don't want some slackers!"

**"YES SIR!"** Everyone saluted.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" Cade called from the boy's chamber. He approached and glared at Shane, "Are you planning funny?!"

"No, sir. Nothing funny. I promise you, sir," Shane denied in concern.

Tessa smiled, "Shane's telling the truth. All of us were having fun together."

Cade groaned in annoyance while having his hands crossed, "You'd better... Time to go to bed."

Everyone chatted and muttered in agreement as they departed and separated in returning to their own room for sleeping. Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked at each other for the moment. They both gave a calm nod before departed.

Twilight was about to go to bed but stopped by Lance, Nyx and Spike as three gave her a concern yet suspicious looks. She looked worry and concern by their angry looks.

"So, what are you saying is the truth," Lance asked suspiciously.

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes... I checked on Shadow Dragon to see if he's okay and if there's a story of how he and his friends became Mutants. And the last thing I remembered was looking at each other's eyes before I saw your father from my view. And the next: I end up being naked with his Human Counterpart. I don't know how!"

Spike shushed her gently, "Okay, we get the point, Twi. You're innocent. There's definitely something wrong alright. It's like you and him were in depressed and feel so lonely without the loved ones."

"And the next, you saw our dad right in front of you," Nyx finished Spike's theory.

Twilight nodded her head, "I don't know or why. But Human Shadow Dragon and I agreed not to go through that again. We have our own loved ones to take care and love for. I promised to your father that he was the one I loved, so no one and not even his other counterpart."

"Agreed," Three Siblings agreed.

"Whoever did it to you, he must wanted you and Human Shadow Dragon to be distracted from what was important," Lance suggested in concern.

Nyx nodded, "It looks like it worked perfectly."

"But not this time," Twilight answered firmly, "When I find of who did it, that person is gonna be sorry!" She sighed in pain, "But I need to talk with your father. I had to tell him the truth about it."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah. Come on, let's get some shush eye. Like Shadow Dragon said, we don't want to be slackers."

Twilight, Lance and Nyx nodded their heads in agreement as they returned to their own room for some shut eyes. Tomorrow they had an important mission to do...

* * *

In the early morning, Shadow Dragon and his team guided and took both Canterlot High Students and Autobots to the western wing chamber where it has the large studio for both music and voicing. Surprisingly, Shadow Dragon's home had such place like this.

Dragon Strike Force and Yaegar Family were on the computer room while Autobots were outside as they watched and listened from the large screen as Twilight and her friends began playing the music.

Twilight: _Hey, hey, listen  
We've got a message for you_

**_ZAP! _**Heard that sound hurt Twilight's ears and her friends' ears a lot. Everyone from the computer room and even Autobots could hear that painfully. Rainbooms continued playing the music as hard as they can.

Twilight: _We're not all alike  
But our friendship is true  
Yeah, we're really different  
But we still get along_

Fluttershy played her tambourine while Rainbow played her guitar hard as they can. The former looked concern and scared but the latter continued playing hers as hard as she can.

Played the right note as they can, both Applejack and Rarity spotted the magical light on their heads sparkled. **_ZAP!_** The magical ears disappeared as they both looked worry before shrugged. They turned and looked at bored and unfocused Pinkie Pie. They gave her a stern look as Pinkie quickly played the drums hard.

Twilight: _So hey, hey, listen to our song  
You may think you're in control  
But we're here to prove you wrong  
And the friendship in our music_

From above of music studio, three storekeepers groaned painfully as they tried to cover their ears tightly. Tao complained angrily as he took the piece of papers and put it on his ears tightly. Mighty Heart put on his headset while taking the tray of drinks before used the lift. Dragon Kick groaned while screamed in annoyance as he tried to cover his ears as hard as he can.

As the Rainbooms struggled yet endured in playing the music, Rainbow continued playing hard on her guitar. Her ears sparkled to nearly pony's completely ear form.

Twilight: _With the power of our song  
Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands  
With the magic of friendship  
Gonna stop your evil plans_

With the music done, Rainbooms checked on themselves if they had something changed or not. Rainbow was the only one able to gain her pony's ears. They looked upset and disappointed that they still unable to get the right song.

Everyone from the computer room looked worry and concern about using the music.

Shadow Dragon put the speaker on in communicating with them. Spike cleared his throat yet nervously spoke, "Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh."

"I don't think so," Mighty Heart denied as he came out from the lift.

Wheelie and Brains nodded their heads, "Agreed. And it stinks."

Spike whimpered in fear and worry. Lance and Nyx sighed in concern, as well as Crusaders and Yeager Family. Dragon Strike Force turned looked at their leader for answers but received a shrug. Autobots looked concern and worry about it. Mighty Heart passed the drinks of tea, water and sodas for everyone to drink.

Rainbooms Members gave some thought about the song and even themselves as they recalled of what the voice of their own dream had spoken. They feared that the voice was right about their own friends...

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell," Rainbow spoke dryly.

Applejack groaned in anger, "You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?"

Rainbow's eyes narrowed in anger, "I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?!"

Fluttershy protested softly, "I'm trying."

"Perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" Rarity suggest as she took out her sketchbook. She opened it and shown her friends about the design of marching band's suit. She smiled, "I'm particularly fond of this one. Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern."

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!"

Rarity gasped, "You can never have enough costumes!"

Pinkie sighed in upset, "She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?"

Rainbooms argued angrily and upset. Twilight looked worry and scared while the rest looked worry, doubts and concerns about the band. Annoyed and disappointed by Rainboom's performance and lacked of teamwork, Shadow Dragon stood up and shouted:

**"ENOUGH!"** Everyoned yelped in concern as they turned and looked at him. Shadow Dragon continued, "All of you are a team, not individuals! If you keep on like this, then it's impossible for you to deal with the Dazzlings. So knock it off!"

Rainbooms sighed in defeat as they apologized to each other about it. The phone rang. Shadow Dragon answered the phone while put it on loudspeaker as someone was talking and speaking to them.

Tao's voice spoke, _"May I suggest a way to perform a good music?"_ Everyone answered calmly in agreement. He cleared his throat and spoke, _"Music isn't always about yourself, but your self-discovery, your journey, your lessons, your feelings, and your heart... Music is harmonic and love of your life, soul and heart. If such music ceased to exist, how can there be a beauty of song?"_

Everyone chatted in concern and thoughtfully of what Tao had said.

Twilight spoke and asked, "How can we discover it?"

_"Expression, Twilight,"_ Tao answered calmly, _"Shadow Dragon, I believe you should you used the song that you and your last girlfriend sang. It's truly harmonic and beauty of it. It's also a romantic."_

Shadow Dragon thought of the moment before sighed in concern. He opened the drawer as he searched and looked for the music notes had kept for a long time. He took it out and headed to the recording room. He gave the music notes to them.

"Just follow the notes, and you'll get the right one to get your Pony Forms. I promise you that," Shadow Dragon instructed.

Rainbooms nodded their heads in agreement as they played the instruments. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other for the moment. They both nodded their heads in agreement. They looked at the notes as the song played...

Shadow Dragon: _Freed me from this endless nightmare  
The shooting stars come with the gentle wind  
You and I can live in peace and harmony  
Two hearts united as One..._

Shadow Dragon: _Believe in my never-changing heart  
I promise you that I'll be there for you  
No matter how harsh the journey takes me  
I won't leave you behind._

Twilight Sparkle: _You can hold my Light putting on your heart  
Please don't forget the faithful moment of our loves  
Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping in love  
_  
As the Rainbooms continued playing their instruments, the magical yet sparkling pony ears and tails appeared on Main Six's bodies while Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy gained their wings. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock by the event.

Rainbooms managed to gain their Pony Forms. Everyone continued to watch and listen to the music as Rainbooms continued to play the song.

Shadow Dragon: _Every night I felt my heart pains  
I never stop thinking of you  
My loneliness has been in Darkness for too long  
But I'm freed from it..._

Shadow Dragon: _Believe in my choosing Destiny  
I won't abandoned my painful trial  
Only your faith and Light can save me  
From this endless curse_

Twilight Sparkle: _You can hold my Light putting on your heart  
Please don't forget the faithful moment of our loves  
Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping in love_

Duet: _Let our love be a Blossoming Flower  
Through this endless cycles  
I will always be there for you  
And our dream can finally come true_

Rainbooms: _Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping in love_

Duet: _Let our love be a Blossoming Flower  
Through this endless cycle_

Rainbooms: _The promise I've made for you  
Will not be forgotten_

Duet:_ Only true love guide us to be together  
Through this endless time and space  
Even can't say I love you but we'll keeping in love_

Shadow Dragon: _The Love of My Heart I had for you..._

Twilight Sparkle: _In the never-changing of Our Legends..._

As the music had ended, their pony forms disappeared from everyone's sights. Everyone was amazed, surprised and touched by the romantic song. They gave the applause to Twilight and her friends as well as cheering.

"Now, that's the music," Lance commented happily.

Nyx nodded her head, "We may had the chance to win the round."

Nyx gave Spike a scratch on his head while he complimented, "Yeah... This will be piece of cake."

Rainbooms returned the song notes to Shadow Dragon. He then passed it to Twilight Sparkle. He nodded his head in agreement. She smiled in relief. They had their chance in defeating the Dazzlings and freed everyone from Canterlot High.

As everyone continued chatting with each other, Brains yelped painfully like something hit him. He turned and glared at Wheelie who was holding a flyswatter. The latter chuckled uneasily. Brains groaned in anger before jumped and attacked Wheelie. As they continued to punch each other, Wheelie accidentally slammed Brain's left-armed canon and fired right at the music notes.

The music notes burnt to ashes. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. It was the only counterspell song they had to face the Dazzlings. They turned and glared at both Wheelie and Brains who laughed nervously and concerned.

Sunset groaned, "Way to go, guys... There was the only music we can use to fight the Dazzlings!"

"Sorry," Wheelie and Brains apologized.

Everyone awed in concern and feared about of how and what they can do.

Twilight turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Do you have the copy of it?"

Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "I'm afraid not. That was the last one."

"Oh no... What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked in concern and feared, "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!"

Everyone turned and looked at Twilight. They then looked at each other for the moment. They knew what she had said was true. They needed more time to finish her 'counterspell' song. She was the only one who knew about the spell. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Applejack nodded, "Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!"

"How're you all gonna do that?" Shane asked in worry.

Drift nodded his head, "Indeed. We cannot convince everyone to give up the show early."

"I say we blasted those bitches now!" Hound exclaimed wildly.

Rainbow shook her head and explained, "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then!"

Cade nodded his head, "Autobots, Shane, Tessa and I will be the judge. We'll had our ears to covered up from hearing the Dazzling's voice. We'll try out best to keep you girls reached to the top. You all had to be ready for it. And trust me, we won't let those witches get to us so easily."

_"Yeah. Give it all we've got," _Bumblebee radioed wildly, _"Those witches are so ugly! **ZAP!**They're going **DOWN!**"_

Nyx smiled, "The Crusaders will help too since it was part of the competition. If we can get through the competition, then we'll try to keep up with you until the finals."

**"YEAH!"** Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Lance nodded his head, "If not, then some of us will keep an eye on Dazzlings' tricks. We'll try to avoid that on Rainbooms."

Rainbooms nodded their heads. Everyone but Cade, Bumblebee looked worry and concern about the idea of going to 'Battle of the Bands'. Their former Canterlot High students and bands will stop them from reaching to the top since Dazzlings had put them under the spell in wanting to win the competition.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Dragon Strike Force and Agent Simmons will help as well. We'll make that no interferes Rainboom's performance." He turned and looked at Twilight, "Can you finish it by the finals?"

Twilight gulped in worry as she was about to answer. Spike spoke up confidently, "Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?"

Twilight gulped in worry as she spoke unconfidently yet uncomfortable, "Right..."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!"

Tao's voice sighed happily, _"Good luck. And remember... Magic must defeat Magic. Beauty song must defeat Dark Song. Always remember that."_

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

**"AUTOBOT VICTORY!" **Wheelie and Brains exclaimed happily and wildly.

Everyone but Twilight and her family exited the music studio and headed to the elevator. Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

Twilight sighed in concern, "Do you think I can make it?"

"Come on, Twilight. You can do it. After so many adventures you've been through, you survived and overcome it. No villains can beat you down that easily. So, there's nothing you can't handle," Spike said confidently.

Lance nodded his head, "I promised my dad that I will help and protect you and my family. We'll get through to it."

"Lance's right. We can do this. We can pull it off. No matter how dangerous it gets, we'll overcome it. Believe in it," Nyx smiled.

Inspired and encouraged by three children, Twilight could not help but smiled, "You're right. We pull this off. We can do this. Friendship is Magic. It always has been since my journey begins. Let's do this!"

**"YEAH!"** Lance, Spike and Nyx exclaimed happily

Twilight and her family immediately exited the music video and met up with their remaining friends from the ground. All of them got into the vehicles before drove and headed off to Canterlot High. They had the competition to compete with...

* * *

At the School's Gymnasium, Canterlot High students and staff members had been gathered at the area. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna stood up on the stage as they made some announcement.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School_ Battle of the Bands_," Principal Celestia spoke firmly yet calmly, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!"

Students cheered wildly and happily about the announcement that Principal Celestia had made.

Principal Celestia continued "We are so glad our three newest students-" She pointed happily at happy Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk who waved back happily, "-encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

Vice Principal Luna nodded her head and took the mike up, "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

The angry and raged students glared as they argued and shouted at each other while the greenish aura emerged from their bodies. The Dazzlings smirked darkly as they let their rubies taken and absorbed all of the aura in. With the absorption completed, the Dazzlings looked at each other and smirked darkly.

"You feel that, girls," Adagio asked calmly. Both Aria and Sonata nodded their heads. She continued, "Our true power is being restored."

Aria and Sonata giggled happily and evilly. The entrance door opened and revealed Rainbooms, Dragon Strike Force and Crusaders coming into gymnasium. They all looked worry, nervous and feared in seeing the students fighting and arguing against with each other. Adagio smirked darkly and evilly. She gestured her hand down in silencing both from giggling.

"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. Twilight Sparkle and her three brats of Equestria and her Human friends. They're perfect..."

Aria scoffed, "But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction," Adagio smirked, "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. And once we're done, seven of them will be delivered to both Dark Terrorists and Decepticons for their uses..."

Dazzlings smirked darkly and evilly as they can't wait to start and getting something from Rainbooms.

As everyone gathered and sat on benches or stood up in front of the stage, both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were about to make another announcement.

"Let us begin with the audition. Vice Principal Luna and I shall be the judges," Principal Celestia spoke calmly.

Vice-Principal Luna took over, "But let us honor our special honorary guests as your judges. Please, welcome Yeager Family!"

Canterlot High Students cheered wildly and happily as the entrance was opened. Cade, Tessa and Shane entered the gymnasium. Three of them waved to the cheering crowds. Shane gave them a kissing gestures to the students. They then sat on their seats and desk in front of Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"And here are the Autobots," Principal Celestia spoke as she pressed the remote's button - revealed four large High-Definition Wide Screen coming down from the ceilings, "Since they're too big to fit in, we give them a good view from our HD Wide Screen! Please welcome them!"

Four screens turned on and revealed the images of Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs and Hound standing on the soccer field. They waved to the Canterlot High students as the latter gave the loud applause and wild cheering to the former.

_"And don't forget me, baby!"_ Simmons's voice shouted. Everyone awed and groaned in annoyance and frustration. Simmons knocked the door and entered the area. He smirked as he approached and sat on his seat, "Your Secret Agent, Discipline and Detention Teacher Seymour Simmons is in the house. Tell everyone - _let's tango_."

Everyone remained silent and quiet. Simmons scoffed in annoyance as he waved his right hand down before sat properly.

Principal Celestia smiled, "Now without any further a due, let the _'Battle of the Band'_begins!"

Everyone but the protagonists cheered, applauded, screamed and whistled wildly and happily as they prepared for the 'Battle of the Band' competition by going through the audition first.

Shadow Dragon placed his com-link to his team and allies as he spoke calmly and firmly, "Listen up. Whatever happens now, do not remove your earphones or earplugs. The Dazzlings are in the control of the events. And they will control you by their singing. And most important of all; do not unleashed your pony forms. All we can do is play along until Twilight is readied with her Counterspell Song. This competition will be our greatest challenge to face. Do your best..."

"Yes sir," Protagonists exclaimed and shouted in agreement.

Twilight and her remaining yet uncontrolled allies looked up and stared at the stage. They had their eyes narrowed. They were deeply anxious, feared, worried and scared yet excited and determined of what had happen next as the**_ 'Battle of the Band' _**was about to begin...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1\. One of original idea is that Rainbooms practiced their songs and music was supposed to be at music studio for JusSonic's **_Rainbow Rocks Remake_** but got pushed to other side since he still followed the original's plot.

2\. Reminder again: **_'Endless Love (MLP)'_** is based on original **_'Endless Love'_** from Jackie Chan's Film called **_'The Myth'_**.


	9. C8: Battle of the Band

**Chapter 8: Battle of the Bands**

Inside of the classroom, Shadow Dragon made contact with Azure Phoenix through his com-link as he reported the latest report and event. Azure Phoenix was furious and angered of how the event went, but calmed down as Shadow Dragon explained the plan on how Twilight and her Human Friends achieved it.

Azure Phoenix sighed in concern, _"Do you think they can do it?"_

I wasn't sure, sir," Shadow Dragon said in concern yet firm, "But all we can is wait and watch of how the event goes. I have my team to be high alert of everything."

_"Hmm... Twilight better hope she knows what she was doing, for hers and her kin's sake. I can't stand of betrayal and trickery. And I really hated to see of what happen to them if they tried so foolishly..."_

"I'll make sure of that, sir. You have my word."

_"I know. Carry on, commander. And be sure that the Dazzlings are under custody,"_ Azure Phoenix ordered firmly.

Shadow Dragon saluted, "It will be done, sir."

Turned off his com-link to his leader, Shadow Dragon quickly exited the classroom as he headed straight for the gymnasium.

* * *

As the audition for 'Battle of the Band' started, the students signed up for the competition. And it went on, the judges sought and chose a band and singer to be part of it. And the next was Snips and Snails, who were performing the DJ style performance as they both made the beatboxing sounds.

Snails: _Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

Snips: _They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie  
My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

Snails: _I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales  
When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

While Snips and Snails made some beatboxing sounds; most of the staffs and students found it... awkward and annoying. Rainbooms and their uncontrolled friends found it annoying as well. Pinkie shaken and danced happily when she listened to the rapping song. Shane had his ears closed with some papers. Tessa played her cellphone. Cade sighed in annoyance before having his face slapped. Simmons slept on desk while snoring.

Snips: _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange  
My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um..._

Snails: _Than an orange, yo!_

Snips: _Yeah!_

Snails: _Yeah!_

Snips and Snails made another rapping and beatboxing sounds again. Most of Canterlot High Students looked awkward, scared and concerned about two young students' rapping and lyrics. Both Adagio and Aria giggled in amusement with their mouths covered by their hands while Sonata happily had her legs tapped and shaking her head for few times.

Snips: _What do we... What do we do now?_

Snails: _Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now!_

Snips and Snails made another beatboxing sound again. Inside of Sunset's brown bag, Wheelie and Brains groaned in annoyance while covering their ears. They mumbled and complained angrily about stopping the rapping sound.

Snips: _Bam! That just happened!_

Snails: _Aw, yeah! We out!_

Snips: _Snips and Snails outta here!_

Snips and Snails dropped the microphone down on the ground, causing loud and wild feedback on everyone's ears painfully. Everyone groaned in pain as they turned and glared at them.

Principal Celestia sighed in annoyance, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Snips and Snails gave the thumbs up to both principals. Yaegar Family gave the uneasy smile to them. Autobots gave the rolling-eyes.

Simmons huffed, "Snips and Snails. That was very sucks."

**"SAY WHAT?!"** Snips and Snails asked in shock and concern.

Simmons nodded, "You heard me. You sucks. Your lyrics sucks. Your rapping sucks. And your singing sucks. And what's with the orange? Seriously, work out with song, please. Or at least someone teach them about it!"

Everyone remained silent and quiet as they muttered and nodded in agreement of what Simmons had said, even though they found him annoying and troublesome to them.

Crosshairs snorted from the screen,_ "It looks like some kids need some rapping lessons. So let's enter this for fun; Time to show them how the rapping would be. Come on, Bee."_

Both He and Bumblebee stood up from their seats. They headed to the middle as the camera aimed at them. On the stage the projectors shot the holographic forms of Bumblebee and Crosshairs. Everyone awed in surprise and shock about the appearance.

Crosshairs smirked, _"Hit it, Bee."_

Bumblebee played the rapping sound. Crosshairs smirked as he had his left foot tapped on the ground for three times. He then made some hard rocking dancing skills.

Crosshairs smirked: _Oh yeah...  
Yo!The name is Crosshairs!  
Let me tell ya what I do!  
Wanna know my name!  
Coz Here's my answer, pal!_

Crosshairs: _Watch my rappy rapping skills!  
Coz it's gonna be hard rock!_

Crosshairs took his blasters out and had them rotated for few times. He chuckled wildly and happily. He then took an aim at the judge while making a sound of shooting.

Crosshairs: _I am one Autobot you're not gonna mess up with!  
Double cross me, I'll double cross you back!  
Give me damn crossfire,  
I'll show what crossfire looks like!  
**BOOM! BANG! AND YOU ARE DEAD!**_

Crosshairs put his blasters back on his greenish gun-sheaths before making dancing movement.

Crosshairs: _So, if I were you,  
Watch yourself,  
Or you get crossed by me!  
BANG to the Ground!_

Crosshairs: _Crossing the roads between is so my game!  
Don't test me or I'll bang you up!  
Booyah! That's what I'm talking about!  
So don't mess with me!_

The students cheered wildly and happily. Crosshairs and Bumblebee continued danced and showed-off around while boxbeating out loud.

Crosshairs: _So, can I give you Strike-Cross?!_

The students: _(Strike-Cross!)_

Crosshairs: _Can I give you Gravity-Cross?!_

The students: _(Gravity-Cross!)_

Crosshairs: _Oh yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about!  
So, don't mess with me, I won't mess with you.  
Don't blow me up, I won't blow you up.  
And that's what Crosshairs' do from the start!  
And know you know who **I AM!**_

Crosshairs: _**BANG! KACHING, BABY!**_

Crosshairs and Bumblebee gave the show-off pose. Crosshairs held his right-armed with blaster up while his left-armed blast down, and Bumblebee slammed his fist to the ground while smirked widely. Students cheered wildly and happily as they gave the applaud to the holographic forms of Autobots. The latter disappeared from their sights. Two screens turned on and revealed both of them.

Snips and Snails had their mouths wide opened in surprise and shock about it, "Awesome..."

Celestia smiled, "Well performed, Crosshairs and Bumblebee, well performed."

_"Thanks. This is for Jazz. He and I loved the hip-hop music. He loved the music," _Crosshairs said calmly.

Bumblebee whistled happily. Simmons sighed in annoyance while Yaeger Family smiled and chuckled in amusement.

"Without any further a due, next stop... Rainbooms," Vice-Principal Luna announced of the next band before giving applause.

Everyone went quietly as the next band was about to make a show.

* * *

On the backstage, Rainbooms and Dragon Strike Force were gathered as they explained of how they deal with the situation such as the latter were placed on high-alert on all of area: top, bottom, backstage and front for securing the area while the former performed the performance. Blazefist, Aquastroke and Laxtinct were in-charged of the top platform; Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking were be part of the backstage; Terrorcreep was on the ceiling as he kept an eye on the Dazzlings; Tailtech and Icy were in-charged of checking on scanners on positive and negative feelings of humans, and Flare Tiger was neared to stage's stairs. Shadow Dragon, Lance, Sunset and Minicons will be on the stage.

"And you all know what to do," Shadow Dragon asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded her head in agreement, "We have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them."

The girls and Lance nodded their head in agreement about it.

"Hmm... Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool?" Rainbow smirked arrogantly, "Got it, SD."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance before turned and glared at Aquastroke who shown her nervous smile while shrugged. Rainbow Dash was special to the latter since they were kids and also how much great she was yet didn't expected her to be arrogant and immature.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow exclaimed wildly.

Pinkie gasped, "Wait! Where's Rarity?!"

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity's voice cried. Everyone turned to their back and found her dressed in brown hippy-dressed and had brown headband with lines. They all looked blank yet annoyed by her. She smiled proudly, "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?"

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Shorty Thinking who shrugged in nervous and concern as he never understood of what was Rarity's thinking.

Shadow Dragon sighed before had his forehead slapped, "Just get out there and start rocking!"

**"YES SIR!"** Rainbooms exclaimed in concern as they exited the curtains at once.

"How did I end up into this job," Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

Lance chuckled a bit, "It will be fine, pal. Trust me. You've gotta had faith."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance as he decided to give them a chance of how the event went. Both him and Lance turned and looked at the stage.

* * *

As the Rainbooms prepared themselves with their instruments on the stage, the students and audience turned and looked at the event. Crusaders were there. Three of them dressed like what Cutie Mark Crusaders had back from Equestria while Nyx with her spiky haired dressed in her navy suit with 'Nightmare' and Jade with spiky and sharped haired was dressed in her orange singlet with bellybutton shown and had short blue pants and black suit. They smiled proudly at their teenage friends.

Yeager Family, Simmons and Autobots looked at each other for the moment before they nodded their heads in agreement. They had to make sure that Rainbooms got qualified.

The Dazzlings groaned in annoyance in seeing that the stage was heavily guarded and protected by the Dragon Strike Force. Instead of being upset and disappointed, Adagio smirked darkly as she took her watch out and pushed the red button on it.

Pinkie smirked as she had her drumstick knocked and cried, "One! Two!"

Rainbooms sang: _We've just got the day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do_

Terrorcreep spotted some group heading to the stage from behind. He turned and whistled like a bird to his teammates.

Photo Finish and her band members smirked proudly as they climbed up to the top as they prepared to sabotage Rainbooms but stopped by Blazefist, Aquastroke and Laxtinct. The former groaned in annoyance as they quickly got down before they got into troubles.

While Blazefist's team got distracted in keeping an eye on Photo Finish and her band, below the stage's top platform were the familiar silver Frenzy and his purplish twin Rumble smirked darkly. They launched their invisible grappling hooks right on Rarity's both arms.

Shocked, confused and concerned, Rarity's arms were trapped. Both Frenzy and Rumble chuckled evilly as they played their grappling hooks on her by making her move around like a puppeteer played his puppet.

Rainbooms: _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!_

Both Frenzy and Rumble moved Rarity in ramming, knocking and banging on Applejack's back for three times. Surprised and annoyed by Rarity's movement, Shadow Dragon groaned while Lance gasped in worry as they wondered of her action. Blazefist, Aquastroke and Laxtinct looked around of the area in searching and finding any source of attacking Rarity.

Wheelie and Brains from Sunset's bag; growl and roared angrily and wildly. It forced Sunset in tighten the bag and keeping them both quiet from making noise.

Rainbooms: _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Twilight Sparkle: _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

Crusaders cheered wildly and happily, **"Go Rainboom! Come on! Go Rainbooms!"**

Pinkie: _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Feared and concerned of crowd's cheering happily and wildly, Pinkie quickly kicked her right drum before banged it. It launched the thousands of confetti.

Rainbooms and Dragon Strike Force looked concern and surprised yet annoyed by Pinkie's doing and Rarity's fooling around as she struggled to reach her mike.

Rarity was pulled by Frenzy's and Rumble's invisible grappling hooks. She was knocked right at Applejack's back, making the latter to kick her back.

Rarity: _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

Applejack: _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

Rainbooms: _Ohhh-ahh!_

Accidentally had a confetti caught on her throat, Twilight coughed out loud for few times. Fluttershy turned and banged her tambourine on her back hard. They both smiled in relief as they returned and continued singing.

Rainbooms: _We've just got the day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do_

Snips and Snails were about to get to the backstage, but stopped by both Saber Dragoon and Short Thinking. Flare Tiger grabbed and kicked them both out. Tailtech and Icy continued monitoring the situation of how large and long negative the students had as well as any sign of attacks from the Dazzlings.

Laserbeak; in the form of spotlight, chuckled evilly as it turned and aimed its light right on Fluttershy. She yelped in concern as she found herself standing in front of the crowds while having light aimed on her.

Rainbooms: _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!_

Fluttershy quickly tried to escape and hid from the spotlight, thus making most of the Rainbooms and their allies looked shock and concern of her doing.

Terrorcreep looked concern and worry about Fluttershy. He turned and flew straight to the spotlight as he tried to take control of it but it continued following her. With Terrorcreep distracted the spotlight, Fluttershy quickly hid behind of Pinkie's drum set. The spotlight stopped from moving around.

Rainbooms: _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Rarity struggled in pulling her arms back as hard as she can. Rainbooms continued playing their instruments while singing.

For the moment had passed, Rarity managed to escape the strings out before slammed to the ground. Regain her conscious and limbs, she found herself that her dress's sleeves were torn out. She cried in despair and pain while Fluttershy sang softly and quietly.

Rainbooms: _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

With the song ended, the Rainbooms looked concern and worry that their performance had been attacked and sabotaged. While the students remained stern and quiet, the judges quickly gave the applauds to them while Crusaders cheered wildly and happily for them. Dragon Strike Force sighed in relief and concern. Shadow Dragon was more angry and annoyed than before. Simmons sighed in annoyance.

* * *

At the soccer field, everyone had been gathered at the area. Shadow Dragon was completely angry and furious at his team and everyone as well. He was about to question them but interrupted by Main Five's burst of argument.

"**RUINED!** Absolutely **RUINED!**" Rarity cried in pain and despair.

Applejack groaned in anger, "Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!"

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

Rainbow glared at Pinkie Pie, "And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!"

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy nodded her head.

Pinkie gasped in shock as she turned and glared at Fluttershy, "Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!"

The Rainbooms started to argued out lout yet angrily. The rest looked stunned yet concern of the argument. Bumblebee beeped as he tried to calm them down from argument.

Crosshairs whistled innocently, "And I thought we're the worse in arguing."

Drift nodded his head, "Indeed. Usually Bumblebee and I don't get along; but when it comes the mission, we worked as a team than fighting among ourselves."

Shadow Dragon groaned, **"KNOCK IT OFF NOW!"** Everyone stopped and looked at him. He continued, "I don't know what just happen, but I assured you that all of my team were in high-alert. They made sure that everything is safe and secured."

"As far as I know," Terrorcreep sighed in concern, "We found, seen or heard nothing, though there're some technologies malfunction for some reason."

Icy gulped in fear, "It's like they wanted Rainbooms gone nuts and stupid."

"But question is... Who and how?" Aquastroke asked in worry.

"I doubt the Dazzlings are the ones able to pull the stunt off," Shorty said in concern.

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "But we secured the area. And we make sure that no one can get in or out."

Sunset took her bad in front of her friends. Wheelie and Brains came out. She asked, "Guys, what was that for? Why were you acted like there was an enemy on the area?"

"Because there was! It's the Decepticons!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in fear and worry.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry.

"Trust me, babe. We picked the signal up ever since the first audition started," Wheelie explained in worry.

Brains nodded his head, "Yeah! This is no jokes! This is mega-serious! I recognized that pattern very well. It's Frenzy, Rumble and Laserbeak! Those rustbuckets survived!"

Wheelie nodded his head, "They're the ones did it!"

"Why would they be doing here? Coming for Twilight?" Laxtinct asked in worry.

Blazefist hummed in concern, "If they had, they would have taken Twilight and her friends while we're blinded. Why?"

"Unless they were sent here to help the Dazzlings!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in worry, "The Dazzlings are helping the Decepticons, or the other way around. But why?!"

"I don't know," Tailtech said in concern, "whatever they're up to, it can't be good. We have to be aware and alert of the situation. I had the feeling this is the beginning."

"It doesn't matter how many times those Cons or Students tried to stop us, we'll just keep on going to reach the finals. And Twilight had to be ready with her Counterspell Song," Cade said firmly.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They had to keep on going no matter what.

Simmons smiled, "I like that attitude, Yeager. Reminds me of Witwicky boy's bad-ass attitude."

"Besides girls," Nyx said calmly and happily, "You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah, you can still do it!"

Spike smirked, "Yeah. Nothing can beat the Rainbooms. They're the best band in the school, alright."

Jade smiled, "Besides, Snips and Snails are sucks on their rapping. At least, Crosshairs did better."

**"YEAH!" **Crusaders exclaimed wildly, "Our **SISTERS** are still **AWESOME!**"

Sunset nodded, "They're right. This is just the beginning. We can still do it. We just need to keep on practice and endured some tricks and attacks from Decepticons. But most important of all, we had to reach to the finals and be ready for Counterspell Song."

Twilight smiled in agreement, "You're right, Sunset. We need to find a place for us to practice our music. Time is running out, girls."

_"We'll update on any kind of situation,"_ Bumblebee radioed firmly.

Hound smirked, "If those Cons want to mess with, then I'd say we blasted those A-holes out!"

"Bad idea, guys! Students and staffs are still here. We can't risk it," Shane said in concern.

Tessa nodded her head, "All we can do is watch of the event..."

Sunset nodded, "Wheelie, Brains and I will keep an eye on situation. If there's anything they're up to tricks, I alert you all."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Let's move out! Settle up!"

Everyone but colossal Autobots departed and entered the school at once. They had mission to perform before anything could go wrong...

* * *

With Yeager Family, Simmons and Dragon Strike Force returned to the gymnasium for judge and check up, Rainbooms and Crusaders continued chatting and discussed of what they should do next. Twilight bumped and knocked on the back of someone familiar. She got up and looked at Flash and his two bandmates.

Twilight gasped as she chuckled nervously, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

Flash huffed angrily, "You've got some nerves of showing up."

"Wait! What?! What do you mean? Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

Pained and heartbroken, Twilight had her tears came out from her eyes as she spoke painfully, "That's not true! I would never do such a thing. I came here to help my friends -!"

"Exactly! To win the competition!" Flash exclaimed in anger, "Just admit it, Twilight. You're here to win! You're here to humiliate me! And guess what?! I'm about to humiliate you! I never liked you when you just walked away from me since that Fall Formal! I thought you and I had feelings."

"It was! Bu-but it's complicated. You wouldn't understand it."

"And I bet that moody kid is someone special to you. I can tell by your looks and tone, ever since we meet again. When I see his face, I'll tell him off that no one and not even you could ever like him. He's always a mutant freak!"

Heartbroken and pained by Flash's words, Twilight groaned in anger while cried in tears as she shouted, "**HE'S NOT A MUTANT FREAK! HE'S MY FRIEND!**" Flash remained still while glared at her. She continued, "And you're right about one thing. I really do like and love him. Even with his great anger, he never resort with violence; even we were separated from different society!"

Twilight cried and sobbed in tears as she charged straight out. From the far and end cornered of lockers, Shadow Dragon overheard everything. He took a cellphone and looked at it. He looked at the picture of him and Human Twilight eating the spaghetti at the Italian Restaurant during nighttime. He sighed in defeat as he pressed some buttons.

_"Hello?_" The feminine gentle voice asked.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Hey, babe. It's been a while."

_"Shadow Dragon? Is that you? Hey, babe. How's everything?"_

"It's good. I need to tell you something..."

As Shadow Dragon and his girlfriend continued their chats, everyone looked upset and shock of what had happen. Everyone turned and glared at angry Flash and his bandmates before headed off and went after her. The latter did was huffed in anger.

Spotted Sunset in front of him, Flash gave her a glare, "What are you looking at?!"

"I can't believe you talk back at her. You helped and supported her, and now you just betray her? I always thought of you as a gentle and nice guy I ever met. You were great guy I ever met. And I never hurt you," Sunset said in pain.

Flash groaned in anger, "Too bad, Sunset. If you hadn't come and ruin everything, then everything would have been normal and perfect! You will and always be a 'Raging-She-Demon'! And I can't believe that I actually liked you! You used me just for popularity!"

"**HEY!** That's our friend!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in anger as they came out from the bag.

Sunset sighed in defeat, "You were right. I did use you for popularity. But my feelings for you is real." She approached to Flash Sentry as she gave him a kiss on his lips, making him surprise and confused. She departed, "I... I really do love you, even it was part of a plan. See ya, Flashy..."

Sunset quickly departed in checking up on Twilight while leaving Flash Sentry to look down as he received some headaches. His eyes of greenish slowly disappearing while receiving his cyan eyes. He groaned painfully.

* * *

As Sunset continued running towards the high school's main entrance, she was stopped by the Dazzlings who smirked darkly and evilly. But the latter weren't alone as four Minicons: Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak and Ravage stood besides with her.

Frenzy chuckled evilly, "Looky, looky. The Raging She-Demon is in the house."

Rumble smirked, "Yeah. And I bet the traitors are hiding from us."

Sunset gasped, "So... You really were working together with the Decepticons." Her eyes narrowed in anger and determined, "You're never gonna get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio asked cruelly, making Sunset gasped in concern. She continued, "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

Wheelie groaned in anger as he came out from the bag. He shouted in anger, "**BACK OFF, BITCH! **Goddess of Sun changed! She's better than you freaks! She would never sided with creeps like them!"

Aria sighed in amusement, "Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun? And you had two sidekicks to be there for you?"

"They're not my sidekicks! They're my true friends!" Sunset exclaimed in anger.

"WHAT she said, freaks! Mess with the wrong Autobots!" Brains supported determinedly.

"Really?" Adagio asked in amusement. She gave a snap finger. Laserbeak quickly flew and grabbed both freaked-out Wheelie and Brains up. Sunset gasped in fear. She continued, "To be very honest, Sunset; they didn't ask you to be in the band."

Laserbeak chuckled evilly as it crushed on shoulders of Wheelie and Brains hard, causing the latter screamed in pain.

Sunset gasped, "Don't hurt them!"

Laserbeak spoke eerily, "Fear... Yes, you feared your friends' well-beings. But we have no fear as evil grow stronger. And you believe that the Humans will accept Autobots and your friend?" Sunset, Wheelie and Brains looked doubt and concern as they had thoughts. Laserbeak chuckled evilly, "Pity as always..."

Laserbeak threw both Wheelie and Brains right on Sunset who quickly grabbed them at once. He hugged them both gently yet passionately.

Sonata giggled cruelly, "Too bad! So sad!"

Adagio nodded, "If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done."

"Yo, Dazzlings!" Shane's voice called.

Laserbeak and Ravage transformed into the metallic bags while both Frenzy and Rumble combined and transformed into a bag. They hung on Dazzlings' shoulders.

Sunset and Dazzlings turned and looked at their backs. They found Yeager Family approached to them. The latter gave them a stern glare.

"You're up next," Tessa said firmly and angrily.

Dazzlings smirked darkly as they walked away from the event. Adagio gave a wink to Cade who glatred at her back before she and her Dazzlings headed off. The Yeager Family went and checked on Sunset Shimmer if she or two Minicons were hurt or injured.

"Thanks, we're fine," Sunset said calmly. She sighed in defeat, "Why did you help me? I was the bad guy. And I did horrible things."

Cade placed his hand on Sunset's shoulder and said, "Because Sunset, you were given the second chance."

Sunset was surprised as Tessa came and explained, "When someone made a mistake of what they were doing, they were given the chance of doing it. Joshua Joyce did make a mistake for helping Attinger in hunting Autobots and Galvatron in completing his form, building his army and getting the Seed."

"And guess what, mate?" Shane said calmly, "He helped us save the world. Because of you, Twilight got an idea of creating counterspell song."

Cade smiled at Sunset, "So no matter what those folks said, everyone deserve the second chance. It's matter you wanted to do it or not. And I believe you deserve it."

"Yeah, no one like Dazzlings get the second chance like you," Brains commented.

Wheelie nodded, "We'll fight. We'll stand with you. We promised you we can win."

Sunset smiled in happy and relief. She was happy to have a good friends and some people to be there to comfort and helped her out. She hugged Wheelie, Brains and Cade gently and passionately. Tessa and Shane smiled happily. Everything had went well...

* * *

On the outside of Canterlot High's, Twilight sat down neared to the Horse Statue as she continued crying, weeping and sobbing in pain and despair. She was pained and hurt by Flash's words. She hated someone insulted and taunted her boyfriend. She wished her pony Shadow Dragon was here for her.

_"Twilight... Twilight... Twilight..."_ The gentle voice spoke calmly.

Twilight gasped in surprise as she looked around, "Shadow Dragon?!" She found nothing as she thought and wondered of what was going on. She gasped, "Of course! Mental-Link!"

She quickly sat herself properly with her legs crossed and her hands placed on her leg thighs. Twilight took a deep breathe as she meditated.

* * *

For the moment had passed, everything transformed into different: white background while Twilight found herself that her Human Body turned into Pony Body. She got up as she looked around in finding Shadow Dragon for a while. Spotted Shadow Dragon in front of her, she gasped in happiness.

_"Shadow Dragon," _Twilight cried.

Twilight quickly galloped towards Shadow Dragon. She jumped and hugged him passionately and happily. He hugged her back. They smiled happily before departed while looked at each other. Looking at her weak smile and sad expression, Shadow Dragon suspected something wrong.

_"What's wrong, Twilight?"_ Shadow Dragon asked gently.

Twilight sighed in concern as she didn't like to do it but she had to tell him. She explained to him of what had happen yesterday and today's event. Shadow Dragon nodded his head in understanding...

Twilight looked down,_ "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. I really am. If only I had known about everything, none of this could had happen."_

Shadow Dragon held her head up, _"It's okay, Twilight. It's the mistake. I know you didn't mean to."_

_"But... But I slept with your Human Counterpart! And I'm taking very long time to figure out the counterspell! And I'm worry and scared that the Humanity will fall into the hooves of the Sirens or Decepticons. I can't stop them all in time. I failed."_

_"No, you're not. You can, Twilight. I know you can. You can still do it."_

_"How? I can't even make a good song. I can't even help your Human Counterpart. I felt bad and irresponsible about it."_

_"Never, Twilight. Do you want to know why?"_ Twilight nodded her head as Shadow Dragon smiled and explained, _"I doubt myself that I could move on and find love one until I met you. You saved me from my nightmares, loneliness and pain. You taught me about friendship is magic. And you've been chosen by the Element of Light. And the reason I love you. So, don't give up. It's all I'm asking, Twilight. You are the Princess of Friendship. You can still do it."_

After some thoughts of what Shadow Dragon, Twilight smiled and hugged him, _"Thanks. You're right. I'm not giving up. This is just the beginning."_

_"Good... I've spoke with my father and do some research. And I found out of Siren's weakness."_

_"You did?"_

"Yes, Twilight - it's the rubies. Destroy that source, they will be weaken from singing and casting the spells. Because without them, they're useless."

_"This might be good chance to win it. Even if I can't get their rubies or destroy them, then we had to play the music to unleash the 'Power of Friendship'. It's the only weapon can destroy them. As your father always said; **'Magic must defeat Magic'**."_

_"That's the spirit. And by the way, there really was a black liquid in your blood."_

"Really? How?"

"I can sense it. Someone must have put it into you and my counterpart. And it is the reason why you gone to bed with him. And don't worry, I'll remove them."

Shadow Dragon held his hoof in front of him as Twilight's body glowed in white for the moment. The black liquid slowly came out from her body as he formed them into a dark ball. He threw it aside. Shadow Dragon smiled at Twilight. She then hugged him gently and passionately before kissing on each other's lips. They then departed while smiling.

_"When I'm done with the mission, both of us are going to enjoy a long night," _Twilight smiled happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled, _"With pleasure. Just be sure, you are safe and sound. And say 'hi' to our kids, sweetie."_

She giggled happily, _"I will. I've gotta go. I've got a music to perform."_

He smiled, _"Good luck. But one kiss first."_

Shadow Dragon and Twilight gave another long yet passionate and gently kiss as the world slowly disappeared in white.

* * *

Returned to the Reality, Twilight continued giving a long kiss to her lover...

"Eh... Mom?" Lance's voice asked in worry. Twilight gasped in surprise as she departed and looked at Lance and her friends. He asked, "Are you okay? You were meditating and then... kiss on my face?"

Everyone smiled in amusement and slyly at the awkward situation. Some of them chuckled and laughed happily at it.

Twilight blushed in embarrassing and surprise while giggled happily. She hugged Lance, Nyx and Spike while said happily, "Yes. Besides girls; we've got some musical showcase to do. And I know what we can do."

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cheered happily and wildly.

They got up and returned to the Canterlot High as they prepared for the next assignment.

* * *

Shadow Dragon had some chats with his girlfriend, Twilight. After some explanation, he sighed in defeat and feared as he worry that his girlfriend would be mad at him.

Human Twilight sighed, _"So, there really was something affected you. I suspected it."_

"Huh? How did you-" Shadow Dragon was about to ask but stopped as he realized something. He looked at his watch and smiled, "Twiley, you are one sly fox."

_"What can I say? I'm worried about you. And I've managed to get rid of the black liquid. You're okay for now."_

"That's good enough. And Twilight... do you think I should trust her? I don't believe that she and her friends can do it..."

_"You have to."_

"What?! WHY?! How could you trust an alien from a dimension?"

_"But you trust Autobots from Cybertron, and you can't trust her? And you'd think that our counterpart trust us?"_

"Well... um..." Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "You've got the point."

Twilight sighed, _"Look, Shadow Dragon. We may looked different from each other, but at the very end; we're still the same because we're fighting for the same cause. So, all you need to do is put some faith in her and the others. If what they said is true, they maybe the only one who can stop the Dazzlings."_

"And what if they can't?"

_"Then, you had to help them. Remember, Shadow Dragon; Autobots need us more than we need them because we are the team to save and protect our world from danger, just like what the other Twilight needed to do."_

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before he sighed, "Alright, sweetheart. I'll try. But I won't guarantee it might be pretty."

Twilight giggled happily, _"I know. But don't worry, it'll be fine. When it's over, you and I are gonna have a best and long night together on bed. Make sure you be gentle when we do it."_

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Of course, Twiley. I'll see ya. Goodbye."

He turned his cellphone off. He turned and headed off to the gymnasium.

* * *

Everyone were gathered at the gymnasium. The judges were gathered at the judge's seats. Yeagar Family and Simmons put the earplugs on their ears. Everyone was readied for Dazzlings' next song.

Behind the curtains, the Dazzlings, Tech the crimson spiky haired pre-teen aged boy dressed in his black coat and had the orange goggles and Decepticon Minicons were talking and speaking with the holographic forms of Galvatron and Dark Curse for the next phase.

_"How's everything, girls?"_ Dark Curse asked sinisterly.

Adagio smiled, "Everything goes exactly of what we needed. Our full powers are nearly restored and we had everyone under our control. All we need is those girls' magic, and soon it will be yours."

_"Excellent..." _Dark Curse spoke calmly, _"My associate shall do his best to make your prey fell for your tricks. And in fact, the girls were having some negative thoughts and doubts of themselves. If you indeed had the world under your control, I would reconsider the operation."_

_"And remember, keep your optics sharp on your enemies. They will do anything to stop you from achieving your goals. And trust me - the Autobots had foil my plans whenever I tried to attempt. And be sure that they will not succeed it," _Galvatron said darkly.

Adagio smiled, "Oh... I intended to make sure of that. I will have Tech, Soundwave and his Minicons keeping their eyes sharp on our enemies. They won't get away from it so easily."

_"I certainly hope so,"_ Dark Curse and Galvatron said darkly before their holograms disappeared from the Dazzlings' sights.

Adagio turned and gave a nod to Tech and four Minicons. They nodded back before disappeared from their sights. Tech headed to the curtains and his laptop as he was setting everything up for the Dazzlings to sing. She smiled to her excited friends.

"It's time..."

Tech chuckled evilly, "MC Tech is in the house!"

The Dazzlings held the microphones and moved to the front; Adagio on the middle, Aria on the left while Sonata on the right. As they were about to start but blocked by someone...

"Hey, I didn't I mention of how pretty and great you are," Laxtinct asked happily.

Sonata giggled, "Yes, you just did. As soon as we are done with the song, I'll buy Tacos for both of us."

"That's good en- **NOUGH! WHOA!**" Laxtinct exclaimed painfully as he tripped to the ground before pulled out from the backstage. His voice groaned sounded angrily, "Really? Do you had to do that?!"

_"Just stay away from them," _Terrorcreep's voice scolded.

Laxtinct entered the curtain and gave a wave to Sonata, who return the wave to him. Laxtinct quickly departed and left the stage's. She sighed happily.

Adagio and Aria gave the annoying sigh while shaking their heads. They and Sonata returned to their positions. As the curtains pulled up while the spotlight turned on and aimed on them, they held the microphone up and sang.

The Dazzlings: _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Adagio smirked darkly: _Now that you're under our spell_

The Dazzlings danced while singing calmly, gently and passionately. Tech chuckled evilly as he sang and groove crazily and happily. He also was holding and typing on his computer in making the speaker louder and make the song more darker, cooler and powerful for everyone to take it.

Adagio: _Blindsided by the beat  
Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
You didn't know that you fell_

Sonata and Aria: _Oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Adagio: _Now you've fallen under our spell_

Sonata and Aria: _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

Both Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna smiled happily as if they were in heaven. Yeager Family and Simmons gave their narrowed eyes of concern on how the event went. The competition for Battle of the Band continued from both platforms of whichever band reached the Finals.

Bulk Biceps played his violin better and chosen to move on while leaving Snips and Snails' DJ Style to step down. Flash Drive played their music against the Economic Students' Band, yet the former played well while leaving the latter stepped down.

The Dazzlings: _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky_

As many bands competed and challenged against with each other, Rainbooms played and practiced their instruments and songs as hard and passionate as they can while leaving Twilight struggled handle of creating and making her good counterspell song. She gave the concern, feared and desperate expression in writing them.

The Dazzlings: _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky_

The Dazzlings: _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell_

Adagio and her Dazzlings continued singing evilly and darkly. The students slowly falling into their spells. Laserbeak; from the ceiling, smirked darkly and evilly while leaving Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage smirked darkly from below the stage. Tech smirked darkly as he monitored everything from his laptop. They were pleased to see the results.

Adagio:_ Listen to the sound of my voice_

Sonata and Aria: _Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

Adagio: _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

Sonata and Aria: _Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

As Twilight unable to perfect the song, Rainbooms continued playing their songs across the competition as they unleashed the best beats of the song in beating Octavia Melody's Cello. The latter was disqualified while allowing the former moving forward.

Adagio:_ Captured in the web of my song  
_  
Sonata and Aria:_ Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh_

Adagio: _Soon you'll all be singing along_

Sonata and Aria: _Oh, whoa, oh_

Trixie and her Illusion had beaten both Lyra Heartstring and Sweetie Drops from playing the piano, thus giving the former a chance to move up to the next.

The Dazzlings: _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky_

Laxtinct and Flare Tiger were monitoring the situation, students and staffs as well as on the Dazzlings. Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Aquastroke and the holographic form of Azure Phoenix were discussing of how they handled the situation if anything went bad. Terrorcreep, Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking were investigating the area in searching and capturing the Decepticons at the gymnasium when students and staffs were taking break. Tailtech and Icy looked at each other in both feared and concern as they had found something up from the laptop.

Due to listening and hearing to the voices, Rainbooms grew distrustful, doubtful and argumentative as they continued arguing and fighting with each other while leaving Twilight continued struggled in writing the counterspell song. Crusaders joined the band but instead of moving on, they were kicked out due to their bad songs.

The Dazzlings: _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky_

Sunset; felt pain and alone when her friends continued discussing of the plan without her. Tessa, Wheelie and Brains brought her to the cafeteria as they tried to comfort her and talked with her. Autobots were talking and discussing with Cade, Shane and Simmons about the situation in disposing the Dazzlings than waiting.

As the Dazzlings continued singing, many students continued arguing and fighting with each other in pure hatred, anger and rage. More of greenish aura and fogs emerged from most of the students.

The Dazzlings: _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell_

The Dazzlings: _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our  
_  
Adagio: Spell

Adagio gave the maniacal laughs as she and her Dazzlings slowly absorbing and getting more of negative auras from their victims.

Tech put the holographic forms of Dark Curse and Galvatron from backstage. The latter smirked darkly and impressed as everything had gone according to Adagio's plan. The Humanity will fall into the hands of Dark Terrorists, Decepticons and Dazzlings...

* * *

With Flash Drive kicked out and disqualified from the band, the Dazzlings moved to the Finals. Angered and disappointed by the judges' choice, Flash stormed off as he tried to get the steam off from his head.

During his walking on school's hall, he found and encountered Sunset, Tessa and Shane in front of him. He gave them his hatred, angered and raged looks.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Did you win?" Sunset asked in concern.

"**NOPE!** I've lost because of your friends!"

"What did they do to you?! They haven't insulted, attacked or humiliated you or your band! They never did such a thing!"

"Doesn't matter! Why were you here?! Get out!"

"I was worried about you. I want to make a comfort for you. You... You were my first friend I ever make and I love you... so much just before... I did terrible things."

"Yeah, you did. You just loved to be popular than considering of others. I hope you're happy to be alone. I just hope your friends lose the competition! And last word to you: You're a bitch!"

"**HEY! **Watch your mouth!" Shane exclaimed in anger as he gave Flash a hard punch in knocking on the locker. He huffed in anger, "There's no way to treat the girls!"

"You said it, Shane!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in agreement from Sunset's bag.

Sunset gasped in worry as she approached to Flash. She checked on him while rubbing his head gently and shaken him to get up. Scared, concerned and pained to see him in the state of pain, Sunset gave a little tears out from her eyes. She sobbed in pain.

With a teardrop fell on his hand, the greenish aura around Flash slowly dispersed and disappeared. He groaned and moaned painfully as he had his eyes opened. He looked at the concerned and worried Sunset.

"Sunset? Hey, why are you crying?" Flash asked in worry.

Sunset gasped, "Why? You scolded me. You accused me. And you hate me."

"No... I would never. Ow... My head. It hurts. The last thing I remember is those girls came and sing. And the next... nothing..."

"That means..." Sunset gasped, "Oh my god! You're okay!"

Sunset hugged Flash tightly and passionately while making him groaned in pain. Flash groaned, "Ow! That hurt! Easy..."

"Sorry!" She departed from hugging. Sunset then helped Flash standing up. She smiled, "Come on, let's get you to Nurse's Office."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. What just hit my head?"

Sunset smiled uneasily, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Sunset turned and gave a smile and wink to Shane and Tessa. As she continued moving and helping Flash to the nurse's office, Wheelie and Brains sighed in annoyance from within her bag. Tessa and Shane smiled before looked at each other.

"How did you do that?" Tessa asked in surprised.

Shane smirked, "Just like every show, hit them and they get snapped."

Tessa smiled as she kissed on his lips gently and passionately for the moment. They then departed from it.

"We'd better get back to the gym," Tessa said in concern, "I hope Twilight and her friends are ready with their counterspell song."

Shane nodded, "You and me both, babe. You and me both..."

Tessa and Shane turned and headed to the gymnasium as it was semi-finals between Rainbooms and Illusions. All Autobots and Human Allies can do was hope for Twilight and her friends readied to face the Dazzlings if they can make it...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) **_Crosshair's Cool Rap Song_** is part of **_JusSonic's Rainbow Rocks Remake Song_** because it was inspired by most of rapping cool songs, even **Pinkie's Rap Song** from **_'Testing, Testing 1,2,3'_** and the late **Robin William's** Song as **Batty Koda** from**_ 'Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'_**.

2) **Tech** was meant to appear to assist the **Dazzlings **but kicked out from**_ JusSonic's Rainbow Rocks Remake_** but as cameo.


	10. C9: The Betrayal

**Chapter 9: The Betrayal**

At the Large Main Hall of Dark Terrorists' Secret Operation Base, Dark Curse and Galvatron were having an important announcements to their powerful military army including the Demon Generals and Decepticon Officers were gathered as well. Five each group lines of two large group army lined up as they readied for their next missions or announcement. They chatted and whispered softly and quietly as they all wondered of what their leaders were up to.

"Gentlemen and Decepticons," Dark Curse announced seriously and darkly, "As you all wondered why you've been summoned by us. Because it is time to rid these Humans' so-called 'authority' and 'freedom'. It is time to take control of this world as our own domain!"

Everyone cheered wildly and loudly as most were proud, happy, and obliged of it while some were concerned yet anxious and excited about it. They chatted and whispered about it.

Galvatron nodded his head, "As soon as the Dazzlings had everything they needed to take control of these Canterlot High Students, we shall launched the Operation: Control across this world's with their power. And everyone shall fall into our grasps."

"Everything we had work for can finally come true!" Dark Curse exclaimed wildly.

"The Earth won't be the only world we must conquer, but the rest as well. They shall know our might, our strength, our intellect, our wrath, our dominance and our powers! The Universe shall trembled into the might of Dark Terrorists and Decepticons."

"And if those who dared to defy us shall meet their If they dared to challenge us; defy us; insult us and escape us, show them no one mercy!"

"Remember who you are! And why you're fighting for! And let no one dared to stand in your way!" Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon exclaimed wildly.

The army of Decepticons and Dark Terrorists cried and cheered wildly and loudly. They raised their right-hands up and down for few times while cheering for their leaders' names and empires. Both Dark Curse and Galvatron smirked darkly and proudly in seeing that all of their minions remained loyal to them.

Starscream and MechaStahl the grayish man with white gentle haired dressed in military coat approached to their leaders. They bowed down.

"Lord Galvatron, what of the Autobots, Human Resistance and Ponies? What should we do with them?" Starscream questioned in concern.

MechaStahl nodded his head, "Commander Starscream spoke of the truth. And we must be cautious of them. They won't be easy to deal with."

Crimson Skull nodded, "The only way we can achieve our victory is eliminate the threat that stands in our way for too long."

Shockwave nodded his head as his first head spoke, "Indeed. It is quite logical that even though we had won, they will continue to resist us. They will not stop until all of us have fallen before them." His second head roared in anger, "If they tried to attack us, smash them to their deaths!"

The robotic humanoid dragon with powerful machine blaster on his right, his left was armed-claws and had large wings: Machine Dragoon roared, **_"I couldn't agree more. I shall pummeled my enemies to the ground. We must not show the enemies mercy! As Lord Galvatron had spoken before, 'The Strong Survives, The Weak Perish'. We shall defeat them."_**

The humanoid pale skinned-skeleton dressed Guildenstern nodded his head, "We must calculate the situation. We must not make a mistake as before. After all, they will not give up easily."

Kishin Akuma, identical of demonic Azure Phoenix but dressed in his blackish and reddish demonic Japanese armor with his cape, nodded his head, "For once we agree. We cannot give them a chance to escape. They will rebuilt their forces or send more reinforcement to come and stop us."

Sauron tallest black figure dressed in his western demonic knight's armor with cape breathed heavily, "Do not forget of the consequences, my liege. If those Dazzlings failed us to take control of Humanity while we failed to bring Subjects to our location, the enemies will interrogate them and get the information of us."

Shredkiller the silver Japanese Armored Samurai Warrior with their demonic sharped-claws huffed, "If we will not, we will not retreat until we accomplish our missions and destroy our enemies. These Humans shall learn that their time of weakling is over, the time of true Humanity has come to take its rightful place!"

"And we shall, Demon Generals," Dark Curse said calmly, "Rest assured - if anything went wrong, then we shall us our backup plan."

Galvatron chuckled evilly, "Indeed, old friend. Our secondary plan has been prepared. Soundwave nad his drones were waiting for the next phase."

"Shall we know of it, my liege?" Stinger questioned.

Breakdown chuckled evilly, "Yeah! I'm ready for the payback from the Autobots. I'm gonna blast them and outrun them like never before!"

"You and me both, Breakdown! Lord Galvatron shall be the true Lord and Master of all Decepticons. Please tell us, master! Then, we shall be prepared for our battles," Lugnut exclaimed wildly and loudly.

Galvatron smirked, "Rest assured. This plan will be perfect but we go with Dazzlings' plan first. Let us see of how they'll able to handle it."

"Yes, Galvatron. But we should tell them the plan, after all; we cannot be certain of Dazzlings' loyalties. They're questionable. And we also know that our enemies will do anything to achieve their victory," Dark Curse said thoughtfully.

With Galvatron's agreement of nodded, both him and Dark Curse explained their master plans to their trusted and loyal soldiers and army of Decepticons and Dark Terrorists. The whole army smiled in proud, please and interest. They all nodded their heads.

The masters and leaders smirked as they gave the loud evil laughing that echoed across the large hall. The army cheered wildly and loudly for their leaders. The plan will work...

* * *

For nearly two days had passed, Optimus Prime continued flying and scouring across the sky of darkness. He looked around of his area, and found nothing and not even the sign of Cybertronian or enemies of his. He sighed in defeat and concern as he had his battle mask opened. He had the sadness, pained and feared expression like something had bothered him.

_'Have I made the right decision?' _Optimus Prime thought in concern, _'Each time we fight, I have to make a hard decision to save the nature's lives while hoping them not to make mistake as mine. But nothing comes true and the price I paid is the Autobots' deaths and Human Allies. Megatron was right. This is my fault. Have I not become the Prime, none of this wouldn't had happen...'_

Optimus Prime sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, my Autobot Friends and Brothers. I've let you all down. I should never have discover my legacy of Prime. All of you would have been here alive and Cybertron should have been nourished."

_"Blame the one from the past of your life cannot bring the death..."_

Optimus Prime gasped in concern, "Who- Who said that?"

_"Optimus Prime... One who bring faith, unity and alliance of all Autobots and Nature as one... Why must you deny and blame yourself? Your effort and will had brought them overcome their difficulties and their darkness. Why?"_

"Who are you? Why questioned my decision? I've sacrificed so many brothers. And I couldn't forgive any of them who was willing to betray my trust and my spark. I destroyed my own home. Cybertron is destroyed. And... I was angered and raged by the betrayals and my Autobot comrades' deaths."

_"It is nature. And sometimes they were doing the right thing for not you alone, but to the ones they called 'brothers' and 'friends'."_

"Tell me... Why? Why did you bring this?"

_"To seek answers. Follow the Light. It shall guide you to the answers you seek..."_

Unable to understand the stranger's voice, Optimus Prime spotted the pure white light line which shot straight to somewhere deep in space.

Concern yet anxious of the voice's riddles, Optimus took the chance as he flew and followed the light to the end of space. For the moment had passed, he came across of the giant yet familiar planet he had not seen since the beginning of Great War.

Optimus Prime's eyes widened in shock while gasped, "It... It cannot be... Cybertron?!"

Optimus Prime's quest for answers continued on his former and ruined planet Cybertron. What will he find?

* * *

The Rainbooms and their allies were gathered at the Canterlot High's soccer field for further discussion. They were all anxious, excited and happy that they all had made to the semi-finals. If they can passed it, then they were ready to face the Dazzlings.

Sunset smiled, "This is it! Last round and you're in the finals!" She turned and smiled at nervous Twilight, "Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now."

Everyone turned and looked at Twilight as they waited for the answer. All she gave was the worry and scared face. She looked down in fear while shaking her head gently.

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Applejack, "Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!"

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with Applejack's statement.

Twilight looked away from her friends and sighed in defeat. She muttered softly, "You won't let me down..."

Twilight's children, Cade, Sunset and Shadow Dragon noticed and heard what Twilight had said. They knew something was wrong with Twilight again when she was in despair and feared. They decided to keep it to themselves until they can speak with her.

"We can't wait that long. Those Dazzlings are gonna win and taking control of this school and then the world. Those Decepticons would have won by now," Shane said in concern.

Crosshairs groaned in anger, "I'm getting itchy of waiting now! All we did is wait and wait and wait! This is getting frustrating mate! I'm not gonna wait for that long! I say we killed them!"

"Hell yeah! I'm with you!" Hound exclaimed in agreement, "I'm getting sick of waiting! Those freaking girls are getting stronger if we don't do something! Let's go and blast them NOW!"

"No, we can't!" Cade disagreed, "There're some students and staffs there! If we do it now, they could get hurt! We have to wait a little longer."

Tessa nodded, "Dad's right. Twilight and her friends are the only ones can do it. Their magic can save them."

_"We've gotta stick to the plans. We can't ignore it," _Bumblebee radioed in concern.

Drift nodded his head, "There is nothing we can do but wait patiently. If we act rash, our plan would have fail. We must remained patient until the right time to strike."

Shane, Hound and Crosshair groaned in annoyance and upset that they had to wait until Twilight and her friends were ready to use their Counterspell Song. This was getting frustrating and annoying. They can't wait that long.

"No one is allow to attack until Commander gave the word, understand?!" Blazefist ordered angrily. Everyone nodded their heads. He sighed, "Alright. Better get ready. Back to your position."

As everyone gathered their belongings and readied for the next step, Fluttershy approached to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy asked shyly, "Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..."

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do_ 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'_," Rainbow cut Fluttershy's question while patted on her shoulder.

Flutteshy sighed in upset, "Don't know why I even asked..."

Rainbow was about to move but stopped by Aquastroke, Tailtech and Terrorcreep. She looked annoy and upset by their blockade.

"Rainbow, there's been change of plan," Aqua said in concern and regret.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow asked in suspicious.

Aqua sighed in concern as she explained, "Your band are not going to play_ 'Awesome As I Wanna be'_."

"**WHAT?!** Why?!" Rainbow asked angrily and upset.

Everyone turned and looked at conversation between Rainbow Dash and three members of Dragon Strike Force. They approached to the latter and find out of what was going on.

Tailtech spoke, "I checked on my monitor in scanning the possible of how good the songs are. But that song is highly possibility of taking risks in letting our enemies to know our plan and bringing us to our failures." Everyone looked confuse of what he said. He groaned in annoyance, "Your song is too dangerous to play. Because it is full of arrogant and egotistical. If that happens, you will reveal your Pony Form and put our mission at risk!"

"I promise you it won't happen! We can do it! It's too important and awesome of not to play with! My band can play that song! It's gonna be awesome!"

Rainbooms but Twilight shouted in anger, **"OUR BAND!"**

Rainbow groaned in annoyance while ignoring her band, "The point is I promise you that it won't happen!"

"No," Shadow Dragon denied, "I'm afraid Tailtech's right. His genius, schematic and monitor never failed. It's too risky and dangerous. Therefor we're gonna play Fluttershy's song."

Everyone gasped in surprise that Shadow Dragon was letting Fluttershy's song to be played, instead of Rainbow Dash. Then again, the Rainbooms but Twilight were pleased and relieved of it so much. Rainbow Dash looked annoy and upset by his demand.

As Rainbow was about to protest, Terrorcreep grabbed her throat and held her up. Everyone but Shadow Dragon gasped in fear and concern. He glared at her, "You want to make Fluttershy happy?"

"Of course! She's my friend. I would never want to hurt her," Rainbow said frantically.

Terrorcreep gave the glare at her, "Then, do it. Play her song! Fool me or harm her again, I will have your blood as the dessert!"

Rainbow gulped in concern, "Sure. No problem!"

Terrorcreep put Rainbow Dash down. Everyone sighed in relief from the situation. He turned and looked at the frightened and worried Fluttershy.

Fluttersy gasped, "Terrorcreep, you shouldn't scare my friend! I know she didn't mean to do that. I don't mind of waiting. It's no big deal."

Terrorcreep sighed in concern as he hugged Fluttershy and spoke gently, "I assure you, Fluttershy. I have no intention of harming her. I want to make sure that your happiness is my priority. That's what boyfriends are for."

Fluttershy sighed, "I know. But thank you."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy kissed on each other's lips passionately and happily. Everyone awed happily while Rainbow looked disappointed and upset by declining her best song she wanted to sing on the stage.

Rainbow Dash looked away while having her arms crossed as she remarked, "He was right again... They still think of me a loser. I can't believe it."

_"Look at them; they treat you like a loser, not awesome... Everyone wanted Twilight because she is special and better than you while Fluttershy's song was so much cuter and beautiful than yours too. They hate you so much..."_ The voice said darkly and eerily as Rainbow's eyes narrowed in anger and upset. He chuckled a bit, _"Rest assured, my dear Rainbow Dash; you will had the chance to play that song. It's time to show them of whom is truly the awesome of the band."_

'How am I gonna do that?!' Rainbow thought angrily.

The voice chuckled darkly, _"Simple. It's like this..."_

As the voice explained to her of his plan, Rainbow smirked proudly. Fluttershy and Aquastroke looked at her, who turned and looked at her friends. She then smiled happily and proudly while nodded. They both smiled in relief that their friend is very kind to play other song than playing her risked song.

As everyone but Autobots turned and headed to the Canterlot High's entrance, Rainbow Dash smirked darkly and proudly like she was about to do something unexpected and unpleasant...

As Twilight was about to enter, but stopped by Shadow Dragon, Cade, Sunset and her three children.

"We need to talk, Twilight," Shadow Dragon said firmly. Twilight remained silent while looking at him and her friends. He asked, "Twilight... Please tell me that your counterspell song is completed."

Pressured and scared by everyone's worry looks, Twilight looked down while giving a large sigh, "No... I tried everything. I still can't get the right note. I don't think we can perform it. It's over..."

"Don't say that, mom! We can still win it," Lance said in upset.

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah! The song may not be the best, you still got us to help you."

"But do any of you know a song that is very harmonic and peaceful?" Twilight asked in worry. Everyone remained silent and quiet. She sighed, "That's my point. I've got nothing. Like I said, it's over."

"No... It's not," Shadow Dragon denied Twilight's thinking. She was surprised as everyone else. He continued, "Look, I know it's hard and difficult for you to handle it, but that doesn't mean you should give up. You had everyone behind you back to help you. It's not over, Twilight. We can win it. You had to believe in it."

"Shadow Dragon..." Twilight said in surprise.

Cade nodded, "He's right, Twilight. We're not perfect, but we can still improve it until we get it right. Don't worry, you had us to help you to get the right song."

Sunset smiled, "You're not alone, Twilight; everyone is there for you to help. We can do this. If we can't do it now, we can until night. And I'm sure you will get it."

Autobots nodded their heads in agreeing with their Human Friends' encouragement and supports. Twilight looked at everyone who smiled happily at her. She knew her Shadow Dragon was right, she wasn't about to give up until the fight was over. She can do it. She then smiled back, "You're right. It's not over. Thank you, everyone."

"What are we waiting for? We've got a Semi-Final to perform!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They but Autobots turned and entered the Canterlot High's entrance at once. The Semi-Final was about to start...

* * *

At the gymnasium, Trixie and her Illusion Band were performing their song during the Semi-Final. Trixie held her guitar in playing while her two members played the music buttonbox as they were finishing up their finale song.

Trixie: _...I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

The Illusion Band made the magician's amazing pose. The crowd went wild as they cheered and gave the applauds to the band. Vice-Principal Luna, Autobots and Yeagar Family also found Trixie's performance interesting and amazing to watch, though Simmons found her annoying and irritating because of her egotistical attitude.

Principal Celestia gave the applaud while laughed and remarked, "Fantastic!"

Trixie and her band gave a bow to their audience. They turned to their left side and exited the backstage where they found Rainbooms, Crusaders, Sunset, Spike and Lance standing and waiting for their turn to go.

"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons"," Trixie bragged arrogantly, "You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

Rainboom, Crusaders, Sunset, Lance and Spike gave the annoying and irritating looks at Trixie.

Rainbow gave a sly smirk as she asked arrogantly, "My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean her!" Trixie said in annoyance as she pointed at Twilight Sparkle who looked shock, nervous and concern. She turned and glared at Rainbow, "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."

Rainbow smirked, "Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!"

Most of Rainbooms looked upset, annoyed and irritated by Rainbow's usual arrogance and bragging. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned and glared at nervous and concerned Scootaloo. It was getting irritating and annoying before...

Trixie scoffed, "Sure you could. Good luck..."

Trixie walked off to the backstage. Rainbooms looked concern yet they remained firm and serious that they had the mission to overcome while Rainbow Dash remained calm yet smirked devilishly like she was expecting it and wanted to prove something.

Principal Celestia called, "Next up, the Rainbooms."

"It looks like we're next," Twilight said as she turned and looked at her friends, "Let's play Fluttershy's good song."

Rainbow cleared her throat, "Yeah about that. We're gonna play _'Awesome As I Wanna Be'_." Everyone looked surprise and shock yet concern of what Rainbow Dash had said. They questioned her of how was she able to convince Shadow Dragon to let them play it. She answered calmly, "I somehow convince them to go through my soundtrack. Tailtech checked on it, and it's A-Okay. So, no worries."

Applejack looked suspicious, "Are you sure, Rainbow Dash? This is very unlikely Shadow Dragon and Tailtech. They never check up on it again."

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed. This is... too surprisingly and too suspiciously..."

"Hey! I've got Aqua to support me. She believed in me! She and I are cool team. And she and her team say is okay, then it's okay. Nothing to worry about," Rainbow said slyly.

"Hmm... If you say so. Okey Dookie Lookie," Pinkie said calmly, "I was hoping that we can sing together than solo..."

Fluttershy sighed, "Me too. I was hoping that we can play my song. It's very special."

Rainbow patted on Fluttershy's shoulder gently and said, "We will, I promise. So, come on. We don't want to be late for our Semi-Finals."

The Rainbooms headed straight to the stage as they prepared themselves for their next song while leaving their supporters behind to cheer and support them.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike cheered wildly.

Lance reminded the Rainbooms, "Remember! Don't play too good, just play good enough to get it through!"

"I'll be here..." Sunset sighed in concern, "just... watching."

Despite being made and angry at each other, Wheelie and Brains had suspicious in their minds, as well as the Crusaders. They wore the suspicious and concern looks as they can't help but wonder and suspected that Rainbow Dash was up to something like how did she managed to convince Shadow Dragon and his team to let her sang that song? And why?

"How did you do that, Rainbow Dash," Nyx asked suspiciously, "Or better word... Did you tell the truth?"

Wheelie asked, "You're thinking of what I'm thinkig?"

Brains smirked, "Watch and screw this shit up. Me like it."

* * *

Landed on Cybertron, Optimus Prime continued walking and journeying across the ruined and destruction sights of Cybertron. He looked around of his surroundings. All he saw was nothing but destructions and deaths.

Why? Why was he summoned to come to his lost yet gone planet Cybertron? Why?

Optimus Prime came across the large and big building with dome on its top. It remained stable and looked clean, not a sign of hole or anything. For an hour had passed, Optimus Prime came across the mysterious crimson Cybertronian with long white metallic mustache and beard while had the long purplish cape. The latter was sitting on his chair before looked at the former.

"Can I help you, young warrior?" The old Cybertronian asked curiously.

Optimus Prime turned and looked at the building, "What is this place? Why wasn't it in ruined? I remember clearly since the very day that Megatron started the war against the Autobots."

The old Cybertronian smiled gently, "It should be... Or maybe, it didn't want to."

Optimus turned and looked at him with his suspicious and concern looks, "Do you guard this place?"

"No, my boy... I'm merely a watcher..."

"You won't mind of letting me enter?"

"If that is what your wish, I do not see other reason of letting you in."

"You know what I'm looking for?"

"Something question your decision. Something questioned your identity. Something to let go from the past. You kept it within you too long while letting it haunt you down till you're gone. And above all, are you worthy of the Light?"

Optimus remained skeptical and concern. He turned and looked at the building again. Was he truly came here to find something that question his doubts?

"What you seek... can be found within the building, dear boy..." Old man said wisely and calmly.

Uncertain if he can do it or not, but Optimus decided to march inside the building. Whatever he was looking for, it was worthwhile to find...

* * *

With the Rainbooms prepared and settled their instruments in position, Pinkie started banging and hitting on the drums.

Rainbooms: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

One-by-one as the spotlight turned on and shot on the Rainbooms from Applejack to Fluttershy to Rarity and finally to Twilight. And lastly, Rainbow Dash emerged and charged to the last spotlight.

Rainbow: _Awesome as I wanna be_

As the Rainbooms continued playing their own instruments, Fluttershy gave her annoying and upset glare at Rainbow Dash. The latter sang.

The Rainbooms: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Rainbow: _Awesome as I wanna be_

Rainbow turned to her right and charged straight for the moment. She jumped and slided on the ground right before surprised Twilight. Rainbow turned back and continued playing her guitar.

Rainbow: _First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune_

Rainbow continued singing while playing her guitar before jumped on her band members one-by-one from Applejack to Rarity to Pinkie Pie to Twilight and then to Fluttershy. They gave the annoying and upset looks at her. It was unacceptable and annoying for them to handle.

Rainbow: _There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

Rainbow then made some posses in playing her guitar. First was she jumped up while playing it. Second one was she sat down while playing it. Third was having her guitar placed back of hers in playing. And finally and fourth was flipping her rainbow hair up while playing it.

Dragon Strike Force from the audience while Yeagar Family, Simmons and Autobots as the judges looked shock, surprised and concern of what they were seeing. The rest of staffs and students remained calm and quiet as they continued watching and listening to Rainbow Dash's song.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger. Both him and Tailtech turned and glared at the nervous and worried Aquastroke. What just happened?!

Rainbow: _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

The spotlight turned and aimed on Rainbow Dash as she continued playing her guitar; leaving the rest of her friends looked in anger and upset while playing their instruments and singing.

Rainbooms: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

As Rainbow Dash continued playing her guitar, her top head was showing the sparkling form of pony's ears. Sunset, Crusaders, Spike, Lance and two Minicons gasped in shock and concern. Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, Yeagar Family and Simmons were in concern as well.

As Sunset turned and asked Crusaders of how they shut down the musical tracks, Wheelie and Brains screamed wildly. They jumped right on Rainbow Dash's legs. They gave her a bite on her legs. She screamed in pain.

Rainbow Dash hopped back for three times. She knocked Twilight, causing the latter pulled Rarity's keytar down. It made her to fell down while kicking Applejack's Bass up. The latter's bass thrown right on Pinkie's drum hard!

The lights turned on and revealed everyone including Wheelie and Brains. Fluttershy gasped and screamed in fear. She turned and headed to the backstage.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern, including Sunset, Crusaders, Spike and Lance. Dragon Strike Force, Yeagar Family and Autobots sighed in relief. As Rainbow slowly got up, she glared at both Wheelie and Brains as they were the ones biting her legs. She groaned in anger while they chuckled uneasily. They quickly let go from biting on her legs.

The Rainbooms looked at both Minicons while Sunset, Crusaders, Spike and Lance looked worry and shocked of what Brains and Wheelie had did.

Seeing what had happen, Vice-Principal Luna gave the disappointed and annoying look while Principal Celestia wrote the report down from what she saw and heard.

**"WHO ARE THEY?! Decepticons?! Mini-FREAKS! They've got some nerve of showing on stage! Get them OUT! They're not Autobots! They're even worse than SUNSET SHIMMER! STUPID MACHINES!"** The students cried in anger.

Wheelie and Brains groaned in anger as they were about to attack but stopped. They were grabbed and hold by someone. They turned and were about to attack someone but stopped as they saw the frightened and worried Sunset. They looked at each other but sighed in defeat. They stopped from being aggressive as Sunset and angry and upset Rainbooms headed to the backstage.

Dragon Strike Force looked at each other as they nodded their heads. Yeagar Family and Simmons nodded as well. Autobots from the screen gave a big sighs from what they had seen. Even though Wheelie and Brains didn't get along, but they harbored more hatred and anger for the Humans since the latter were the responsible of killing and hurting their allies...

As soon as everyone gathered at the backstage, mostly Rainbooms were very angry but Twilight and Fluttershy. However, Dragon Strike Force were more furious and angry than before and even Rainbow Dash. Blazefist and Saber Dragoon held Rainbow's shoulders tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"Answers! I wanted to know..." Shadow Dragon said angrily before asked angrily, "What the hell was that?!"

Everyone looked worry and scared of what happen next.

Rainbow gulped in fear before shaking her head. She shown her angry face, "If it weren't for Wheelie and Brains -!"

"Don't change subjects, Rainbow Dash! I want to know why did you disobeyed the order?!"

"Look! I didn't know it would happen! Honest. I thought I can handle it!"

"Yes... Tailtech, Terrorcreep and Aquastroke had specifically told you not to play that song! But instead, you decided to play that song than Fluttershy's! You disobeyed it!"

Rainbooms, Sunset, Crusaders, Lance and Spike gasped in shock. Aquastroke looked away from looking at Rainbow Dash as she was completely upset and disappointed by latter's disobedience. They turned and glared at the nervous and worried Rainbow Dash. They all commented and remarked angrily for her to lied on them so much as well as putting their mission at risk.

Brains chuckled happily and crazily, "It looks like we've got_ Backstabbing Attinger _in the house!"

"Nice going, Rainbow Crash!" Wheelie remarked angrily.

"I can't believe you lied to all of us!" Fluttershy said in upset.

As Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle comforted their friend, Scootaloo sniffed and sobbed in despair and pain: "Rainbow Dash, how could you do this to us?!"

Applejack groaned in anger as she glared at Rainbow, "None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual."

Rainbow looked away from her friends as she refused to admit or think about it. Everyone turned and looked at the arrival of Trixie who giggled happily. They gave her an angry yet annoying glare.

"Good show, 'Rain-brooms'," Trixie commented, "I especially liked the part where two stupid Machines Sidekicks, in a fit of anger rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!"

Wheelie and Brains groaned in groaned in anger as they were about to argue. Sunset glared at Trixie as she scolded the latter, "They're not my stupid Machines! They're my best friends! I will not let you insult them!"

Trixie gulped in worry. Rainbooms, Crusaders, Lance and Spike looked surprise and shock of how closed Sunset had for two Minicons. Dragon Strike Force, Yeagar Family and Simmons smiled proudly. Sunset huffed angrily.

"If you say so," Trixie had her eyes rolled up. She turned and spotted Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were discussing together. She smiled, "Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision."

As the door opened in two, the Dazzlings sang and vocalized gently and passionately as both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna looked shock as they fell under their spell. Sunset and her Minicon Friends looked surprise and shock of the Dazzlings' doing. Shadow Dragon looked suspicious of their doing as well as he had his eyes narrowed in suspicious and concern.

"What can we do," Rarity asked in fear, "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!"

Rarity groaned in anger, "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!"

Rainbow shushed both Applejack and Rarity, "You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on."

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us," Fluttershy said in upset.

Both principles headed to the stages as Principal Celestia made the announcement, "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise while Trixie looked upset and angry. She turned and stomped off and away from them. As the Rainbooms headed to the stage, two principals turned and looked at them.

Principal Celestia smiled in please, "Congratulations, girls. You deserve it."

Rainbooms nodded their heads while smiled in please. The Dazzlings came to the front as Adagio smirked darkly and evilly. This had made both Dragon Strike Force and Yeagar Family uneasy to think and feel about them.

Adagio commented, "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it."

Adagio and her Dazzlings turned and walked away from the Rainbooms. Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, well... not as much as we are!"

The students booed and jeered angrily at the Rainbooms. The latter; along with Crusaders, Spike and Lance, was forced to leave the gymnasium in fear, shame, concern and doubtful of what they had cried in anger for.

"This is a travesty! A travesty," Trixie cried in anger.

Adagio patted Trixie's shoulder and commented, "It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals." She smiled darkly, "Not when your band was so much better in the semis."

Aria sighed in defeat, "And wanted it so much more."

Adagio said in pain, "Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms."

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason," Sonata suggested innocently and thoughtfully.

Adagio and Aria gave the smirk to Trixie, who gave some thoughts before smirked and laughed evilly.

At the backstage, Dragon Strike Force and Yeagar Family looked suspicious yet concern of what had happen during the event.

Shadow Dragon's eyes narrowed in suspicious and concern, "Something is going on. The Dazzlings are after something big."

"What should we do?" Blazefist asked in concern as Dragon Strike Force looked worry and concern of what Shadow Dragon was going to do.

Shadow Dragon spoke firmly, "We need to report to Secretary. This is getting out of hand..."

* * *

A moment had passed since the semifinals; Dragon Strike Force, Yeagar Family and Autobots were gathered at the soccer field. They informed to Secretary of United States: Azure Phoenix via the hologram pad. Shadow Dragon reported to him of what had happen during two days and especially involving Rainbow's insubordinate and disobedience.

Azure Phoenix sighed in anger, _"Based on your report and Tailtech's readings of the students' negative energy, the Dazzlings are getting stronger. And for those Rainbooms, they're not taking the situation serious. I think they're helping them."_

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "With all due respect, Commander; we saw everything with our own eyes. Decepticons are the ones who were helping the targets. And at the Semi-Finals, Celestia and Luna gave the Rainbooms the chance to proceed to the Finals. I have the strange feeling that the Dazzlings were behind it."

Azure sighed, _"But question remains... Why? Why would they want with the Rainbooms?"_

"I don't know, sir." Shadow Dragon sighed.

"I do, sir," Tailtech spoke as he shown his laptop of his in front of Azure Phoenix. It revealed the Rainbooms' Reading Charts. He continued, "I noticed something strange from the Rainbooms. The readings claimed that their negative energy is higher and stronger than positive."

"When did that happen?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Tailtech gave him a serious face, "Since the first audition, Shadow Dragon."

Beginning to have some thoughts while putting the puzzle together, Azure's face of stern turned into realization and feared, _"Magic... It's Rainboom's Magic the Dazzlings were after. And in order to do that, they need negative energies and magic from them."_

"But turning them against each other," Shadow Dragon said in feared. His eyes widened in fear and worried. He spoke, "Oh no... We fell for it! Dam it! I have to warn Twilight-!"

_"No!" _Azure Phoenix denied. Shadow Dragon stopped and looked at him. He continued, _"I've waited enough. It's time we deal with this situation once and for all. First, we deal with the Dazzlings. And the next, we invade the Equestria."_

Dragon Strike Force and Autobots looked shock and concern as they argued and protested against Azure Phoenix's plan and even told him about how good the Rainbooms and Twilight and her Equestria Family were.

_"Enough!"_ Azure Phoenix shouted in anger. Everyone was in silent as he continued, _"Let me remind you again. They are aliens. Those who sided with unregistered and unknown aliens are traitors! And we will not let them do as they pleased. I had enough of letting more aliens to come and wage war on our home. No more!"_

Azure turned to Shadow Dragon, _"Shadow Dragon, prepare all of the units, including mine, NEST Team and Military Units. The time of waiting is over, it is time to strike! We cannot let our world fall into another extinction! Do I make myself clear?!"_

Concerned and doubted of following the order, Shadow Dragon was forced to make decision of abandoning his girlfriend's counterpart and her friends. Yet... He also grew hatred and anger for his enemies. He wanted to get rid of them so badly, unless they were proven to be allies.

Shadow Dragon gave Azure a serious and firm eyes, "Yes, sir. It will be done..."

Everyone gasped in shock and worry. Azure Phoenix nodded his head before his hologram disappeared. Everyone argued and protested Shadow Dragon from performing it. They also reminded him about what they had time together with their allies as well.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger before shouted fury, "ENOUGH!" He turned to his silent group as he gave the order, "Prepare the team! We're at war!"

Yeagar Family, Autobots and Dragon Strike Force looked worry, concern, regretful and doubts that they were preparing to attack not only the Dazzlings, but also Twilight and her friends. Shadow Dragon looked away as he gave a big yet deep sigh of concern...

* * *

At the stage, the Black Ops Armored Shadow Dragon was waiting for Twilight and her friends to arrive. He had to tell them before his mission could begin. And he hoped they listened to his reason. And they did arrive on the scene, along with their instruments.

"Shadow Dragon?" Twilight asked in surprise while looking at the regretful yet painful Shadow Dragon, "what is it?"

Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "Twilight, go home. Go home now..."

"What?! Why?!"

"Your part for here is over... You've delayed us too long. We can't wait too long. The Dazzlings are getting stronger. It's our turn to deal with them now."

"No... You can't. My band and I are the only ones can handle it. I know of what we've been through wasn't really good. But this time... We're ready. We can do this! Please give us chance now. I beg of you."

"I can't, Twilight! I'm sorry! I can't! If we continued like this, then we're done for. The Humanity will fall. You and your family are no longer be part of it. So leave now!" Shadow Dragon ordered angrily. Twilight was in shock of what he had said. Her tears were coming out. As he was passing her by, he spoke darkly and firmly, "If you ever tried to come back here, I won't go easy on you again. Goodbye, Pony Twilight Sparkle..."

As Shadow Dragon headed off, Twilight looked down with her stun yet despaired and painful look. She sobbed and sniffed of what Shadow Dragon had said. Her friends came and comforted her from Shadow Dragon had said. Her three children came to the front and comforted her.

"Mom... That's not your Shadow Dragon. Our dad is waiting at home. He believed you can do it. So, go for it," Lance encouraged.

Nyx nodded her head, "Lance's right. Our fight with the Dazzlings are not over. We can do this."

Spike smiled, "Yeah. We'll show Shadow Dragon that we can win it. I promise you that."

Twilight thought for the moment before smiled happily, "You're right. I'm not going back until I finish my mission. And I'm going to end it."

Rainbooms cried and cheered happily of what Twilight had said. They still had the mission to deal with and they were going to end it...

As the Rainbooms headed to the middle in making some preparation, Fluttershy looked worry and concern as she asked, "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?"

"Very strange," Trixie's voice remarked angrily.

The Rainbooms turned to their left and found the angry Trixie and her Illusion Band gathered in front of them.

What are you doing here, Trixie?" Rainbow smirked arrogantly, "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats."

The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not-" Trixie remarked angrily while giving a snapped fingers "-be denied!"

Trixie's two members of Illusion pulled the lever, causing both Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer fell right on the trap door to the bottom; along with their instruments. The Rainbooms tried to recover while getting together as one. Trixie gave them a wink and evil smile. The trap door closed at once.

Lance, Crusaders and Spike gasped in shock and feared. They quickly escaped by walking down the stage's stairs as they tried to go to storeroom to help their friends. But instead of going to the storeroom, they rammed into the large metallic cage-like. They moaned and groaned painfully as the cage locked up. They protested angrily yet upset as they demanded to be released.

Blazefist, Saber Dragoon and Tailtech deactivated their stealth modes and approached to the cage. They looked at each other for the moment before they sighed in regret. As the Camaro approached to them, Cade emerged from the car. Bumblebee transformed from his Camaro as he grabbed and held the cage like humans holding a pet's cage-carrier.

Bumblebee radioed in upset, _"This is so wrong. This is so mess up..."_

Blazefist sighed, "You and me both, Bee. But orders are orders. Let's go!"

Blazefist, Saber Dragoon and Tailtech headed off while leaving Cade and Bumblebee behind as they looked at each other for the moment. They both sighed in concern and worry.

"It doesn't feel right. It's wrong..." Cade said in concern.

On the spectator's seats, the Dazzlings, Tech and Decepticon Minicons had seen the event. They smiled proudly and happily. Everything was under their favors.

"Told you someone would give them a shove," Adagio said proudly.

Sonata cleared her throat as she corrected her friend, "She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever."

With Adagio slapped on her forehead, Aria groaned in annoyance, "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

Adagio sighed in annoyance. She turned to four Minicons as she spoke calmly, "Tell your masters. It is time..."

Laserbeak chuckled evilly, "With pleasure, Lady Adagio. Now... we can begin..."

Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage turned and immediately left the area as they returned to their masters while leaving Tech behind.

"It's time for the world to know the end is near..." Tech remarked proudly before chuckled evilly.

* * *

Deep within the mysterious building, Optimus Prime looked worry and concern as he continued walking through the hallway of darkness. He looked in concern and feared of what he was looking for while continued doubting himself about his decision and his action as well as the betrayals he had to deal with from his past till now.

He sighed, "What am I looking for? It's getting me nowhere. Who is that old Transformer? How does he know my thoughts and weakness? What he meant _'Am I worthy to Light'_? Can this be More than Meets the Eye?"

_"What you seek... can be found within the building, dear boy..." _The old Cybertronian spoke.

As the light shined on his head, Optimus Prime turned and looked at it. He spotted the bright light of a star-shaped. He had his eyes narrowed in determination, "If this is the way to seek my answer, then so be it. Whatever lies there, I can hope I can find the answer I wanted to know of my past, decision and action. And hoping to end my quest..."

Optimus Prime headed straight for it. He was about to find what he wanted to know of his identity and purpose as 'Leader of the Autobots' and how he had to deal with his past...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) From **_JusSonic's Rainbow Rocks Remake_**, it was originally for Shadow Dragon to spoke angrily and also emotionally to refuse Twilight and her friends from continuing to the Finals. And this was originally for Lance, Crusaders and Spike to convince Shadow Dragon and others to help them to get Rainbooms out from the storeroom, but this is better and good because Nyx and Lance knew how to open the door but got caught by their own allies for ignoring Shadow Dragon's order.

* * *

To _**dr-fanmai-lover**_ \- Please make sense of your words. I hardly understand a thing of what you're trying to say. It's very difficult for me to understand your gibberish. But I meant no offense on you, but asking you to make a good sentence. I'm not very good on understanding you mostly.


	11. C10: Musical Showdown

**Chapter 10: Musical Showdown**

Within the nurse's room, Flash was sleeping on his bed. He moaned painfully as had his eyes opened. He looked around of his surroundings. He looked shock and surprise before getting up. He turned and found the School's Nurse Redheart was checking on her medic checkup. She turned and looked surprised of his awakening.

"Where am I?" Flash asked in surprised.

Nurse Redheart smiled in relief, "You're in my office."

"How- how did I get here?"

"Sunset helped and brought you here. You were badly injured. You were so lucky to have her here." She sighed, "She's such a good and nice girl. I just hope students gives her a chance..."

Flash looked surprise while spoke softly and surprise, "Sunset... Did she... I hope she's okay..."

* * *

Optimus Prime continued walking across the long hallway of darkness while following the mysterious white light. He looked around for the moment before looked on his hand. He was in surprise as he looked around of his body. He found himself transformed back to his first robot model before. But it never stopped him from continuing his journey.

As Optimus Prime continued, the light star-shaped disappeared.

He stopped as he found himself the thousands of dead Cybertronians and Humans. As he tried to move out, one of the dead Cybertronian screamed in fear as he tried to garb his leg, he quickly moved back at once. More undead Humans and Cybertronians cried in anger and pain as they tried to reach him. Optimus Prime looked in shock and feared of what he saw.

_"Help us... Help us... Help us..." _Dead Cybertronian and Humans begged painfully and fearfully.

Optimus Prime looked down while sighed in defeat.

_"You want to piece with me! You want to-! **ARRGH!**"_ Jazz's voice cried in pain and anger.

Optimus Prime gasped,** "JAZZ!"** He spotted Megatron ripping and tearing Jazz apart while the latter screamed in pain. His eyes widened in shock and fear, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

_**"OPTIMUS PRIME! HELP US!"**_ The voice screamed in pain, feared and shock.

Optimus Prime turned to his back. He found more of his familiar friends and allies as they were suffered and attacked by more of his enemies. He was in pure shocked, feared and worried.

Sentinel Prime and his soldiers were boarding and flying the Ark in escaping the Cybertron for safety and security for them but got the ship blown up and disappeared from sights. He then soon saw more of his allies killed. Elita One and her twin Sisters got shot and killed by more Decepticon Troopers. Jetfire sacrificed his spark in letting him to get the armors. Jolt, Mudflaps and Skids were killed by Shockwave when he was defending the Cybertronian Refugees. Ironhide was shot to death by traitorous Sentinel Prime. Wheeljack was shot by Barricade for execution. Mirage was killed by Cemetery Wind during his investigation on Cybertronian Weapons from the terrorists. During their hidings from Humans, Sideswipe was killed when he faced Lockdown. The Wreckers were shot and killed by the Cemetery Wind. Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps and many of his Human Allies were shot, killed and executed by Harold Attinger and Cemetery Wind. Ratchet's Spark was extracted by Lockdown.

Optimus gasped in shock and feared as he groaned and moaned in pain. He held his head tightly while screaming in anger and despaired as he continued watching more Humans and good Cybertronian died and killed.

**"STOP!"** Optimus Prime cried in pain as he then heard some voices in his head; some Cybertronians he knew since the beginning.

_"What's the matter, Optimus Prime? Were you in pain of not handling such betrayals from your own former allies especially Sentinel Prime and Humans? Pity... Always fight for the weak and at the very end... They betrayed you..." _Megatron said darkly and evilly.

The Fallen chuckled evilly, _"Humans are so weak and primitive to trust and allied with because at the very end, they betrayed and killed you after what you had done for them. That is why they must be extinct and never be alive..."_

Sentinel Prime's voice spoke,_ "So lost you are, Optimus. On Cybertron, we were gods; and here, they called us Machines. If you had saved Cybertron instead of destroying it, our brothers and comrades would have survived while Humanity will be in justice! Your decision had let our downfall!"_

Lockdown chuckled evilly, _"I feel sorry for you, Prime - Your allegiance with these Humans. The troubles with loyalty to the cause is the cause will always betrayed you." Optimus Prime groaned in anger. He scoffed, "You think you were 'born'?! No, you were 'built'. In the end, it was all for nothing. All your friends died for nothing. And you fight for nothing. Your effort is nothing."_

"Nooooooooooooo!" Optimus Prime screamed in anger. He dropped to the ground as his body transformed into his current and present form. He breathed and panted heavily. He looked up again as he encountered his darker yet blackish second model of Optimus Prime. He gasped, "Who- who are you?! What do you want?!"

_"Death..."_ The second model of Optimus Prime spoke darkly and cruelly, _"I am your Death. I am your Hatred. I am your Rage. I am your Darkness. I am Nemesis Prime..."_

Optimus Prime groaned in anger as he wielded his Star Saber and Prime Shield, "Whoever you are, you will not take me down easily!"

_"We shall see, Prime! You are not worthy to the** LIGHT!**" _Nemesis Prime cried in anger as both his arms summoned both Dark Star Saber and Dark Shield.

Both Optimus Prime and Nemesis Prime charged in as they both swung their swords against each other for three times. As Optimus was about to swung his sword on his enemy's head, Nemesis dodged down and swung his shield on the former's head hard before kicked him out. Nemesis tackled on Optimus's head and chest for four times before grabbed him and thrown him from his back.

As Optimus struggled to get together, Nemesis Prime snarled in anger, _"Weak and pathetic. You are doomed to fail your team and yourself."_

Optimus Prime groaned, **"QUIET!"**

Optimus Prime got up as he swung his Star Saber against Nemesis's blade for three times but got blocked with his Dark Shield. They both continued swinging their swords against each other's blades and their shields for five times. They departed their swords before rammed their shields against each other hard.

Nemesis Prime glared at Optimus Prime, _"I know you better than you know yourself."_

Nemesis Prime pushed Optimus Prime hard before they then swung and stroke their blades against each other. And each strikes they made, Optimus groaned in pain as he saw the vision of his past that involved his friends and allies been attacked and killed by his enemies but also the betrayal from the allies he had trusted since the Beginning. As both continued battling against each other for the moment, Nemesis blocked the attack from Optimus's sword. He rammed the latter hard to the front before had his sword thrust on Optimus's below chest to the walls hard.

Optimus moaned in pain while Nemesis Prime huffed, "You brought shame to your kind and even your faction. And you call yourself a 'Prime'? How disappointed and pathetic you truly are, Optimus Prime. In the end, everyone will died for nothing. And you had fail everything. You fail your friends and family. It's over, Prime!"

As Nemesis Prime took and held his Dark Star Saber up as he prepared to attack weakened and shocked Optimus Prime, but got blocked as the latter slowly got up and gave the former a glare. Optimus cried in anger as he swung his Star Saber on Nemesis Prime. It forced Nemesis to block the offense from Optimus Prime for ten times.

Optimus swung Nemesis's shield aside as he shot his Prime Shield's blaster on the latter for five times before punched on his face very hard to the ground. Nemesis Prime; weakened as he struggled to get up. The latter charged in as both Primes fought and swung their blades against each other hard and quick.

Optimus; angered as he swung Nemesis Prime's shield aside before punched on the latter's face very hard for three times. He then rammed the latter's chest hard in backing.

Optimus Prime then slashed his Star Saber on Nemesis Prime hard and quick for 12 times while screamed in anger, "There was nothing I can do! I never meant to bring everyone I cared to be hurt and killed! I never meant to bring Humans to join the War. I did all I can do! There was nothing **I CAN DO!**"

Optimus slammed his Star Saber right on Nemesis's chest hard to the ground. With the latter's death, Nemesis Prime's body slowly transformed into the first model of Optimus Prime. He looked shock of what he saw...

_"Then, why must you punish yourself?"_ The old Transformer spoke as he emerged from the blinking light.

Optimus gasped in surprise. He then looked at Nemesis Prime. He sighed in defeat as he realized something when he came to the building. He helped and laid the latter to the ground gently.

"All these times... I held my responsibility for my kind's destruction far too long. I can mourn of those who died in battles for mine and everyone's sake, but I should never let it held me back. I should never let my anger vented." Optimus Prime spoke firmly, "I should never forget of who I was meant to be. I am Optimus Prime, the last of the Prime and leader of the Autobots. Freedom is the right of all Sentient Beings, I shall carry it till the end."

The old Transformer smiled, "Very good. Very well done, Optimus Prime."

Optimus turned to the mysterious Transformer, "Who are you?"

"I am Alpha Trion," Alpha Trion introduced, "I am one of Dynasty of Primes."

Optimus Prime gasped, "Impossible... How?"

Alpha Trion smiled, "I shall tell you everything. But come with me, we shall go to Iacon's Council. I shall tell you how and why we were Primes from the beginning while Sentinel was not. And there is someone wish to speak with you"

Optimus Prime nodded his head as he followed Alpha Trion as they both entered the star-shaped light which led them to another building.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Dazzlings were inside of their own make-up room as they were preparing to get dressed. Adagio worn her purplish musical yet demonic skirt. She looked at the mirror as she gave an evil smile. Tech looked through his laptop

Breaking through the air vent, Laserbeak flew out and landed on the table in front of Adagio and Tech. She smiled happily as she give him a little scratch. He smiled happily while crowing happily.

"What do you have, my little friend?" Adagio asked slyly.

"The masters are pleased with our success," Laserbeak reported happily, "We can finally proceed with our plans. And once you gathered of what you required, we shall take Subject Twilight and her friends for our use..."

Adagio smiled, "Fair enough, birdy. And rest assured that everything will go according to my plan. And when it happen, forget about extinction. The Humanity is ours to control."

Tech smirked, "I can't wait. I just can't wait to see that."

Laserbeak chuckled evilly, "Oh... I don't doubt it, my friend. I don't. But some things need to change..."

* * *

On Aria's dressing room, Aria was dressed in her blackish dress with socking stripes and greenish skirt-like. She smiled happily as she was proud of it. Hearing a knock from her back, she called a person to come in. As the door opened, Saber entered. She turned and smiled happily. She approached to him as they both smiled, hugged and kissed on each other's passionately and happily. They then departed.

Aria smirked, "It's my time now. I'd better get going now."

Saber sighed, "Aria... You need to stop." Aria looked confuse and surprise. He continued, "Listen to me, and I mean it. I know who you really are. And you had to stop now."

"Okay, I'm shocked but why?"

"The Military wanted to kill you! If you and your friends stop now, you will be safe from harm. And I promise you that we'll help you to get a good source for you to feed. Please, stop now before it's too late."

"I... I can't. I can't do that. I've come to far to stop."

"Aria, please! Don't do this! I beg you!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. What can you do? I've waited enough to get so many attention. If I stop now, then everyone will treat me a monster. And I won't stop!"

"That's not true!" Saber exclaimed in anger. Aria stunned. He continued, "I am a monster too. You and me are not different. We've got powers. I used it for good but you used for your selfish purpose. Please think about it. Don't make me do this..."

Saber turned and walked away while leaving Aria to be shocked and worried of her decision to make. She sighed in concern and feared.

* * *

On Sonata's dressing room, Sonata was dressed up in her crimson shirt with black tie and red skirt. She smiled happily while hummed harmonically and passionately. A knock was sounded. She called him to come in. Laxtinct got in. She gasped before smiled happily. He was about to say but hugged by her passionately and happily. He hugged her back for the moment. They departed while smiling to each other.

Laxtinct frowned as he said, "Sonata, we need to talk." Sonata looked confuse and worry as he explained, "I know who and what you are. And I beg you to stop now because... military are taking action in killing you."

Sonata gasped, "No... You can't be serious. You can't be..."

"I'm sorry... But that's the truth. And the only way can save you is you and your friends had to stop. I can help you to solve the problem."

"No... I can't... I'm sorry. I just can't. I though you loved me."

"I do. But do you think controlling students make you better?! No! It isn't! I beg of you to stop now! I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm sorry I can't. I really can't."

"We can do the right thing! Please, stop now before it's too late! I beg you do it."

"I can't!" Sonata exclaimed in pain before sniffed and sobbed, "If I stop now, then everyone will treat me like a monster! Nobody loves a monster like me!"

"I DO!" Laxtinct exclaimed. He sniffed in pain and despair. Sonata stunned and looked shock and worry as he continued, "I'm a Mutant. I couldn't control my own power. And everyone treat me like a monster. But in the end, my friends and family came and comfort me. No matter how we look like, we're always be Humans."

"Lax..."

"Please... Think about it. I don't want to lose you..."

Laxtinct turned and exited the dressing room. Sonata turned and sobbed in tears and pain as she lost someone she loved the most all because of her and Dazzlings' doing.

* * *

During the nighttime at Night Stage, the students and staffs have been gathered as they watched and listened from the Finals' contestants. Since Rainboom's 'sudden' absence, Trixie and her Illusions took their place and sang it.

Trixie: _Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
And I captivate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

The Illusions: _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

As Trixie and her Illusions continued singing, some group was making some important and big preparation. Military Soldiers were in positioned of arming and aiming their various guns and snipers at the stage. They were waiting for the Dazzlings to come out from their hiding. They hidden from bushes, buildings and from distance of location including the hill where most of Military Soldiers gathered and readied for the battle.

Shorty Thinking, Saber Dragoon and Blazefist; armed with their snipers and guns, were standing on top of school's building. Tailtech and Icy were checking through their monitor in seeing how the situation goes. Terrorcreep flew to the sky as he oversee the situation from air and seen any sign of attacks. Aquastroke and Laxtinct; acted as the vanguards, armed with their mutative powers: Water Claws and Earth Harden Armor. Shadow Dragon stood on top of the hill as he witnessed the battlefield. Joining Dragon Strike Force were Master James dressed in his black suit, One-Eyed Anger and Bladestrike dressed in their military armored soldier's suits.

Autobots, Yeagar Family and Simmons were standing behind of Shadow Dragon. They also accompanying Flare Tiger in guarding and keeping any eye on Lance, Crusaders and Spike. The later cried and begged in fear, worry and scared to be free and get out.

"**PLEASE! **Let us out! We have to help them!" Spike exclaimed in begging.

Everyone remained silent and quiet. Crusaders looked pain and shock of seeing it. They sobbed while hugging together. Nyx sobbed in despair and pain before cried, "Please! My mother is somewhere there! You can't leave her! Shadow Dragon! Please!"

"Please, Shadow Dragon! Let us out! Our family! Our Friends! They need us!" Lance begged in worry.

Shadow Dragon remained quiet and silent. Master James turned and glared at the children, "You all should have left when he gives you the chance. We have no time to worry about the 'aliens'. We must destroy the Dazzlings."

"Shadow Dragon, no," Cade denied in concern. Shadow Dragon turned to the latter as he continued, "You can't! What if Twilight and her friends were held hostage?! Are you willing to take that chance?!"

Shadow Dragon looked away as Master James took place to speak, "If he had to, then so be it."

"Why are you all so against the Aliens?! I understand about Decepticons. And I'm glad that you support the Autobots. But why?!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "They destroyed everything! They destroyed everyone we know! You expect me to forget and forgive them?!" Everyone but Dragon Strike Force looked shock and pain of what they had seen and heard from him. He huffed, "Never. I wasn't the only one who lost the one I loved. Secretary Azure Phoenix lost most of his family during the war with Martians. So, tell me... can I trust them?"

Anger nodded his head, "I'm afraid he's telling you the truth. No matter who or what aliens they are, they can never be trusted when we let our guard down."

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect this world from danger," Bladestrike agreed.

Everyone remained silent and quiet as they had no answers for him but to feel sorry and pity for both Shadow Dragon and Azure Phoenix for losing the ones they loved so much...

"Nothing. There's nothing can be done," Shadow Dragon said firmly and darkly. He continued, "Everything ends tonight. And I promise you that I won't be so merciful..."

"No..." Yeagar Family, Simmons, Crusader, Lance, Spike and Flare Tiger said in shock and feared.

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at the stage. He placed on his com-link, "Everyone, prepare for battle! Tonight, we end the Dazzlings!"

**"YES SIR!"** Military Soldiers saluted and reported.

As the military soldiers armed and prepared their weapons and guns for battle, some remained and looked reluctant and concern of the decisions while most of Autobots and Human Allies looked worry and feared as this was not the right path to end the Dazzlings...

Flare Tiger turned and looked at Yeagar Family and Autobots. She nodded her head and they nodded as well. They had to do something at once before anything could go wrong...

* * *

At KSI Headquarter, the military officers and communicators were gathered at the communication command center. They were chatting and talking with each other in discussion and reporting of any news. They were giving intel to both field team and within team. Azure Phoenix was among his army, along with Schemetrick, Joshua Joyce and Darcy.

Since Azure Phoenix had announced his latest order, Joshua grew in concern and fear as he questioned, "Mr. Secretary, what you're doing is completely suicide! You're putting the citizens in danger! We can't do that!"

"No, Mr. Joyce," Azure said calmly and firmly, "I'm doing what needs to be done. Twilight had taken her time too long. And the latest report from Shadow Dragon had me worry big time. The Dazzlings are getting stronger. And of course, we need to be aware of Decepticons. We cannot let that happen."

"I understand. But these are teachers and students. What if they got killed in crossfire?! How will you handle it?! What if you can't get them?"

"I will blow that area up..." Azure Phoenix said darkly. Joshua and Darcy gasped in fear and shock. He continued, "I will take it full responsibility. After all, I promised to humanity that I will protect it from any alien that dare to threaten us!"

"But Twilight and her friends-!"

"Enough! We have a mission to accomplish," Azure Phoenix said seriously. He turned to Schemetrick, "I need you to help me. You're the only one I can rely and trust."

Schemetrick nodded, "Yes, sir. But I cannot guarantee of how the situation goes but you will either accept it or doom it. The choice is yours..."

"That depends..." Azure said firmly. He turned to the front, "Prepare for battles."

As the military officers went and checked through the monitors and files, Azure and Schemetrick remained firm and steady as they watched and seen how the event went while leaving Joshua and Darcy to look worry.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them do that," Darcy said in fear.

Joshua sighed, "All we can do... is put our faith to those girls to stop the battle before things get ugly..."

* * *

As Trixie and her Illusions continued singing, the Rainbooms and two Minicons were still trapped and stuck on the bottom of the stage. They had no hope to get and escape it in finishing their musical showdown with the Dazzlings. Rainbow Dash continued charging and ramming on the door in escaping the area but she felt pain and exhaustion from it...

Seeing everything was completely hopeless, Twilight sighed in defeat, "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway."

Applejack approached to Twilight as she comforted her pony best friend, "Of course it would have worked, Twilight." She turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to lied to us and hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!"

"Me?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief, "I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

**"OUR BAND!"** Rainbooms but Twilight and Sunset exclaimed in anger.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance. Twilight slowly backed off as the argument began. Rainbooms looked and glared at each other with their narrowing eyes of doubtful, angered and raged at each other. They felt like they weren't working together as team and friends. They realized that everything the voice had told them about their own friends were true...

Twilight squatted down as she muttered in fear and worry, "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? Shadow Dragon... Please... help me... I need you..."

Sunset Shimmer looked worry and pained in seeing Twilight pained and scared as the latter covered herself up from showing her face.

As the Rainbooms continued to glare at each other, they heard a faint voice as he spoke darkly and sinisterly, "What did I tell ya? Ya can't trust them. All they did is bringing you down to the ground. And my advice is... hate them! Let your frustration out on them as much as you can!"

Rainbooms groaned and growled in rage, anger and hatred as they started to argue.

Applejack started as she glared at Rainbow Dash, "It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily, "I'm the one who writes all the songs!"

Fluttershy argued angrily, "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!"

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear," Rarity shouted in upset.

Applejack groaned in anger, "Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!"

"I care, Applejack," Rarity shouted, "So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

Pinkie Pie came in between left: Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and right: Fluttershy and Applejack as she shouted in anger, "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

The voice chuckled evilly and darkly before spoke firmly, "Now... Let it out! Let your true emotions out! Show them of how much you truly regret in joining together!"

Rainbow Dash exclaimed in rage, "I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!"

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" Rarity shouted in anger.

Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack agreed, "Me neither!"

As the Rainbooms continued arguing, their magical aura appeared in pure dark greenish misty aura. Sunset gasped in fear of what she was seeing. Seeing how much anger and rage within them, Wheelie and Brains quickly jumped and got into Sunset's bag. They shaken in fear and worry.

"Brains, I regret for shouting at you!" Wheelie screamed in pain, "I'm very sorry for everything!"

Brains cried in pain, "Me too! I'm sorry for blaming you! This is what happens to us if we keep arguing! The more argument we had, the worse it gets!"

As the Rainbooms continued arguing and shouting at each other, their greenish negative aura flown up through the air vent. Sunset grew in both concern and suspicious of what she was witnessing and seeing...

* * *

Trixie and her Illusions made final moments of her performance with the colorful spotlights blinked, shined and lighted on them for few times.

Trixie: _Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

The fireworks shot to the sky as the crowds went wild and happily. The Dazzlings had watched everything. Adagio smirked happily while Aria and Sonata looked concern and worry of what happen next and especially to their boyfriends they loved with.

As Trixie and Illusions passed the Dazzlings by, she remarked, "Try to top that!"

Adagio gasped before made a sarcastic remark, "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!"

Adagio giggled evilly while both of her Dazzlings giggled uneasily. The former stopped them from laughing. They turned and looked at the floor. It was filled with greenish mist. Adagio smirked proudly while leaving both Aria and Sonata took a deep breathe of it.

Dressed in DJ casual dress, Tech smiled as he set his DJ Jockey and Laptop up in front of the crowds. He declared, "It's time, girls. Time to show them what you're made of. And don't worry, our 'friends' try anything funny. They're yours to take."

Adagio smiled happily. Sonata and Aria thought of what they can do. They both smirked proudly and happily as they can get their boyfriends back to them.

As Tech began playing the song, the Dazzlings positioned themselves and walked straight to the front. Everyone watched and witnessed of the performance. The Dazzlings started vocalized and sang harmonically and calmly while dancing. During their performance, they had the greenish mists absorbed into their rubies. It had begun...

* * *

Seeing the Dazzlings coming out from the stage and started their music, Shadow Dragon had his eyes narrowed in anger and determination. He placed the small earplug to his ears. His team did the same thing as well. He turned and gave them a sign to do it. The Military Soldiers were in position and ready to attack and kill their enemies.

"Tonight, we end the Dazzlings," Shadow Dragon exclaimed, "If we missed, we blow the joint. Tomorrow, we end this so-called 'Equestria'. Never again, will we ever be harmed..."

As they were preparing and adjusting their weapons and guns for the battle, Flare Tiger smirked as she took the chance. She turned and gave Yeagar Family, Simmons and Autobots a nod. They nodded back. Lance, Crusaders and Spike looked down as they felt that everything was lost.

Cade and Simmons moved to the front as the men gave the military soldiers some orders in securing the area. Drift, Hound and Crosshairs moved to the front in blocking the cage's view. Flare Tiger opened the cage while shushing Lance, Crusaders and Spike in keeping quiet. They smiled in relief of seeing some people believing and helping them.

Lance, Crusaders and Spike guided and led Flare Tiger, Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee to the backstage's storeroom. They sneaked behind of Shadow Dragon and his team's back while Cade, Simmons and Autobots kept them occupied from noticing.

As they circling around the large stage to the backstage, they were stopped by DJ Pon-3. They were about to argue but she shushed them quietly and calmly as she pointed at the storeroom's back. They followed her to the backstage's storeroom. They spotted ten black masked and armored Military Soldiers and five Decepticon Troopers.

Crusaders and Spike looked worry. Flare Tiger smirked as she turned and gave a nod to Lance, Shane, Tessa and Bumblebee who nodded back to her. They knew what they had to do...

* * *

As the Rainbooms continued arguing and fighting among themselves, Sunset witnessed and saw all of their greenish aura being absorbed while listening to the Dazzlings' harmonic dark singing. Her eyes widened in shock and feared as she put everything in pieces.

Sunset gasped in fear as she exclaimed to Rainbooms, "Stop! You have to stop!" Rainbooms stopped and turned to her as she explained, "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!"

Applejack gasped, "How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship."

Everyone including Twilight, Wheelie and Brains looked at Sunset Shimmer as she continued, "Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

Hearing of what Sunset had said, the Rainbooms felt fools and selfish to their own gang. Wheelie and Brains looked at each other before they cried and sobbed in tears while hugging each other. Twilight thought of what the former had said before realized the truth.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it," Twilight said in guilt and pain, "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down."

Feeling Twilight's guilt, Sunset comforted, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them."

Seeing Rainbooms smiled calmly and happily at Twilight, the latter smiled back at them and Sunset. She remarked, "I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!"

Twilight and her friends charged and rammed on the door very hard as they tried to breach. They then slipped back to the ground. The door suddenly opened by some familiar children...

"Spike! Nyx! Lance!" Twilight exclaimed in joy and happy. She moved towards them as she gave them a passionate yet motherly hug them. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow hugged Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They departed as she asked, "Where were you? Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we're sorry for taking it too long. We got locked up by Shadow Dragon while you girls got locked up by Cons and creeps," Lance explained.

The girls gasped in shock and worry. Spike continued, "But we have someone to thank for." He turned and pointed at Flare Tiger, DJ Pon-3, Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee, along with the dead and defeated mysterious black soldiers and Decepticon Troopers. He continued, "Be lucky that they've got the earplugs to hold on to their ears from the Sirens' spell."

Nyx looked worry as she spoke, "As much as we wanted to have a good moment, Azure Phoenix and Shadow Dragon planned to blow this place up in destroying the Dazzlings if they can't get the shot on them!"

**"WHAT?!"** The girls screamed in fear and worry.

"It's true!" Apple Bloom shouted in fear.

"Shadow Dragon lost his mind!" Sweetie Belle informed in worry.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, things could have turn ugly if we don't stop them!"

Rainbooms looked worry and feared as they never thought that the military would take it extreme. Instead of letting fears and doubts bested them, they all shown their determination, firm and serious looks.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us," Applejack remarked.

Twilight nodded, "And there's only one way to do it!"

Pinkie gasped, "We're getting the band back together?"

"We're getting our band back together," Rainbow corrected.

Pinkie smiled and cheered happily, along with Crusaders and Autobot Minicons.

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

Twilight smiled and shook her head gently, "I don't think it matters what song we play," She said while making Sunset nodded her head in agreement, "as long as we play it together as friends.

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." Rainbow patted on Fluttershy's shoulder while remarked, causing the latter squeed happily.

Applejack said, "We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?"

Rarity gasped, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Rarity brought the dresses that she had designed for the band to wear. The Rainbooms smiled in pleased and approved as they got their dress dressed up and gathered their instruments. Flare Tiger, DJ Pon-3, Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee smiled in pleased and approval.

"Let's save the world!" Twilight exclaimed.

* * *

As Tech continued playing his DJ Jokey, the Dazzlings continued singing, vocalizing and dancing harmonically yet darkly and sinisterly as the students and audience can't take their eyes off from watching the show. As Adagio continued singing, both Sonata and Aria continued vocalizing.

Adagio: _Welcome to the Show  
We're here to let you know  
Our time is now_

The Dazzlings: _Your time is running out_

As the Dazzlings continued dancing and singing, Dragon Strike Force were in positioned and armed with their snipers and various guns. They were readied to attack and battle with their enemies. Cade and Simmons tried and determined to beg and convince Shadow Dragon in dropping the idea of attacking the Dazzlings when the students and staffs were there.

Shadow Dragon held his sniper and readied to fire, "All units! Get ready to fire! Tonight ends!"

**"SIR!"** His team exclaimed in determination.

**"SHADOW DRAGON! STOP!"** Twilight screamed. The Military stopped from firing as they and their allies turned to their backs. They found Twilight and her friends were rushing to them. Dragon Strike Force and Military Army were in surprise and shock, including Shadow Dragon. Cade, Simmons and Autobots smiled in pleased and relief. Upon reaching to their destination, Twilight panted in exhaustion as she pleaded, "Please! You have to stop! You can't do it!"

Shadow Dragon hissed in anger before spoke, "You don't belong here. Go home, Twilight. It's over."

"No... You can't. If you do it, you will do more damage than helping. Please, let us do it. We can save them."

"Why should I? All you did is make it worse. The result is out of control. And I'm going to finish it. Innocent or not, I will save the Humanity till my death..."

Azure Phoenix shouted to Shadow Dragon, _"Do it, Shadow Dragon! End this! Deal with them later!"_

Master James nodded, "Indeed! I will deal with the intruders! Concentrate on your mission!"

Taking Azure Phoenix's and Master James's order, Shadow Dragon nodded as aimed his sniper at his targets, his team and Military Army were readied as well. Unable to let Shadow Dragon to do it, Twilight quickly pushed Master James aside and move to the front and blocked his view.

"Get out of my way, Twilight," Shadow Dragon shouted in anger.

Twilight shook her head while showing her sad yet painful looks, "Don't do this, please. If you do it, then you will lose your humanity."

"I've lost that when I lost Iris and I became a monster. Do you truly I can regain that again?!"

"You can't... because you still had one..."

"What? How can you say that? What makes you think I have Humanity within me?!"

"Because Shadow Dragon - you have a heart of Human. You may think you're a monster, but you deeply cared and loved your family, your friends, your people, your Iris and Twilight, and even a stranger like me. You give them a chance. You taught them about morality. You gave them courage and hope. You gave them Light. This is something that no monster could give..."

"Twilight..."

"Why I come back? It's because... I've made a promise to my friends to be there and help them. And I've made promise to my Shadow Dragon that I will come back to him when I'm done with the mission. And I won't go back without fulfilling it!"

Shadow Dragon was in surprise and shock, "Pony Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight sighed as she held her hands out, "You do what is right, Shadow Dragon. I hope you won't dare to break Iris's promise and your Twilight's. I hope it's the right one..."

Twilight remained standing as Shadow Dragon held his sniper up and aimed at her. His team and Military Army but Master James shouted and protested him in against of shooting at her. Twilight's children, Rainbooms, Crusaders, Yeagar Family and Autobots shouted and begged him to stop from attacking her.

As Shadow Dragon absorbed every information from everyone, he held his sniper tightly before held his head tightly. He groaned in anger and frustration. He then screamed in anger. Everyone remained still yet silent. He thought for the moment, with his eyes closed. He opened them in firm yet strong.

Shadow Dragon lowered his gun down while contacted to his team and units, "All units, stand down. Let the Rainbooms handle the situation. Your new mission: help and protect them at all cost!"

Everyone gasped in shock yet pleased and relief. They cheered wildly and happily. Twilight smiled happily as she came and gave Shadow Dragon a hug.

"Thank you," Twilight thanked.

Shadow Dragon hugged back, "Don't make me regret the decision I had made. I'm putting my faith in you..."

"You won't..." Twilight said.

Twilight and her Rainbooms headed to the top hill as they watched and seen of how they handled the situation. The Military Soldiers went in defense position in defending Twilight and her friends. They left Shadow Dragon behind to think, along with One-Eyed Anger, Bladestrike and Master James in questioning his order and decision.

As Twilight and her friends prepared their instruments in position with the help of Crusaders, Lance, Spike and Yeagar Family; they took a glance on the stage as they knew something was wrong.

Rainbow asked, "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?"

**_HONK!_** Everyone turned and found DJ Pon-3 driving her modernized buggy car-like. With the push of a button on her remote control, her car transformed into a large DJ Jokey Station with speakers and spotlights. Everyone cheered wildly and ahppily as they realized that they had the advantage in winning the competition.

* * *

Witnessing of what he saw, Azure Phoenix; didn't believe of what he saw, put his com-link to Shadow Dragon as he demanded, "Shadow Dragon, what have you done?!"

_"What was right,"_ Shadow Dragon answered firmly and calmly. Azure Phoenix looked surprise and shock. He continued, _"I'm sorry, sir. I can't take that chance. But she was right. I'm still a Human. I'm going to put my faith on her and her friends..."_

Azure Phoenix was complete in shock and concern. He turned and looked at his trusted advisor, Schemetrick who nodded his head back. He gave some thoughts of what Shadow Dragon had said and what he had seen. He knew what he had to do...

"Very well," Azure said calmly, "I'm putting my trust on you. You better hope you're right."

_"Me too..."_ Shadow Dragon said calmly before shutting his com-link.

Schemetrick smiled, "I'm glad you did the right decision, sir."

"Thank you. Your foresight never ceased to amaze me," Azure Phoenix commented. He then looked up as he gave the command, "All units, prepare the battle! Prepare the reinforcement for Shadow Dragon and his units if anything goes wrong."

As the Military Intelligence taken orders and moved out, Azure Phoenix watched and seen how the events goes. Joshua, Darcy and Schemetrick smiled in relief. Both Joshua and Darcy hugged happily and tightly. They had the chance now...

* * *

On the stage, the Dazzlings continued vocalizing and singing as they prepared to unleash their true dark powers within them. Tech managed and settled the DJ Jokey ad monitor as he was making sure the loudspeakers were fully operational and function for them to use their powers.

The Dazlling launched the crimson sonic wave in the sky. They lowered them to the ground as the latter hit and hypnotized most of the students and staffs. As the students were hypnotized, the Dazzlings launched and unleashed their powers of rubies.

The Dazzlings: _Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna stay_

As the Dazzlings rose to the sky, they opened their eyes in white as they were covered up by the crimson cocoons-like. They received their pony's ears and long tails attached to their hairs. They were readied. The cocoons of theirs slowly cracked as they unleashed and form into their Anthro Forms with their translucent bats' wings-like. It was done...

The Dazzlings: _We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now_

As the Dazzlings were about to move, the dream beaten and singing voice were heard. The Dazzlings got distracted. Adagio turned and glared at the nervous and confused Sonata and Tech, who shrugged back innocently. Spotting some group, Aria pointed at her location. Adagio turned to the front as she had her eyes narrowed in seeing who.

The Rainbooms played and sang their songs together. Sunset, Crusaders, Lance, Spike Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, Yeagar Family and Military were standing by and readied for anything while defending their allies from danger.

The Rainbooms: _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Rainbow gave her guitar a strong sense of determination in playing before joined with her band in playing gently, harmonically and calmly of their instruments. The students slowly snapped form the Dazzlings' hypnotism.

Twilight:_ Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame  
_  
As the Rainbooms continued playing and singing their songs, the students broke free from the Dazzlings' controls and powers.

The Rainbooms: _The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul_

With the strong beat of the songs, the Rainbooms began their transformation into their Anthro Forms: Applejack and Pinkie Pie as humanoid Earth Pony, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as humanoid Pegasi, Rarity as the humanoid Unicorn and Twilight as the humanoid Alicorn.

The Rainbooms: _Gonna break out (Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart_

The Rainbooms' transformation was complete. Everyone awed in surprise and shock, including the Autobots and Azure Phoenix and his Military Intelligence from KSI Headquarter. They were ready for the battle.

Adagio smirked, "So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!"

The Dazzlings sang darkly and harmonically, with the help of Tech's help and assistant in making their songs strong and powerful. The students fell into their spell again...

The Dazzlings: _What we have in store  
All we want and more  
We will break on through  
Now it's time to finish you!_

The crimson eyes appeared in Adagio's eyes. Her dark crimson energies passed to both Aria and Sonata before they opened their eyes. As the dark crimson sonic wave launched, the Dazzlings launched and summoned the transparent forms of Sirens.

The Rainbooms and their allies were in deep shock and feared as they witnessed their enemies unleashing their true forms. Wheelie and Brains screamed in fear and frantic as they quickly hid behind DJ Pon-3's DJ Jokey Station.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Crosshairs said in shock.

Drift gulped, "This must be their true forms."

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" Hound asked angrily.

_**"Big Bang BOOM TIME!"**_ Bumblebee cried wildly.

The Dazzlings headed straight for their preys. Their Siren Form surrounded and went around of their enemies. Twilight and her friends were in deep concern and worried as they wondered of what they can do.

The Dazzlings' Siren Forms charged in. Human Military Soldiers and Autobots armed their blasters and guns as they fired at their preys. While the former were distracted, DJ Pon-3 increased the music up as Pinkie quickly beat and hit the drum hard. The speakers launched the powerful sonic waves in driving.

Applejack and Rarity summoned and launched their diamond-shaped bullets and apple-bullets at Aria's Siren Form. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash summoned swarms of butterfly and her powerful rainbow colored-lasers at Sonata's. Twilight vocalized loudly and harmonically in launching sparkling star-shapes. Angered and upset by Rainbooms' attempts, Adagio's sang loudly and wildly at Twilight as the latter was being pushed back before showing her determination looks.

The Dazzlings' Sirens united as they sang wildly and darkly at the Rainbooms and their allies as the latter struggled from moving forward and holding still while unable to continued playing their songs to stop their enemies. For the moment had passed, the Rainbooms and their allies yelped painfully as they dropped and fell to the ground.

Twilight let her mike off as it swirling and whirling around for few times. It then dropped and landed on Sunset's right hand. As the Dazzlings were ready to finish their enemies, the Rainbooms and their allies got up and spotted the mike was held by Sunset. They were in desperate of needing her assistance and help.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you," Twilight begged.

Shocked and surprised by Twilight's beg, Sunset was in great concern and doubts of her assistance to her friends. She spoke grimly, "I- I can't. I'm sorry... I don't think I can. I can't do it. I'm sorry..."

"No, Sunset! You still can help! I believed in you!" Twilight begged.

"Come on, Sunny! It's now or never! Go for it, girl! Time to show them what you're made of!" Wheelie begged.

Everyone begged and pleaded Sunset in helping them. Despite being encouraged and supported by her friends, Sunset looked away as she feared that she won't able to help her friends much.

"**SUNSET SHIMMER! **Go for it!" Flash's voice shouted. Sunset looked up and spotted Flash coming into the scene. She was in surprise and shock. He smiled, "It's time to show them that you're the good girl! It's time to show the world that you really had friends with you! Go for it, Sunset!"

"Flash..." Sunset was touched by Flash's words. After thinking, she shown her determination looks, "Let's do it."

Sunset moved to the front as she removed and thrown her leather jacket away. DJ Pon-3 activated the drum-solo song. As it beat the song, Sunset sang while helping Twilight up while her allies were in surprise and shock by her singing. The Dazzlings were angered and upset by Sunset's attempt.

Sunset: _You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me  
My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity_

Sunset and Twilight: _We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go_

The Rainbooms: _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

Sunset and Twilight: _And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

As the Dazzlings' Sirens charged at Twilight and her friends, both Twilight and Sunset continued in singing before unleashing the powerful rainbow light at them back. It then launched and fired it rainbow sonic wave in snapping all students and staffs. It then hit and strike the Dazzlings hard. They slowly lost their crimson eyes. They were in shock by the Rainbooms' power.

The Rainbooms: _Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark_

As the Rainbooms continued singing and playing their music, Sunset slowly lifted up to the air as she glowed in golden sun light. She slowly had her body transformed into her Anthro Form. Instead of Demon Form, she received her Pony Ears', Unicorn's horn and tail attached to her hair.

The Rainbooms:_ Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives  
Survives!_

As the Rainbooms continued playing and singing their songs, their friends, allies and comrades joined in the singing as they sang together harmonically, wildly and loudly. Seven Anthro Heroines lifted up to the sky as they glowed brightly before it launched its rainbow light to the black sky. The black sky slowly dispersed as it revealed the orb of rainbow colors while spreading the cyanish wings out.

All sans Dazzlings: _Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark_

Other than Twilight and her friends in singing, the students and staffs joined in singing and dancing as well.

Angered by everyone's freed from their spells, the Dazzlings were about to sing but interrupted as they encountered and found a giant sparkling cyanish Alicorn with rainbow colored mane and tail. It then launched powerful force and beam of rainbow force in destroying both Dazzlings' Sirens Forms and their rubies to pieces.

All sans Dazzlings: _Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives  
Survives!  
**SURVIVES!**_

As the Dazzlings recovered from the attacks, they spotted and found their rubies were destroyed. They gathered it up as they tried to put the spell on their victims by singing.

The Dazzlings struggled: _We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward..._

As the Dazzlings tried to sing properly, the students and staffs booed and jeered at them before throwing the fruits at the former. They then tried to escape but blocked by the Military Soldiers. Twilight and her friends gathered at the stage while looking and glaring with amusement, joy, relief and anger at the Dazzlings. They got themselves

Sunset picked the ruby's piece up and smirked, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them."

"Yes. My Shadow Dragon was right," Twilight nodded her head, "Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls."

Flash charged in and hugged Sunset happily, "Rainbooms rule! That was amazing and especially you, Sunset!"

Everyone but the Dazzlings awed happily, joy and relief in seeing both Flash and Sunset get together happily.

Shadow Dragon looked at Twilight as he bowed before her, "Thank you for helping, Pony Twilight."

Shadow Dragon stood up. Twilight smiled before shedding her tears. She quickly hugged him passionately and happily. He then hugged her back. She thanked, "Thank you... for believing in me, Human Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Yes... It is over. Our fight is over."

Adagio chuckled evilly as she found it amusement. Everyone including Aria and Sonata turned and glared at her and her friends. She explained, "It's over? Oh, my dear friends... you should have let us 'save' humanity when you had the chance..."

"What the heck is that supposed to be mean?!" Rainbow demanded angrily.

"Yeah," Applejack exclaimed in anger, "What are you trying to plan?"

"Oh, she wasn't," Tech's voice said sinisterly, "Decepticons and Dark Terrorists are. Surprise!"

Before everyone could do anything, Bumblebee got her back shot and blast on his back, followed by Crosshair's chest, Drift's hand and then Hound's back. The Autobots fell to the ground hard. while Shadow Dragon, his team and Military Army readied to attack but got blasted by the powerful sonic wave. They fell off from the stage to the ground while Twilight and her friends fell on the stage's ground

Students and staffs screamed in fear as they immediately and quickly escape from the stage.

As everyone tried to recover from the attacks, they encountered the arrival of Crimson Skull, Kishin Akuma, Soundwave, Stinger, Starscream and the army of Decepticons and Dark Terrorists as they secured and covered the area up.

The security guard climbed on the stairs. His body slowly transformed into the scared yet disfigured 21-years-old woth sharped yet spiky black hair dressed in black and silver demonic Military Armored, approached to the defeated Twilight and her friends.

Twilight gasped, "Drake Blackstar..."

"It's Swipestrike," Swipestrike said darkly before continued, "And I feel sorry for you to be burden of your 'so-called' friends. They were so easily to play with. And I like it very much."

"Wha- What do you mean?" Twilight asked in shock.

Swipestrike chuckled evilly, "How do you think you friends started to fight and let their negative emotions get to them? I helped them. I was their conscience and they all fell for it. You think you can actually save the Humanity? Fool... You and your friends are the key of our victory. And your use will be useful to our assets." He turned to Crimson Skull, "They're yours, boss."

Crimson Skull nodded his head to Soundwave and his minions. Decepticons slowly transformed into their vehicle modes.

Dark Terrorists grabbed and tied weakened and pained Twilight and her six Human Friends up. Soundwave approached to them as he launched his tentacles out and grabbed the latter up and lifted inside him before transformed into his Military Helicopter Mode. Crimson Skull and the Dazzlings entered him while Swipestrike and the rest of Dark Terrorists got into Stinger's car mode and the Decepticons' vehicle modes.

As Shadow Dragon and his comrades and allies slowly got up and recovered from the attacks, they spotted Twilight and her friends got taken away by their enemies. As most of vehicles left and headed off to the location, Soundwave's helicopter lifted up to the sky slowly.

**"TWILIGHT!"** Shadow Dragon screamed in fear. He, Lance, Nyx and Spike got up from the ground as they all charged and went after the helicopter, but it was already up and higher in midair. He cried, **"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! LET HER AND HER FRIENDS GO! TWILIGHT!"**

**"MOM! MOM! NOooooooooooo!"** Lance, Spike and Nyx cried in concern and feared.

As their enemies left the area, Shadow Dragon and three children did was watched their enemies taking Twilight and her six Human Friends away from them. He was watching the event again.

He saw one of his flashbacks... Iris being kidnapped and captured by Swipestrike and his Dark Terrorists while leaving him and his team pained and defeated. And all he did was watched and seen her taken away while she was in desperate, feared, concern and pained before taken away.

Nyx cried and sobbed in tears and pain. Lance came hugged her gently as she hugged him back tightly. Spike gave her a nuzzle on her left leg.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Shadow Dragon screamed in pain and shock before punching his fist to the ground while panted in concern, "My Iris... Pony Twilight... My beloved Twilight... I'm sorry... I failed you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone looked sorry, pained, desperate and worried as they looked at Human Shadow Dragon and three children in pain and despair. They all sighed in concern and defeat. They may had won the 'Battle of the Band' but they lost their allies to their enemies...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) This was originally part of **_JusSonic's Rainbow Rocks Remake Version_**. Before Twilight and her friends were freed, they were supposed to be caught and transferred to Ellis Island before they got intercepted by Bumblebee, Flare Tiger and Yeagar Family. Both Autobots and Decepticons got into the fight before Drift, Crosshairs and Hound came and rescue them. But I checked on them as I felt it doesn't make any much sense because of timeline and the Dazzlings would have won in the end.

2) The trial Optimus Prime had faced in inspired by both _**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II's** _scene of where Starkiller searched for his identity and Juno Eclipse; and _T**eenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)'s** Ancient One _where Leonardo faced his trial and his illusions of his punishment.


	12. C11: Fate of Humanity Part I

**Chapter 11: Fate of Humanity Part I - Age of Extinction Begins**

Within the meditation chamber, pony Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and feared as he awakened from something frightened and scared him. He panted heavily. He knew something was wrong. As he got up from his bed sheet, he headed off to the Library Chamber. He stared at Magic Mirror, with his feared and concerned face.

"Twilight... No..." Pony Shadow Dragon said in fear. He hissed in anger. Tempted to go to the world and wanted to vent his anger, he decided not to. As he feared that his Human Form will be useless to him to help his family, instead he chose to meditated, "I hope I can reach him. He was the only I can rely on for her and children..."

* * *

At her home, Human Twilight looked at the monitor. She saw everything during the 'Battle of the Band' competition. She held her mouth up while showing her concern and pained expression. She was worried and concerned about Shadow Dragon's PTDS and the others.

"No... Not again..." Human Twilight said in pain while hissed before she prayed, "Be strong, Shadow Dragon... It's not over now. Our friends need you now. Don't give up now..."

* * *

At the Canterlot High's Night Stage, Dragon Strike Force and the remaining allies of their were gathered at the area. They were in pained, saddened and scarred by Twilight and her six Human Friends were kidnapped and captured by their enemies. They thought they had won the battle, but found out that the Dazzlings had really help from not only Decepticons but also Dark Terrorists.

"Not again..." Shadow Dragon said painfully as he was reminded by his dark past. Even though Twilight was a pony from the realm but if it happen to his Twilight, he could not forgive himself. He looked down, "It's all my fault. Why didn't I see it?"

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger as he started pounding and hitting on the floor for three times while cried in anger and pain, "No! NO! It should've been me, It should've been me, It should've been me!" He then slammed his hard punch on the floor as it cracked and blown up to pieces, **"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"**

Shadow Dragon panted heavily as he slowly sat up while looking down. Some looked away and other looked down as they can feel his pain, sadness and scarred for losing their friends, even though they came from another world.

Reminded by their pony Shadow Dragon's pain; Lance, Nyx and Spike looked at each other before giving a nod. They approached to Human Shadow Dragon. Both Lance and Nyx gave him a hug while Spike nuzzled his legs. Knowing they cared for him, he hugged them back for caring for him.

"You know I'm not really your father. I'm his Human Counterpart," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Lance nodded, "We know. But we've seen this before. We wanted to make you comfort. We can still save them, Shadow Dragon."

"Lance's right. It's not over," Nyx said calmly.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "How? We failed. Everything we did is for nothing... If one fails, Dark Curse went to another to perform. And I didn't see it. It's over. "

Before any of his friends and allies could speak to him, the white light appeared and surrounded Shadow Dragon. They looked surprise and shock by it. Before they could do or speak, the light slowly glowed brightly and blinded most of his friends...

* * *

As the light dispersed and disappeared, Shadow Dragon was still sitting down while looking down as he waited for the answers from his allies. Nothing. As he looked up, he found himself lost and trapped in the empty white world. He slowly got up as he looked around of the area. Empty. And not a sign of life. Shadow Dragon sighed in worry as he was all alone.

_"Hello, Shadow Dragon," _The voice called attracted Shadow Dragon's attention. As the latter turned and found someone unexpected. His pony self spoke, _"Don't be alarmed. I mean you no harm."_

_"Shadow Dragon..." _Human Shadow Dragon greeted calmly as he bowed before his pony-self.

_"Is everything alright? Are Twilight and others alright? I sense great disturbance here."_

Human Shadow Dragon sighed, _"I'm sorry... I'm very sorry..."_ Pony Shadow Dragon looked concern and worry. His Human-Self looked pain and feared. He continued, _"I couldn't save her. I couldn't save your loved one. And I'm sorry what I did to yours before today."_

Pony Shadow Dragon sighed in worry, _"It was I feared." _He then looked at the guilty Human Shadow Dragon, _"It's alright. Twilight told me, but I suspect someone had drugged you and her both to be disillusioned when you were both alone."_  
_  
"Swipestrike..."_

_"Possibly... Tell me, what happen?"_

Human Shadow Dragon explained how today's event went to Pony Shadow Dragon. The latter looked worry yet showing firm and serious expression. He turned and looked back at his Human-Self.

_"This isn't good," _Pony Shadow Dragon said in concern, _"If what you said is true, Dark Curse could be after their powers for something dangerous. You have to save her and others before it's too late."_

Human Shadow Dragon looked stun and feared as he spoke, _"I can't. Why can't you?"_

_"Because it will take too long for me to get used to Human's two legs and two hands. You had to be the one to save her, with friends of yours and my children. I'm depending on you to save and bring them home. They're too important to me."_

_"I can't... I'm sorry. I can't. Because of my hatred and anger for the aliens, I didn't put my faith and trust on her and her friends. I blamed them for ruining my life, killed my first love and some of my friends and turned most of innocents into Mutants. I can't do it. I'm very sorry, Shadow Dragon."_

Pony Shadow Dragon sensed something else in his Human-Self as he spoke, _"Not only that. You were afraid of something else."_

Human Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, _"Yes... Yes, I am. I was afraid to lose my Twilight or any of my friends and family again since that day. I couldn't bare to take it. That's why I drifted away from them to get bad memories off me, but it got worsened. There was nothing I can do about it."_

_"There is," _Pony Shadow Dragon spoke calmly and firmly. Human Shadow Dragon looked up and looked at his pony self as the latter continued, _"I was like you. I questioned and doubted myself of having second chance until Twilight came to my life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have make this far and especially having my own family and friends while reuniting with my old ones. I vowed to protect everyone from danger, even the cost of my life."_

_"That's... That's..." _Human Shadow Dragon said in stun, _"Incredible... Do you think I can do it?"_

_"Yes... Have faith. Have hope. And most important of all: don't give up. The enemies may tried to harm them again, but we're not going give them the chance. We will fight. We will defend them with our lives. We will keep the world safe. That's all you need to do."_

"Yes. You're right about it. We will defend our important people in our lives."

Pony Shadow Dragon smiled in relief, _"That's good to hear. And my friend, spend more time with your Twilight. She needs you more than you need her."  
_  
Human Shadow Dragon smiled,_ "Thanks. I will."_

With everything settled, both Human and Pony Shadow Dragons smiled in relief. The former gave the latter a hand as the pony smiled and raised his up. They both gave each other a friendly hand-or-hoofshakes. The world slowly disappeared as they were both...

* * *

Shadow Dragon moaned while mumbling. He opened his eyes and found the rest of his friends and allies looking at him. They questioned him whether he's okay or not. He smiled calmly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Someone had help me to get on my feet," Shadow Dragon said calmly. As he stood up, he spoke firmly, "Come on, everyone. We've got friends to save. It's not over until we get everyone back home!"

His team and his allies cheered wildly and happily in relief of hearing Shadow Dragon spoke and willingly to go and fight his enemies to save his friends.

"Hate to inform you, Shadow Dragon. We've got major problem," Laxtinct said in worry and feared.

Tailtech nodded his head, "Yeah. Soundwave must have found a way to shut our Black Ops satellites down before Shorty and I could start our search. Man, I hate that Decepticon."

"Our KSI and Military Intel found nothing too. Dark Terrorists and Decepticons knocked almost all of the satellites and networks," Blazefist said firmly.

"Let's not forget about this guy," Aquastroke said firmly as she held the painful Tech's collar up. She continued, "I beat some sense to him, and he still doesn't know anything. I think he's lying."

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Me too, partner. I knew that too."

Tech yelped before screamed in fear, "I told you - I don't know anything! I don't even know where Dark Curse's Headquarter was! He just informed and told me what to do! I swear! Honest!"

Spike groaned in annoyance, "This is getting ridiculous. Guess Dark Curse never let any clues behind for us to find out. This is difficult for us to deal with it."

"No... This can't be over. It can't be..." Bumblebee radioed painfully.

Drift patted on Bumblebee's right shoulder gently, "I am sorry, Bee-san. The enemies are one step ahead of us again. We were too occupied in dealing with intruders. We were so foolish..."

"So, what are we gonna do? Give up? Game Over?" Shane asked in fear and worry.

Tessa shook her head before punched her left hand on Shane's right shoulder, "Knock it off, Shane. It can't be over. We have to find them before those monsters could do anything to our friends. We owe everything to them. We're not giving up."

Cade smiled as he held Tessa closed to him, "Nice one, Tess. I'm proud of you." He turned to his allies and friends, "We're not giving up. There has to be a clue for us to find out; anything and even small one for us to search."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Dragon Strike Force, Yeagar Family and Autobots looked around of the stage's area as they sought for the clues. Aquastroke and Blazefist continued interrogating Tech; though the former continued torturing the whinny boy while making the latter to calm her down. Shadow Dragon, Simmons, Crusaders, Spike and Lance thought of how they can solve the problem.

Remembered the talking and chatting with his friend, Shadow Dragon pressed the right com-link's button in contacting someone he can depend on. Lance, Nyx and Spike looked surprise and shock by Shadow Dragon's attempt.

"Hey, who are you calling?" Spike asked in worry, "I thought Tailtech said that the satellites went down."

Lance nodded his head in agreement, "But you know what you're doing?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yes, I know. Soundwave only knocked on 'Search and Locate' and 'Communication' Satellites, but I have someone own a satellite for emergency and important mission if anything goes wrong."

"By 'Her' means..." Nyx asked in surprise before gasped, "You don't mean-!"

"Yes. She's our chance to help and save your mother. Don't worry, she'll help us. She's a friend can be trusted, just like your mother," Shadow Dragon answered as he patted on Nyx's hair gently. Received the response from his girlfriend, he spoke, "Twilight, I need your help."

"One step ahead of you. I saw everything from my home," Human Twilight answered calmly before sighed, "Are you alright? Did those monsters hurt you?"

"I'm okay. But I've got a friend of mine's promise to fulfill. And I'm gonna make sure of that."

"Friend? You mean your pony counterpart?"

"Yes. I promised that bring his family back. And I promised you that I'll be back for you. Can you help me with that?"

"Alright, I'll help you. The Decepticons and Dark Terrorists may had shut most of the military satellites down, but mine is not down yet since it's not really for military. I have their coordinates now. Checking up now."

"Good," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "So, what's their location?"

Twilight gasped in shock, "Oh no..."

"Twilight..."

"Shadow Dragon... It's the very same place where we had terrible incident before."

Shadow Dragon gasped, "Don't tell me-!"

Twilight sighed, "I'm afraid so, Shadow Dragon. It's Ellis Island..."

Shadow Dragon's eyes widened in shock and fear. Lance, Spike and Nyx looked worry and concern when they saw feared and worried Shadow Dragon. They had the feeling that he had some kind of connection to that area.

Flare Tiger's eyes narrowed in determination, "I've got the bad feeling about it. We need some big guns to help us win this fight." She smirked, "And I know who can help us."

* * *

_**("Whispers of Wonder" Theme by Audiomachine)**_

On Cybertron's Iacon Council, Alpha Trion brought Optimus Prime into the ruined council's chamber. Seeing the chamber like this had brought Optimus Prime reminded by his past of how Autobots' Government work by his former mentor: Sentinel Prime.

Optimus Prime looked worry and concern, "Why have you brought me here, Alpha Trion?"

"Because there is someone wish to speak with you, Optimus," Alpha Trion spoke calmly and firmly, "He holds the key to your past and origins of why we Dynasty of Primes betrayed our Creators and gained our own freedom. Do you wish to know"

"Yes..."

"Allow me to present our benevolent Creator who gave us the spark and freewill: Primus..."

The white light slowly appeared and formed a large yet sparkling bluish spark-like on the Council's table. Optimus Prime gasped in shock and surprise as he and Alpha Trion quickly bowed down before it.

_"Rise, Optimus Prime..." _Primus spoke calmly and humbly. As Optimus Prime stood up, he continued, _"It was great honor to see you return to Cybertron. And I was proud of what you had done for your thousand years of journey."_

Optimus Prime looked down while sighed, "I wish I could be..."

_"Why gloom, Prime? You saved thousands of lives from Decepticons for over the times."_

"But I sacrificed so many of my kind and even Cybertron to stop the Decepticons. It's a terrible price to pay for to save Humanity. But in return, they attacked and killed us and especially to any of my Human Friends. They were all gone because of me."

_"Yet you firmly remained not to kill or betray them. It proves that... you still had faith for the Humans. It proves that you're better than what the Creators attempted to create. You had the Spark of the Life. This is something I had hope to achieve it."_

"There's something I want to ask. Why? Why did you do it? This could mean you betrayed them."

As Primus's ball glowed brightly, the chamber slowly transformed and turned into darkness where it revealed the holographic form of blurred yet familiar metallic creatures mixed with pale skinned and the holographic forms of metallic yet humanoid robots. They were chatting for the moment about creating and building the Cybertronian Robots. One of them who was in bluish armored: Primus had his eyes narrowed in anger and determination.

In his own laboratory, Primus built and created Cybertronian Dynasty of Primes and Legendary Knights for some decades. As years had passed, one of Prime blinked of bluish eyes while made his fingers flinched twice. Primus smiled proudly.

Dynasty of Primes and Legendary Knights charged and battled against the menace yet mindless drones in the heat of battle at Cybertron while driving and chasing all of Creators out of their home. They cheered wildly as they had won the battle. As years had passed, Dynasty of Primes led and guide most of matured and serious yet new Cybertronians from the Allspark's power, in building and creating their own kingdom and home of Cybertron.

Primus explained, _"Optimus, freedom is right to all sentient beings. While the rest of Creators wanted to build and create your kind as the slaves and war machines, but for me; I wanted them to have their own freewill and sparks. So, I secretly created the powerful and strong warriors called Legendary Knights and Dynasty of Primes. I told them what they needed to do. And thus, they rebelled and betrayed the Creators while rebuilding and protecting Cybertron from danger at all cost."_

The next hologram revealed from one of Optimus Prime's memory. It shown The Fallen waged the war against his own brothers in attempt to destroy the Earth by absorbing the Sun's energy through his Energon Harvester with the help of Matrix of Leadership.

The second memory of his shown and revealed the battle and fight between Autobots and Decepticons during 'Cybertronian Great War' at Cybertron.

Optimus Prime sighed, "But The Fallen betrayed us when we found a world that filled with Sun's Powerful Energy to powered Cybertron and Allspark's energy source. And soon, the war began between Autobots and Decepticons. And so many of our kind had been destroyed. I failed as the Prime."

Primus shook his head in denial before revealing third memory of all the events that Optimus Prime and his Autobots allied with the Humans and battled against the Decepticons on Earth for nearly seven years. It also included the happiness and celebration times during their seven years in staying on Earth. Optimus Prime looked shock as Primus firmly nodded.

_"That maybe the truth, Optimus. But it never meant for you to give your hope for two worlds united as one up. You and your friends kept on fighting till the very end, even the odds against you. You have proven yourself a worthy Prime. Your ideals had won so many hearts of both Cybertronians and Humans. But the battle will never till the evil lives on."_

Alpha Trion nodded his head, "Indeed. There will always be a conflict for you to face, but at the very end, you define how it goes. You can change the world's fate, Optimus. Do what you have to do. Know what you truly meant to be, Prime..."

Optimus Prime gave some thoughts for the moment before showing his firm expression, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I know what my purpose is now. I will do what I can to defend peace and justice for both Humans and Autobots. No matter the cost, I will relinquish the Evil. I will put an end to the war..."

Both Primus and Alpha Trion smiled proudly. Optimus Prime knew what he had to do. Before anyone could do anything, Alpha Trion gasped in shock as he felt something hitting on his head. He quickly closed his eyes as he was sensing something or someone...

"Good... But I've brought some disturbing news from a friend of yours," Alpha Trion said in concern. Optimus Prime looked at him as he continued, "The Earth is in danger. They need your help now."

_"Go, Optimus Prime. The Earth and Autobots need you now. Do what you always had to do. Defeat your enemy and make them fail their mission," _Primus spoke humbly and firmly

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed in determination, "I need Space Bridge. And I will need all the help I can get to stop Galvatron and his accomplices..."

* * *

Twilight and her six Human Friends groaned and moaned painfully as they slowly opened their eyes up. They gasped in shock and feared. They found themselves tied by the cables-like on their limbs and trapped in the large glass cases while having more injection cables injecting on their shoulders, hands, legs and even necks. They also found themselves in the large modernized yet dark laboratory.

The Rainbooms groaned and moaned angrily as they struggled in getting out from the ropes, but too tight for them to handle.

"Give it up, little girls," The dark and cruel voice spoke calmly. Twilight and her friends stopped as they turned and found Dark Curse and his accomplices (Galvatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Swipestrike, Guildenstern, Crimson Skull and Kishin Akuma) standing before them. They gasped in shock and feared. He continued, "There is no escape for you all..."

"Dark Curse..." Twilight snarled in anger.

"Quite an honor to meet a counterpart of Twilight Sparkle," Dark Curse mocked calmly before chuckled, "It was quite an honor. If I do say so to myself."

Swipestrike chuckled evilly, "What's up, ladies? Happy to listen to my voice's advice? It was quite a fun and interesting."

"You?!" Sunset exclaimed in anger, "I can't believe someone like you, who would able to turn our friends against each other! You won't get away with it!"

Rainbow was speechless before smirked in impress, "Awesome, Sunset.

"Uh... Actually, you did the same thing to us before," Pinkie reminded Sunset about the situation, causing the latter looked down while making the former yelped in shock, "Eh, no offense, Sunny!"

"Like before, none taken," Sunset sighed.

"Here's one thing I don't understand," Rarity said in concern, "How did you manage to manipulate us?! And I meant about the voice in our heads!"

"You've got some nerve of tricking us to fight with our friends!" Applejack said angrily.

Fluttershy squealed in upset, "That was very mean, Mr. Swipestrike."

Swipestrike chuckled evilly, "Who cares about it, kid? I just loved to torture my preys. As for the 'voice of your conscience', I'm not only a Mutant with Stealth, Speed, Super Strength and some Killer Ninja's moves, I absorbed people's powers and abilities. And I meant pretty Iris's Psychic Powers. That was so awesome. Too bad for her..."

The Rainbooms gasped in shock before they groaned in anger. They all gave their angry and hateful glare at Swipestrike. It was very despicable and unacceptable for not only making them to turn and fight against each other but also killing Iris.

Galvatron approached to the front as he gave Twilight a suspicious glare, "It's so hard to believe that this one was actually an extraterrestrial being from another realm is in the flesh of Human. She and others always looked the same; weak and pathetic."

Rainbooms and Sunset gave Galvatron a glare for insulting and mocking at them.

Twilight gave Galvatron a glare, "And you must be Galvatron... or maybe your true name - Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Galvatron chuckled evilly, "And you must have studied me very well... I can see why Dark Curse considered Twilight Sparkle as the brightest and magnificent student for scoring As in her test and studies, even she had her own 'pony' counterpart."

Twilight's eyes narrowed in anger, "Let's say I had a teacher who taught me about Autobots and Decepticons. And it's so hard to believed that someone like you had actually survived the attack and especially having your own head to be rid off from your body."

Galvatron chuckled evilly, "While that is true, but the Allspark Shard that granted me a life has given me a power of God-like. And now... I am both Immortal and Invincible. I cannot died easily..."

Twilight had her eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "What do you want with us?! What are you hoping to achieve it?!"

Dark Curse smirked darkly, "Your powers..." Twilight gasped in shock as she feared of what he was really after. She gulped in worry. He continued sinisterly, "I've seen everything. They're magnificent and perfect. It will be perfect use to destroy this pathetic world, along with its Human Kind. They're completely disorder and weak to accept the change. And thus, Galvatron and his Decepticons will have his own planet to rule while I shall recreate and lead the order for Humans to another realm as its true worthy leader..."

"You're insane," Twilight said in fear ad anger, reminded by the event of how her powers stripped and taken by her enemies for destruction. She groaned in anger, "I can't believe a Human like you was willing to sacrifice lives of thousands because of their weakness and reluctance!"

"I'm not a Human, little girl." Twilight and her friends looked in shock and feared as they heard of what Dark Curse had said. Dark Curse chuckled evilly, "Allow me to explain of my history."

"I'm a Sozo-zhe, a powerful race who were designed to create anything that they desired such as inhabitants, nature, sources, elements, orders and more. I was the Creator of the Earth. When I first create the Earth, I had hope to create a perfect kingdom for all of species to work as one. And so far, these creatures did nothing but bringing destruction from one to another. First, the dinosaurs and then these Humans. They are completely failure experiments. All they did was destroyed each other all for the sake of powers and authority."

"You destroyed the Dinosaurs?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Not by me, by my colleague: Creators of Transformers. They helped me to deal with it for their projects. And thus, they did. As for today, I was hoping the Humanity meets their end when they tried to use the Seed."

Rainbow scoffed, "Too bad for you. Yeagar Family and Autobots had stopped and won the battlefield! Decepticons lost the fight and the Seed."

"Too bad. So sad," Pinkie giggled happily.

Applejack nodded, "Rainbow and Pinkie's right. Galvatron and his minions lost the fight and the Seed. We're safe from danger."

The Rainbooms cheered wildly, loudly and happily, though Twilight looked worry and concerned when she looked at Dark Curse's pleased and amused expression before he chuckled. She knew he was after something else or expected something else too.

"Not this time," Dark Curse said calmly. Twilight and her friends looked worry and scared. As the large monitor shown the scene of multiple modernized and advanced satellites with blasters across the Earth, He continued, "Now that seven of you are here, I can begin my E.H.D - Extinction of Humanity and Disorder. And there is nothing you or Autobots can do about it. It's over now."

"How are you gonna do that?!" Twilight demanded angrily yet fearful.

"Look at the cables that attached to you, my girls," Dark Curse spoke darkly.

The Rainbooms looked at the cables and injection wiring that attached and injected to their bodies. They then looked up. On the middle of the science lab, the large reactor tower-like with seven large batteries-like was surrounded by multiple computers and laptops which connected and attached to the tower. Both sides shown more of military computers for the soldiers, scientists and workers to work on. They then looked up at the monitor as they slowly shown their feared and scared looks.

"Perhaps a little elaboration, my little students," Dark Curse said calmly before he cleared his throat, "In order to make sure E.H.D.s are prepared for the operation, I required a special yet effective powers like yours. Once I extracted all of your powers within the blood via the cables, I transferred them to the Power Core's Batteries. It is the connection to all of E.H.D. Satellites. When they're in full-powered, they are ready to turn this pathetic world into Neo Cybertron for Galvatron and his new Decepticon Empire."

Twilight gasped, "No... You can't! You can't do that! There're living being in this planet! Everyone deserve the second chance!"

"May I remind you of what they had done to you? They suspected you. They didn't trust you. They even tried to kill you. Most Humans wanted the power to be their abilities and strengths, but feared and wanted them to be contained. They don't deserve this kind of gifts." Dark Curse reminded.

Twilight looked down in defeat while Rainbooms looked worry and scared. Everything Dark Curse had said was true.

Twilight groaned in anger as she slowly looked and gave Dark Curse a glare, "Yes, it's true that there were some Humans are bad. But..." Her eyes slowly narrowed in determination as she spoke, "That doesn't mean they were not given second chance. You may think Humans are weak, coward and primitives; but deep in them - they have hearts. When they have one, it proves that they make their choice for their own destinies, not by the gods! If you're really the Creator of this World, you should give them a chance!"

The Rainbooms cheered wildly and happily for Twilight's firm speech while most of the villains looked annoy and irritated by it.

Galvatron groaned in anger, "Your speech... It reminds me of Optimus Prime."

"And so as Shadow Dragon. Boring!" Swipestrike exclaimed in annoyance.

Dark Curse chuckled evilly, "It doesn't matter. At the very end, Humans are still excuse and pathetic specimen. None of them will not have their freedom to destroy their own kind and nation. Never again!" He turned to Crimson Skull, Mechastahl, Guildenstern and Kishin Akuma, "Crimson Skull and Swipestrike shall remain here. Mechastahl, Guildenstern, it's time! Grand General Akuma, gathered some of your soldiers and deal with the intruders! Shadow Dragon and his team will be here soon!"

"Yes sir!" Guildenstern and Kishin Akuma saluted.

Galvatron turned to Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream, "We shall assist them as well. Soundwave and Shockwave, assist Guildenstern for E.H.D.s! Starscream, take Stinger, Breakdown and Lugnut to the battlefield! The Autobots will definitely assist their allies."

"Yes, Lord Galvatron," Three Decepticon Officers saluted.

"Is there something we can do?" Adagio asked happily.

Dark Curse huffed angrily as he glared at her and her Dazzlings, "Be glad that I did not left any of you behind to be extinct. You will just sit by and think of your failures. You better hope that the next time when you're on the mission, expect that I won't kill you. No funny business."

Adagio yelped in fear, along with Sonata and Aria. They nodded their heads in agreement. As they looked worry and scared of what happen next if Dark Curse and his minions were doing when they completed the mission. Even their allies did manage to bring extinction to Humanity, what kind of fate happen to them next. Their rubies were destroyed and they had no hope in getting their magic and singing abilities. All they can do was pray that everything was fine for them.

Kishin Akuma and Starscream exited the Science Laboratory at once. Guildenstern, Soundwave, Shockwave and the remaining Dark Terrorist's Scientists turned to their computers as they pressed the buttons in activating the operation.

Swipestrike turned and looked at the frightened and shocked Rainbooms as he grinned, "I'm so gonna enjoy this. I'm gonna make the Deja Vu for Shadow Dragon. Even though you're not his Human Girlfriend, Twilight; but losing you will make him disillusioned in protecting Human Twilight and never bother to be with her or any of his family again. And best of all - Humans goes bye-bye and new breeds are taking over! Age of Extinction starts today!"

"No..." Twilight said in shock and feared. She knew if she died - Human Shadow Dragon will blame himself than forgive himself. It reminded her of her Shadow Dragon. She had to do something. She denied in anger, "You can't! You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Oh... We do, Twilight..." Dark Curse said darkly, "Begin the operation!"

_**(Hurt Theme - Thomas Bergersen)**_

With Dark Curse given the word, the Dark Terrorists' and Decepticon Scientists began their progress on the computers. Within the Rainbooms' glass cases, the wiring cables and injection gave them a powerful yet electrical shock. They screamed in pain and agony.

The injection needles injected and slowly extracted most of the bloods out from the Rainbooms. They screamed in pain and agony. Their bloods slowly transferred through the long cables-like to the Power Core system. As they entered and poured into Power Core's seven batteries, the bloods were filling them up while magically sparkled in rainbow colors like electrical electrified, surged and shocked.

Dark Curse, Galvatron and Swipestrike smirked in impressed. The plans for Humans' Extinction had finally come true.

The Dazzlings were in great scared, feared, shock and traumatized by the Rainbooms having their bloods extracted out. While they hated Humans or anyone for treating them like monsters so much, but they never experienced or seen death because of their magic in controlling their victims for giving our much of negative feelings for them to feed..

Adagio looked feared and concerned about killing while both Sonata and Aria looked at each other as they recalled of what their boyfriends had told them about controlling the Humans won't make them better. Understand what they meant, they sighed in defeat. Killing the Humans was beyond their controls because they needed their negative to maintain their youths, strengths and magic for long.

As the Rainbooms struggled in overcoming the injection and electrified by the cables, they screamed and cried in pain and despair. They turned and looked at each other while showing pain, desperate and despaired.

Rainbow groaned painfully, "Guys... I'm sorry for everything I did, and especially saying 'my' band, instead of 'ours'. Always know... I still care and always be loyal to you."

"I'm sorry too, Rainbow Dash and Rraity," Applejack apologized, "I'm sorry for being harsh and overreacting to you all!"

Rarity nodded her head, "I'm sorry for being ignorant, selfish and easily sidetracked! I really wish I could have been more reliable!"

"Me too! I'm sorry for not being brave and confident during the stage!" Fluttershy said in pain.

Pinkie cried and sobbed in pain and despair, "I don't know why I'm crying! I just do! I really do! I didn't do anything wrong! But all I want is having fun! I really want everyone to be fun and happy! I really do! I'm sorry for not being supportive!"

Sunset groaned and moaned, "No... I'm the one who should apologized! I'm sorry for not helping out much! I'm really sorry!"

**"NO!" **Twilight screamed in pain, "I'm the one who should be sorry for everything! I've let you all down! I should have seen it! I should have! I have let the world down! I'm sorry!"

The Rainbooms continued screaming and crying in pain and despair as their bloods continued sucking out by the cables and transferring to the Power Core's Batteries. The Dazzlings did nothing but watched and looked at the event. They had never seen of how much pain and despaired Twilight and her friends had, despite it was what they wanted but never been this before in their lives.

"What have we done," The Dazzlings asked in shock and feared. They feared that everything Dark Curse had said to them may not come true...

* * *

Upon receiving news from Human Twilight, Shadow Dragon set the sails to the Ellis Island, along with his friends and allies. They attempt to rescue and save Twilight and her captured friends from the clutches of Dark Curse, Galavatron and their minions. They also hoped that they can end the battles before it was too late.

They used Dragon Strike Battleship in sailing straight to the Ellis Island. The Autobots were on the edge of the ship as they guarded it while keeping an eye on any enemies. They were joined by Terrorcreep, Blazefist, Aquastroke and Saber Dragoon. Shorty piloted the battleship while Tailtech and Icy navigated the ship's movement and any sign of their enemies. Laxtinct, Tessa and Shane were keeping the Crusaders in company by chatting and encouraging them not to give up their hopes when they reached to their targeted destination.

On the back of the ships, Shadow Dragon was sitting on the chair as he had some thoughts. Cade, Bumblebee, Lance, Spike, Nyx, Flash and Flare Tiger joined with him on the back.

"Are you sure it's good idea of leaving Azure Phoenix's Military Units behind," Cade asked in concern, "They could be waiting for us and may prepared to fight against us. We need all the help we can get to fight off our enemies. We'll be outnumbered against them."

"And don't forget, we could have wait for more reinforcement from Azure Phoenix. That could be helpful too," Flash added.

Shadow Dragon firmly nodded his head, "Yes. I'm sure of it. Don't worry, Cade. We'll overcome it." He sighed, "If we charged in together with Azure's units, Dark Curse could divide and crush us from working and joining together to fight our enemies. If his first plan did not meet his expectation, then he would go for the next one. We have to be alert and prepare for it. If that happens, we'll push it back."

Flare Tiger smiled, "Glad to hear the real Shadow Dragon. I've miss that a lot." She sighed, "I just hope that you won't get distracted by your PTDS. The last thing we want is you to get paranoid and traumatized during the fight."

"Don't worry about me, Flare," Shadow Dragon assured, "I'll be fine. I'll overcome my PTDS. We won't give up the fight."

Spike smirked, "That's the spirit. We'll keep on fighting until we get our friends back home safe." He sighed, "I just hope we're not too late to save Twilight and the rest. I don't want this to be reminded like before."

"You and me both, Spike," Lance agreed before giving him a gently scratch. He turned to Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon. Thanks for having faith on us during the competition. You're really a great counterpart to our dad. Seeing you here, it's like having our dad to be there for us to fight till the end."

Nyx smiled, "I know what you mean, Lance." She looked at Shadow Dragon, "Do you think we can rescue our friends? This fight won't be easy. And what happens next if he achieved of whatever he was after? It reminds me of Third Mystic War. I'm scared."

Shadow Dragon brought Nyx close to him as he gave her a gently pat, "Don't worry, Nyx. We'll rescue your mom and her friends. I promise. There's one thing we can do to stop him. We're going to keep on fighting until we defeat Dark Curse. I made a promise to your father and my Twilight that all os us will made it back safe. Have faith, Nyx."

Touched and inspired by Shadow Dragon's encouragement, Nyx smiled as she hugged her father's Human Form gently and passionately, "You're right! We'll keep on fighting until we rescue my mother. Thank you so much. You remind me so much of my father."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he hugged Nyx back, "I tend to do what I can to help my friends. It will be fine, I promised."

Cade, Flare Tiger, Flash and Bumblebee smiled in grateful and relief in seeing how gentle and generous Shadow Dragon had shown to three children from Equestria.

Lance chuckled, "It's amazing that our dad calmed and encouraged you to keep on moving and fight for someone you loved and cared. It would have been cool if our dad is here to help us."

"I know what you mean. We would not only have two Shadow Dragons, but also two Twilight if Shadow Dragon's is here," Spike joked.

_"Now that's funny, dude," _Bumblebee remarked before changing channel, _"We're going do our best to win the fight."_

Everyone smiled in relief and agreement with each other that they will win the fight and rescue Twilight and her friends.

_"Shadow Dragon,"_ Shorty's voice spoke through PSA, _"We've reached our destination. Be prepare for landing."_

Shadow Dragon and his seven friends headed to the front as they met up with the rest. They stood up as they spotted a squared building with two or three more attaching to main one on the large island in front of them. All of them had their eyes narrowed in determination, confidence and anger. They had reached to their destination. They knew what they had to do.

"Is that Ellis Island? Is that where Dark Terrorists and Decepticons held my mom and our friends there? Is that where you and your friends become Mutants?" Nyx asked in concern,

Everyone looked at Shadow Dragon as they wondered if he was traumatized or freaked out by the words or visual. Instead of getting a shock or traumatized, Shadow Dragon remained firm, strong and determined as he gave a determined speech.

"Yes Nyx; this is the one. We're ready. The reinforcement will come very late but no matter what happens, we'll overcome the fight. We'll rescue our friends. We will put Dark Curse's plan end here. We will win. I promised."

Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, Yeagar Family, Crusaders, Lance, Spike and Flash nodded their heads in agreement with Shadow Dragon. Their fight with their hatred enemies was about to begin. All they can hope was that they can win the fight and saved their friends before it was too late...

* * *

On the large rural area, the bluish swirling portal appeared. Optimus Prime came out from the portal. He looked around of the area as he was looking for someone or a group. Hearing a growling noise, Optimus Prime turned and looked at the large yet familiar four metallic warriors. The first spiky bulky yet muscular warrior approached to Optimus Prime as he growled softly.

"Old friend," Optimus Prime said firmly, "I need you and your friends' help. Will you help us, Grimlock?"

Grimlock growled softly before nodded his head, _"Grimlock... Help... Friends..."_

"Thank you," Optimus Prime bowed, "We'll gonna do what we can to save this planet from extinction. Let's roll!"

Grimlock roared wildly, along with his allies: Strafe, Slug and Scorn. They then transformed into their Dinosaur Modes. Optimus Prime got up and rode on Grimlock's back. As Optimus gave the 'moving out' gesture, the Legendary Knights roared wildly and loudly. They all charged straight to the swirling portal.

Optimus Prime and Legendary Knights were all headed straight to the battlefield in helping their allies in battling against their enemies...

_To Be Continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**  
1) This chapter was originally going to be second last chapter before the Epilogue Chapter. Due to having lots of ides I had for the fights between good and evil, it's gonna be or maybe three parts for Climax. And yes, this is the first chapter for climax. Two more to go.

2) This chapter was also part of _**JusSonic's Remake **_plot but dropped out because of the main villain is Fafnir, instead of these two groups, as well as putting E.H.D. in it to bring extinction on Humanity.

3) The origins of Transformers will be fanmade and based on _**'Aligned/Prime Universe's Origins'**_, not canon because Michael Bay was the only guy who started the film and knows how their origins go in the _**Film Series**_.

* * *

To _Guest_, I don't do fanmakes for anything unless I feel like it to do. Sorry, I'm not going to do it. As for Rainbow Dash being Optimus Prime, out of it. She doesn't sound or look like leader-type, but scout-type like Bumblebee. Twilight Sparkle is perfect fit for Optimus Prime's role.


	13. C12: Fate of Humanity Part II

**Chapter 12: Fate of Humanity Part II - Race Against Time**

At Canterlot High, Anger, Bladestrike and Master James had their men to overlook and check on them, making sure they were healed and also in steady and good state from the shocking event.

As several military helicopters and transports arrived on the scene, three Phoenix Generals headed to the landing area as they were meeting up with their superiors. They revealed to be Azure Phoenix, Schemetrick, Joshua Joyce and Dary as they came down from the helicopters. They looked around of their area. They found out that civilians were in deep shock and traumatized from the event. Azure Phoenix sighed in relief for seeing they were saved and secured from danger.

Azure Phoenix turned and looked at his three Generals, who saluted to him. He saluted back to them. As they were done, the former demanded Shadow Dragon's location and the event.

"We had informed you of the enemy's location while told to stay put for your arrivals," Anger explained before he sighed, "Unfortunately, Shadow Dragon and his team refused to wait. So they headed off to the area."

Bladestrike looked down, "Forgive us for not stopping them in time. They insisted to do it. They claimed that they have to rescue their friends and defeat Dark Curse."

"Teenagers... So rebellious and troublemakers. When they ever learn to take orders seriously," Master James complained.

Simmons smirked, "Trust me. They'll be fine. After all, these kids are special. It kinda reminds me of the old days before we got attacked by the _**Backstabbing Attinger**_!"

Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We need to make haste. As soon as you're all done with helping and treating the students and staffs, -" He turned away from his generals, "- I want all forces headed straight to the Ellis Island. We're going to put an end to this terrorist once and for all..."

"Yes sir!" Anger, Bladestrike and Master James saluted.

As Azure Phoenix headed straight to his personal helicopter; Schemetrick, Joshua and Darcy followed him while talking with him.

"Sir, what should the rest do?" Schemetrick asked curiously.

"My friend, you will follow me to the battlefield. I require your advice and strategies for the battlefield. The enemies would not let us off that easy," Azure Phoenix said firmly and seriously before turned to Joshua and Darcy, "Mr. Joyce, I want you and your employees of KSI remained here to help and treat the CHS students and staffs. And keep on contacting Cade Yeager or anyone else. I wanted to make sure that they were safe and secured. And tell them that reinforcement are on their way and guide them in the mission."

Joshua nodded his head, "Understand. Hopefully, they're okay."

"I'm sure they were. Shadow Dragon and his team are not my concern," Azure Phoenix said seriously, "It's Twilight and her friends. Dark Curse wanted to use them for his purpose. Whatever it was, we cannot let them be victorious."

Joshua and Darcy nodded their heads in understanding before they departed from Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick. They were helping and checking on the students and staffs.

Spotting Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna stood before them, Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick remained firm and serious yet silent. Both Azure and Celestia had not seen each other since the losses of their beloved daughter, Iris Crystal.

Celestia was about to speak, Azure Phoenix was passing her by. She sighed in defeat as she knew that he didn't want to talk about or even talk with her.

Celestia's eyes narrowed in firm yet despair as she spoke, "I hope you understand why I kept this a secret from you or any of your soldiers."

"I do now," Azure Phoenix said softly. Celestia remained silent and quiet. He sighed, "I'm not blaming you because of our Iris's death. I was hoping you can take care of her, so I could never bring harm to her."

"And I failed."

"No... It's because of Dark Curse. Some Humans evolved into Mutants. And he wanted the world to become us by taking something powerful and effective genes to experiment and turn it into his nightmarish world."

"Iris Crystal was the victim. And she's gone. Now he's experimenting on Twilight and her friends for who knows what plans he had."

"Not if Dragon Strike Force and his team stop him first... Rest assure, Celestia. I will make sure that all of them will be back home safe. I'm doing this for Iris..."

Celestia smiled calmly, "I know... Take care, Azure."

"You too as well," Azure said firmly.

With the last words they had given, Azure and Celestia turned and hugged each other for the moment before they departed. The former and Schemetrick headed to the helicopter while the latter and Luna went and checked on staffs and students. The fate of the Earth was about to begin...

* * *

Upon arriving on the island, Dragon Strike Force and their allies snuck into the enemy's base. Both Tailtech, Icy and Shorty Thinking shot their snipers at the Dark Terrorist Snipers from top building's rooftop. Terrorcreep came out from the shadows and attacked on distracted and non-serious watch guards. Blazefist and Saber Dragoon; through using their martial arts, took most of their enemies to the ground. Aquastroke and Flare Tiger punched and kicked the vanguards down and quick.

Dragon Strike Force and their allies quickly entered the building at once through Tailtech's hacking on security door.

As they entered the building, they armed themselves with their own weapons. Flare Tiger and Yeager Family kept their sharp eyes on Lance, Spike and Crusaders. The Autobots kept their weapons up in guarding their allies and watch out for their enemies. Dragon Strike Force and some NEST Team were on the front and rear in ready to fight for any sign of their enemies.

So far, there was no sign yet quiet. Too quiet...

"I don't like this," Blazefist said in concern, "This is too easy."

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "This could be an ambush. Whoever it was, we had to be prepare for it."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head as he turned to Lance, Spike and Crusaders. He spoke, "Stay close together. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Okay," Spike gulped while nodded his head.

Tailtech gasped in shock, **_"INCOMING! TAKE COVER!"_**

**_BOOM!_** The ground exploded in front of the team of heroes. Shocked and frightened by the attack, they quickly hid behind the crates, pillars and boxes from the attack. They took a peek on their enemies. They found Machine Dragoon, the crimson humanoid dragon robot - MechaInfinite, the humanoid yet muscular armored robot - Sevenstrike, Lugnut and their Vehicons and Humanoid Androids emerged from the walls while firing the blasters and guns at them.

As the team of heroes took cover while firing back at their enemies, they were unable to pass through their enemies' barricades. The elevator was in front of them.

"Damn it! We can't wait too long to take these guys down!" Aquastroke said in fear.

"We need to get to the lift and rescue the girls," Tailtech exclaimed, "But we need someone strong and tough to stay behind while dealing with them."

Hound roared in anger as he took and activate his grenade. He threw it right in front of his enemies. Seeing a grenade on the floor, both Vehicons and Dark Terrorist Androids quickly dodged and left the spot. BOOM! Most were caught by the blasts while some got injured and Sevenstrike was injured and wounded by the attack. As the rest of them continued firing, Hound charged in and fired his Gatling Blaster at them. Most got shot, killed and wounded by the attack; making most of them to hid behind the pillars and hidden passages.

Hound yelled angrily as he continued firing his Gatling Blaster at them while called to his allies, "Go! I'll cover you!"

"But Hound-!" Crosshairs was about to argue.

Hound interrupted, "Get the hell out of here now!"

"If he's staying, I'm staying here too," Saber Dragoon exclaimed, "Besides, we've got more of Androids to deal with. And we can't afford to let some to follow you."

"I second it!" Laxtinct agreed.

"Lax, you're sure about this," Blazefist asked in worry.

Laxtinct smirked as his body was slowly covered up by his harden rock armored, "Don't worry about me, bro. Go and rescue them. We'll hold them off."

Knew the risk and consequence, Blazefist nodded his head in understanding. He turned and gave a nod to Shadow Dragon; who returned a nod too.

Shadow Dragon and his team charged out and headed straight to the elevator. As the Dark Terrorist Androids emerged and fired their blasters back at the charging heroes; Hound, Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct moved to the front as they battled and fought against their enemies. Hound firing his Gatling Blaster at his enemies while Saber Dragoon used his speed in charging and swinging his Twin Dragon Sabers at his enemies; and Laxtinct blocked the blasts and punched at his enemies as hard as he can.

Upon reaching to the large elevator, Shadow Dragon and his team quickly entered it at once. Blazefist took a glance at his younger brother. He gave a worried look. Aquastroke patted on his shoulder gently while nodded her head firmly. Laxtinct nodded back to him. Blazefist nodded his head. Both Blazefist and Aquastroke quickly entered it.

With the lift headed off to the basement; Hound, Saber, Laxtinct and five members of NEST Team armed themselves on the battlefield. Hound armed his Gatling Blaster, Saber held his Twin Dragon Sabers, and Laxtinct worn his harden Earth Armor. As both Machine Dragoon, Lugnut and their minions were ready to battle; they stood firmly and positioned themselves for battle.

Machine Dragoon roared in anger, **_"We shall crush you all! Go forth! Tear them apart!"_**

"For the Glory of Lord Galvatron," Lugnut cried wildly.

Decepticon Troopers and Dark Terrorist Androids cheered wildly, angrily and determinedly as they all charged straight at their enemies. As they got closed to the latter; Hound, Laxtinct and NEST Team fired the shooting rocks, blasters and guns at them. As most of them injured, shot and killed; the former fired back at their enemies. The latter quickly hid behind the pillars while firing back at them.

As Dark Terrorists and Decepticons got closed to them; Saber Dragoon and his team fought and battled against them had and quick. Saber Dragoon; using his Dragon Speed, charged and swung his Twin Dragon Sabers at the Androids in pieces while blocking and deflecting the attacks from his enemies. Laxtinct punched and kicked his strong hardened gauntlets at them. Hound fired his Gatling Blaster at his enemies while swinging and slamming his gun and fists on them one-by-one.

As both sides continued battling with each other, three heroes fought and battled against their enemies. Lugnut charged and slammed Hound to the ground hard. Lugnut punched his fists on the Autobot's head for five times. Hound groaned in anger as he used his knee in kicking the Decepticon's flank off. With Lugnut kicked to the front, Hound quickly got up and readied to fire but got blasted instead to the entrance door. Lugnut roared in anger as he charged straight at Hound who dodged to his left; allowing him to slam on the walls hard. He slammed Lugnut to the walls for four times before the latter jerked him off. Both of them punched while blocked from each other hard and quick. Hound slammed his fist on the Decepticon's head but missed in hitting on the walls. Lugnut punched on his stomach three times before held him up high for the moment before slamming no his knee. Hound dropped to the ground hard. He then slammed his transforming gun and fired on Hound's stomach for ten times. Hound gasped and coughed heavily before spilling out his bluish Energon.

"Foolish Autobot! You're no match against me; Lugnut, the loyal servant of glorious Lord Galvatron. Without your loyal and fierce leader Optimus Prime, this world will be easily turned into the image of my master. All those fleshlings shall obey to him and him alone as he is the great and true leader," Lugnut bragged arrogantly. As he continued bragging, Hound coughed heavily as he slowly held something from his back. He grabbed and held Hound up, "And for now, I shall crush you for the glory of Galvatron. Any last word, Autobot?"

Hound huffed angrily before spitted his cigar out. It flipped around to its back before got bit by him. He took his grenade out, "Eat my guts, punk!"

He blew his cigar out in firing his powerful bullet shot on Lugnut's one-eye. The latter screamed in pain as he let go of the former. Hound quickly pushed his grenade on Lugnut's mouth. As the grenade slowly beeping, he quickly dodged to the back. **_BOOM! _**Lugnut's head blown into pieces before his body fell to the ground hard.

Hound moaned painfully as he slowly got up. He glared at Lugnut's dead body. He spitted water at the latter while remarked, "Piss off, dead con."

Laxtinct encountered two officers of Machine Dragoon. Sevenstrike took his blasters out and fired at him; making him to block and deflected the bullets off for ten times. He charged and swung his punches at the latter who dodged and fought back for few times. Sevenstrike quickly kicked him off. MechaInfinite caught and grabbed his head. MechaInfinite slammed and struck Laxtinct to the ground hard for ten times before grabbed his leg and swung him on the ground and wall for six times. He then thrown him to back walls hard. MechaInfinite kicked his leg on Laxtinct to the walls hard before slamming his hard punch on the latter very hard. Sevenstrike charged in and gave a hard kick on Laxtinct's stomach hard. As MechaInfinite let go his prey, Laxtinct fell to the ground hard as he breathed heavily.

_"Any last words, fool..." _MechaInfinite mocked before chuckled evilly, _"Do you truly think that a Siren would love you? How foolish you truly are? Siren would never love someone like you."_

Sevenstrike nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed. Once we're done with you, we'll go after Sonata Dusk. That brat will pay for her failure. We'll tell her that you hate her a lot."

Laxtinct growled in anger as he got up and grabbed both MechaInfinite's and Sevenstrike's necks tightly, "You're not sorry for this, pal! Eat my stones, punks!"

Laxtinct screamed in anger as he thrown both MechaInfinite and Sevenstrike to the walls hard. He charged in and started punching very hard and quick on them for hundred times while not giving them the chance in blocking and deflecting. As the punches ended, they both fell to the front. He slammed his fists on their backs very hard while pulling the electrical spheres-like out.

Laxtinct breathed heavily, "I'd never hate her. **I LOVE HER, MORONS!**"

Saber Dragoon kept on dodging and moving away from Machine Dragoon who continued firing both right-armed Machine Blaster and back-armed Missile Launchers at him. As Saber Dragoon kept on flipping and moving backwards as fast as he can, Machine Dragoon slammed his left-armed claws at him. He jumped over and climbed up to the top while Machine Dragoon struck his Machine Blaster on Saber Dragoon for three times. Upon reaching to his head, Saber Dragoon struck his first saber on Machine Dragoon's left eye as the latter screamed in pain. Machine Dragoon tried to shake his head hard and quick for three times before slammed his Machine Gun on steady yet held-up Saber Dragoon. The latter jumped up and on Machine Dragoon's head before got himself hit, Saber struck his Twin Dragon Sabers on his head. Machine Dragoon screamed in anger.

Saber quickly jumped over and landed on the ground before turned and glared at the angry Machine Dragoon. The latter screamed in anger before slammed his blast at him for five times and then swung him off. As Saber Dragoon turned and tried to escape, Machine Dragoon slammed his right foot on the former to the ground hard.

As Saber struggled in escaping, Machine Dragoon growled loudly, **_"I will make you suffer, Human!"_ **He chuckled evilly, _**"And I heard that you and Aria Blaze used to be together and especially having time alone on bed. When I'm done with you, I shall slaughtered that witch to pieces. Never again she ever let her face to show to you."**_

Angered by Machine Dragoon's insults, Saber Dragoon screamed in anger.

**_SLASH!_** Machine Dragoon lifted his right foot up and found Saber Dragoon missing and disappeared. Feeling his body attacked and slashed, he gasped in realization. Saber Dragoon continued swinging his Sabers in striking and damaging him for the moment. His body's parts slowly reduced to pieces. Upon reaching and attacking his Spark, Saber Dragoon destroyed it. Machine Dragoon screamed in anger and pain. Coming out from Machine Dragoon's left shoulder, Saber Dragoon's body glowed in greenish as he unleashed his spiritual dragon. He charged straight at Machine Dragoon's face as the former gave multiple slashes and strikes on the latter.

Saber Dragoon landed on the ground hard. With him sheathed his sabers, Machine Dragoon's face and body broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

"That's for peeking on me and Aria's alone in the room, Bitch," Saber said angrily.

Saber Dragoon and his team had defeated Machine Dragoon's and Lugnut's wave. They sighed in relief as they were catching some breathes for the moment before they could assist their allies and friends...

* * *

Arriving on the first basement, Shadow Dragon and his team exited the lift as they continued in moving out while searching for their friends from their enemies in the large Communication Center. As they were about to move to the western door, shooting and blasting sounded in the area. Five soldiers got shot. They quickly ducked and hid down the communication center at once.

**_"Hid all you want, fools," _**Sauron's voice shouted angrily, **_"Thou cannot be hidden from us too long! All shall feared and died for nothing. The Age of Men ends tonight. The Age of New Men shall rise."_**

_"Better surrender now while you're still can,"_ Breakdown's voice mocked arrogantly, _"But what the heck. Shooting you is more fun! And I'm the best shooter of Cybertron. I'm even better than you are, Crossy."_

Shadow Dragon and his team groaned and moaned in annoyance as they mumbled angrily. Not they had another wave of the enemy to deal with.

Crosshairs groaned angrily, "Just what I need - another ass to deal with. I'm so sick of it now! I'm sick of someone tried to compare my shooting skills. I'm gonna show that punk of whom he's messing with. It's personal now!"

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "I shall assist you in the battlefield. Sauron wasn't alone. Two familiar enemies are here. It's time for me to finish what I've begun."

"Myotis... Master Monk..." Shorty said calmly and firmly. He turned to Shadow Dragon and his team, "Shadow Dragon, you and your team find Twilight and her friends. Terrorcreep, Crosshairs and I remain here and hold them off!"

Knew what Shorty had said, Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Alright. Take care, my friend."

As Shorty and his team got out from their hiding and fired their blasters at the demonic and monstrous Dark Terrorist Demons, Shadow Dragon and his remaining team quickly moved to the western gate and escaped the battlefield.

Crosshairs fired his Twin Blasters at two to ten Decepticon Shooters on their heads, chests, limbs and legs from the two to three platform levels. As the Decepticon Troopers continued firing their blasters at him, he dodged and rolled over the blasts while firing back at them.

As Crosshairs continued dodging the attacks while firing, his head got knocked and fell on his back. He groaned in pain while glaring at smirking Breakdown. Breakdown was about to fire at Crosshairs but got kicked off. Upon getting up, Crosshairs was about to fire his Twin Blaster at Breakdown but punched them aside. He then aimed his blaster at Crosshairs. He knocked it aside before aimed his gun at Breakdown, but got knock aside. Both Crosshairs and Breakdown continued aiming and firing their guns but missed as they continued punching each other's hands aside for 20 times. Crosshairs and Breakdown aimed their guns at each other before blasted off. Both of them got pushed aside very hard.

As Crosshairs was about to attack, Breakdown slammed the former to the walls hard before punching and kicking on him for few times. Breakdown grabbed Crosshairs up and thrown aside to the ground hard. Crosshairs was about to aim his gun at his target but stepped down by Breakdown who aimed his two blasters at the angry Crosshairs.

"Told ya I'm the best," Breakdown bragged arrogantly while making Crosshairs angry and annoy, "Besides, you're dealing with best sharp shooter, Crossy. Before I shoot you to death, any last words you want to make?"

Crosshairs chuckled a bit, "See ya around, A-hole!"

With Breakdown confused, Crosshairs activated his parachutes out. Blew by the wind, Crosshairs got blow away and up from Breakdown. As far away from him, Crosshairs took his blasters out and fired at Breakdown for few times. As soon as he got up, Crosshairs landed on the ground. Breakdown fell his back on the ground.

Crosshairs smirked, "Who's the best shooter now, A-Hole?"

Terrocreep and Myotis pale Vampire in blue gentleman's suit with black cape were flying on air as they battled against each other hard and quick. Terrorcreep wielded his Terror Bat Axes while Myotis wielded his Crimson Lightning Whip. They both swung and stroke at each other for ten times before Terrorcreep swung his axes at the dodging and blocking Myotis for five times. As he was about to swing his axe at Myotis, but got caught by the latter's crimson whip-like. He was thrown and swung to the walls and tables hard for ten times before throwing Myotis to the large command center's monitor hard. Myotis jumped to the top as he launched his crimson whip on Terrorcreep for few times before the later grabbed it. Terrorcreep pulled it towards him before punching him for five times. He then kicked his former father off. Terrorcreep charged right at Myotis. As both of them continued fighting and battling with each other for few times, Myotis and Terrorcreep had their weapons clashed at each other hard.

"Impressive... Most impressive," Myotis remarked calmly, "But pity that you had to fall in love with a Human. And you heart had soften even more. Well... As soon as I subdue you, I will take of that whiny little brat."

Terrorcreep groaned in anger, "Leave her alone!"

Terrorcreep roared in anger as he took a large bite on Myotis's left shoulder as the latter screamed in pain. The former departed as he kicked Myotis off. He threw his axes at his former father's chest hard. And he then unleashed the flock of Vampire Bats charging and attacking Myotis.

Shorty Thinking fired his Gatling Gun at the demonic yet muscular monk Master Monk who was blocked and protected by the purplish barrier. While continuing firing his blaster, Master Monk fired and launched the beeds at the former. Shorty Thinking was forced in dodging and avoiding the attacks from him while shooting back at Master Monk who was still blocking and deflecting the blasts. As both continued firing and blasting at each other, Shorty Thinking dodged and hid behind the tables, walls and pillars while charging straight at him. As soon as Shorty got closed to Master Monk's Barrier, the former had his blaster transformed into his Blazing Sword. He thrust it right on Master Monk's chest hard.

Instead of feeling pain, Master Monk chuckled evilly as he unleashed the thousands of tentacles. They caught and grabbed him from moving or escaping from him. As Shorty Thinking struggled in escaping, Master Monk chuckled evilly.

"You've been quite a nuisance," Master Monk said darkly, "Was it because of your friend? She disgusted me. She's nothing but a spoil brat. When I'm done here, I will take care of that brat and her family."

Short hissed in anger, "Not if I blow you up first!"

**_BOOM! _**Master Monk's body blown up. Short Thinking quickly departed with his both hands safe while holding his Blazing Sword tightly. It burnt fiery and darkly. Master Monk moaned painfully as he had only upper torso and left arm in flesh while bottom one and right arm was bones.

Sauron's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the battlefield gone wrongly. As his minions and officers were down and defeated including dead Breakdown. His eyes revealed the dark crimson eyes as his armor slowly launched the black mists. It then headed straight to his allies and enemies. As soon as everyone were engulfed by the dark mists, Sauron chuckled evilly.

_"Thou may had won this fight," _Sauron said darkly as soon as his allies' shadowy figures faded and disappeared away from his enemies' sights, _"But thou and thy kind shall meet its terrified fate. Extinction is upon the Age of Men now. The End of this World is coming..."_

Sauron made his last long chuckling before it echoed across the chamber. As soon as the black mists dispersed, Shorty and his team were standing and found dead Dark Terrorist Demons and Decepticons including Breakdown. Sauron, Master Monk and Myotis were nowhere to be found. They all sighed in relief as they had survived the attacks...

* * *

In the Military Underground Training Chamber, the team of heroes had arrived at the area. They encountered and found another group of their enemies to battle with. Drift, Aqaustroke, Blazefist and 12 members of NEST Team battled and fought against Shredkiller and his army of Dark Terrorist Ninjas.

Starscream; in his jet mode, rammed Drift to the rooftop before transformed and landed on the large platform while letting the latter dropped to the ground hard. Shredkiller struck his claws at Aquastroke who blocked and dodged the attacks while fought back at him for few times. As she was about to attack but grabbed by the blondy gangster female dressed in red vest with bellybutton to show and her long brown pants. Shredkiller charged in and punched on her for few times. Blazefist dodged the elastic demonic gauntlet by the pale demonic ninja Demon Assassin. He soon got surrounded by the fiery and blazing fires as he looked up and found the radioactive suited with his mechanical jetpack with wings. NEST Team fought and battled against the ninja suited Dark Terrorist Ninjas.

Blazefist turned to Shadow Dragon who led most of his team escaped the Transport Chamber. The latter looked worry and concern. The former cried firmly, "Don't worry about us! Go! Go find Twilight and her friends! Stop what Dark Curse was planning!"

Angered to leave his best friends behind, Shadow Dragon left no choice but to do it as he immediately left the area and headed off with his allies in finding Twilight and her friends. As soon as they left, Aquastroke and her team continued battling and fighting with Shredkiller and his minions.

Shredkiller threw Aquastroke to the walls hard. Poisonserpent hissed in anger as she jumped and about to scratched her by using her poison nails. Aquastroke quickly launched her Hydropump at her to the walls before jumped and kicked off her Firebeam Blasts at Shredkiller. As more of Dark Terrorist Ninjas wielded their swords up and battled against her, she punched and kicked against at them one-by-one while using her four Elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air to face them off. Blazefist continued dodging and rolling away from his enemies as both Demon Assassin and Blazing Insect continued firing their Demonic Gauntlets Strike and Blazing Flame Blasts at him. NEST Team soldiers fought against the Dark Terrorist Ninjas by shooting and combating with them.

On top of the training platform, Drift swung and stroke his Twin Katanas at Starscream who kept dodging, avoiding and flying away from him. While unable to attack Starscream, Drift tried to avoid the blasts and attacks from the latter while defeating some of Decepticon Troopers from the ground and air. As Drift continued battling with the Decepticon Troopers, Starscream had his right arm transformed into his long sword and stroke at the former's back while pushing him to the ground hard.

Starscream grabbed Drift's back and thrown him to the walls hard before slashing and striking his long sword at the latter for 11 times. On the 12th attempt to attack, Drift blocked his left katana before swung his right on Starscream's stomach and then kicked the latter off. Drift yelled in anger as he charged in and swung his katanas at the screaming and frightened Starscream who dodged and blocked the attacks while fighting back. As Starscream continued dodging and avoiding the attacks, his Decepticon Troopers charged in and battled with Drift who dodged their attacks and defeated them. As he had manage to defeat most of the troopers, Starscream and his five Decepticon Troopers aimed their blasters and guns at him before firing.

After receiving so many hits, Drift breathed and panted heavily before dropped to the ground while his Samurai's helmet dropped to the ground. Starscream grabbed him before slammed him to the walls as the former gave Drift a snarl.

"Look how mighty had fall. Pity to see you so easily defeated by me," Starscream mocked sinsiterly while chuckling. He cleared his throat, "As your Second-in-Command, I'm willing to give you a chance, Drift. Return to our forces and today... is the end of our enemies. They will pay for everything of what they had done to us and our home. This will be your greatest and glorious honor to return to the Decepticons, comrade."

Drift yelled in anger, "**NEVER! **I will never rejoin you! There is no honor of destroying one or a thousand lives, even they had harm my brothers. But never again, I will let dishonorable foul monsters like you to harm them!"

Drift took his dagger out from the back and poked it on Starscream's left eye. The latter screamed in pain as he let go of the former. Starscream continued screaming and shouting in pain while running away from the Autobot, Drift quickly took his katanas up. Decepticon Troopers aimed their blasters and guns at Drift. Before they could do it, the latter disappeared from their sights.

**_SLASH! _**Decepticon Troopers fell to the ground as theirs bodies cut and slashed into pieces. Drift reappeared on the defeated Decepticon Troopers' back while sheathed his katanas. He turned and glared at the retreating Starscream who fired his missiles and machine gun at the former who dodged and avoided the attacks while looking at the latter in escaping to the door.

Blazefist continued firing his blazing fire blasts at the charging Dark Terrorists Soldiers while punching and kicking at them quick hard. At the same time, he continued dodging the attacks from both Demon Assassin's and Blazing Insect. Demon Assassin grabbed Blazefist and landed on the ground before launching his Thousands of Demon Punches on his faces. As he continued punching, Blazefist quickly kicked and shot his Firekick on his face. Blazing Insect took over as he fired and launched the powerful Demon Flamethrowers at Blazefist who quickly deflected and blown them aside as he quickly as he can while firing them at charging and dodging Demon Assassin for sometimes.

As Blazefist continued deflected the attacks from Blazing Insect while shooting them at Demon Assassin. The latter jumped up higher before hovered and landed his Demon Gauntlet's Claws right on Blazefist's chest to the walls hard. Demon Assassin clenched and twisted his right gauntlet tightly, Blazefist screamed in pain. As Demon Assassin departed from the attacks, Blazing Insect charged in and fired his Demonic Blazing Beam on Blazefist. As the fire swallowed Blazefist up, both Demon Assassin and Blazing Insect smirked proudly as they had achieved their mission.

As soon as the flames dispersed, Blazefist held his hands up in holding the powerful fires up to the ceiling. It shocked both Demon Assassin and Blazing Insect.

"You do realize that I am the Fire Mutant," Blazefist asked calmly. Both of his enemies nodded their heads before he launched the powerful Phoenix Firestorm at them before they screamed in pain. He sighed, "Some mutants never learn..."

Aquastroke dodged down from the kick by Poisonserpent before punched on her stomach for three times while punching and kicking all of Dark Terrorist Ninjas off for few times. Poisonserpent quickly jumped up on her body as the former had her legs crossed and grabbed the latter's neck while her hands grabbed Aqua's hands for the moment. Aquastroke coughed painfully as she struggled in getting out. As Poisonserpent was about snap Aquastroke, the latter blew the air out; causing both of them charged straight to the walls hard. As Poisonserpent let Aquastroke out, the latter turned to her enemy. Aquastroke launched the transparent sphere of air, harden solid rocks, blazing fiery shots and the powerful wave of hydro water in knocking Poisonserpent out.

As Aquastroke turned to Shredkiller, he punched on her face hard before punching on her body for Thousand Times in Punching. After receiving the beatings, Shredkiller grabbed her neck in suffocating her up. He then struck and stabbed his right claws on her belly for ten times. He then thrown her to the ground hard before stepping his right leg on her face hard and painful. As Aquastroke mumbled and moaned angrily, Shredkiller chuckled evilly and darkly.

Shredkiller remarked, "Look at yourself. You thought you could defeat me?! Fools! No Humans or even Mutants could harm me! I am an invincible and powerful!"

Aquastroke groaned angrily, "Want a bet?!"

"I dare you, fool! When I'm done with you, your friend Rainbow Dash will died! Her effort for our victory will come true!"

"Not if I kick your ass, freak!"

Aquastroke screamed in anger as she gave kick up; causing a rock launched and shot at Shredkiller's armor hard. As soon as she got up, she launched and fire thousands shots of Fireballs at him. He deflected and blocked them aside as quickly as he can before got blown by powerful water and air current like to the walls hard for the long moment. As the current ceased, Aquastroke punched right on Shredkiller's face hard to the walls. He fell to the ground hard while she smirked proudly.

Shredkiller moaned painfully, "You may had won, but the war is far... from over... Ninjas... Disappear..."

As the word had given, the black smoke bombs were thrown to the ground. They launched and emerged the black smokes in covering all of the Dark Terrorist Ninjas while giving Aquastroke and her team some coughs.

As soon as the black smoke dispersed, Dark Terrorist Ninjas disappeared from sights. Aquastroke and her team sighed in relief. They all had exhausted from the fight. They decided to take a break before they could proceed and joined up with their allies...

* * *

Entering the Transformers Military Factory, Shadow Dragon and his team encountered more of both Decepticon Troopers and Dark Terrorist Warriors. Decepticon Troopers fired their blasters and guns while Dark Terrorist Soldiers charged into the battlefield as they attacked and fought against their enemies.

Fearing time was running out, Tailtech activated his smoke gas bombs before rolling them to his enemies. BOOM! As the smoke emerged from the bombs, it covered the large factory as everyone went in blind while coughing out painfully from the attacks.

Tailtech turned to Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon, go!"

"What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock and worry.

"Time is running out! You have to go and save Twilight and her friends! You have to go! Don't let everyone's effort go to waste for nothing! Go now!" Tailtech screamed in concern.

Knew his friends were right, Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger quickly guided Yeagar Family, Flash, Two Minicons, Crusaders, Lance and Spike to the next area; leaving Tailtech, Icy, Bumblebee and the remaining 12 NEST Team in staying behind to fight and battle against Kishin Akuma, the demonic version of Longblade dressed in demonic armored Samurai, Stinger and their minions.

Bumblebee and Stinger charged in and wrestled each other hard and quick for few times. Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster at Kishin Akuma who blocked and deflected the blasts from him. Icy wielded both her Icy Sword and Frozen Shield in battling against Longblade.

Icy thrust her Icy Sowrd at Longblade's chest but blocked before he jumped and kicked her off. She quickly blocked the kick while pushing him off. As both Icy and Longblade swung their blades against each other on their heads, bodies and limbs for five times. They then clashed their blades at each other's for the moment before departed. She then unleashed her powerful Diamond Hails at him. He quickly blocked and deflected the attacks while running and charging straight at her. As she tried to slash on his head, he dodged and jumped up high as he gave her a slash. Pushed back, Icy was forced in unleashing the Ice Beam Blasts at Longblade who blocked and dodged the attacks from her.

As Icy was about to fire her Icy Storm to blew him off, Longblade struck and stabbed his Gauntlet Blades at her chest to the ground. As she was pinned to the ground, he laughed maniacally while glaring at her.

"It looks like you've lost. There's nothing you can do now. And when our master is done with your 'magic' friends, this world will died..." Longblade said darkly and sinsiterly.

Icy screamed in anger as she opened her mouth and fired her Freezing Breathe on Longblade's face. She then launched her Frozen Rising Shard at his chest hard to the walls. Longblade screamed in pain as he felt the shard piercing through his guts.

Icy breathed heavily, "Not if we stop him first..."

Bumblebee and Stinger continued punching and kicking at each other's heads, bodies and limbs for few times. Their battles damaged and destroyed the Factory's Assembly Lines, Transformers' Bodies and products to pieces. Bumblebee also had to deal with the Decepticon Troopers as they all came and charged at him. They were blasted and defeated by him when he dodged and avoided the attacks for few times.

Bumblebee swung his kick on Stinger's head while striking at the first Decepticon Trooper's face, but the latter dodged down and swiped on the former's leg hard. Bumblebee fell to the ground. Decepticon Troopers came in and thrust their blades on him; Bumblebee rolled over and away from his enemies. He got up and fired their chests and heads off. As he turned to Stinger, the latter jumped and punched on his head hard before punching on his body for five times before kicked him off. Bumblebee was thrown off to Assembly Machine Lines hard. Another squadron charged in as they punched and kicked on him but he jumped up. He kicked two of them off before punching third one's to the ground. He fired his canon on the fourth one's face before struck his blade on the fifth one's chest. As he turned to Stinger, three Decepticon Troopers fired their blasters at him back to the wall.

Stinger charged in and struck his blade-gun at Bumblebee's guts hard while firing on him for three times. With Bumblebee groaned in pain, Stinger removed his Blade-Gun as the latter thrown the former to the ground. Stinger stepped his right foot on Bumblebee's back.

"You've lost, you inferior Original," Stinger mocked sinisterly; making Bumblebee groaned in anger. The former continued as he brought the latter up and glared at him, "Now you are down, Bumblebee. Just admit one thing that this cheap knockoff just kicked your ass. Admit it. I'm the best..."

Bumblebee huffed as he radioed as The Rock's, "Doesn't matter how! **EAT MY GUTS, $%#!**"

Bumblebee fired his Canon on Stinger's guts as the latter was thrown over to the factory's main gate hard. He then quickly fired his canon at three Decepticons' heads but dodged down kicked on the fourth one from his back. He jumped kicked on the fifth and sixth ones off. He then punched on the seventh one's chest to the ground. He grabbed the seventh one's as he swung him on three Decepticons before thrown on the ninth and tenth ones to the ground before got blasted by him.

As Stinger got up and was about to punch on Bumblebee, but the latter dodged down and punched on the former's chest for three times. He then kicked Stinger off before firing his Canon at the latter off in slamming the doors hard.

Bumblebee whistled happily, "Oh yeah! Don't mess with the wrong man, alright!"

Tailtech continued firing his Typhoon Blaster at the charging and attacking Dark Terrorist Samurais. Closed to him, they swung and struck their blades and spears at him, who quickly rolled over to the front. He fired his Typhoon Blaster at them off one-by-one. As more continued charging and striking him down, Tailtech dodged and avoided the attacks and away from his enemies before firing his gun off while punching them one-by-one. As he was able to kill most of monsters off, he turned and encountered the Grand General himself.

Tailtech was about to fire his Typhoon Blaster, Kishin Akuma fired his greenish aura blasts at him off. As Tailtech recovered, he quickly fired his Typhoon Blaster at Kishin who was charging straight at him. Kishin jumped and avoided the blasts from him. Upon reaching him, Kishin swung and struck his sword at the dodging and avoiding Tailtech who was firing his Typhoon Blaster at him. For the past 15 times both Kishin and Tailtech continued battling with each other, both looked exhausted and tired from the battles. As Tailtech was about to fire his gun, Kishin deflected the blasts back to him to the ground.

As Tailtech struggled in recovering, he was lifted and brought before Kishin Akuma. The latter wielded his Demonic Sword while smirking at the former.

"The game is over, boy..." Kishin Akuma said darkly, "There was nothing you and your Human Friends can do. Your friends had served their purpose to our cause. It's over now, Tailtech. Why must you continued to fight?"

Tailtech groaned in anger, "There won't be anyone to stop you! Go to hell!"

Tailtech took his Stun Gun and shocked on Kishin Akuma's neck electrically and shocked for a long moment. He then quickly fired his Typhoon Blaster on Kishin's head off. Kishin was thrown to the ground hard while Tailtech dropped to the ground. As Tailtech and Kishin Akuma recovered from the attacks, the latter had a big hole of his left side of face. It slowly regenerated back to its proper structure. He turned and glared at Tailtech.

"Well done, warrior. You may had won. But your victory is nothing but short as you face greatest yet dangerous fate ahead of you now..." Kishin Akuma said darkly.

He teleported in the blink of an eye, followed by Longblade and the rest of his minions. Tailtech, Bumblebee, Icy and six remaining troops reunited together at once. They were in relief that they survived the battles before the rest of their friends and allies barged into the factory area in meeting up.

Everyone were in relief as they were able to survive the attacks. They soon showed their firm, determined and serious expression. They all knew what they had to do...

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his remaining team continued walking through the long hallway of the base while battling and fighting with some of Dark Terrorist Troopers.

During their journey, Shadow Dragon groaned and moaned in pain as he received a headache on his head. He stopped before he screamed in pain. Everyone stopped their tracks as they turned and looked worry about their friend. As Shadow Dragon continued struggling and screaming in pain, he went through his darkest yet painful memory from his past...

* * *

**_Flashbacks:_**

_A year ago..._

_Shadow Dragon screamed in pain and agony as he was trapped within the tub-like with the glass case. The cables and injection injected and transferring more of blackish ooze and liquid into his blood. He saw his enemies; Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Swipestrike, were in pleased and relief with the results while the rest of Dark Terrorist Scientists were working on his progress. He turned and found more of his friends; trapped in their glass cases of tubs-like, were suffering the same fate and especially Twilight Sparkle._

_For the moment had passed, Shadow Dragon screamed in anger as he broke through the glass cases while his body slowly transformed into humanoid mutant serpent-like with spikier hair, sharp claws and long tail. He attacked the Dark Terrorist Scientists and Troopers to their deaths while breaking the glass cases in freeing all of his friends. _

_Shadow Dragon's friends battled and fought against the Dark Terrorist Troopers while freeing more innocents from their prisons and stopping the canons from firing the M-Virus across the world in transforming Humans into Mutants. Though they had saved the lives of innocents from torture chambers, prisons and experimentation chamber; they had failed to stop the last canon while destroying the last two of them._

_Through his martial arts and sword fighting skills, Shadow Dragon battled and fought against Swipestrike quick and hard while dodging and avoiding the attacks from his nemesis. As good in fighting skills; Shadow Dragon struggled in keeping up and fighting with his nemesis, though manage to scratched and scarred Swipestrike's good looking face in having more scars and scratches. _

_As both continued fighting with each other hard and quick, Swipestrike wounded and damaged on his face while Shadow Dragon's was more yet painful. Shadow Dragon jumped up high and struck his claws on Swipestrike to the ground hard._

_Iris Crystal was injured and wounded painfully during the battles when she tried to help and save more innocents. Tailtech and Icy did their best in helping and healing her. Shadow Dragon held her up while looking painful yet despaired at dying Iris Crystal._

_"Iris! Iris! Stay with me, Iris! Don't die!" Shadow Dragon shouted in pain and feared, "you'll be fine! I promise you! We'll be together! Iris, please!"_

_"My love... Live on... Please... Live on..." Iris Crystal said painfully, "don't let hate... destroy you..."_

_"Iris?! **IRIS!**" Shadow Dragon screamed in pain and fear as he looked at Iris Crystal stopped from breathing and closing her eyes. Everyone looked down in defeat and despair of what they had say. Shadow Dragon sobbed and cried in pain and despair as he shouted out loud across the whole area, "NOoooooooooooo!"_

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and fear as he fell to the ground. Lance and Nyx quickly held him tight. Yeagar Family, Flare Tiger and Crusaders came to him as they checked on him.

Shadow Dragon panted painfully, "I can't... I can't... I can't do it..."

"Dude! You still can do it!" Shane exclaimed in shock yet determined, "Come on! We're almost there! Don't let this PTDS suck you down!"

Tessa nodded her head, "Come on, Shadow Dragon! We can still do it! We're almost there!"

"I can't!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in pain before he sobbed in pain and despair, "I'm sorry. I can't."

Everyone looked worry about Shadow Dragon's despair and PTDS state. All they can do was looked at him being down. Unable to stand in looking at Shadow Dragon's state, Lance punched right on Shadow Dragon's face hard. Everyone gasped in shock, and even Shadow Dragon.

"Don't you dare say that!" Lance exclaimed in anger, "So, you're just give up?! What happen the promise to my dad?! You said you promised that you will get our mom and us back to him! I'm not going back home without her. And are you willing to break that promise?!"

"No... It's just that-" Shadow Dragon was interrupted.

"Are you willing to give up the fight?!"

"Of course not! I would never-!"

"Are you willing to let the world down when it was in deep trouble?!"

"Never!"

"Are you going to give up on our mom's counterpart after what she had done for you?! My dad did everything he had for my mom, and are you going to stand down like an idiot?!"

"NO!" Shadow Dragon shouted at Lance's face before panted heavily, "Never... After I lost Iris, she told me to move on and get over her death. I couldn't forget it, but I had to accept it. My Twilight was right. There was nothing I can do about it but to move on. Twilight... She was very special to me. I can't give up..."

Lance smiled, "That's the spirit! And I'm sorry too for shouting and hurting you. It was the only way to snap you out."

Nyx sighed in concern before took Shadow Dragon's hand, "Lance's right. You can't let the past haunt you. My dad had the problem before, but that doesn't mean he was going to let it stop him from saving the ones he loved. And you're going to do the same thing. You're going to save our mom and the world, then you go back home with your Twilight. That's the plan of what we're going through."

"Yeah! That's what heroes do! We're going to knock Dark Curse's door to the ground! And we're going to get our girls back from them!" Spike exclaimed proudly.

Cade patted on Shadow Dragon's back, "The kids got the point. It's not over."

"So, let's go and rescue our friends! We're going to bring them back home. If they're gonna stop us, we're gonna make them un-stop us, partner!" Flare Tiger exclaimed determinedly.

**"YEAH!" **Crusaders cried and cheered proudly.

Hearing of what his friends and comrades had said, Shadow Dragon smiled in relief before nodded his head, "You're right. It's not over." He stood up and glared at the door, "Come on. Let's go and save our friends!"

With full of determination in their spirits, Shadow Dragon and his team charged out through the long hallway of the enemy's base while battling and fighting with Dark Terrorist Troopers and Decepticon Troopers.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his remaining team rammed and burst through the Science Laboratory as they all determined to save Twilight and her friends. Upon arriving on the area, they looked shock and feared. They spotted Twilight and her friends laid on the ground and did not make a sudden move. They quickly approached to Twilight and her friends as they check on them. They were in great shock and concern while cried their names.

Twilight and her friends were in very skinny as if they had lost their pounds. They were also looked weakened, pained and hurt like something had sucked and took their energies and blood. And they did was moaning, groaning and wheezing in pain.

"No..." Shadow Dragon gasped in fear, "Not now! I can't let my counterpart see this! Pony Twilight!"

Shadow Dragon held Twilight's head up. Lance, Nyx and Spike came to her at once.

"Mom! Talk to us! Mom!" Lance begged in fear.

"Mommy..." Nyx asked in shock and fear.

**"SISTERS!"** Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo cried in pain and despair when they looked at the weakened and defeated forms of their fallen sisters and Rainbow Dash.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo held and hugged Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash tightly and gently to them. Wheelie and Brains cried and sobbed in pain and despair when they looked at her weakened state. Flash held Sunset's head while looking at her before cried in pain and shock. Flare Tiger held Pinkie's head on her lap. Jade checked on Fluttershy. Shadow Dragon held Twilight up while her children looked at her with their concerned, feared and painful looks. Yeagar Family groaned and growled in anger before glaring at their enemies.

"What happen to them," Spike asked in shock and worry.

Twilight did was pointing at the Power Core and its Six Batteries which contained the bloods of magical energies. The Power Core slowly lifted and taken up to the ceiling while leaving six batteries down. Dark Curse was standing before it, along with Galvatron, Crimson Skull and Swipestrike. Soundwave, Shockwave, MechaStahl and Guildenstern were checking through the computer in making sure that the system was ready to go. The Dazzlings remained silent and quiet as they were all looked worry and scared.

Shadow Dragon stood up and glared at Dark Curse while holding the weakened Twilight on his both arms. He asked angrily, "Dark Curse... What the hell did you do to my friends?!"

Dark Curse chuckled evilly as he slowly turned and glared at his former experiment, "Aw... You all have arrived just in time. I took all of your friends' blood and power for my E.H.D..."

"E.H.D.?!" Flare Tiger and Crusaders asked in shock.

"Neo Cybertron is upon on us now! The Decepticons shall be its true kingdom! Galvatron shall ruled them all! All those who dare to challenge us shall feel my wrath," Galvatron bragged proudly.

"The End of Humanity starts today," Dark Curse cried happily, "Begin the Operation!"

With Dark Curse's word given, bot Dark Terrorist and Decepticon Scientists pressed some buttons on the computer as Six Batteries fired its lasers at the Power Core. It slowly glowed brightly and darkly as it was reaching to its full powerful. As soon as the Power Core reached its full-power, they transferred the powers to the satellite ground dishes. They fired the powerful energies right to the E.H.D.s Satellites across the world. As the modernized and advanced satellites' power reached its full power from the large monitor, Dark Curse smirked darkly as he turned to MechaStahl a nod. MechaStahl smirked darkly as he gave a red button the push.

Shadow Dragon and his team looked worry and scared of what will happen next as they watched the large monitor...

* * *

In space, the E.H.D.s fired their dishes in unleashing the pure bluish metallic energy beams at the Earth. As the beams hit on the Earth's area of land and sea, it slowly unleashed the metallic forms from the beam. They slowly created, grew, multiplied and expanded the powers, patterns and paths of metallic across the world.

Everyone including Azure Phoenix and his army; who were on several Battleships, had witnessed the event. The innocents and citizens around the world screamed in fear and agony as they ran around and away from the attacks while they went in panicked. Azure Phoenix gave the order to all of his War Phoenix Military in heading straight to the Ellis Island at once while sending some Intelligence in finding out about the situation from space.

Something bad had happen...

* * *

Everyone but their enemies were in great shock and concern of what they were watching and seeing from the monitor. Dark Curse then chuckled evilly, sinisterly and darkly before Galvatron and the rest of both Dark Terrorists and Decepticons laughed and chuckled. Their victory was upon them...

"So, this was your plan..." Shadow Dragon asked in shock and feared, "You're repeating the _Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event_?! You've gone mad!"

"Wait?! You mean Dinosaurs' Extinction again," Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head in fearful. Sweetie Belle gasped, "I don't want to be extinct! Please! I don't want my family to be that!"

Scootaloo groaned in anger, "But what and how he's gonna do that?! What's with that beam?!"

Flare Tiger looked worry while looking at their weakened friends before spoke in fear and concern, "In order to unleash full powers of all Seeds, they required something powerful energy in expanding that power. Something with more powerful and a completely match with the Transformers' Energy powers..."

Wheelie and Brains gasped, "Their Magic?!"

Dark Curse smirked, "Indeed. The Humanity's Extinction has begun. All of you were too late to stop me now. There is nothing you can do now..."

Shadow Dragon and his team groaned and growled in anger as they were angered and upset by Dark Curse and his cruelty and sadistic ambition in destroying the Humanity...

**_STATIC! BANG!_** Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. They looked up and spotted Adagio and Aria were destroying and unplugging the wires and plugs that connected to the Power Cores while Sonata broke six containers as hard as she can. The former were in great shock yet surprise. The enemies angered and upset by the Dazzlings' attempt while the heroes looked surprised.

As the Dazzlings managed in shutting the computers down, the Power Core was stopped from receiving energies and powers from its six batteries while Sonata managed to broke all of Six Batteries' containers glasses. While the Power Core remained active with its remaining of energies in sending to the E.H.D.s, the freed blood magically transformed into the magical yet sparkling auras-like. They were all flying straight to the Rainbooms.

As soon as the magically energies and auras entered the Rainbooms', their skinny and weakened states slowly transformed into the form of healthy and strengthened states. Their friends gasped in shock and surprise as they chatted happily in seeing the Rainbooms survived. Everyone hugged each other happily.

The Dazzlings smiled in relief and happy. They gasped in shock as they felt the dark energies surrounded them. They were lifted up and turned to the angry Dark Curse, Galvatron and their angry army.

"I knew they can never be trusted!" Galvatron exclaimed in anger and dissatisfied, "What truly useless and weakling they truly are!"

"You imbeciles! You dare to betray us?!" Dark Curse said angrily as the Dazzlings remained firm and serious. He continued, "You will pay for this! **BEGONE!**"

Dark Curse unleashed the powerful Dark Force Push on the Dazzlings. They fell right on Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their team. They got the Dazzlings as they helped the latter in standing up. They questioned and asked the Dazzlings of why they helped and saved the Rainbooms from Dark Curse and their minions. The Dazzlings looked shame and upset before they gave a long sigh.

Adagio spoke, "We... I was wrong..." Twilight and her friends looked surprise and concern of what she had said. She continued, "I thought working with Dark Curse would help us regain our lost energy and magic if there's anything gone wrong with out rubies. And we didn't think of the consequence when he plan to bring extinction to this world. We thought he was making a threat to the world to surrender to him."

Everyone looked unimpressed and not surprised by her answer. Aria continued, "Look. We didn't mean to do that! We just need negative energies for not only our powers, but also means of surviving. Without them, we're completely useless and will died like mortals..."

Sonata nodded her head in agreement, "But to be honest, I felt something... different in us. I felt like that what we did just now... It was right way to do."

Her Dazzlings nodded their heads in agreement. Twilight and her friends looked surprise and shock by their action. Noticed the difference from the Dazzlings, Twilight gave in some thoughts of what she was suspected.

Twilight explained, "Ever since your rubies were destroyed, the negative energies you had within you had turned into positive. This must be another spell placed by Tao. This one... It transformed the negative energies you held within into positive energies. This means... you girls have conscience for the right decision."

"You sure about it," Applejack asked in worry.

"I still don't trust them, not after what they had done to us," Rainbow remarked in anger.

Three members of Rainbooms and Crusaders, and even Lance, Nyx and Spike nodded their heads in agreement with both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Shadow Dragon and his team looked doubtful and serious about the situation. Seeing how they think of the Dazzlings, the latter looked down in shame and upset as they knew that none could trust or believe in them.

Reminded by the event, Sunset knew what she had to do. She approached between her friends and former enemies.

Sunset spoke, "I know where this is going. Trust me, I felt that before." Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Ever since I did terrible things since last year, no one forgives me and still think of me a monster. But if you had friends like mine to help, I'm sure you'll be on the right path. The Dazzlings meant no harm to us. It's like what one of my friend had said - everyone deserve the second chance."

Everyone looked surprise and shock by Sunset's speech yet... they were in relief and agreement with her. They smiled proudly as they agreed that they should give the Dazzlings the chance since they were the ones saved the Rainbooms' lives.

The Dazzlings gasped in surprise and shock as they asked if Sunset and her friends meant it. Twilight and her friends nodded their heads in agreement. They shed the tears of relief and joy as they quickly hugged Sunset happily.

"Thank you, Sunset! And I'm sorry of how we treat you," Adagio apologized, along with the nodding Aria and Sonata.

Sunset nodded her head in agreement, "It's okay. I've been there before."

Wheelie huffed, "I really wish I could kick those Sirens' asses."

Brains nodded his head, "You and me both, Wheels."

Dark Curse chuckled evilly and darkly as the heroes turned and glared at him. He continued, "Fools... Do you honestly think that everything will be fine? Such foolishly... Do you think that I just lost Six Batteries, so my Power Core stopped? I always had the backup plans such as this."

With the snap of his fingers, six electrical batteries emerged from the ceiling as they launched electrically shocking energies to the Power Cores. The energy within sparkled brightly as the Power Core was powered up. The heroes gasped in fear and shock. With such powers, they could resupplied and re-energized E.H.D.s.

Dark Curse continued, "I expected something like this to happen. I never thought that the Dazzlings would have a conscience to use for these weaklings. Pathetic..." He smirked darkly, "Well... no matter, this is where it ends. You are too late. The Humanity's Extinction is upon us."

Galvatron nodded his head, "You may tried to stop us, but at the very end; all of your effort will be wasted. Ours can finally be realized! We are limitless!"

Starscream, Stinger, three Demon Generals entered the science laboratroy, along with the large numbers of both Dark Terrorists and Decepticons Army. They were blocking and defending the Power Core from their enemies.

Twilight and her friends gave them a glare. They refused to admit the defeat.

"No... you won't have that chance because we won't let you," Twilight denied determinedly.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Agreed! We will overcome this till the end. We will not let our friends' efforts died in vain! We will win it for them!"

"Glad to hear that. And now, you've got all of us to help and support you," Blazefist's voice spoke firmly.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and surprise. They turned and found Blazefist and the remaining friends of theirs had arrived and joined the battlefield. They were in relief and surprise to see Blazefist and the rest of team's arrival to the battlefield.

Dark Curse and Galvatron narrowed their eyes in annoyance and anger. Twilight and her friends turned and gave the determined glare at their enemies.

"You see, Dark Curse," Twilight said firmly and proudly, "You may had the advantage in winning the war and defeating us, but that doesn't mean we're giving up. No matter how many odds may come, we'll overcome it because our Friendship is Magic. It overcome all kind of odd before, it can do it again!"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Indeed. But there is something that helped our Friendship strong and magical - our Hope! As long as we had those, we're not going down."

"That's right. Everyone we know may had been gone, but their spirits and friendships are with us. We'll fight till the end. We promise you to that!" Cade exclaimed determinedly.

Everyone but their enemies cheered wildly and happily that they can win the fight.

Twilight smiled before looked at Shadow Dragon, "We will overcome it no matter what. We will win it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Agreed. I promised you that I will bring you and your family back to your loved one."

With words of encouragement and hope given out, Twilight's body glowed brightly. She gasped in surprised as she wondered of how and what was going in her body. She realized something as she spoke three words: _"Element of Light..."_

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. Her body shot six beams of lights at the Rainbooms and Sunset. The Rainbooms glowed brightly and sparkling. Instead of questioning how they had gained it, the Rainbooms smiled proudly as they embraced its power. They transformed into their Anthro Forms with their Rainbow Powers. They all soon wielded their own weapons: Twilight Sparkle - Star Sparkle Sword, Applejack - Mind Whiplash, Rainbow Dash - Mystic Magical Spear, Fluttershy - Animal Ruby, Rarity - Diamond Gatling Blaster, Pinkie Pie - Party Launchers and Sunset Shimmer - Wind War Fan.

As the Rainbooms armed themselves in the battlefield, rest of their allies and friends armed themselves for the battlefield. They were ready for the fight.

**_ZAP! _**The Space Bridge Portal opened as the familiar heroic Transformer came out from it. He landed on the ground, followed by the colossal metallic Gladiators. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock of what they were seeing.

**"OPTIMUS,"** Everyone but their enemies; Twilight and her family cried happily.

Optimus looked up and glared at his enemies. He had his face covered in Battle Mask as he took both his Star Saber and Prime Shield out for the battle, "Megatron..."

"Optimus... Not you again..." Galvatron exclaimed in shock, "How is this possible?!"

Dark Curse snarled in anger, "How did you find your Space Bridge?! How did you find this location?! How did you get here in time?! This is Impossible!"

Optimus huffed in anger, "I was informed by my Human Friend. I was transported to this world by an old friend from Cybertron. And I sought help from the Legendary Knights. And now here we are. We are united! We will fight together as one."

Everyone looked surprise and shock by Optimus's answer. They turned and looked at the happy Flare Tiger. Grimlock roared wildly and loudly, followed by his three members of Legendary Knights as they held their weapons up high.

Optimus Prime turned and looked at the Anthro Twilight, "Are you Twilight Sparkle?"

Nervous and shocked by Optimus Prime's asking, Twilight gulped in worry. Shadow Dragon nudged her to answer. She shook her head and answered, "Yes..."

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Freedom Fighter Autobots," Optimus Prime introduced himself, "Would you be honor to fight alongside with me, my brothers and comrades and our allies in against our common enemies?"

Surprised and touched by his voice of determination and protective, Twilight nodded her head firmly, "Yes, sir. I will do anything to help and save my friends from danger and especially from our enemiesr, Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime nodded his head firmly as he and Twilight turned to the front and glared at their enemies. Their allies and comrades came and joined the glaring at their enemies. They were ready to fight their enemies.

Dark Curse and Galvatron snarled in anger as their Dark Terrorist Army and Decepticon Army were ready to fight and battle with their enemies.

"Do not let them near to the Power Core! I will not let this be our failure," Dark Curse ordered angrily, "The Humanity must end today!"

Galvatron nodded his head, "We shall end the Autobots and their allies here once and for all! We will take this world as ours! I will not stop from achieving my ambition as the Ruler of thsi world!"

"Everyone, we must stop and defeat our enemies from cyberforming this world into Decepticons' Empire! Prepare for the battle, Autobots. Fight to the End," Optimus Prime ordered firmly.

Twilight nodded her head firmly, "Let show our enemies that our Magic of Friendship is Real. Humans, Autobots and Ponies can fight together to achieve both peace and friendship!"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head in agreement, "You have our help and supports to fight for your cause. We will not surrender or stop here. We will not give up. Earth will live up to another day! It will never end!"

Everyone but Dark Terrorists and Decepticons cried wildly and determinedly as they agreed with their leaders' order.

Optimus Prime waved his Star Saber in front of him, **"ROLL OUT!"**

The heroes cried wildly and determinedly as they all charged straight at their enemies. The Fate of Humanity was now on their hands to save it from the extinction...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	14. C14: Fate of Humanity Part III

**Chapter 13: Fate of Humanity Part III - Matrix of Rainbow Light**

Azure Phoenix and his army of War Phoenix Military continued sailing the battleships to the Ellis Island. The soldiers were gathering and preparing their guns, weapons and military vehicles. More of Military Jets and Planes flew and blasted off to the sky as they surrounded and went around of the Ellis Island. Azure Phoenix was standing on the edge of the battleship as he looked at the island. They were almost there...

Schemetrick, Anger and Bladestrike headed to the front and meeting up with Secretary of United States as they both had important chats.

"Cousin, the preparation for invading the Ellis Island is done," Anger reported.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head calmly and firmly while glaring at the sight of Ellis Island. Schemetrick approached to him, "Whatever it was from the space, it has the same effect as the Seeds and Lockdown's Grenades. This could mean one thing, sir."

Azure Phoenix's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "Dark Curse and Galvatron are trying to destroy us while cyberforming our home into the world of machines only."

"We must stop them at once, sir. We cannot afford to let them achieve it," Bladestrike spoke firmly.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head as he turned and glared at the island, along with his officers.

**_BANG! SCREAM! _**Azure Phoenix and his officers turned to their backs and found two to three soldiers got shot and killed by the blasts. They turned to the front again. They found Ellis Island's Building transformed into a larger yet more advanced and metallic forms like Cybertronian Design; along with more of Turrets, Canons and Antiaircraft Guns. The towers revealed more of both Dark Terrorist Soldiers and Decepticons were standing and arming with their guns and blasters. Two entrance from the island's below part opened and launched the Dark Terrorists' Jets and Cybertronian Jets out.

Dark Terrorists and Decepticons fired their weapons at Azure Phoenix and his Military Army. More of Military Soldiers, Turrets and Transports got blasted and shot by the attacks. Azure Phoenix and his officers dodged and avoided the attacks at once.

Azure Phoenix narrowed his eyes in determination and anger, "So they don't want us to get close to their island? Then, so be it. We do it a hard way. Give the order. Take all of their canons and guns down! Breach the enemy's base!"

**"YES SIR!"** Anger, Schemetrick and Bladestrike exclaimed and saluted.

Anger and Bladestrike ordered all of their soldiers in firing back at their enemies while Schemetrick navigated the situation while leading them soldiers in dealing with their enemies. War Phoenix Military Army fought back at their enemies by shooting both turrets and antiaircraft guns at their enemies. Black Hawks Helicopter and Gunships were flying straight to Ellis Island as they landed and launched their soldiers and military tanks in attacking and invading the enemy's base.

Azure Phoenix did was standing and glared before the Ellis Island.

"Shadow Dragon... Autobots... Equestria's Twilight... And all of your friends..." Azure Phoenix said softly yet firmly, "You all better stay alive. We're coming in."

* * *

Within the Ellis Island, the fight between good and evil was about begin in the Science Laboratory. Dark Curse, Guildenstern and MechaStahl headed straight to the back of glass cases. They climbed on the elevator and headed to the third level of top. Dark Curse was on the balcony as he looked down before both his allies and enemies. Guildenstern and MechaStahl stood beside with their master. Both Dark Terrorists and Decepticons were ready to fight, as well as the Rainbooms, Autobots and Dragon Strike fOrce.

"Surrender while you still can, fools-" Dark Curse said darkly yet sinisterly before he chuckled evilly, "-all of you have no hope in achieved in stopping me from destroying this old one while recreate the new one."

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger while glaring at Dark Curse, "Never... We won't stop because we're gonna stop you from destroying our home!"

Twilight nodded her head, "That's right. It's time to show you all that our true power comes from our Friendships, Family and Spirits! We will win!"

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Outnumbered we maybe, but it never means that we will lose. As long there's hope within our sparks and hearts, we will fight till the end. This ends now..."

**"YEAH!"** Everyone from the good sides cheered wildly and determinedly.

Galvatron chuckled evilly and sinisterly, "Oh... You never ceased to amaze me. Pitiful words of encouragement and determination for nothing. But like you said, it ends now..."

"Indeed. Who shall emerged victorious? Destruction? Savior?" Dark Curse asked in amusement before chuckled evilly, "Destroy them all!"

(**_Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons_**)

Dark Terrorists and Decepticons cheered and cried darkly, wildly and determinedly. Both them and the group of heroes charged straight to each other in the middle of the Science Laboratory. The battle raged on.

Optimus Prime vs, Galvatron, Drift vs. Starscream, Bumblebee vs. Stinger, Crosshairs vs. Soundwave and Hound vs. Shockwave. The Legendary Knights were battling with the Decepticon Troopers in making sure that they were not interfering their allies' battles.

The Rainbooms and Dragon Strike Force in battling and fighting against the officers of Dark Terrorists. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle fought against Swipestrike. Applejack and Saber Dragoon in battling with Crimson Skull. Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash fought Shredkiller while Blazefist fought Blazing Insect. Rarity and Short Thinking fought against both Sauron and black hooded with demonic mask Nazgul. Terrocreep and Fluttershy fought Kishin Akuma and Longblade. Flare Tiger, Laxtinct and Pinkie fought against Houndkiller.

Neared to the Power Core's Computers, Cade was working on hacking and shutting down the Power Core and E.H.D.s with both Tailtech and Icy while Shane and Flash fired their Cybertronian Machine Blasters at Dark Terrorist Troopers. The Dazzlings, Tessa and Sunset used their the crowbars and poles in hitting their enemies down. The Minicons fought and battled against Decepticon Minicons. Lance and Spike in keeping Crusaders from attacked by their enemies. Sensing their enemies up to something, Guildenstern attached to the Power Core's wires and systems in preventing it shut down while MechaStahl was shutting down the computers down as quickly as he can.

Imagine Dragons: _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now  
_  
Hound jumped and slammed Shockwave to the ground hard as both of them punched on each other hard and quick for five times. They then clashed and clenched their fists against each other hard for the moment. Hound gave a hard headbutt on Shockwave before slammed his two heads in knocking each other hard before punching on his two faces for some times. Shockwave used his right-armed canon and punched his left hand Hound's face hard. Shockwave blasted his right-armed canon at Hound's face out. Hound got back and took his Gatling Blaster and fired at Shockwave. Both Hound and Shockwave fired their Gatling Blaster and Canon at each other while hiding behind the walls and dodging the attacks. Nearly finish his Gatling Gun, Hound took his Revolver and fired at Shockwave who slammed his canon on the former's head off. Shockwave fired his canon at Hound's chest for nearly ten times. Shockwave approached to Hound as he was prepared to shoot his enemy down. Hound took both of his Twin Blasters and fired them at Shockwave's hard armor for few times. As soon as he got, he charged and rammed Shockwave to the walls hard. Shockwave grabbed Hound's head while shooting all of Hound's blasters and guns off from his sheaths.

"Illogical completely... You have the weapons, yet you have less chance in defeating me," Shockwave's Brain said darkly before his Brawn Head chuckled, "Revenge... It's mine! I'm the strongest there is, Autobot! You failed..."

Hound groaned in anger as he took his knife out before piercing his on Shockwave's Brawn Eye. He then took a grenade out and placed on the second one's mouth. He then kicked Shockwave off. BOOM! Shockwave's second head was destroyed, his body and second right-armed canon were damaged while his first one was in shock. Shockwave was about to move but Hound blast his gun on the former's chest for three times. Hound then gave Shockwave a hard knock on his head.

Hound spitted on Shockwave's head, "Don't mess with Bad-ass Autobot like me."

Aquastroke and Shredkiller punched and kicked at each other in attacking and blocking for few times before they had their hands clashed and clenched for the moment. They both departed at once. Shredkiller kicked over Aqua's head but dodged down before swiped her leg against his. He jumped up before slammed his fist on her. She rolled back before launched both her Fire Blast and Hydro Canon at him back for the moment. He groaned in annoyance as he launched his claws and fired at her. Spotting the danger, she stomped her right leg down in summoning the Earth Harden Block in blocking the attacks. She jumped up and tried to punch on Shredkiller but blocked and deflected the attacks before grabbed and strangled her neck tightly. For the moment had passed as Aqua struggled, she quickly launched the Air Spheres at him before jumped away from him. They both charged in and battled against each other hard and quick.

After ten times of battling, they both got tired as they gave the final punches on each other's faces hard. For the moment had passed, Shredkiller fell to his back while Aquastroke stood as she breathed heavily yet tired.

Blazing Insect charged in as he armed with his Flamethrower Blaster as he was readied to fire at Aqaustroke. He was kicked by Rainbow Dash, who whirling her spear around her body before positioned herself in battle position. He got up and fired his Flamethrower Blaster at her, who rolled over back. He charged and rammed at her for few times but missed as she kept dodging and avoiding from him while bashing and swinging her Mystic Magical Spear on his face and body for five times. He swung his Flamethrower Blaster on her stomach hard before punched on her face for three times and then kicked her stomach off. He then fired his Flamethrower Blaster in surrounding her from escaping before he took his gun and fired at her.

Shot and wounded by the shots from Blazing Insect, Rainbow groaned in anger as she struggled in getting out of situation. Remembered her Anthro Form, she flew over the blazing flames. She swung her spear on his face hard before slammed her spear on his stomach hard before impaling her spear Blazing Insect's right chest to the ground hard before he died.

Blazefist launched and fired his Fire Blasts at Demon Assassin who dodged and avoided the attacks while charging straight at him. Demon Assassin grasped Blazefist to the walls hard before slamming the latter in knocking on it for ten times. He then threw Blazefist to the floor. He jumped up and slammed his Demon Gauntlet right on Blazefist's face, who quickly rolled over to the front. He jumped up and back before launching his Phoenix Blazing Shots at Demon Assassin who dodged the attacks quick. As soon as Demon Assassin dodged the attacks while Blazefist landed on the ground, the former charged in straight at the latter. Blazefist moved to his left in allowing Demon Assassin knocked on the wall. Demon Assassin recovered before battled against Blazefist in the combat.

After some battling and dodging, Blazefist and Demon Assassin had their fists glowed in both blazing and dark blazing before punching on each other's fists. They both got themselves exploded before falling to the ground. Blazefist recovered from the attack as he got up while Demon Assassin was killed by the blast.

Imagine Dragons: _Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I, I can poison these eyes  
But I, I feel so alive_

Soundwave fired his Sound Blasters at Crosshairs, who kept dodging and avoiding the blasts from him while firing back at the former. Upon reaching to the pillars, Crosshairs quickly took a peek on Soundwave's position. Soundwave blasted his Sonic Waves at him back to the walls. Soundwave charged in and launched his multiple tentacles in striking and attacking struggling Crosshairs who fired his guns back while breaking them to pieces. Soundwave approached to Crosshairs as his tentacles continued keeping him in bay. He punched on the latter's face hard for few times. Crosshairs moaned painfully as he struggled in getting out from punching. As Soundwave lifted Crosshairs up, his tentacles caught the latter in his grasps by his neck, his hands, chest and legs. Soundwave squeezed Crosshairs hard.

"Soundwave Superior, Autobot Inferior," Soundwave chuckled evilly, "When I'm done with you, Autobot Scout is mine to take."

As Soundwave continued squeezing Crosshairs, the latter slowly yet painfully reached his parachute's lever and activated it. As his parachutes activated and blown up, Crosshairs was pulled up; along with Soundwave getting up. Soundwave struggled in getting hold of his enemy as his tentachles slowly loosen its grip. With that, Crosshairs aimed his Twin Blasters and fired on Soundwave's head and chest for ten times. After that, Soundwave was lifeless as he let go os his tentacles and fell to the ground hard.

Crosshairs breathed heavily before smirked, "How're about _Crosshairs Superior, Soundwave Inferior_? That sounds much better."

Rarity used her Diamond Gatling Blast in blocking and deflecting both Dark Blasts and swinging sword from Nazgul for five times. She quickly rammed her diamonds at him but deflected and blocked them for nearly 12 times when she levitated and attacked at him with hers. He charged in and swung his sword on her head but she rolled over to the front. She turned to her back. He swung his sword on her head again, but cut her small flinch. Angered by her flinch cut, Rarity screamed in anger as she took hers and formed a shape and form of sword. She charged in and fought against Nazgul in both attacking and blocking for 10 times. Before she could give him a hard swing, he moved back before launching his flail in capturing and choking her to death.

As Rarity struggled in getting out, she had her diamonds thrown and stroke at Nazgul's mask hard for five times. As soon as he loosen his flail on her, she coughed and wheezed loudly for the moment. She got up as she formed her five diamonds together while summoning the large diamond-like; aiming at Nazgul who wielded his blazing Demonic Sword. They both quickly fired as they had their blasts clashed for the moment before it exploded. She quickly used her Diamond Gatling Blaster as her shield. As the blast subdued, Rarity emerged from her hiding and found Nazgul knocked out by the blasts.

Shorty Thinking charged in as he swung his Two Flame Swords at Sauron who blocked and deflected the attacks from him for five times before swung the former back hard. As Shorty fell to the ground hard, Sauron appeared before him and stepped on his body to the ground hard for the moment. Sauron swung his Dark Demon Sword at Shorty who kept and constantly dodging and avoiding it for few times. As Suaron was about to attack him, Shorty quickly kicked him off. Shirty got up and launched his Tiger Strike Flames at Sauron who slammed the attack in one swoop. Sauron used his power in bringing Shorty towards him before punching him to the ground hard. Sauron was about to thrust his sword at Shorty, the latter quickly took his pistol and fired on the former's forehead before kicking him hard.

As both armed themselves in battle position, they charged at once as they both gave a powerful slash. Both remained standing still. Both of them gasped in pain. Sauron had his right leg stand while placing his right hand on his left chest from bleeding. Short Thinking coughed painfully before spilling blood out before standing while having his both sword striking on the ground.

Imagine Dragons: _Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

Starscream fired his Machine Blaster at Drift who was charging straight at his enemy while deflecting the blasts away from him. As Drift tried in striking and slashing his sword at Starscream, the latter did was dodging and avoiding the attacks while firing his gun and blaster at the former. As both continued battling and attacking at each other, Drift jumped up. Starscream boosted his jet and rammed Drift to the ceiling before started in punching hard for few times. As Starscream continued punching, Drift punched and pushed Starscream off. Both of them struggled in punching and attacking each other hard and quick for the moment. With Drift damaging Starscream's jet booster, it went wildly and crazily as both struggled holding themselves while fighting with each other hard and quick for the moment.

As the moment had passed, both flew straight and had a crash landing on the ground hard before jumping and flipping around for few times. Both of them gasped and breathed heavily. As Drift tried to reach his katanas but his right hand got stomped by Starscream who was snarling while aiming his missiles at him.

Starscream chuckled evilly, "It is time now... There is no escape for you and your friends now. Decepticons can finally prevail! You should have join us when you had the chance!"

Drift huffed in anger as he used his left hand and grabbed the blaster in aiming at Starscream, "You should learn how to shut **_&amp;#%$ _**Up, Smart-ass!"

Drift blasted his gun at Starscream's right hand before kicked him off. Drift quickly took his katanas and charged at him. **_SLASH! _**Drift appeared behind of Starscream. With his katanas sheathed, Starscream screamed in pain as his body got slashed before falling in pieces...

Fluttershy screamed in fear as she ran away from Longblade as fast as she can while dodging the swinging swords from him. As she continued flying away from him, he blasted his laser blasts at her. One of his laser nearly hit the Crusaders. Angered by the attacks, she released Lion's Spirit. She charged and attacked Longblade with her bare claws hard and quick but he dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. She quickly used her Rabbit Spirit in chasing after him while using her Bear's and Elephant's Strength in punching, attacking and ramming him while he blocked and dodged the attacks or striking her down. For few times, both of them were injured and wounded during the battling against each other. As Fluttershy was about to attack him, Longblade made an **'X'** mark on her chest; causing her to fell down on the ground.

As Longblade approached her, Fluttershy struggled in getting up. He pulled her hair hard while pulling her up. He held his dagger in ready to kill her. Before he could do it, she gave him glaring 'Stare' on his eyes. Unafraid of it, he was almost reaching in killing her. But stopped by her spiritual Bear's Strength Grasp, as she continued glaring at him. For the moment he looked at her glares, he yelped in shock and fear as his eyes slowly narrowed in fear. Fluttershy then gave a hard twist on her hand before punching her left Spiritual Elephant's Strength Longblade to the ground. He was killed.

Terrorcreep threw his axes at Kishin Akuma who quickly teleported from sights before appearing on his back. He turned and punched on the latter as hard and quick as he can for few times. On the 13th time, Kishin Akuma grabbed Terrorcreep's left hand before launching his Demon Aura Blast on the latter's chest hard. As Terrorcreep been pushed back, Kishin Akuma charged straight at him as he gave the former a hard punches for five times. As Terrorcreep opened his wings up, Kishin Akuma appeared before him. Kishin gave a punch on Terrorcreep, but dodged down before kicked him off. Terrorcreep flew up to the sky. Kishin Akuma followed him. Both Kishin Akuma and Terrrocreep punched and kicked at each other hard and quick while dodging the attacks from each other.

After some beating on each other hard and quick, they both panted and breathed heavily while glaring at each other for the moment. As Kishin Akuma summoned his Demon Lord Sword out, he charged straight at Terrorcreep in striking and attacking him quick. Terrorcreep dodged the attacks as quickly as he can while looking around in search for his weapons. Spotted his axes trapped on the ceiling, he flew straight to the top while avoiding the blasts from Kishin Akuma. Upon getting his axes, Terrorcreep and rammed straight at Kishin Akuma. While continuing descending, Kishin launched his Demonic Absorption while Terrorcreep bitten on the former's neck tight. They both crashed on the ground, both of them were breathing heavily while lying down on the ground.

Houndkiller was battling with both Flare Tiger and Laxtinct. As both of Laxtinct and Flare Tiger tried to land one of their punches on him, he dodged them quick while punching on their faces and bodies hard and quick for few times. While they both continued fighting with him, they also had to battle and fought against his Dark Terrorist Soldiers who came in combating with them while firing blasters at them as well. As both Flare Tiger and Laxtinct continued battling and fight both Houndkiller and his soldiers, he quickly used his stealth mode in disappearing and punching on them both hard and quick.

**_BOOM!_** The ground was exploded for five times; causing Houndkiller rolled over and dodged the attacks. He encountered angry Pinkie Pie who firing and launching her Party Launcher's Missiles and Blasts at him who continued dodging and avoiding the attacks from her while firing at him. As both continued blasting and shooting at each other while dodging and hiding behind the walls and pillars, Houndkiller rolled over to the front as he punched on her for ten times before shooting his gun at her. But she dodged down and kicked him off before firing her Party Launcher at him. He dodged down. Both Pinkie and Houndkiller both punched and kicked at each other hard and quick while trying to shoot each other but avoided them.

As both Pinkie and Houndkiller continued battling with each other, Flare Tiger jumped and kicked Houndkiller's back hard before Pinkie punched his mask hard. As Houndkiller was being pushed back, Laxtinct punched him hard. He then slammed his hands on the ground hard in summoning the giant rocks in knocking Houndkiller to death. He reunited with both Flare Tiger and Pinkie as they gave both each other high-five.

Imagine Dragons: _Ohhhhh  
Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die_

_Nobody can save me now_  
_The only sound_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Is the battle cry_  
_Nobody can save me now_  
_It's do or die..._

Bumblebee and Stinger battled in punching and kicking at each other hard and quick for few times while blocking and dodging them. As they both continued punching, Decepticon Troopers charged in and attacked Bumblebee got punched, blasted and kicked off by the latter. As Bumblebee had defeated most of Decepticon Troopers, Stinger charged in and slammed him to the ground before punching him down for ten times. He then slammed his both fists on Bumblebee's head hard. With Bumblebee knocked out, Stinger stood up and aimed his Stinging Canon at the former's head for a while. Spotting the canon aiming at him, Bumblebee kicked Stinger off before firing his Ion Canon at his chest twice. Bumblebee charged in and punched on Stinger's face for three times before dodged down when the latter swung his punch. Going upside down, Bumblebee then kicked his right leg on Stinger's guts before having his left leg swung the latter' back hard. Gotten up, Bumblebee charged in and punched on Stinger's face but dodged and avoided the attacks while punching and kicking the former off.

As Bumblebee got his face punched off and blasted, Stinger grabbed and strangled the former's neck as he chuckled evilly, sinisterly and insanely, "Now... Bumblebee. It's time to show the world that who is the best?! Me or you?! It looks like I'm gonna win! HA-HA!"

As Stinger chuckled evilly while choking Bumblebee, the latter moaned and groaned in annoyance as he tried to pushing and moving the former away from him. Bumblebee narrowed his eyes in determination as he armed his right hand into a blade. He thrust his on Stinger's chest hard before firing it off. As soon as Stinger got off, Bumblebee charged and rammed him to the ground hard before punching on the former's head for six times. Stinger quickly kicked Bumblebee off before getting up. Stinger was about to fire Bumblebee but the latter pierced his blade on the former's head. Bumblebee fired his blasted in destroying Stinger's neck and body off while holding the latter's head.

Bumblebee huffed before throwing Stinger's head off to his back, _"Cheap Knockoff... **(ZAP!)** You'd never learn, haven't you? **(ZAP!)** I really hate **(ZAP!)** Cheap Knockoffs!"_

Crimson Skull slammed both Applejack and Saber Dragoon to the ground hard. Both moaned and groaned in pain as they slowly got up and armed with their weapons in fighting their enemy. As Applejack swung her Mind Whiplash in attacking and striking at Crimson Skull who dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. He charged right at Applejack at once before punching on him about 20 times before kicked her off. Saber Dragoon charged in as he swung his Twin Dragon Sabers at Crimson Skull who dodged and avoided the attacks quick and swift while punching him back hard and quick. Crimson Skull grabbed him and thrown him to the walls. Crimson Skull jumped and slammed his fist on Saber's face hard.

A whip grasped and grabbed Crimson Skull's body. He turned and glared at Applejack who continued pulling the whip towards her, with her mighty strength. Upon reaching her, he roared in anger as he freed himself out before punching and kicking at her hard and quick while dodging the attacks from her. For the past few times passed, Applejack groaned in pain as she tried to punch and kick at Crimson Skull but dodged and avoided the attacks before punching her to the ground hard. Applejack spitted her blood out before getting up and charged at him. As he punched on her, but blocked before getting punched. She charged in and punched on his skull for ten times before kicked him off. As Crimson Skull tried to punch on her, Applejack dodged and avoided the attacks for 15 times before punched him hard.

As both Crimson Skull and Applejack continued punching and battling with each other hard and quick for few times, Saber Dragoon got up before wielded his Twin Dragon Sabers up. They both got held each other's shoulders hard while glaring. As Crimson Skull pushed Applejack down while the latter struggled in fighting back, Saber struck his swords at Crimson Skull's back hard; giving her the chance in punching on his head hard. Saber slammed his swords on Crimson Skull's back to the ground hard. Applejack then gave a hard punch on Crimson Skull's head. With him knocked conscious, both of them smiled gently and in relief at each other.

* * *

Azure Phoenix and his Military Army continued assaulting the enemy's base after they had survived the attacks from both Decepticons and Dark Terrorists. Upon entering the enemy's base, they fought and battled against their enemies. Azure Phoenix wielded his Phoenix Warlord Sword in defeating his enemies. Bladestrike swung his pole axes in defeating his enemies. Anger attacked them with his Scimitar. Schemetrick used his martial art skills in defeating and fending his enemies off. They continued entering deep into the enemy's hideout while fighting with their enemies off.

* * *

Imagine Dragons: _Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

Cade continued his best in hacking the computer in shutting down the Power Core, along with Tailtech and Icy but struggled in breaking through against Guildenstern's Firewalls and MechaStahl shutting the computer down. The Dazzlings used their baseball bats in hitting and beating their enemies down hard and quick; trying to cover their allies on working.

Grimlock swung his mace pole and flail at Decepticons and Dark Terrorists hard. Scorn swung his whip on them. Using his high-speed, Strafe defeated and knocked them down. Slug swung his sword and shield at them hard and quick. NEST Team soldiers were firing their guns at their enemies.

Ravage charged right at Shane who was screaming and running in fear from it. Seeing his enemies in front of him, he quickly fired his Cybertronian Blaster at them off while dodging the attacks. While Shane continued escaping, Ravage charged straight at him while pushing his own allies aside. Cornered to the end, Shane was trapped as he turned and shocked by Ravage's growling and preparing to attack.

**_WHACK!_** Ravage yelped in pain as it turned and glared at brave Tessa with her crowbar. Ravage was about to attack, but shot down to the ground for few times. Tessa looked up and found happy Shane wielded his Cybertronian Gun. They both approached and hugged happily.

Laserbeak flew around in searching of his enemies. Both Wheelie and Brain; from the shelves, jumped on him as they bashed on his head while riding him around the area for a while. Angered by their attempts, he swung and shaken his head as hard as he can while flying around before slammed on the large pillar hard before they fell down. Both Wheelie and Brains moaned painfully while Laserbeak got up and readied to attack his preys.

**_WHACK!_** Laserbeak yelped painfully as he turned and glared at determined Sunset. He squawked angrily as he struck, attacked and pecked on her while she tried to fight back at him for few times. Pinned to the ground, Laserbeak aimed his guns at the frightened and scared Sunset. BANG! His head got shot before his body fell to the ground. Sunset pushed it aside. She turned and was about to get up but spotted a hand in front of her. She looked up and found Flash smiling at her. As soon as Sunset got up, she quickly hugged him happily before he hug her back. Both Wheelie and Brain jumped and hugged their legs.

Lance dodged and avoided the blasts while punching and kicking against Frenzy who was dodging the attacks while firing his gun at him. Spike pounced and slammed Rumble to the ground as the dog battled and struck the Decepticon Minicon down as hard as he can. But Rumble punched hard on Spike's face hard. As both Lance and Spike continued battling and attacking Decepticon Minicons hard and quick, Frenzy and Rumble launched their chests in shooting shurikens at both Lance and Spike's chest hard to the ground. They both got up and readied to attack on both.

**_WHACK!_** Frenzy and Rumble yelped painfully as both were attacked by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in throwing the rocks. As both turned to their backs, Jade and Nyx punched on their faces. With Crusaders throwing the rocks on their enemies; Jade and Nyx dodged and avoided the attacks while battling with Frenzy and Rumble for few times, though hit and attacked by their foes hard. As both sides continued battling with each other, Frenzy and Rumble dodged down before thrust their fists on both Jade and Nyx's guts hard before they fell to the ground.

Frenzy and Rumble were about to kill their enemies. SLASH! Their heads got cut off. Jade and Nyx got up and spotted their enemies defeated. They looked up and spotted both Lance and Spike coming towards them. Nyx ran towards them both. She hugged Lance while holding Spike gently. Jade smiled, along with the Crusaders.

Imagine Dragons: _Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

Galvatron and Optimus Prime cried in anger as they both charged in and combated against each other hard and quick while dodging and avoided the attacks. Galvatron punched on the head, but Optimus dodged down before giving the uppercut punch on the former's and then rammed him off. Optimus stopped from moving. Galvatron charged in and punched on his enemy's head for five times before kicked Optimus off. Optimus sprinted himself around before punching on Galvatron's head hard and quick for three times. Galvatron swiped his leg on Optimus's head but missed as the latter gave the swipe kick on the former's. Missed as Galvatron slammed his right fist on Optimus's head. Missed again; Optimus rammed his Prime Shield on Galvatron's head hard before taking his Star Saber as he swung it on Galvatron's head. Blocked by Galvatron's blade as he glared and snarled at Optimus Prime. Both of them glared at each other for the moment.

"This must be stop now, Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in anger.

Galvatron snarled, "Never! And I am GALVATRON! MEGATRON is Dead, Galvatron is the true Leader! As long you live, I will destroy you! You had stand in my way far too long!"

"Then, you will had to go through me first!" Optimus rammed his sword against Galvatron's out before swinging it twice on the latter. But dodged and escaped it, both Galvatron and Optimus Prime clashed their swords at each other. He continued, " I will not let you win! I won't let you go of what you had done to my friends!"

"What of the Humans?! Weren't they the one did this?! I warned you that Humans don't deserve to live!"

"They deserve to choose for themselves! Some maybe bad, but others are good; just like us! I have faith that Humans can be changed for the better than the worse!"

"Then, you are a fool! Die with them now!"

Galvatron slammed his left fist on Optimus's head hard before slashing his right blade in striking and slashing on the latter's chest for thrice. About to attack again, Optimus used his Prime Shield in deflecting the attack before rammed Galvatron off. Galvatron quickly held Optimus's shield tightly and hard before pushing it back for the moment. Optimus shaken his shield off before thrust his Star Saber at Galvatron who dodged to right before grabbed and thrown the former to other side. Galvatron charged in as he and Optimus Prime continued battling with their blades, punches and kicks for few times while dodging them quickly. As Optimus Prime was about to slam his shield at Galvatron, but the latter dodged down and held the former up. Galvatron slammed Optimus Prime down to the ground while he armed his sword in ready to attack.

"This ends now! You were always soft and weak. I will finally get rid of you for good!" Galvatron exclaimed in determination.

Optimus yelled in anger as he held his Prime Shield and shot on Galvatron's chest hard. As Optimus Prime got up, he slammed his shield on Galvatron's face twice before punching and kicking on his chest for three times. He then slammed his shield Galvatron's chest hard and away from him before firing his on the latter for five times. Optimus Prime rammed his shield on Galvatron straight to the walls hard in knocking the latter out.

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed in anger, "Never underestimate the strength of my friends and me."

Imagine Dragons: _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon wielded their Star Sparkle Sword and Darkness Blade in ready to battle with Swipestrike. Twilight charged as she thrust her blade at Swipestrike but moved to his left while jerked his right on Twilight's head. Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his blade on Swipestrike but missed as the latter rolled to the front before kicked him off. Shadow Dragon hovered and held himself to the ground hard. Swipestrike charged in as he swung and struck his blade against Shadow Dragon's for about five times before they clashed for the moment. Twilight Sparkle charged in as she attacked Swipestrike, but he had his left blocked and deflected it. He then kicked her off while headbutted on Shadow Dragon's head.

Swipestrike turned to Twilight Sparkle as he swung his first Ghoul Demon Sword on her head. But she dodged down before thrust her Star Sparkle Sword at him but deflected it aside before striking at her again. Twilight blocked and deflected it aside before swung hers back at him. Both of them continued swinging and striking their blades against each other for six times. They both clashed their blades against each other for the moment. He pushed his against her in knocking her face before kicked Twilight off.

He turned to Shadow Dragon who had his body glowed in darkness and held his Darkness Blade. They both charged at once. They both swung their blades against each other while dodging them for 20 times. Shadow Dragon swung his blade on top but missed and dodged down by Swipestrike. He was about to attack from the ground but blocked by his enemy. Shadow Dragon kicked the blade off before he resumed his fight with Swipestrike for 10 times. They both clashed again for the moment. Before they could do anything, Swipestrike used his headbutt on Shadow Dragon's before kicked him off. He charged in and swung his against Shadow Dragon's for 10 times in making the latter weakened and tired down. Swipestrike swung his against Shadow Dragon's away. Shadow Dragon fell to his back as he struggled and shocked in getting up.

Swipestrike held his sword up in ready to attack but got blasted by the pure white Light blast. Recovered from the attack, he looked up and encountered Twilight Sparkle charged in and attacked him quick and hard. Both of them swung their blades and punches against each other hard while dodging quick on heads, chests and limbs. He jumped up and whirling around as he gave her a quick slash. Twilight barely dodged the attacks but received a cut and scar on her right cheek. She quickly jumped and slammed her leg in kicking Swipestrike down hard. She slammed her blade down on his back hard in wounding and injuring him. He jerked his right elbow on knocking her forehead before swung his blade on her stomach but missed. They both charged in and clashed their blades against each other hard and quick.

Twilight swung her sword on his head but missed while Swipestrike punched on her stomach hard. Swipestrike swung his blades on her chest and stomach in a flash before kicking her to the ground hard. Shadow Dragon got up and land a punch on his face but missed as Swipestrike thrust his Ghoul Demon Sword on the former's chest hard and then kicked him down hard. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle got up as they readied to fight.

**_SLASH!_** Swipestrike appeared behind of both Twilight and Shadow Dragon as they both fell to the ground and received the slashes and scars. For the moment had passed, they both struggled in getting up before they turned and glared at Swipestrike.

"Oh... You both got fiery inside you," Swipestrike mocked darkly and insanely, "Me like it. Me really like it so much when you both had time together in your chamber. I would like to see the faces of your lover counterparts' faces!"

**"WHAT?!" **Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle demanded angrily.

Swipestrike chuckled evilly, "That's right. I'm the one did it. I'm the one reunite with your delusional present lovers."

"Son of the-! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Twilight groaned in anger, "You're one sick person and pony I ever met! You're gonna be sorry for that!"

Swipestrike chuckled evilly, "I just love to toy with my preys. Whose next?!"

Shadow Dragon punched on Swipestrik'e face hard before punching on the latter's stomach and chest for ten times. Shadow Dragon was about to punch on Swipestrike's head but dodged down and kicked the former's leg hard while punching his face before grabbed and held him up high. Swipestrike thrown Shadow Dragon to the walls hard. He charged in as he jumped and struck his leg on Shadow Dragon's. He rolled to the front before kicked Swipestrike off to the walls. He got up and turned to Shadow Dragon. They both punched and kicked at each other hard and quick while dodging and avoiding. They both took their swords out and battled for 10 times before they clashed for the moment. Swipestrike used his headbutt in knocking Shadow Dragon off before striking and slashing his two swords at the latter but rolled over to the back and then jumped up and kicked the former off. Shadow Dragon was about to punch but jerked on his belly. Swipestrike took his Demon Ghoul Swords in ready to attack his enemy.

Twilight rammed Swipestrike to the wall hard before departed. She readied her Star Sparkle Sword for her fight with him. They both charged in as they swung their blades against each other hard and quick while blocked and dodged them for 12 times. They both clashed their blades hard for the moment. He then stroke and swung his blade against hers for 5 times before kicked her off. Twilight quickly blasted and launched her Light Spheres at him for three times before launching Unicorn Burst at him for the moment. Swipestrike held against the attack before swiped it aside. Twilight summoned and fired her Twilight Star Shots at him but deflected and blocked the shots off back at her. She injured and wounded by the shots before Swipestrike struck and pierced his Demon Ghoul Swords on Twilight's chest hard. He then kicked and slammed her to the ground while readied his in striking her down.

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock as he saw another part of his flashbacks. Reminded by the tragedy event when Iris Crystal was killed by Swipestrike's shots, he was traumatized ans shocked by it. He shook his head hard as he determined to end his PTDS event. He took his Darkness Blade and charged in.

**_SLASH!_** Swipestrike yelped painfully as he received the attack from his back. Shadow Dragon thrust his Darkness Blade on his enemy's back hard. Twilight took her blade and pierced through Swipestrike's chest as well. Feeling pain and cold, Swipestrike groaned before giving his last breath. He had both of his Ghoul Demon Swords dropped down.

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon removed their blades away from Swipestrike before looked at each other. They both smiled in relief that they had defeated Swipestrike and redeemed the mistake they had made.

Dark Curse chuckled evilly and darkly that it had attached Twilight and her friends turned and glared at him from the balcony. He smirked darkly, "It's over now. You may had defeated my best warriors and my colleague. But my dream is finally coming true. The extinction is upon us! It's our world now!"

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and fear as they looked up and saw scene of the E.H.D. Satellites continued firing their bluish lasers on the world. The water and small area of the world was covered by the metallic scales while expanding across the area...

Guildenstern chuckled evilly, "And you can forget about deactivate the Power Core. I'm link to it and prevent anything that affected it."

"Indeed... I've shut all computers down. There's nothing for you all can do," MechaStahl added with his cruel smirk.

"Damn it-" Cade groaned in anger before slammed his fists on his computers hard, "- we can't get it through! It's impossible!"

"You don't mean-?!" Shane asked in shock and feared.

Cade nodded his head in fearful, along with Tailtech and Icy. Tessa gave the shock and frightened looks, "No... It can't be..."

Twilight's friends and allies looked down, pained and saddened by the news. There was nothing Cade, Tailtech and Icy could do about it. Their effort and attempt in stopping their enemies had failed and especially shutting down the E.H.D.s from shooting the beams on the world's. It was over...

Twilight's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "No... It's not." Everyone turned and looked at her. She looked up and glared at the Power Core, "I'm not giving up. There's a way to stop it. So why shut it down, when you can overload it?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise about Twilight's suggestion. Cade, Tailtech, Shorty Thinking and Icy thought of what she had suggested before they nodded their heads in agreement and understanding.

"How are you going to do that?!" Applejack asked in worry.

Rarity nodded her head, "How, Twilight?!"

"That maniac shut all the computers down! It's impossible for any of us to do it!" Rainbow reminded Twilight.

Twilight's eyes narrowed in determination, "My Element of Light will aid me in this. If Dark Curse took the magic blood of ours for powering the Power Core, I could used mine to reverse its beams back and overpower it! I could at least save the world from turning into Neo Cybertron!"

"Can you do that?! Sounds impossible..." Crosshairs said in concern.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "It sounds dangerous too. We're worry about you."

"I have to try! I can't give up! I've made the promise that I will help my friends protect the world! And I will," Twilight said determinedly.

Twilight's body glowed in white and lavender mixed. She lifted her hands up in shooting the mix of lavender and white colors twister at the Power Core. She groaned and grunted in determinedly yet painfully as she clenched her fingers in making the Power Core pulled its beam back to it. The Power Core glowed in white yet brightly.

Everyone in the Science Chamber; gasped in shock and surprise, upon seeing what event had occurred.

* * *

On Space; the Power Core glowed in white, the E.H.D.s Satellites' Dishes glowed in white yet brightly. Through the form of cocoons, they slowly covered its blue laser beams while firing straight to the ground and water. The magical sparkled and shinned brightly as its magical lights sparkled across the metallic scales that was affecting the world. As its light continued to spread and affect the metals, it slowly turned and transformed into living yet more organic with more fleshes, water, greens and inhabited creatures. It was very slow...

* * *

At the Science Lab...

Twilight groaned and grunted painfully as she struggled in standing. She slowly stepped down while breathing and panting heavily. Her eyes weakened and exhausted while her body sweated much. She was using so much powers in making the Power Core overloaded while reversing its power from affecting and changing the world into metals. The Power Core's glowing slowly weakened and dispelled.

Everyone looked worry and concern about Twilight's state, and even Shadow Dragon and his team.

From the balcony, Dark Curse smirked darkly and evilly as he chuckled. MechaStahl smiled in relief. More of Dark Terrorist Troopers including the surviving ones such as Nazgul, Sauron, Shredkiller, Kishin Akuma and Crimson Skull who carried the dead bodies of Longblade and Swipestrike were climbing up on the stairs to the balcony. Galvatron and Shockwave got up as they reunited with their comrades.

"You truly think that you can save a world?! You are a fool! One you can never save thousand lives. It's impossible!" Dark Curse said cruelly and darkly, "Give up now..."

Everyone looked worry and concern as they turned and looked at the state of Twilight Sparkle. She looked exhausted and weakened when she used her powers in affecting the Power Core. She was getting weaker and exhausted than before.

"Mommy!" Nyx exclaimed in fear.

"Come on! Don't give up! You can still do it," Spike encouraged.

Twilight panted, "I... I can't... I'm sorry..."

Sunset's eyes narrowed in determination and angered. She placed her hand in front of Twilight's while exclaimed, "She won't be alone to do it! I'm helping her! She's my friend! Friendship is Magic!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. Twilight looked surprise, yet she smiled weakly and relief, "Sunset..."

As Sunset's glowed in orange, her powers affected Twilight in shooting straight to the Power Core's. The Power Core's glowed a bit more brightly. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. It worked.

"Come on! My mom and Sunset need us!" Nyx called out.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah! Let's do it, everypo- I mean - Everybody!"

**"YEAH!"** Everyone san AUtobots and Shadow Dragon cried and exclaimed determinedly.

The Rainbooms, Crusaders, Flash, The Dazzlings, Dragon Strike Force, Yeagar Family, Wheelie, Brains, Lance, Nyx and Spike joined in by holding their hands up on air. They glowed and shined brightly as their respective colorful beams shot straight to the Power Core.

As the Power Core glowed brightly in white again, it furiously reversing the effects from the world while overloading its system. Autobots and Shadow Dragon looked shock and surprise of what they were witnessing and watching.

Knew that his allies need more help, Optimus Prime turned to his Autobots, "Autobots! We must unite together with our allies! We must destroy the Power Core now!"

The Legendary Knights roared wildly and determinedly as they held their hands up in unleashing their color beams and shot straight to the Power Core. Four Autobots joined in as well. The Power Core continued glowed and shined brightly in white.

Hound chuckled wildly, "Now this is really **BIG BANG BOOM!**"

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance while shaking his head, "Honestly, this is ridiculous. I'm gonna regret it. Friendship is Magic."

Drift smiled, "There is nothing to regret about when you had friends with you."

Bumblebee whistled happily, _"You said it, mac! **(ZAP) FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**"_

Optimus Prime opened his chest and revealed the ancient yet modernized Matrix of Leadership, "Matrix of Leadership, heed the voice of mine! Help us to defeat our enemies! Light our Darkest Hour!"

As Matrix of Leadership glowed bluish yet brightly, Optimus Prime launched his fired straight to the Power Core. As Twilight and her friends continued firing their powers at the Power Core, it slowly weakened as it reversed the effects on Earth and overloaded itself.

Shadow Dragon was in surprise and shock of what he was witnessing and seeing as he wondered what he can. He heard the voice of his pony counterpart in calling and talking with him.

_"Shadow Dragon, it's time for you to help my girlfriend and others in winning the fight,"_ Pony Shadow Dragon said calmly and confident.

Human Shadow Dragon sighed, "I don't know if I had that power in helping them."  
_  
"The power doesn't come from outside or Mutant Power, Shadow Dragon. It comes from within and yourself. You had proven yourself that you had overcome your PTDS and save both mine and yours. And besides, we both are the same. We share the same ability. Mine is Darkness, so as yours."_

"Is that possible?"

_"Yes. Friendship is Magic, my friend. You can do it. My Element of Darkness will aid you and my love. Remember the promise to me and to your loved one."_

Human Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before smiled and nodded his head in agreement, "I will, my friend."

Human Shadow Dragon stood beside with Twilight Sparkle as he held his hand up in launching the blackish color beams at the Power Core. Everyone smiled happily and relief in seeing their ally joined to the battlefield. Human Shadow Dragon smiled back at his friends while they smiled back at him.

As they continued launching and firing their colorful rainbow powers in shooting at the Power Core, it started overloading and reversing its effects on turning the world into metallic forms. Seeing how the situation went, Guildenstern detached from the Power Core and flew towards his allies at once. Dark Curse, Galvatron and their minions were in great shock and surprise of what they were seeing.

* * *

As the white beams reversing all of the metallic effects on the world back to organic forms, its powers returned and fired shot straight to the E.H.D.s from space. As soon as they received the powerful and overwhelming impacts of powerful beam, the satellites exploded and blown up.

Everyone around the world cheered wildly and happily as they were witnessing and watching the event. They had survived the extinction. Joshua and Darcy smiled and cheered happily before they hugged each other tightly and warmly.

At the Communication Chamber of Ellis Island's Building, Azure Phoenix and his Military Army stopped and saw the event. They were in surprise and shock by it. The Military Army cheered wildly and happily as their world was saved from the extinction. Azure smiled happily and relief as he was glad that the world was safe.

* * *

As soon as the E.H.D.s exploded up, the Power Core itself exploded. Twilight and her friends stopped from firing their powerful beams. The remains of Rainbooms' magic powers flew straight to them. They took a deep breath upon absorbing and regaining their powers within them. Their allies and comrades cheered wildly and happily as they had won the battlefield and save the world.

Dark Curse, Galvatron and their minions were in deep shock upon what event they were witnessing and watching at.

"That's... That's **IMPOSSIBLE!**" Dark Curse exclaimed in shock.

Galvatron screamed in anger, **"UNBELIEVABLE!"**

Twilight and her friends turned and glared at their enemies. They armed themselves in ready to fight with their enemies. The fight was almost over.

"It's over, Dark Curse and Galvatron," Shadow Dragon said determinedly, "You've lost!"

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes. Without them, you have no chance in winning the fight! Our Friendship prevail everything!"

"Indeed. No matter the odds, we will overcome it. Nothing can stop and defeat our friendship," Optimus Prime exclaimed determinedly.

Dark Curse and Galvatron snarled in anger. The former pushed the red button on his computer console. The red sirens sounded loudly and lighted brightly. Ellis Island's buildings shaken very hard like an earthquake. **_BOOM!_** The group of heroes yelped and screamed in fear and shock by the event.

Dark Curse chuckled evilly and darkly, "You may had won today. That doesn't mean anything. Goodbye for now. Escape this if you can..."

"We shall meet again, Prime," Galvatron said darkly, "I will not rest until I have your head..."

Dark Curse, Galvatron and their minions turned to their backs and immediately escaped the battlefield. Cade and Shadow Dragon contacted to Joshua and Azure Phoenix about the situation and especially the building.

"We have to get out of here now," Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

Twilight nodded her head in agreement, "But how are we gonna do that? We won't have much time to get out of here."

Optimus Prime turned to the Legendary Knights, "Brave Warriors, transform now! We must escape at once!"

Grimlock roared wildly and determinedly as he transformed into giant mechanical Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex, followed by his fellow members: Strafe transformed into two-headed Cybertronian Pteranodon, Slug transformed into Cybertronian Triceratops and Scorn transformed into a large Spinnosaurus. They roared wildly and determinedly.

Rainbooms, Flash, Crusaders and Dazzlings awed in surprise and shock, and even Twilight, Nyx, Lance and Spike in seeing the Legendary Knights transformed into mechanical beasts.

"Wow... I thought it's gonna be the giant cars or tanks," Spike said in shock.

Lance nodded his head, "You and me, bro..."

Nyx giggled happily, along with Crusaders as they cheered wildly and happily yet cutely, **"THIS IS AN AMAZING!"**

Grimlock lowered his head before Optimus Prime. Optimus got up on the former's back neck. Optimus Prime turned to his allies and ordered firmly, "Everyone, mount your ride now! We're getting out of here!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they quickly gotten up on the Cybertronian Dinosaur Rides at once. Time was running out...

* * *

Informed by Shadow Dragon about the situation, Azure Phoenix ordered full retreat in returning to the battleships at once. Most of his Military Soldiers had escaped through boats, helicopters, Black Hawks and Battleships. Everyone gotten out from the Ellis Island. All they did was watched and seen Ellis Island was tearing itself a part. They were worried and concerned of their allies and how the event went.

"My friends..." Azure Phoenix said in concern yet firmly.

* * *

Optimus Prime was riding Grimlock while holding Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Jade, Blazefist and Aquastroke. Bumblebee rode on Strafe while holding Yeagar Family, Sunset, Flash, Brain, Wheelie, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Saber Dragoon. Drift rode on Slug while holding Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Shorty Thinking, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep. Crosshairs and Hound rode on Scorn while holding Pinkie Pie, The Dazzlings, Flare Tiger, Tailtech, Icy and Laxtinct.

The heroes rode their Dinosaur Ride in charging out as they broke through the barricades and obstacles that stood in their ways. While they continued in escaping, they fought and battled against the remaining army of Decepticon Troopers and Dark Terrorist Troopers who fired their blasters and guns at the group of heroes. The basements and chambers of Ellis Island continued shaking hard and quickly while the area continued exploding and booming up for few times.

Grimlock fired his blazing and fiery blasts at the enemies while sometimes bitten and chomping his enemies up. Strafe swung his swings in blowing his enemies off; beaten, knocked and rammed them off; and firing their blazing fires at them. Slug rammed and charged his horns at the enemies off. Scorn chomped and eaten them off one-by-one while swing his tail at them hard and quick. The riders helped out by swinging their blades and firing their blasters at their enemies

Upon reaching to the top, the heroes escaped and exited the Ellis Island Building. They stopped in front of the island's edge. They looked worry and scared that they were trapped at the area. They found nowhere to escape the island. They turned to their backs. They found the explosion continued booming and exploding while its fiery and cloudy mists were charging straight at them.

Having no choice, the heroes quickly jumped up high and fell to the ocean. **_BOOM!_** The whole building exploded and blown up into pieces.

As soon as the explosion depleted, the building was left with blazing and fiery flames and smoky smokes. Twilight, her friends and allies emerged from the ocean. They were all wet. They looked at each other before they laughed happily and wildly.

Flash laughed happily, "I can't believe it... We survived it! We're alive!"

Sunset jumped and hugged Flash before kissing his lips, "Yes, we are! We're so lucky for it!"

"We've won... We've save the world. We've stop Dark Curse and Galvatron..." Shadow Dragon said in surprise and shock.

Twilight patted on Shadow Dragon's back while smiling, "Yes, we are. Even though we didn't defeat and kill Dark Curse and Galvatron, but our fight is over now. Thanks to the effort of our Friendship and Alliance."

Optimus Prime nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed. We have saved the Earth once again. And this time, we had destroyed every last of the Seeds within the E.H.D.s. Never again, will they ever be used..."

As everyone nodded their heads in agreeing with Optimus Prime's remark, they chatted and commented happily about what they did and especially about riding on Dinosaurs.

"I really love riding that T-Rex! I always wanted to do that! That is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented happily.

Applejack smiled and nodded her head, "You and me both, Rainbow. That was 'awesome'."

"Though I never like riding on uncouth beasts like dinosaurs," Rarity commented sadly before smiled, "But it was fun. And it was amazing too."

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "I'm glad that we are safe from danger. But I enjoy the ride on dinosaurs."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Yeah. At least this story we get the chance of riding the dinosaurs while JusSonic's; he didn't put this coolest part of the story! It was amazing and coolest!"

Everyone rolled their eyes in surprise and amusement. Pinkie really was a random one as usual...

"Hey! I've got it," Apple Bloom said happily, "You're thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Nicknaming the largest and powerful Autobot Group?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah! And We know one nickname that suits for this best group!"

"Yeah. I'm thinking the same as you all are too," Jade said happily.

Nyx giggled, "Let's say it together!"

**"WE CALL THEM _'DINOBOTS'_!"** Crusaders cheered and cried wildly and loudly.

Everyone thought of what Crusaders had said. They nodded their heads happily that they agreed in accepting and using that name 'Dinobots' for Grimlock's team since their alternative modes were mechanical Dinosaurs and part of Autobot Group.

Grimlock roared wildly, _"Grimlock... like it..."_

_"Me too... **DINOBOTS RULE!**"_ Strafe, Slug and Scorn wildly.

Everyone looked shock and surprise of what they had heard. The Dinobots just talked?!

Spike whistled happily, "And I thought some people think of me weird for being a talking dog. But this... is more shocking and surprising."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah. Never mess with out Dinobots, or you get yourself eaten up. They're the toughest one in Autobot Group."

Everyone chuckled and laughed happily about Lance's joke. The spotlights ignited on them. They turned and found more Battleship heading towards them. They waved at the Battleship that they were here. Azure Phoenix turned to his officers and soldiers as he gave them the order of helping and getting their allies out of the water.

The Fight with Dark Curse and Galvatron was over...

_Prepared for Conclusion..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Originally; after the Power Core was destroyed, Twilight and her friends were supposed to unleashed their powers by singing again while powering the Dinobots before charging against their enemies while escaping the explosion. But decided to use it.

2) Pinkie's random about this was rejected by JusSonic when we were working on his **_Rainbow Rocks Remake_**.

3) **_Battle Cry_** played by **_Imagine Dragons_**.


	15. Epilogue: Music to My Soul

**Epilogue: Music of My Soul**

Azure Phoenix ordered his Military Soldiers helped Twilight and her friends out from the ocean while the Autobots climbed up and over the battleships. The soldiers helped Twilight and her friends in drying themselves up with the towers and hairdryers. As Azure approached to the girls and Dragon Strike Force, the latter saluted before him.

"At ease, my friends," Azure Phoenix said humbly yet firmly. He turned and glared at both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. He spoke, "Shadow Dragon, you had disobey my direct order again."

Shadow Dragon bowed down, "Forgive me, sir. I did... what I had to. For this world and my friends..."

Guilty and regretful, Twilight Sparkle shook her head in denial. She came to the front of Azure Phoenix, "Please, sir. Don't blame Shadow Dragon. It's me. I'm the one who convinced Shadow Dragon to help us. And... my Shadow Dragon convinced him to help me and friends, and save the world too. I'm sorry."

Twilight bowed down before Azure Phoenix. The latter looked unimpressed and unpleasant with her as he remarked, "Yes... I am completely aware of that, Pony Twilight Sparkle. You not only had defied me, but also you had made me difficult to handle the situation. Based on the report I had received lately, you had failed to defeat the Dazzlings. You had an affair with my commander. You cost our alliance's effort by delaying and doubting yourself. You defied and ignored my order to challenge the Dazzlings. You put our world jeopardy. You destroyed one of historical buildings of United States!"

Twilight remained silent and quiet as she looked down. She felt guilty and irresponsible about the situation she was facing and especially the . The Rainbooms, Crusaders, Sunset and Flash looked upset and angered by Azure's accusations. Lance, Nyx and Spike remained silent and quiet as they prayed Azure Phoenix gave her a chance that she meant no harm. Shadow Dragon and Dragon Strike Force remained firm yet concern of what they were seeing. Yeagar Family and Autobots felt that as well.

**"AND-!" **Azure Phoenix exclaimed in anger. Twilight yelped in fear while she looked down. He sighed in defeat, "You had save us all..."

Twilight gasped in shock as she looked up and looked at Secretary of United States. He bowed before her. War Phoenix Military gasped in surprise and shock of what they were seeing. Master James quickly bowed down before her. Seeing what they were doing, everyone but Lance, Spike and Nyx did what Azure Phoenix and Master James; bowed down before Twilight Sparkle. The Autobots and Dazzlings did as well.

Spike whistled happily, "I could get use to that."

"Oh Spike..." Nyx giggled in amusement as she picked him up before patted his head, "Don't forget what happen from Equestria Games. I don't want to have a nervous and worried brother again."

Lance nodded his head before patted on his stepsister's head gently, "That's true. Just be yourself."

Spike sighed in annoyance before scratched his head gently and chuckled, "I guess so..."

Azure Phoenix stood up and looked at Twilight Sparkle. He the spoke firmly, "Minister Master James Hong and Schemetrick."

"Your excellency?" Minister James and Schemetrick asked calmly.

Azure continued, "Have the Alliance Contract and Ambassador Documents ready at once for her to sign. I want both Humans and Ponies to be on alliance, like what we did with Autobots. But also, I want her to be the ambassador in representing for her world."

"At once, Mr. Secretary," Schemetrick saluted.

Master James was stunned as he stammered, "But-but-but-but, your excellency! There was no position for the ambassador. I was sure of it."

Azure Phoenix had his eyes rolled up, "Very well. If you insist, I could replace her on your job if you don't tell me a truth."

Master James yelped in shock, "Forgive me, sir! I didn't mean to lie. It's just that-! How can we be sure that we can trust her? What happen if she really tried to attack you when you turned your back! No offense, young lady. I'm just being cautious."

Schemetrick sighed in annoyance, "If she wanted, she would have done it when she came to our world. Besides, Master James; our Secretary knows what he's doing. He knows who to trust..."

After some thoughts, Master James sighed in defeat, "Very well. I will can get the Ambassador Document while Schemetrick gets the Alliance Contract Document."

Everyone and even Schemetrick chuckled in amusement as both him and Master James turned and headed straight to the Secretary's Office in getting both Alliance Contract and Ambassador Recruitment Document.

Twilight turned to Azure Phoenix as she bowed again, "With all due respect, Mr. Secretary; I already have a position. As the princess, I have my own duty to lead and protect my world. So, I cannot take that position." Azure Phoenix nodded his head in understanding. She turned and brought Sunset and Flash before him, "But these two will. They are my trusted and reliable friends to count on. They will be my ambassadors for Equestria. If there's the problem, I'm sure your ministers can help them."

Flash and Sunset yelped in surprise before showing the crimson burning on their faces. Twilight continued, "Don't worry; you two. You both will be fine."

"We'll do our best, Twilight," Flash said calmly.

Sunset nodded, "Me too."

Azure Phoenix took a golden phoenix badge out. He handed it to Twilight Sparkle, "This is the symbol for earning my trust and alliance. Both Humans and Ponies are now in alliance, along with the Autobots."

Twilight smiled happily as she jumped and hugged Azure Phoenix tightly. He looked surprise and shock by it before chuckled a bit.

"Is she allow to do that?" Spike asked in surprise.

Everyone shrugged in not sure or care about it. Both Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle departed from hugging before they bowed down to each other.

Azure Phoenix smiled while nodded his head. He then turned and glared at the Dazzlings who were sneaking and heading to the lifeboats. He groaned in anger, "And where do you three think you're going?!"

Three Dazzlings yelped in shock and feared. Sonata gulped in fear, "Um... Going to Bathroom?"

Adagio and Aria turned and glared at Sonata. Was she seriously? Anger, Bladestrike and their soldiers armed with their blasters at them.

"Hate doing this. But worth our escape!" Aria exclaimed in fear.

As Aria threw the small ball down, it exploded up while launching black smokes out. Everyone coughed out loud from the smokes. As soon as the smokes dispersed, they found their little yet former enemy disappeared from sights. They gasped in shock.

"They're gone!" Laxtinct and Pinkie exclaimed in shock.

"No, they're not; mate," Shane's voice called. Everyone turned and looked at Shane who pointed at the lifeboat. Autobots blocked the Dazzlings who were trying to reach the lifeboat. He spoke, "They're just there; trying to escape..."

The Dazzlings were about to turn but blocked by the War Phoenix Military Soldiers. Twilight and her friends came to the positions. They looked at the Dazzlings. Autobots armed with their weapons.

Drift huffed, "Such dishonorable and disrespectful to their kind."

Crosshairs grunted, "These girls got some nerve of trying to mess with our world."

"Yeah..." Hound nodded his head as he loaded up his Cybertronian Shotgun, "I'd say we blast them now, so we can save some troubles in the future!"

Bumblebee beeped,_ "You say it!"_

The Dazzlings yelped in shock and worry. Dinobots growled in anger and wild as they transformed into their Dinosaur Modes. They were about to bite off their preys. Optimus Prime held his right hand up in preventing his allies from attacking. Everyone watched of what Optimus Prime do with the Dazzlings.

"You three, step forward," Optimus Prime ordered. The Dazzlings yelped in shock and worry. They stepped forward and before Optimus Prime.

He continued, "I hope you learn your lessons, Dazzlings especially what happen now. Making a deal with dangerous yet terrified demon could put not only you and your friends in danger, but the world as well. Galvatron is the dictator and warlord of Decepticons who stopped nothing to achieve his goals of total conquest and control of his kind. As for Dark Curse; he maybe the Sozo-zhe, but he show no mercy nor caring to his creations. Whenever he created something for his purpose, he expected the results. If failed, he brought destruction upon them before creating the new. This is something that no one and not even extraterrestrial beings such as us make a deal with someone like him. I hope you understand it."

The Dazzlings gulped in fear and worry. Adagio spoke up, "We didn't mean to bring destruction to the humanity. We just need their negative to make us strong and survive it. We just want the world to adore us and appreciate us."

"But that's no excuse of you to force students to adore you," Sunset spoke firmly. The Dazzlings turned to her as she continued, "I know that. I've been there before. I used blackmail students' fears against themselves, so I can gain both adoration and supports to become popular. But I learn something that makes me popular. Having friends."

Twilight approached and patted on Sunset's shoulder, "Well done, Sunset. I'm proud of you." Sunset turned and looked at her best friend, "Rather than just forcing people to adore you, you have to earn it by making friends with them. This is something that the Dazzlings could learn a thing or two."

Grimlock growled in anger as he lowered his head down. He gave the Dazzlings an angry yet wild roars in front of their faces. They yelped in shock and feared before screaming out like girls. Everyone remained silent and quiet.

Sunset nodded her head, "Even Grimlock agreed with us, he wasn't very pleasant with your doing in making people to adore you. A beast like him earn the friendship with us by helping and fighting along with us to save the world."

"Now that you understand the lesson," Twilight spoke firmly, "it's time for you to face your punishments. You may had the conscience now, but you still committed the crimes for both controlling the students; and helping Dark Terrorists and Decepticons. You have to accept it."

The Dazzlings looked shock and worry as they gave some thoughts. They sighed in defeat before nodded their heads in agreement. They really did committed the crimes and they had to pay for it.

"I'm afraid they're right. We did committed the crimes. We might as well accept it now, girls," Adagio said in concern, "No point in running away. I guess we've got lots of things to learn..."

Aria and Sonata nodded their heads in agreement with Adagio Dazzle. The Dazzlings held their hands up. Anger waved his hand at the surrendered Dazzlings, the soldiers moved in and apprehended them on the handcuffs. Anger was about to move them, Azure held his hand up. Anger looked at his cousin; who narrowed his eyes to both Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct. Anger nodded his head in agreement.

Both Aria and Sonata approached to both Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct. Both of them were about to having some goodbye chats.

Saber hugged Aria Blaze gently and passionately. He spoke softly yet sadly, "I'm sorry for what I had to do. But always know that I really love you so much since the day we met at Mexico."

Aria sobbed and cried in despair and pain as she hugged him back, "Me too. And to be honest, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for lying to you. But always know that I too loving you so much too. I really enjoy that night when we're both alone to sleep. You made a good champ with me in the sleep."

Saber nodded, "I know. So as you, babe. I'll try to visit you someday."

Aria smiled, "I know you will, spiky..."

Saber and Aria kissed on each other's lips gently and passionately.

Laxtinct cried and sobbed in pain and despair as he hugged Sonata Dusk tightly yet passionately. She patted on his head gently and calmly while nuzzling his head.

"It's okay, Lax. It's okay. Everything's fine," Sonata comforted Laxtinct.

Laxtinct cried unhappily and saddened, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what had happen! I really wanted to be with you. I really love you so much! I'm sorry for everything!"

Sonata sighed before patted on his head, "I know. But I had to accept this crime. So, it's pointless for me to run away. As long as I love you, nothing matters to me. Don't worry. At least you'll get to visit me sooner or later."

Laxtinct sniffed in despair, "Yeah. I promised, Sonata."

Sonata and Laxtinct quickly kissed on each other's lips gently yet passionately.

As soon as two members of Dragon Strike Force and Dazzlings finished their kisses, Military Soldiers came and moved three Dazzlings to the Battleship's bridge. Both Aria and Sonata waved their goodbye gesture to the waving Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct. Adagio sighed in defeat. Both Aria and Sonata came and patted their hands on Adagio's both shoulders.

"Cheer up, Adagio. You'll get the chance," Sonata said happily.

Aria giggled, "Yeah... Hopefully he has the same temper as you are, Adagio."

Annoyed by Aria's comments but found it funny, Adagio giggled a bit, "I suppose so. But at least we three girls get to stick together till the end."

All three Dazzlings nodded their heads in agreement. As soon as the Dazzlings moved away, Twilight and her friends turned to the Autobots. Everyone smiled in relief and happy that the fight finally had ended and saved the world from danger.

Optimus Prime looked at Twilight and her friends. He lowered and bowed down before Twilight and her friends. He spoke humbly, "Twilight Sparkle, I'm most honored to meet you and fight alongside with you to save this world."

Twilight bowed down, "I'm too honored as well, Optimus Prime. I was so amazed by you. My friends and everyone talked about you, especially your story. Your speech, your fight and the way you react to your enemies... They're just... amazing and great. You reminded me of my mentor."

"I see... But you must know that I only did it to help and protect both my brothers and friends from here and Cybertron. Freedom is right for all Sentient Beings. To gain it, we have to sacrifice something important to save the lives of thousands; even it means to kill my own mentor."

"Sentinel Prime? It must have hurt you. I'm sorry for you."

"Do not be grim of my past," Optimus sighed calmly, "Past is in the past. There was nothing we can do about it but to learn and accept it. If we do it, we can build our own future for the better."

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Twilight said calmly before bowed down, "Thank you again."

Optimus Prime nodded his head. The Rainbooms, Crusaders, Flash and Sunset surrounded her, Lance, Spike and Nyx as they all remarked and commented happily about the latter for being accepted and complimented by Optimus Prime. The Autobots smirked in please and impressed about Twilight and her friends' friendships and accomplishments. Dragon Strike Force smiled in impressed and amazement of the girls.

Shadow Dragon approached to the Rainbooms before he spoke, "Now that the fight is over. I believe you and your friends have one more performance to perform with another band."

The Rainbooms looked shock yet surprise of what Shadow Dragon had said. The rest of Dragon Strike Force gathered up and stood behind of Shadow Dragon while smiling proudly.

"What do you mean by that," Twilight asked in shock and concern.

Rainbow nodded her head, "Yeah, Twilight's right; we're far way from Canterlot High and not to mention, we never get the chance to see the Hyper Linking Dragon."

Applejack sighed in concern, "Yeah... We may had won the competition, but we've got no chance in playing the band with them."

Dragon Strike Force laughed wildly yet happily, making Twilight and her friends confused and shocked.

Terrorcreep smiled, "Do not worry, my friends. We're not laughing for amusement but surprising, my friends."

Blazefist smiled, "Yeah, you're looking right at them, girls."

The Rainbooms gasped in shock and surprised of what Blazefist had said, Aqua smiled before leaned against his right side and said, "We're not only military strike force, but also the musical band you're looking at."

"Humph hmm..." Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "We're the Hyper Linking Dragon!"

Everyone but Autobots and Yeagar Family gasped in shock and surprised. They looked and stared at Dragon Strike Force, with both surprises and anxious. They were looking at the band right in front of their eyes!

"No way!" Crusaders but Jade exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Wow... Just wow..." Flash said in surprise before being speechless.

Sunset nodded her head, "These days are getting more surprising than before. I'm impressed and happy for it now..."

Fluttershy gasped, "I don't believe it. All this time... we were actually with them from the beginning." She squealed and giggled happily, "This-is-so amazing!"

Pinkie hummed in concern and worry before sighed in concern, "To be honest, I thought Hyper Linking Dragon would have been Lance Justicestrike, Sammy Starburst, Ashley Iris Twilight, Metalgear, Steelkick, Kouni and Boomer Boom! They would make the awesome band as these guys are."

"Yeah, that would make an awesome band," Laxtinct remarked happily.

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Yeah. But again, it got rejected again by JusSonic when Power Master wanted this to happen. But in this story, we get the chance."

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie, Laxtinct and Flare Tiger with blanking, shocking and worrying looks of what they just heard. Pinkie smiled happily before shrugged.

"You three are so random," Rainbow said in annoyance.

"We know what you mean, Rainbow," Tailtech and Icy nodded their heads in agreement.

Rarity awed in upset as she looked at hers and her friends' small parts of torn yet burnt rockstar dresses, "I work so hard to create them. I was hoping that these dresses would make an exquisite and fashion-style."

Shorty chuckled a bit while patted on Rarity's right shoulder before smiled, "Don't worry, Rarity. I will take care of that."

Rarity smiled in relief before she had her hand touched on his. Dragon Strike Force, Rainbooms and Crusaders chatted happily while laughing together as well. Autobots and Yeagar Family smiled in impressed and amazement.

Spike whistled before chuckled happily, "This is definitely quite adventure but minus the 'extinction' event part. That was dangerous and scary."

Nyx giggled happily as she held Spike before giving him a scratch, "Come on, Spike. We overcome a lot of dangerous and scary before. So, there's nothing to be afraid. No need to worry, Spike."

Nyx and Spike yelped in shock. Lance chuckled happily as he grabbed and held her up on his left shoulder before remarked happily, "Yeah. You bet we will. So, no matter what we faced, we will overcome it till the end. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Nyx and Spike exclaimed happily.

Three Children of Twilight Sparkle smiled happily before laughed and giggled happily and wildly of what they had chatted before. Twilight smiled in relief and happy in seeing her friends being happy and joy. Shadow Dragon patted on Twilight's shoulder. She turned and looked at him. He smiled gently and sincerely while leaving his hand in front of her.

"You ready to rock, Twilight," Shadow Dragon asked gently.

Twilight smiled as she held his gently, "Yes. Let's rock."

Shadow Dragon smiled. They both held each other's hands while looking at each other both passionately and happily.

"Let's make our lovers to see and hear our songs," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "I'm sure both my Twilight and your Shadow Dragon be happy for it. They will love it as the symbol of our loves for them. What do you say, Pony Twilight?"

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes, we will, Human Shadow Dragon."

* * *

Principal Celestia stood before students, staffs and military soldiers as she made an important announcement. Optimus Prime and the Autobots stood up as they watched and witnessed the event. Yeagar Family, Wheelie, Brains, Joshua and Darcy were on Bumblebee's shoulders while Shadow Dragon's Family and Crusaders were on Optimus Prime's shoulders. The show was about to begin...

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time is now! And the winner of this 'Battle of the Band' is Rainbooms!" The crowds went wild and happy for the announcement. Principal Celestia smiled in relief as she continued, "Therefore, they will have the chance in playing together with the most popular band: Hyper Linking Dragon! So, let's rock and roll!"

Everyone cheered and cried wildly and happily, including the Rainbooms' friends and fans. The beating drums sounded loudly before it calmly and gently. The sound effects banged before the song sang. As the curtains pulled up while having the cleaned and cleared smokescreen emerged out from the ground, both sides of shadow figures appeared on the scenes.

Instead of wearing the damaged Rockstar Dresses the Rainbooms worn, they worn another set of Rockstar Dresses (Animated Shorts Dresses) while Sunset removed her leather jacket while dressed in red dress with orange-yellow skirt, blue jean with blazing fire and brown high-heels. The dresses were guven by Shorty Thinking. The Rainbooms were in Anthro Forms.

Dragon Strike Force or known as Hyper Linking Dragon appeared on the show as well. They all dressed in their rockstar dresses. Shadow Dragon dressed in crimson sleeveless T-shirt with golden dragon and blue jean as the Lead Vocalist. Blazefist dressed in his crimson shirt with fist on blazing fire, black vest and blue jean as the Guitarist. Shorty Thinking dressed in whitish shirt and pants with sunglasses as the Violinist. Saber Dragoon dressed in greenish T-Shirt with Twin Swords and black long pants as the Bassist. Aqaustroke dressed in cyan sleeveless shirt tied by the black jacket and black shorts as Second Guitarist. Terrorcreep dressed in blue T-Shirt with Vampire Symbol within black suit and pants as the Drummer. Laxtinct dressed in greenish small hat, greenish jacket, black T-shirt and blue jean as the DJ Jockey Player. Tailtech dressed in white and red cap, orange T-Shirt with Wrench Symbol and blue shorts as Keyboardist. Icy dressed in her cyan-white mixed dress with long skirt and blue jean as the Flutist. Flare Tiger dressed in her crimson Shirt with her bellybutton to show, brown sleeveless vest and black pants as the second Bassist. Flash was there as well as the Third Guitarist

Both Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon played their instruments while singing together as one; the combination of harmonic and hard rock songs.

The clapping hands and stomping feet were sounded. The Rainbooms played their instruments as hard as they can while singing harmonically. They then looked at each other for the moment before smiling proudly.

Rainbooms: _Hey, hey, everybody  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!_

Terrorcreep banged the drums for three times. Laxtinct shaken and played his DJ Jockey in unleashing the sound of determination and heroic effects for the moment. Shorty Thinking played his violin as hard and determined as both Shorty and Terrorcreep sang loudly.

Terrorcreep and Shorty Thinking: _Robotic warriors give it their all  
Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall_

Hyper Linking Dragons played their instruments as they jumped up for the moment. They slammed and landed their feet to the ground hard.

Hyper Linking Dragons: _Transformers  
Defenders of truth  
Robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through  
Only the strong will survive  
Till all are one_

Icy played her flute for the moment. Both Rarity and Tailtech played their keytar and keyboard in harmonically. Shorty Thinking played his guitar, followed by Rainbow, Flash, Blazefist and Aqaustroke played her guitar gently before Applejack and Saber Dragoon joined in. Twilight sang harmonically.

Twilight vocalized:_ Oh... For every day I look around me  
For every time I see you near  
I thank the stars whose light surrounds me  
I thank the earth that keeps you here_

Sunset took over as she sang harmonically as well before looking at Twilight Sparkle for the moment on her left, and then on her right: Flash Sentry.

Sunset: _'Cause I will only follow  
My true heart  
And I can see it clear now  
Right from the start_

The Rainbooms played their instruments harmonically while singing as well.

The Rainbooms: _You were my little pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared its magic with me_

Laxtinct rubbed his disc for the moment before Terrorcreep banged the drums thrice. As Shadow Dragon sang, his band played their instruments in rock and roll style. Flash joined in the song.

Shadow Dragon: _Unknown soldiers fighting the war  
Use the power and wisdom from those long before  
Leads them on to victory  
Lights their darkest hour, their one destiny_

Flash: _Truth has its moment and right always wins  
Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin_

The Rainbooms sang at once while showing and dancing around for the moment. Hyper Linking Dragon acted as the backup singers in singing their own style of song.

Rainbooms: _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
To stand up tall now  
To any hate_

Blazefist and Aquastroke: _You've got the Touch!  
You've got the Power!_

The Rainbooms: _So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we depend our friendship  
'Cause best friends stick together  
We love and tolerate  
My Little Pony..._

Hyper Linking Dragon took over the role as the lead band for singing while the Rainbooms vocalized harmonically and calmly.

Hyper Linking Dragon: _Transformers  
Defenders of truth  
Robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through  
Only the strong will survive  
Till all are one_

Shadow Dragon: _Galaxy's warring foe retreats to its darkest corner  
With the enemy gone, they will finally live on  
As they revel in their victory_

Twilight and her band took the role as they sang harmonically, joyfully, calmly and happily while the Dragon Strike Force played their rock and roll songs. As Twilight sang till her end, her Human Friends; one-by-one, singing each one word before Sunset sang happily.

Twilight Sparkle: _If one falls down (down)  
We all come around  
Yeah, you're so free  
To be anything, anything that you want to be  
Yeah_

Rarity: _Generous!_

Applejack: _Honesty!_

Pinkie:_ Laughter!_

Fluttershy: _Kindness!_

Rainbow Dash:_ Loyalty!_

Sunset: _The magic of friendship  
Is what it's all about_

Rainbooms: **_YEAH!_**

Rainbooms continued singing while their backup singer Hyper Linking Dragon sang theirs for a moment.

Laxtinct and Flare Tiger: _You've got the Touch!  
You've got the Power!_  
**_YEAH!_**

Rainbooms: _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
To stand up tall now  
To any hate_

Tailtech and Icy:_ You've got the Touch!  
You've got the Power!_

The Rainbooms: _So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we depend our friendship  
'Cause best friends stick together  
We love and tolerate_

Twilight and Shadow Dragon took over as the lead singers while looking at each other for the moment. They both smiled happily and proudly before they danced happily.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon: _I'm gonna be myself  
No matter what I do  
If we want to win  
We'll put our differences aside  
We'll stick together and  
fight till the end!_

Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon sang together as one for their own and respective ending song.

Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon: _Jump up make a sound (Hey!) [Transformers]  
Stomp your hooves turn around [Defenders of truth]  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around [Robots who fight in disguise]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!) [Transformers]  
Stomp your hooves turn around [When the battle is through]  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
All for One, and One for All [Only the strong will survive]_

Wheelie cheered and cried wildly and happily, "Come on, everyone!"

"Yeah! Sing together!" Brains cried.

Everyone sang and dance together happily and joyfully including the Rainbooms' and Dragon Strike Force's best friends and allies. Both Principal Celestia and Secretary Azure Phoenix danced happily in tango style.

Everyone: _Jump up make a sound (Hey!) [Transformers]  
Stomp your hooves turn around [Defenders of truth]  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around [Robots who fight in disguise]  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!) [Transformers]  
Stomp your hooves turn around [When the battle is through]  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
All for One, and One for All [Only the strong will survive]_

Everyone:_ My Little Pony [Transformers]  
I used to wonder what friendship could be [Defenders of truth]  
My Little Pony [Transformers]  
Until you shared its magic with me [Robots who fight in disguise]_

Everyone: _My Little Pony [Transformers]  
I used to wonder what friendship could be [When the battle is through]  
My Little Pony [Transformers]  
Until you shared its magic with me [Only the strong will survive]_

Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon: _Till All Are One!_

With the song ended, both Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon jumped up before landed on the ground before showing their poses. Everyone cheered and cried wildly and happily for them both while commented and remarked happily. The former bowed down before them.

Autobots, Yeagar Family, Joshua, Darcy, Crusaders, Lance, Spike, Simmons and Shadow Dragon's Family came to the Rainbooms and Hyper Linking Dragon as they gave the comments to the latter. The latter smiled proudly and happily of their comments. Lance, Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged Twilight happily and passionately.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon smiled proudly while looking at each other for the moment before they gave thumbs up. Trixie popped up between the two while showing both angered and frown side.

Trixie exclaimed, "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings and win this competition, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie was about to throw her smoke bomb. As the cigarette knocked on her head, Trixie fell to the ground. Everyone looked shock and concern. Recognizing the cigarette, they turned and glared at Hound.

"Hey! Don't look at me," Hound protested before pointed his thumb at Wheelie and Brains, "It's these two."

"Hey! I just want that witch shut up," Wheelie complained.

Brains nodded his head, "Me too. Me no like her. She's way worse than Alice! Freaking annoying witch."

Everyone chuckled and giggled happily of what Wheelie and Brains had commented. Rainbow had some thoughts about what happen next while looking at her pony friends.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon," Rainbow said calmly before turned to Sunset, "The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals."

Proud and relief to hear it, Sunset turned and spotted an axe guitar neared to the speaker. She approached it before playing it hard and wildly for the moment.

Sunset stopped as she commented, "I also play guitar."

Everyone was in great shock and surprise of what they were seeing. Wheelie whistled happily before cheering like a monkey. They turned and looked at shocked Rainbow Dash and calmed Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow looked at Twilight; who nodded her head calmly. Rainbow nodded her head back.

Rainbow turned to Sunset and smiled, "We'll see."

The Rainbooms charged in and gave Sunset a hug. Sunset was both shocked and surprised by it before smiled happily. Everyone awed in happiness and relief in seeing the 'happy ending' theme...

* * *

Everyone including Twilight and her children gathered at the outside of Canterlot High's Entrance. Twilight and her friends dressed back of their regular attires. Twilight had signed her Alliance Contract with the Human Government and Autobots as the symbol of peace and unity while appointed both Flash and Sunset as the ambassadors. Twilight and her family were ready to go back home since their mission was completed.

Applejack sighed in upset, "Sure wish you could stay longer."

Twilight sighed while nodded her head in agreement, "Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me, and especially my pony friends and my Shadow Dragon. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time."

Everyone thought for the moment of what Twilight had said. They all smiled in agreement that they will get to see their best friend from Equestria again, and hopefully to meet her pony friends and boyfriend.

But Twilight wasn't the only one going back home, Shadow Dragon was dressed in his black motorcyclist leather jacket and pants while holding his helmet. He was ready to go back to the city as well. He turned and looked at his family as he spoke some last words to them. He hugged Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Jade and then his own adopted father: Tao. They will miss him. Dragoking came to his master as he too wanted to come.

Twilight turned and looked at Human Shadow Dragon. She headed straight to him. She stopped before Dragoking, who raised his head up and looked at her. He smiled before giving Twilight a lick; making her giggle happily. She then patted his head gently.

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other for the moment. They both smiled happy and relief.

Twilight asked, "Going back home to see your Twilight?"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Yeah... Besides, I could use a very long break with her. Hopefully, nothing interrupt my honeymoon with her. She's my girlfriend, of course."

"Yeah. And remember, spend as much as time and caring for her. She really needs you, just like how much I needed mine."

"I will. And thanks for everything, Pony Twilight. You really are a magical and special..."

Twilight nodded her head in understanding. She turned and noticed Optimus Prime headed to the middle of the road, along with Autobots and Yeagar Family. The Military Truck brought the large modernized cybernetic jetpack. He took and picked it up as he worn it up on his back. She and her friends came to him.

"You're leaving already?" Twilight asked in shock.

Optimus Prime nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes, Twilight. I must leave." Twilight and her friends but Autobots and Human Allies, looked confuse and worry about it. Optimus continued, "Galvatron and Decepticons are still on the run. While they maybe the threat, our Creators are the one."

"Creators? As in Soho-ze?" Applejack asked in worry.

"That can't be good," Fluttershy said in fear.

Rarity gulped, "I'm worry now. I get the feeling that they weren't pleasant with their creations."

Optimus Prime shook his head, "They are the Creators of our kinds and the Allspark. We were nothing but their slaves before we freed by the Dynasty of Primes and Dinobots. But now, they want my head. And I cannot endanger the Earth for my sake. I wish I could stay and stop the Decepticons but... if I remain here, lives could be in danger. I cannot afford of the risk."

"Duty must come first..." Twilight sighed, "I wish we should get to know each other. Do you think you get back here?"

Optimus Prime sighed, "Twilight Sparkle... I cannot guarantee that I will return here safely, but... if this world has your Human Counterpart, then... it is possible that your world may have ours."

"Is that possible," Nyx asked in surprise.

Lance shrugged, "Who knew? It might be possible too."

Spike chuckled a bit, "That's for sure."

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "No matter what forms we are, we will always be friends and comrades from beginning till the end. Never forget that; Twilight and her friends." He turned and looked at the Autobots, "Autobots, Decepticons are still on the run. Gather your brothers and comrades together; and together, you all will defend this world and its kind, just as before. Let our fallen comrades' effort be not in vain."

Autobots and Human Allies nodded their heads in agreement and understanding with Optimus's words. Twilight and her friends nodded their heads in agreement.

Optimus Prime activated his jetpack; readied to leave the Earth Shadow Dragon came to his black Motorcycle before getting up on it. Dragoking slithered and wrapped around on his master's body in diagonal shape. They both were ready to go home. Twilight and her three children reached to the Horse Statue; they were ready to go home as well.

Optimus Prime, Shadow Dragon and Twilight's Team waved their goodbyes to both Autobots and Human Friends as the former were ready to go. The latter waved back as well. Optimus Prime flew straight to the sky. Shadow Dragon rode his motorcycle out. Twilight and her children entered the portal of Horse Statue. And all they did was watched and saw their friends off.

"That was some kind of adventures," Flash commented.

Sunset smiled and nodded her head, "You bet. I'm just glad that everything was alright."

Flash turned to Sunset while smiling before he blushed, "Hey, Sunset?" Sunset turned and looked at him. He continued, "I was wondering. Do you think we can start it over again?"

Sunset gasped, "You mean..." Flash nodded his head. She blushed before smiled. She then leaned close to him, "I would love to..."

* * *

On Friendship Rainbow Castle, pony forms of Mane Five and Shadow Dragon were still waiting for their friends returning home from the Human Realm. As the magic sparkled on the Magic Mirror, Twilight and three children had returned home safely while transforming back to their pony forms.

**"TWILIGHT! SPIKE! NYX! LANCE!"** Mane Five and Shadow Dragon cried and cheered happily.

Both Mane Five and Shadow Dragon charged in and gave four ponies a warm yet grateful hug. Shadow Dragon gave Twilight Sparkle a warm welcome for the moment. They then departed before looking at each other's eyes.

"Welcome home, Twilight," Shadow Dragon greeted.

Twilight sniffed a small drop of tear while smiling, "Yes... We're home. I love you..."

Shadow Dragon gave Twilight a nuzzle, "I know."

Twilight giggled happily as both Twilight and Shadow Dragon sang together happily.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _Now that you're loving me.  
It's so Heavenly.  
So Heavenly here..._

Twilight and Shadow Dragon gave the long yet gentle and passionate kiss on each other's lips. Mane Five awed happily. Lance, Nyx and Spike laughed softly together.

Nyx smiled, "Now that's the couples I wanted to see. Our mom and our dad..."

Lance chuckled in amusement before bringing Nyx to him as he gave her a nuggie, "You've got that right, sis. Happy Family Ever."

Spike; had his eyes rolled over, chuckled, "Yeah... Let's not go through some love triangle. The last thing we can't stand the most is being accused."

Finding Spike's joke amusement, Lance and Nyx laughed happily yet amusement. They and Mane Five then watched Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle giving a long passionate kiss to each other's lips.

* * *

Far away from Canterlot High, Galvatron and his remaining minions about 100 of them stood on the hill watched at the event.

Galvatron snarled in anger, "Shockwave, how many of our Decepticon Troopers had survive?"

"Nearly 100, my liege," Shockwave said calmly before wheezed heavily, "Most of our officers were killed on the battlefield. What must be done?"

Galvatron turned to Shockwave, "Nothing... Nothing can be done now. But-" He looked up and stared at the sky, "Lockdown's ship is somewhere here. We can use that as our means of necessary to leave and assistance. We leave at once."

Shockwave bowed down, "Yes, my liege. At once..."

As Shockwave turned to his back and ordered the remaining of Decepticon Troopers in preparing to move out, Galvatron turned and glared at the Canterlot High. He then gave a loud yet fierce growling. He didn't expect that he would lose to not only Autobots and Humans, but also the High School Students and Ponies in Human Skin.

Galvatron growled, "This is mere the beginning. Do what you can, Optimus; Decepticons shall rule this universe... forever..."

Galvatron turned his back and headed straight off. He transformed into his modernized yet futuristic truck before rolling off. His Decepticon Troopers transformed into both ground and air transports as they all followed him.

* * *

Within the deep of sea, the large blackish metallic submarines were swimming away and heading to the next location. Within the submarine's bridge, Dark Curse stood before the command center. His pilots were controlling the ship. MechaStahl and Guildenstern were checking thoroughly on the injured and wounded Swipestrike from the medic chamber.

Kishin Akuma and injured Crimson Skull came from his master's back. Kishin bowed down, "My Lord; despite some setbacks, we have retrieved some of the remains from the Ellis Island. Blood of our captives and some remains of our equipment."

Crimson Skull nodded, "Yes... With these under our hands, we can still win the war. But also, we still have Swipestrike with us. He's still alive. So incredible..."

Dark Curse smirked darkly and evilly, "Yes... The Humans may had averted the Extinction; but the next time we do, they will not be so lucky. After all, I'm always two steps ahead of my enemies. After all, this is merely the beginning..."

Dark Curse chuckled evilly and darkly that echoed out loud in the large command center room. Both Kishin Akuma and Crimson Skull smirked darkly and proudly of their master's. The war was far from over...

* * *

At the stage, the Rainbooms were setting and preparing their instruments up for the next practice. DJPon-3 was setting up her own DJ Jockey. Dragon Strike Force, Crusaders, Yeagar Family, Autobots and Simmons were gathered at the stage as they were preparing to watch and witnessed the show.

Sunset was sitting neared to the speaker as she wrote her diary,

****_'Dear Princess Twilight,_****

Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it.

**Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.'**

"You ready or what?" Rainbow Dash called Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset smiled as she closed her book up. She got up while picking her axe guitar up. She headed straight to her Human Friends as they were armed with their instruments.

Sunset exclaimed, "Ready!"

Flash smiled proudly, "Yeah... Sunset is gonna rock the house. This is gonna be fun."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Flash.

**"GO FOR IT, SUNSET! OLE! OLE!"** Wheelie cheered wildly before whistled like a wolf.

Brains chuckled a bit, "Oh Wheelie... So you're serious about it?"

Wheelie turned to Brains while smiling, "Yeah, I am. I'm done of fighting and running. I'm gonna stick with Goddess of Sun till the end."

Brains sighed, "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

Wheelie smiled, "Me too. We still get the chance to see each other. After all, we're buddies. And I'll be there to help you."

Brains smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah..."

Everyone turned and watched at the Rainbooms in preparing to perform their latest music performance.

Pinkie clapped her drumsticks four times, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

The Rainbooms played their instruments. Rainbow Dash played her guitar gently and calmly. Pinkie played and banged her drums harmonically. Sunset took over as she played her guitar gently. Applejack sang. Rarity took over and sang the song.

Applejack: _Once upon a time  
You came into my world and made the stars align_

Rarity: _Now I can see the signs  
You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

The Rainbooms sang together happily. Everyone from the audience cheered and gave an applause to the Rainbooms.

As the music song continued playing, the event had happen on the school for past few days. Sunset was carrying her unzipped yet more opened bag that consist of both her diary and Wheelie since he had some bad claustrophobia due to him being trapped in the metal box by Mikeala.

The book vibrated and glowed brightly. It was about to fall. Wheelie screamed for help while grabbing tight on the book. Sunset gasped in shock and worry. Both were about to fall but grabbed by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. The latter gave both Wheelie and diary to her. Sunset smiled as put Wheelie on his bag while holding the diary. She smiled while taking Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for hangout.

Angel was sitting on the top of pole lamppost's top. Sunset jumped twice in getting Angel down but failed. Both her and Fluttershy looked and stared in worry and feared that they won't get Angel down. Terrorcreep grabbed and held Sunset up before Angel. Sunset smiled as she got Angel down before looking at Terrorcreep who smiled back. Terrorcreep landed on the ground while allowing Sunset gave Angel to Fluttershy. Three of them smiled happily.

Rainbooms: _Shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows_

Rainbow Dash: _Friends, you are in my life  
And you can count on me to be there by your side_

Sunset Shimmer: _And when the music comes alive  
We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

As Sunset, her Rainboom Friends and Crusaders were passing the school's hallway, the students cheered and greeted them with gentle, kindness and joy of their expression and tones. Sunset and her friends looked at each other. They smiled proudly and happily. They also hung out together with Dragon Strike Force for studies, chatting and fun.

At the gymnasium, Cade Yeagar and KSI Executives were standing before the students. Cade, Joshua and Darcy were teaching them about the career of being inventor while adding the importance of morality for lives and consequence from their experience.

On Soccer Field, the Autobots had some quality time with the Crusaders. Bumblebee radioed the best music and song for them to listen and dance. Hound tell them the story of how the Autobots and Humans became friends and allies. Drift showed them of what it was like being a samurai. Crosshairs was sleeping on the field. Crusaders and two Minicons chuckled happily as they drew a dodos on his face. Shane and Tessa were talking and chatting with the Crusaders of how they got together in the first place and adventures of fighting alongside with the Autobots. Tao, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart kept their eyes on the Crusaders.

On present, The Rainbooms continued playing their instruments and song before raising their hands up on midair.

Rainbooms: _And the sound that we hear in our hearts  
Makes a crescendo  
And the light that ignites in the dark  
It makes us all glow  
And shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows_

Rainbooms: _Together we stand  
As the rain begins to fall  
And holdin' our heads up high  
As the sun shines through it all_

Vice-Principal Luna spotted Azure Phoenix and Principal Celestia were dating and talking with each other for the old time sake from the Sugarcube Corner. Azure Phoenix retired from being Secretary of United States. The former smiled proudly and happily in seeing her sister and former brother-in-law reconcile and gotten together.

Sunset and all of her friends visited the Dazzlings from the Terror Block Prison. While the Dazzlings were not enthusiastic and pleased of their staying, but they were happy that they got some visits from Sunset and her friends. Laxtinct made some jokes that Sonata took it funny and amusement. Saber Dragoon and Aria Blaze chatted about their old times. Sunset helped Adagio about being responsibility and friendship. The Dazzlings were pleased of learning the lessons from the former and expressing optimistic and positive attitude.

Optimus Prime was flying in the dark yet endless space as he was searching and seeking his Creators in order to protect his comrades and friends from danger. Upon seeing more terrifying and dangerous ships in front of him, he charged in and battled his enemies.

On Cybertron, both Alpha Trion and Primus looked at the space. They both did was smiling. While they were relief that Optimus Prime let go of his both past and guilt, they also concern yet hoped that he would remained be himself and find some peace...

At Equestria Realm, Twilight and all of her pony friends were having fun at the greenfield. Lance was playing hide-n-seek with Crusaders and Spike. They were having great time and fun together. Dragon Strike Force chatted happily while having their times together with their friends. Mane Five and their boyfriends were having some chats, and especially both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle as they both gave each other nuzzles while giving a long and passionate kiss.

Cast: _And the sound that we hear in our hearts  
Makes a crescendo  
And the light that ignites in the dark  
It makes us all glow  
And shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows_

Rainbooms: _We shine like rainbows_

The Rainbooms finished their last stroke of the song. They looked up and gave the audience a bow. Their friends cheered wildly and happily while giving them the applause. Everyone smiled happily and proudly.

* * *

In the whitish modernized chamber, the Human Twilight who was dressed in her scientist clothes while wearing glasses as she was checking and studying on the readings and works from the Canterlot High School since last year and today's. Human Nyx was eating her cereal breakfast while Spike ate his dog food.

"No doubt about it," Human Twilight said seriously while putting her glasses properly, "Everything what I see was true. I wonder what kind of Equestria my counterpart was living. It seems interesting and magical..."

Spike barked happily. Nyx giggled happily as she held him while giving a pat on his gently and passionately.

"Yeah. I really want to see my twin sister. I wonder how and what she looks like," Human Nyx asked curiously, "It would be great to be friends with them and of course the friends Pony Twilight made with."

Human Twilight smiled while looking at her younger sister, "Yes... I know what you mean, little sister. I too wanted to know what was special of them."

"Having good hearts, that's what," The voice spoke calmly and firmly. Human Twilight, Nyx and Spike turned and found Shadow Dragon and Dragoking standing before the entrance. The latter smiled happily. Shadow Dragon smiled, "I'm back..."

Human Twilight charged in and gave a warm hug to Shadow Dragon. Dragoking came and wrapped Human Nyx up while giving her a lick. Human Nyx giggled happily.

Human Twilight looked at his eyes while smiling, "Welcome home, Shadow Dragon..."

"Yes, I am," Shadow Dragon said calmly and happily.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _Now that you're loving me.  
It's so Heavenly.  
So Heavenly here..._

Both Human Shadow Dragon and Human Twilight Sparkle gave the long passionate and gentle kiss to each other's lips. Human Nyx, Puppy Spike and Anaconda Dragoking smiled happily in seeing both of them together again...

* * *

At the Secretary Office, a 30-years-old young man with brown gentle and spiky haired dressed in his white shirt, black vest and black long pants was sitting on his chair while checking and looking on the files. Overseeing the reports and pictures, he smiled in impress and interesting. He was known other than Strikespell.

"This is most certainly interesting," Strikespell said calmly, "I wonder what else you had in store, Pony Twilight Sparkle. Your 'magic' will be perfect use for Military."

Strikespell did was giving a smile...

_The End..._

**Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle (Pony and Human)  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon (Pony and Human)  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack (Pony and Human), Rainbow Dash (Pony and Human)  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy (Pony and Human), Pinkie Pie (Pony and Human)  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity (Pony and Human), Vice-Principal Luna (Human)  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (Singing Voice)  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice)  
Deveigh Chase: Nyx (Pony and Human)  
Cathy Waseluck: Spike (Dragon)  
Jesse McCarthy: Lance Justicestrike (Pony)  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom (Human)  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (Human)  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo (Human)  
John DiMaggio: Crosshairs, Leadfoot  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
Mark Wahlberg: Cade Yeager  
Nicole Petlz: Tessa Yeager  
Jack Reynor: Shane Dyson  
Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Rarity (Singing Voice)  
Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze  
Maryke Hendrikes: Sonata Dusk  
Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (Singing Voice)  
Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (Singing Voice)  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse (Mutant)  
Frank Welker: Megatron/Galvatron, Soundwave, Ravage, Shockwave's Brawn Head, Scorn, Various Decepticon Troopers  
Josh Keaton: Swipestrike/Drake Blackstar (Human), Longblade (Mutant)

**Secondary:**  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry (Human)  
David Faustino: Blazefist (Human)  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct (Human)  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke/Aqua (Human)  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep (Human)  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech (Human)  
Kristen Bell: Princess Icy (Human)  
Jackson Robinson: Shorty Thinking (Human)  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon (Human)  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger (Human)  
Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure (Human)  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix (Human)  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie, Rumble  
Reno Wilson: Brains, Frenzy  
John Turturro: Seymour Simmons  
Charlie Adler: Starscream  
Scott McNeil: Stinger  
Corey Burton: Shockwave's Brain Head  
Crispin Freeman: Breakdown, Blazing Insect (Mutant)  
David Kaye: Lugnut  
Keith Szarabajka: Laserbeak  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull (Mutant)

**Minor:**  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal (Human)  
Sab Shimono: Tao (Human)  
James Sie: Dragon Kick (Human)  
Neoh Nelson: Mighty Heart (Human)  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia (Human)  
Malcolm McDowell: MechaStahl (Human)  
Stanley Tucci: Joshua Joyce  
Sophia Myles: Darcy Tirrel  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma (Mutant)  
Scottie Ray: Shredkiller (Mutant)  
Benedict Cumberbatch: Sauron (Mutant)  
Isaac C. Singleton Jr.: Machine Dragoon  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie (Human)  
Lee Tocker: Snips (Human)  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails (Human)  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, MechaInfinite, Sevenstrike  
Keith Silverstein: Demon Assassin (Mutant)  
Rosa Salazar: Poisonserpent (Mutant)  
Richard Epcar: Myotis (Mutant)  
Dave B. Mitchell: Master Monk (Mutant)  
Craig Parker: Nazgul (Mutant)  
Sean Pertwee: Houndkiller (Mutant)  
Greg Berger: Grimlock  
Mark Allen Stewart: Strafe  
Travis Willingham: Slug

**Cameo:**  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger (Human)  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike (Human)  
James Hong: Master James (Human)  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick (Human)  
Leonard Nimoy: Alpha Trion  
Patrick Stewart: Primus  
Darius McCrary: Jazz  
Jess Harnell: Ironhide  
Robert Foxworth: Ratchet  
James Remor: Sideswipe  
Greg DeLisle: Elita One, Arcee, Chromia  
Brian Dobson: Jolt  
Mark Ryan: Jetfire, Topspin  
George Coe: Wheeljack  
Ron Bottitta: Roadbuster  
Dave Wittenberg: Mirage  
Shia LaBeouf: Sam Witwicky  
Megan Fox: Mikaela  
Josh Duhamel: William Lennox  
Tyrese Gibson: Robert Epps  
Dough Ertholtz: Strikespell

Finally, it's done. I'm gonna take at least two to three months for rest. I have a special reason of recreate the concept of this crossover because this year is important to two Hasbro's Famous and Favorite Shows and Movies. So **_Happy 30th Anniversary to Transformers_** and**_Happy 'Horse' Year to My Little Pony._** But I will be on touch. See ya.

**Author's Notes:**  
1) The performance was supposed to be part of the ending but got denied by **_JusSonic_** for his**_Rainbow Rocks Remake_**. But I make it here.

2) The part where Azure congratulated Twilight and got hugged by her was inspired by**_Disney Mulan_**.

3) The song that Rainbooms and Hyper Linkin Dragon performed is the combination of deleted song **_'My Little Pony Friends' _**and **_'Helping Twilight Win the Crown'_** from**_Equestria Girls _**and**_ 'Till All Are One'_** and **_'Touch'_** from **_Stan Bush_**.

4) The dresses that Rainbooms worn are from **_Rainbow Rocks Animated Shorts_**.

5) The song that Ponies and Humans of both Twilight and Shadow Dragon sing was from _All Dogs Go to the Heaven 2_.


End file.
